Marcada
by Cora Felix
Summary: Trago no sangue o crime da luxúria, pois se ambos somos um, e prevaricas, na carne trago todo o teu veneno, por teu contágio me tornando impura...
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Marcada

**Shipper:** Jasper/Bella

**Tipo:** Long-fic

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Jasper não precisaria se refrear em hora nenhuma.

* * *

**Marcada**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Senti o celular vibrar no meu bolso pela primeira vez em horas. Peguei-o e olhei o número conhecido que estava no visor. Respirei fundo e atendi.

- Oi, Edward.

Edward falava pausadamente, mas sua voz transparecia a força que ele estava fazendo para falar tudo com calma. Minhas mãos tremiam. Tinha três dias que eu estava trancada em uma suíte de hotel. James ainda me perseguia, e eu já estava ficando desnorteada com todo o evento. Eu escutava as palavras de Edward, mas meu cérebro humano, já cansado, não conseguia interpretar direito e conectar as frases.

Sua voz melodiosa me pediu para que eu passasse o celular para Alice. Eu assenti para meu namorado e abri a porta do quarto, saindo do cômodo. Alice já estava do outro lado com a mão estendida, pronta para pegar o aparelho. Eu o entreguei e escutei minha cunhada, agora falando rápido demais para qualquer ouvido humano escutar. Suspirei e caminhei em direção à janela.

Olhei para o mundo lá fora, observando as pessoas com suas vidas normais passearem despreocupadas na rua. Levei minhas mãos aos cabelos os colocando para trás, e pensei seriamente no rumo que minha vida havia tomado. Eu agora namorava um vampiro, conhecia um mundo sobrenatural, e _vivia_ nele. James me perseguia insistentemente. Charlie não estava completamente seguro em sua casa. Renée não poderia sonhar o que estava acontecendo, sua preocupação seria um obstáculo a mais para a missão dos Cullen.

Missão essa que estava demorando demais. Eu não agüentava mais ficar trancada dentro de quatro paredes, elas me enjaulavam de modo que meu corpo gritava por liberdade. Bufei alto e meus pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho da porta ao lado. Um vampiro alto e leonino chegava com um pacote nas mãos. Jasper olhou para mim e colocou o pacote na mesa. Abriu e retirou dali uma refeição que eu sabia ser para um humano.

- Coma um pouco, Isabella.

Eu assenti para Jasper e sentei-me à mesa, pegando o sanduíche que estava no prato e comendo-o. Agradeci mentalmente que Jasper havia se lembrado de que humanos não se alimentavam de sangue. Meu estômago roncou protestando pela falta de comida. Seu olhar dourado passou por mim, mas não demorou mais de dois segundos e Jasper voltava sua atenção para sua companheira, que agora fechava o celular.

- Edward está vindo.

Meu coração se acelerou com a notícia e eu dei uma mordida no sanduíche. Olhava o casal com atenção e Alice parecia quieta demais. Seus olhos ficaram fora de foco e ela agora olhava sem atenção para um canto fixo da parede. Depois de alguns minutos, Alice sacudiu a cabeça e Jasper pegou a sua pequena mão.

- O que você viu?

Os olhos dourados da minha cunhada fitaram o marido com receio, mas ela se virou para mim.

- James também está vindo.

O pedaço de sanduíche parou na minha garganta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Isabella**

Dois minutos atrás eu acreditava que a situação não poderia estar pior, até Alice abrir a boca e falar que o vampiro sanguinário já sabia da minha localização. Um frio percorreu minha espinha quando eu percebi a gravidade da situação. Olhei para o lado e Alice estava no telefone com o recepcionista, fechando a conta da hospedagem no hotel.

Fui para meu quarto e comecei a pegar as roupas espalhadas, enfiando-as de qualquer jeito na mochila que já estava estufada. Escutei duas batidas na madeira atrás de mim, Alice me olhava com calma.

- Bella? Vou descer para acertar a conta do hotel. Volto daqui a pouco.

Eu assenti para a vampira e quando pisquei os olhos, Alice já não estava mais no quarto. Continuei a colocar minhas roupas na mochila e sentei em cima dela para conseguir fechá-la. Suspirei e corri os olhos pelo quarto para checar se havia me esquecido de algo. O quarto estava limpo. Joguei a mochila em cima do ombro e abri a porta, saindo do cômodo.

A suíte estava silenciosa. Sentei-me no sofá e escutei as buzinas das pessoas impacientes lá fora. Fechei meus olhos me concentrando em não ficar desesperada pela vida da família Cullen e me precipitar em algo, colocando tudo a perder.

- Fique calma.

Assustei-me quando escutei uma voz masculina vinda do meu lado direito. Abri os olhos e fitei o vampiro loiro me perfurando com os olhos dourados. Jasper me olhava com calma, mas intensamente. Corri meus olhos na figura a minha frente e percebi que Jasper não respirava. Eu nunca havia ficado tão perto do vampiro.

- Estou tentando.

Minha voz saiu entrecortada e eu não soube se o motivo era meu nervosismo quase palpável, ou se era pelo fato de o vampiro ter colocado sua mão na minha perna. Ele curvou seus lábios em um sorriso calmo.

- Daremos um jeito em James em um piscar de olhos, Isabella.

Seu hálito frio chegou ao meu nariz e meu coração martelou. Eu estava sem graça com a proximidade. Gaguejei algo sem sentido e levantei-me, caminhando para a janela e olhando o tempo lá fora. Estava fechado, nuvens negras cobriam o céu, a chuva estava chegando. _Perfeito_ para uma luta entre vampiros. Estremeci com o pensamento e olhei para a porta quando escutei o barulho da tranca. Alice já chegava com um recibo em mãos e caminhava em direção a Jasper, o entregando.

- Vamos?

A vampira perguntou para o marido e esse assentiu dando passos largos em minha direção e cruzando a sala rapidamente. Ele estendeu a mão e eu não entendi de imediato. Mas Jasper mostrou um sorriso curto.

- A mochila.

Claro, vampiros super fortes. Entreguei o objeto pesado para Jasper e sua mão nem se mexeu, o peso era como pena para ele. Meu cunhado passou a alça para o ombro e foi para a porta, saindo da suíte. Alice gesticulou com a cabeça e eu olhei para ela.

- Aonde vamos?

Ela passou seu braço fino pela minha cintura, me empurrando com pressa para fora da suíte.

- Eu te explico no caminho.

Assenti e entrei no elevador. O único barulho no ambiente era da chave, que eu reconheci ser da casa, que Jasper rodava nos dedos. As portas se abriram e caminhamos para fora do hotel. O carro preto já nos esperava na porta. Jasper acenou para o manobrista e entrou no veículo, jogando minha mochila para o banco de trás. As portas se fecharam e o ronco do motor foi alto quando Jasper acelerou.

- Edward nos encontrará em uma clareira, Bella. James seguiu seu cheiro e viria para cá, mas não poderíamos ficar aqui por muito tempo.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e comecei a torcer a barra da minha blusa com as mãos trêmulas. De repente as paredes do hotel que antes estavam me sufocando, pareciam mais convidativas e seguras.

- Por quê?

- Desmembrar um vampiro em um quarto de hotel, com um número significativo de humanos em volta, não é saudável.

A voz masculina chegou aos meus ouvidos e Alice olhou com repreensão para o marido. Ele deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a estrada.

- Desmembrar?

Perguntei debilmente para o casal e Alice olhou para trás.

- Um vampiro não morre facilmente, Bella. Nosso corpo é muito duro para algo simples nos matar. Somos únicos até no modo de morrer.

Eu vinquei a testa e senti os olhos dourados de Jasper me perfurarem pelo espelho.

- O que Alice quer dizer, Isabella, é que temos que desmembrar James e queimar as partes dele para matá-lo.

Alice virou-se novamente para frente e eu arfei quando escutei a frase de Jasper, ele não fazia _nenhuma_ questão de me poupar dos detalhes. Eu o agradeceria se fosse em outra situação, mas eu acho que não adiantou para meu nervosismo saber o que os Cullen deviam fazer para acabar com a vida do vampiro nômade.

Jasper dirigia mais rápido do que Edward, o motor fazia barulho, mas dentro do carro estava silencioso. Eu engoli em seco e pousei minha cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos e repassando mentalmente todo o meu dia. James não estava só, eu sabia que ele tinha mais dois vampiros ao lado dele, a ruiva e o vampiro negro. Eram três. Será que dariam conta de todos? Alguém poderia se machucar, e isso tudo por culpa minha.

- Alice... despistaremos James com isso, não?

A vampira deu um riso sem emoção e olhou novamente para trás.

- James vai seguir seu cheiro, Bella. Não há nada que possamos fazer...

- Senão matá-lo.

Jasper concluiu a frase da companheira e meu estômago começou a embrulhar. Fechei os olhos e tentei me desligar do momento, mas era impossível. As árvores passavam rapidamente pelo vidro da janela do carro e o borrão que antes era cinza, agora estava verde. Chegávamos em uma área isolada, à clareira.

O carro começou a desacelerar e meu coração martelou quando eu vi o Volvo prata conhecido estacionado alguns metros à frente. Jasper parou o carro e eu abri a porta, saindo do veículo de forma trêmula. Edward já me esperava. Eu corri para abraçá-lo e seus braços agora estavam apertados em torno de mim, mas tinha algo errado.

- Onde estão os outros?

Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e suspirou.

- Emmett e Carlisle estão verificando a área. Esme e Rosalie ficaram com Charlie em Forks.

Merda. Três vampiros letais contra cinco vampiros vegetarianos? Edward só poderia estar brincando. Ou ele tinha muita coragem, ou uma vantagem que eu não sabia que existia. Alice e Jasper chegaram perto e Edward olhou para o irmão significamente.

- Espero que o seu conhecimento nos ajude.

Jasper deu um sorriso maldoso e Edward trancou o maxilar. Eu vinquei a testa e olhava de um vampiro para o outro, mas esses não se incomodaram em saciar minha curiosidade e me colocar atualizada de tudo.

- O que...

- Voltaram.

Edward me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse perguntá-lo sobre o conhecimento de Jasper. Eu virei a cabeça, dois vampiros conhecidos saíam das árvores altas e corriam velozmente de encontro à família. Edward estava calado e parecia concentrado demais em ler as informações que o patriarca trazia. Mas Alice e Jasper não escutavam pensamentos.

- O cheiro de James já está próximo à clareira, perto da lateral da estrada. Ele seguiu o carro.

Carlisle falava rápido, mas eu consegui entender cada palavra. Alice ficou parada e seus olhos saíram de foco como da última vez dentro do quarto de hotel. Cada vampiro presente parou de respirar, Edward apertou-me de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Dez minutos.

A voz de sino soou estranha quando Alice falou o tempo que tínhamos. Edward me puxou para longe da família e começou a caminhar em passos largos. Jasper conversava com Emmett.

- Aonde vamos?

- Continue andando.

Eu engoli em seco e quase tropecei em algumas pedras que estavam no caminho. A clareira era selvagem demais. Edward chegou perto das árvores e colocou-me entre dois troncos específicos. Eram grossos e largos.

- Fique aqui. Mesmo que seu cheiro esteja indicando o caminho, acabaremos com eles antes que cheguem perto de você.

Meu corpo todo tremia, os olhos dourados de Edward agora exibiam dor e pesar.

- Nada vai acontecer a você, Bella. Eu prometo.

Assenti para meu namorado e o abracei.

- EDWARD!

A voz de Alice ecoou pela clareira, arfei quando Edward saiu de perto de mim e meu coração estava acelerado. Tudo ficou silencioso e eu observava tudo com atenção.

Os vampiros ficaram em fileiras, Jasper e Emmett estavam na frente, seguidos por Carlisle e Edward. Alice era a última. Jasper estava com os punhos fechados, mostrando sua preocupação com sua esposa. Alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente eu vi três silhuetas flutuarem para perto da família Cullen. James, Victoria e Laurent. Meu corpo todo tremeu ao ver os três vampiros felinos que agora mostravam os dentes para Edward. Jasper arqueou o corpo e todos os vampiros acompanharam seu gesto. Parecia a mesma cena do jogo de baseball, dias antes.

- Entregue a menina.

James falava baixo e sibilado, mas alto o suficiente para eu escutar. Edward rosnou.

- Ela não é nada. Ela é uma humana!

James falou com desprezo e eu escutei outros rosnados ecoarem pela clareira. O vampiro havia tocado em um assunto delicado para a família Cullen.

- Não sei como tratam uma humana como se ela fosse algo além de comida.

Uma voz feminina chegou aos meus ouvidos. Era Victoria. Eu me arrepiei ao interpretar sua frase fria. Escutei um rosnado mais gutural, e Jasper agora mostrava os dentes. Vinha dele o barulho, e ele foi o primeiro vampiro a se mexer para frente. James não pensou duas vezes antes de pular para atacar. Foi tudo muito rápido. No momento em que James moveu um centímetro em direção a Edward, os vampiros que antes eu conseguia discernir, agora eram apenas borrões.

Piscava várias vezes tentando ver quem ganhava a luta, mas vampiros eram rápidos demais para olhos humanos. Encolhi-me debilmente perto do tronco mais próximo. Um grito ecoou pela clareira e meu coração disparou ao som. Era o grito de Emmett. Mordi o lábio inferior quando percebi que nenhum borrão havia parado de se mexer. Estaria machucado a ponto de parar de lutar?

Aonde eu fui me meter? Concentrei-me no borrão de cor cinza, a cor da blusa de Edward, mas depois de alguns segundos vi que era inútil tentar acompanhá-lo.

Senti uma mão gelada pegar meu pescoço fortemente e meu coração acelerou ao toque. Eu estava tão focada na luta que não havia percebido a aproximação de alguém. Pelo visto faltava um vampiro na luta. Antes que eu pudesse gritar, meu corpo foi arremessado fortemente para uma árvore. _Dor_. Dor excruciante.

Minha cabeça começou a doer devido à batida e eu pude sentir o líquido quente descer pela minha nuca. Estava sangrando. O cheiro metálico chegou ao meu nariz e meu corpo fez menção de se desligar do mundo, mas eu lutava contra isso, a última coisa que eu precisava agora era desmaiar.

- Enfim nos reencontramos.

A voz feminina chegou aos meus ouvidos, carregada de desejo pelo líquido vermelho que agora impregnava o ambiente. Meus olhos não conseguiam focar a cena e eu os pisquei várias vezes para ver a dona da melodia na minha frente. O anjo ruivo tinha um sorriso doentio no rosto.

Ela pegou meu braço com força e eu gritei alto, rezando para que fosse o suficiente para algum vampiro perceber a ausência da mulher. Tentei puxar, mas fora em vão, cada esforço era uma nova dor. A fincada na cabeça se intensificou e eu senti minhas pernas cederem. Bati as costas novamente na árvore e caí para a grama. Victoria agachou na minha frente. Eu podia ver agora sua íris vermelha, cada detalhe dos seus olhos demoníacos me fitando.

- Eu não sei qual a graça que o vampiro viu em você...

Ela pegou meu cabelo com força e bateu minha cabeça novamente no tronco, a fincada já estava ficando insuportável.

- Tão frágil...

Victoria me puxou para cima, levantando-me e me obrigando a ficar de pé novamente. Colocou minha cabeça para o lado, expondo meu pescoço. Eu sabia que minha veia palpitava devido ao coração acelerado, mas isso era pouco comparado ao sangue que saía da minha cabeça e manchava minha roupa.

- James quer o seu sangue, mas é um desperdício se antes eu não provar um pouco de algo tão apetitoso...

Engoli em seco e fitei a vampira nos olhos, se eu morresse, morreria olhando para a assassina. Victoria abriu a boca, mas antes que seus dentes pudessem chegar à minha jugular, eu escutei um barulho de algo se rasgando, um grito doentio ecoou pela clareira e a mão que antes pegava meu cabelo agora se afrouxava e me soltava. Mais dois barulhos altos de rasgos chegaram aos meus ouvidos, e o corpo da ruiva tombou na minha frente, a cabeça rolando para os meus pés. Fiquei em estado de choque. Eu olhei para cima para ver o responsável por isso. Jasper me fitava com olhos negros e parecia fazer um enorme esforço para não se descontrolar.

- Jasper...

Tentei chegar perto do vampiro, mas ele levantou a mão e apontou para minha cabeça. Percebi tarde demais que meu sangue estava por toda parte, na minha roupa, no meu cabelo, na mão de Victoria, na grama e no tronco de árvore. O vampiro percorreu seus olhos negros por todos os lugares que tinha o meu sangue, parando na minha blusa que estava encharcada. Jasper pegou os pedaços do corpo morto.

- Vou chamar Carlisle, fique aqui. Acabou, Isabella.

Jasper correu para longe de mim. Eu não tive tempo de falar algo, e agradecer. Jasper salvou a minha vida, ele foi o único que percebeu a ausência da vampira. Jasper não conseguiu ficar perto de mim, e eu não repreendi em nenhum momento o vampiro.

Escutei passos se aproximando e antes que eu pudesse ver quem chegava, meus olhos saíram de foco, um borrão era a única coisa que eu enxergava.

- Bella? Você está bem?

O cheiro metálico agora era forte, eu tentei abrir a boca para responder, mas antes que saísse qualquer som, a escuridão me engoliu, e eu desmaiei.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Isabella**

Tudo estava negro. Meu inconsciente gritava para mim: "_Não acorde, fique aqui_". Eu estava tentada a aceitar a oferta. A escuridão era reconfortante. Não havia dor, nem medo. Mas antes que eu pudesse me decidir, escutei frases desconexas vindas de longe. Algo me puxava para a realidade e eu lutei contra, não queria acordar, queria ficar imersa em pensamentos tranqüilos, em paz.

- Bella?

Fiz uma careta e abri os olhos lentamente. Estava embaçado. Eu pisquei várias vezes até a imagem começar a ficar em foco, a claridade fez meus olhos arderem e eu senti os mesmos lacrimejando. Um vampiro me olhava com olhos preocupados. Carlisle pousava sua mão na minha testa e estava com um copo na mão.

- Bella?

Ele me chamou novamente e eu olhei para o patriarca da família. Sua expressão no rosto de pedra se alterou e Carlisle agora sorria calmamente.

- Você está bem?

Abri a boca para responder, mas a fechei quando uma fincada na minha cabeça se fez presente. Eu fechei os olhos e tombei novamente minha cabeça em um travesseiro macio que estava embaixo.

- Não se esforce. Você perdeu muito sangue.

Minha mente estava embaralhada. Eu assenti para Carlisle e fiquei quieta, tentando me lembrar do que havia acontecido. Flashes de imagens de tudo assaltavam minha mente. Eu me lembrei de Victoria. A sensação de sua mão no meu pescoço ainda me perturbava, e minha cabeça ainda doía devido à força que ela havia me jogado de encontro à árvore. _Maldita_.

De repente me lembrei de Jasper e do seu feito. O vampiro havia salvado minha vida. Mas ele não ficou muito tempo perto de mim, e eu não tive oportunidade de agradecê-lo por isso. Pensei no tanto de sangue que estava no ambiente, minhas roupas estavam vermelhas e a grama estava encharcada. Eu abri os olhos rapidamente e olhei para minhas pernas. Algumas roupas conhecidas, porém limpas, cobriam meu corpo. Eu vinquei a testa.

- Esme trocou você depois que eu suturei os cortes e limpei o sangue, Bella.

Carlisle percebeu minha confusão mental e me atualizou dos fatos. Mas algo estava me incomodando. Jasper estaria bem? Eu sabia da sua fraqueza pelo sangue humano. Sentei-me rapidamente na cama e minha cabeça rodou. Tudo ficou embaçado e eu tive que me apoiar no colchão para não cair deitada.

- Jasper. Onde está Jasper?

As mãos frias de Carlisle pegaram meu ombro e me obrigaram a deitar-me novamente. Eu cedi, sabendo que seria inútil tentar andar.

- Jasper está bem, Bella. Ele teve que caçar...

Eu engoli em seco. Claro. A sede do vampiro devia ser muita depois do tanto de sangue que foi apresentado a ele.

- E Edward? Eu quero ver Edward.

Um sorriso apareceu na face de Carlisle e ele se levantou, colocando o copo que estava na sua mão sobre o criado mudo.

- Vou chamá-lo, Bella. Terá que tomar esse remédio daqui a pouco. Descanse, sim?

Eu assenti para Carlisle e escutei a porta se fechando. Olhei para o teto branco do quarto e respirei fundo. Minha cabeça protestou e eu xinguei mentalmente Victoria. Humanos não eram feitos de pedras para se recuperarem em alguns segundos. Um barulho de tranca chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu olhei para a origem do som. Edward entrava calmamente no quarto. Eu sorri para ele, mas meu gesto não foi retribuído.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Quando olhei seu rosto, meu sorriso morreu. Edward carregava uma expressão de tortura e tristeza. Não combinava com ele, nem no começo do namoro, quando ele ainda se sentia muito atraído pelo meu sangue, seus olhos mostravam tanto pesar. Engoli em seco.

- Edward?

Ele parecia distante quando olhou para mim, mas seus lábios se repuxaram milimetricamente em um sorriso forçado. Senti sua mão fria na minha testa e fechei os olhos. Era reconfortante, meu corpo queimava e eu parecia estar com febre.

- Oi, Bella.

A voz melodiosa chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu olhei atentamente para Edward. Várias perguntas surgiram na minha mente, perguntas que eu tinha certeza de que não conseguiria evitar fazer, mas que olhando para a expressão no rosto do vampiro, eu teria que ter coragem.

- O que foi?

Perguntei a Edward e ele balançou a cabeça, pegando o copo que Carlisle havia colocado no criado mudo. Ele fez um gesto para eu que me sentasse e eu respirei fundo antes de fazer algum esforço. No momento que eu me mexi, a fincada na cabeça aumentou e eu fechei os olhos, mas consegui me sentar na cama sozinha. Olhei para Edward e ele me entregou o copo, mas a tristeza não saía dos seus olhos.

- Beba, isso vai melhorar a dor.

Assenti e tomei o líquido. Era amargo. Fiz uma careta de nojo e pela primeira vez Edward sorriu verdadeiramente. Eu entreguei o copo vazio para ele. Continuei a fitar o vampiro. Sua expressão estava mais calma.

- Edward, tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer.

Ele sorriu novamente. Remexeu-se um pouco na cama e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bella, o dia que você não tiver nenhuma pergunta para fazer, eu vou estranhar.

Eu abri um sorriso para ele. Edward me conhecia bastante. Eu julguei que ele já sabia que não conseguiria se desviar das perguntas por mais tempo.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?

Edward colocou o copo no criado mudo novamente e sua testa de mármore vincou. Parecia pensar, e eu tinha certeza de que ele estava escolhendo os fatos que me contaria.

- Queimamos os pedaços de James e do restante dos vampiros. Emmett machucou o braço... mas já está bem, foi apenas uma contusão de vampiro.

Ele acrescentou quando viu minha cara de espanto e preocupação. Eu me lembrei do grito de Emmett ecoando pela clareira. Mas algo assaltou minha mente de imediato quando pensei nas conseqüências.

- E Charlie? Tenho que contar a meu pai...

Eu tirei o cobertor que estava em cima do meu corpo e fiz menção de sair da cama, mas a mão fria de Edward pegou meu braço e me parou. Eu olhei com súplica para ele, mas ele apenas me cobriu novamente.

- Esme já conversou com Charlie. Ela disse a seu pai que você foi atrás de mim, e que nossa família foi atrás de você. Charlie sabe que você está aqui, Bella. Acalma-se.

Eu relaxei e agradeci mentalmente a vampira. Era uma desculpa a menos que eu teria que inventar, e não precisaria agüentar Charlie me rondando o dia inteiro procurando informações. Eu sabia do poder que vampiros tinham em fazer humanos acreditarem em tudo.

- Vou dormir em casa.

Edward sorriu para mim e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Claro, Bella. Você só está aqui porque Carlisle teve que dar pontos na sua cabeça. E você tem que repousar. O remédio daqui a pouco vai fazer efeito e você vai relaxar. Ainda é cedo, não são onze horas da manhã.

Eu assenti para Edward. Depois de dias em um hotel, eu queria dormir na minha cama, e pensar em tudo o que havia ocorrido nas últimas horas. A fincada estava diminuindo e meu corpo começava a relaxar. Deitei-me novamente na cama e meus olhos começaram a pesar. Meu estômago roncou.

- Alice estará em casa daqui a pouco com seu almoço.

Malditos vampiros com suas audições hipersensíveis. A menção do nome de Alice me fez lembrar de Jasper. Uma pergunta surgiu na minha mente e eu senti que precisava fazê-la a Edward.

- Como está Jasper?

Edward desviou seus olhos dos meus. O vampiro ficou desconcertado com a pergunta e fez uma careta. Parecia sofrer.

- Jasper está bem.

A resposta não foi a que eu esperava. Foi curta e com poucas informações. Edward me escondia algo.

- Edward, o que está havendo?

Seus olhos dourados me fitaram novamente e ele respirou fundo inutilmente.

- Jasper teve que te salvar porque eu estava tão consumido em ódio por James que não percebi o desaparecimento de Victoria.

_Claro_. Edward sempre se culpava de tudo. Se antes isso me incomodava, agora sua frase produziu uma irritação fora do normal dentro de mim. Não era culpa de Edward.

- Mas ele está bem. Eu realmente me surpreendi quando meu irmão conseguiu ficar ao lado do seu sangue sem se descontrolar. Mais uma prova de que eu tenho que mudar meu julgamento em relação a várias pessoas. Eu sempre julgo mal.

Disso Edward tinha razão. Ele sempre falava na fraqueza de Jasper em relação a mim. E na petulância de Rosalie, mas a vampira loira havia ficado em Forks para proteger Charlie de tudo, não? Rosalie não era tão ruim assim. Edward balançava a cabeça.

- Realmente o conhecimento de Jasper foi útil nessa briga. Se ele não tivesse sua experiência, ele não perceberia que faltava um vampiro na batalha, e se consumiria em ódio, igual a mim.

Vinquei a testa. Edward parecia pensar em voz alta. Lembrei-me de que os vampiros haviam falado de algo desse tipo na clareira, mas quando eu fiz menção de perguntar para meu namorado, ele tinha interrompido, e eu não soube do que se tratava. Minha curiosidade se intensificou, o que era essa experiência que Edward _tanto_ falava?

- Jasper tem experiência em exatamente o quê?

Quando perguntei ao vampiro, um bocejo fora de hora saiu da minha boca e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Eu estava cansada e com sono. O remédio parecia fazer mais efeito em um corpo mais debilitado. Meus olhos agora pesavam muito. Edward percebeu isso.

- Vá descansar, Bella. Preciso descer para conversar com Carlisle.

Ele não respondeu minha pergunta. Contentou-se em sorrir para mim e puxar a coberta para perto do meu rosto. Era confortável. Eu tentei abrir a boca para retrucar, estava curiosa, mas meus olhos protestavam pelo esforço que eu estava fazendo em deixá-los abertos. Meu corpo todo pedia para se desligar novamente do mundo. Nenhum som saiu. Fechei meus olhos em derrota, mas fiz uma anotação mental de perguntar aquilo novamente, horas mais tarde. Depois eu dormi.

* * *

- Bella?

Uma voz de sino me despertava aos poucos, eu resmunguei algo incompreensível e me virei de lado. A fincada já não me incomodava, e isso me relaxou de modo que eu _não_ queria acordar. A dona da voz deu uma risada leve e eu senti sua respiração fria chegar ao meu rosto.

- Bella, acorde.

Fiz uma careta e abri os olhos, piscando-os para deixar a imagem novamente em foco. Vampiros não deixavam humanos dormirem. Alice me fitava com divertimento. Seus olhos dourados vivos me diziam que ela tinha caçado há pouco tempo. Eu gemi e me sentei olhando para a vampira, ela estava com uma bandeja em mãos e a pousou no meu colo.

O cheiro de comida chegou ao meu nariz e meu estômago roncou. Alice mostrou os dentes perfeitos em um sorriso largo.

- Coma algo, Bella. Depois Edward a levará para casa. Charlie está esperando.

Eu assenti para a vampira e comecei a comer a comida que estava no prato, estava delicioso. Massa era meu prato predileto. Alice acompanhava cada movimento meu, fascinada. Eu poderia me aproveitar de sua presença, já que estávamos sozinhas, e arrancar algo da minha cunhada. Ela teria outra visão dos fatos.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?

Alice me olhou com atenção, mas seu rosto passava calma quando ela me respondeu.

- Queimamos os pedaços dos vampiros. Como você estava sangrando muito, Jazz pediu para que Carlisle cuidasse de você. Ele a trouxe para nossa casa. Você precisou de alguns pontos. Esme vestiu você com roupas novas quando Carlisle terminou. E queimou suas roupas antigas.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Não me lembrava da roupa que eu estava.

- Desculpe, Bella. Comprarei outra para você, era muito sangue...

Alice achava que eu estava preocupada com a roupa, e não com a situação.

- De jeito nenhum, Alice. Não ligo para as roupas. Como Jasper está?

Ela sorriu e ficou mais bonita do que era. Incrível, como eles conseguiam?

- Jazz está ótimo. Hoje, mais do que nunca me orgulho dele. Eu realmente achei que ele não agüentaria ficar perto do seu sangue. Claro que ele não respirava, mas o cheiro estava forte na clareira... ele ainda está caçando.

Jasper devia estar fora o dia inteiro. Eu me lembrei de que Carlisle havia me dito que Jasper já estava caçando quando acordei pela primeira vez. Algo estava estranho...

- Até agora?

Alice sorriu para mim, mas não acrescentou nada. Eu fiquei curiosa demais para perguntar algo, mas contentei-me com os fatos novos que a vampira havia me contado. Não seria algo respeitoso perguntar demais sobre esse assunto.

Cruzei os talheres em cima do prato quando terminei de comer e Alice sorriu para mim, pegando a bandeja do meu colo e se levantando.

- Edward está esperando você lá embaixo. Pode usar o banheiro do quarto se quiser.

Eu assenti para Alice e retirei o cobertor do meu corpo. Ela cruzou o quarto com a bandeja na mão e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair voltou-se novamente para mim.

- Bella?

Eu olhei para a vampira e já estava calçando os chinelos que estavam ao lado da cama.

- Faça movimentos suaves, o remédio te deixou lenta. Não precisa ter pressa.

Eu quase ri com isso. O remédio havia me deixado _lenta_? _Mais_ lenta ainda? Se isso fosse possível, eu daria uma medalha para Carlisle. Saí da cama e caminhei em direção ao banheiro. Era enorme. Percebi que não havia tomado banho, mas deixaria isso para quando chegasse em casa. Minha frasqueira estava em cima da pia. Peguei a escova de dente e os escovei. Saí do banheiro e guardei minha frasqueira na mochila que estava em cima de uma poltrona.

Coloquei o peso no meu ombro e abri a porta. No momento em que meus pés tocaram o primeiro degrau da escada, Edward apareceu na minha frente, assustando-me com sua rapidez. Ele estendeu a mão e dessa vez eu entendi de imediato o que era para fazer. Entreguei a mochila para ele e ele passou seu braço frio na minha cintura, ajudando-me a descer a escada.

Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, notei que todos os vampiros estavam na sala, alguns sentados no sofá e outros espalhados pelo cômodo. O único vampiro que não estava presente era Jasper, eu me perguntei mentalmente o porquê de ele demorar tanto na sua caçada. Alice saltitou até mim e me abraçou.

- Volte logo.

Eu sorri para ela e agradeci Carlisle por tudo. Emmett acenou com a mão igual um garotão. Rosalie não disse nada. Esme me abraçou também. Depois de despedir da família Cullen, Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro. O ronco do motor chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Eu respirei fundo. Charlie, aí vou eu.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Jasper**

Três cervos, duas raposas e um leão da montanha. Eu já estava totalmente satisfeito, mas o desejo por sangue ainda me consumia de tal maneira que me deixava louco.

Eu nunca havia concordado com Edward e seu namoro com uma humana. E tinha minhas razões para isso. Realmente, eu não era o mais controlado da família, mas eu tinha certeza de que quando acontecesse algum acidente, todos os Cullen sofreriam as conseqüências.

_Assim como sofreram essa manhã._

Claro que no momento em que vi o clã de James se aproximar, eu tive certeza que Edward não conseguiria disfarçar o cheiro de Isabella. Tentativa patética a dele, soltando seus longos cabelos em volta do seu pescoço. O aroma diminuiu, mas qualquer vampiro sentiria a metros de distância.

_Assim como James sentiu._

A minha irritação não se devia ao fato de nós da família termos que proteger a humana. Mas Edward insistir em namorar uma já estava passando dos limites. O pior de tudo era me induzir a gostar de Isabella também. Eu não tinha nada contra a menina, mas se meu irmão quisesse continuar com essa loucura, eu ia sugerir que ele a transformasse de uma vez. Sua escolha de mantê-la humana era ridícula. Não percebia que um dia Isabella ficaria mais velha? _Isso_ era amor?

Alice também adorava a menina, afinal, ela tinha cativado a todos, menos a Rosalie. Tinha cativado até a mim, um pouco, por assim dizer. Humanidade já não era algo distante quando Isabella estava por perto. Sentíamos-nos bem mais vivos. Era uma sensação boa.

Mesmo eu não concordando com o perigo que Edward expôs a essa menina, não falava nada. Alice me mataria se eu colocasse minhas opiniões em voz alta para toda a família. Edward já sabia, claro. _Maldito_ leitor de mentes. Mas ele não comentava nada. Sabia que estava errado e insistia em ficar ao lado de Isabella. Egoísmo também existia em vampiros.

Joguei a carcaça do animal que eu estava drenando para o lado e olhei para o corpo. Ele não tinha culpa do meu desejo por sangue estar no ápice. Andei para um córrego próximo e lavei minhas mãos. Respirei fundo e passei as mãos molhadas pelo cabelo. O sol já estava baixo, eu havia ficado o dia inteiro caçando. E sabia que mesmo se eu caçasse todos os animais da floresta, não ia adiantar.

Pulei para uma árvore e deitei-me em um tronco grosso, olhando para o céu. O dia fora cheio. Eu tinha certeza de que seria fácil liquidar os vampiros nômades. Já estava acostumado com isso. Mas voltar a fazer algo que eu prometera que nunca mais faria, foi difícil. Principalmente por Edward e Isabella. Se fosse pelo menos para proteger Alice...

Fechei os olhos um momento e abri meus sentidos para todos os sons da floresta. Não havia nada, apenas o barulho do córrego e das folhas das árvores se tocando. Nenhum vampiro por perto, para meu alívio. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar.

No momento em que entrei na família Cullen, eu tive certeza de que estaria seguro. Eu nunca mais seria um fantoche de Maria, e não precisaria tirar vidas inocentes. Tudo bem que James não era um vampiro inocente. Mas voltar a matar alguém da nossa espécie fez com que todo o meu passado voltasse à tona.

A batalha fora fácil. Mesmo que o vampiro faminto estivesse se divertindo, ele não era um recém criado, e não era forte como tal. Estávamos com vantagem em números. Eu teria dado conta dos três facilmente. Edward lutava com habilidade, mas estava tão cego de ódio que não percebeu que vampira ruiva havia sumido. Seguindo o rastro do cheiro humano que Isabella havia deixado, eu pude perceber facilmente que Victoria estaria perto das árvores a leste.

Eu corri.

Quando cheguei à origem do aroma, Victoria estava com uma Isabella com dor, e isso passou pelo meu corpo. Eu senti tudo o que Isabella e Victoria sentiam. Emoções me penetravam de tal modo que eu poderia ficar louco. Dor e medo fluindo da humana. Desejo fluindo da vampira. Desejo esse que eu poderia saber o motivo facilmente. Isabella estava sangrando. Suas roupas estavam vermelhas assim como a grama que ela devia ter caído. No momento em que a ruiva exibiu o pescoço de Isabella e eu escutei seu coração bombeando o sangue rapidamente. Eu corri em direção as duas e peguei Victoria em um piscar de olhos, arrancando fortemente sua cabeça.

Um barulho de rasgo chegou aos meus ouvidos, e eu salivei. O problema é que eu não sabia exatamente o motivo de tanto veneno ter se acumulado na minha boca. Eu tinha algumas opções. Eu podia ter salivado de satisfação por ter matado a vampira a tempo. Eu podia ter salivado de desejo pelo sangue de Isabella. Ou eu podia ter salivado quando meus olhos percorreram a blusa que estava grudada nos seios da humana.

_**Esse**_ era o motivo mais preocupante_**. Esse**_ era o motivo de eu ainda estar na floresta.

Quando senti o cheiro do sangue, o animal dentro de mim, que eu insisti em enterrar por anos, ressurgiu. Eu era - mesmo que por segundos - novamente, o vampiro que tinha desejo por sangue humano, o vampiro que tinha desejo pelo corpo de uma mulher. Ela deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão. O cheiro de sangue ficou mais forte e sua blusa subiu, exibindo a barriga. Acho que Isabella queria agradecer o fato de eu ter salvado sua vida, mas ela não sabia o quanto eu estava sofrendo no momento.

Eu ergui a mão e apontei para sua cabeça, que estava impregnada pelo líquido cheiroso e me convidava a saboreá-lo. Ela entendeu de imediato, e eu não demorei muito tempo ao lado dela.

Corri para os vampiros, fazendo um enorme esforço para manter minha mente sã, e chamei Carlisle. Falei rapidamente para ele o que havia acontecido e pedi permissão para caçar. Ele assentiu para mim e eu dei um rápido olhar para Alice, minha mulher apenas acenou e sorriu. O aval.

Não pensei duas vezes em correr o mais rápido que minhas pernas haviam agüentado até hoje. Dois minutos depois eu já estava longe de qualquer ser que pudesse ler minha mente, ou me escutar gemer.

Voltando dos meus pensamentos, eu me refreei por voltar a pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido. No sangue de Isabella, no seu corpo, no prazer em matar um vampiro inconveniente. Merda Jasper. Controle-se. Você _não_ é esse monstro. Esse monstro que um dia tomou conta de seu corpo não existe mais, foi enterrado. Levantei-me rapidamente do galho e pulei, meus pés tocaram levemente o chão sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho.

Seria seguro voltar para casa agora? Isabella ainda estaria lá?

As perguntas pairavam na minha cabeça e minha insegurança aumentou. Claro que Carlisle já devia ter dado um jeito no sangue. Mas eu não queria ver Isabella. Não arriscaria pensar o que eu estava pensando agora, no momento em que eu fitasse seus olhos castanhos. Edward me mataria. Isso era um fato.

Soquei com força a árvore que estava ao lado e ela se rachou. O barulho ecoou pela floresta e eu me repreendi. Eu _tinha_ que me acalmar. De repente um ódio surgiu dentro de mim. Ódio de Edward, por fazer uma família de vampiros engolir sua nova namorada humana. Ódio de Isabella, por achar normal conviver com os mesmos. Ódio de mim, por ser fraco em relação ao sangue humano, e não conseguir deixar morrer por completo o monstro que eu era.

Eu realmente sempre quis mudar por Alice. Não era justo uma anja como ela ser companheira de um vampiro como eu. Era muito pura. Pura até demais. Sorri. Alice não dava conta da minha luxúria. E eu nunca reclamei. A amava do jeito que era.

Suspirei e tentei me acalmar pela vigésima vez só naquele dia. Eu tinha que parar de pensar essas coisas. Daqui a pouco Alice me procuraria com receio de que eu estivesse saciando minha sede erroneamente. Eu precisava voltar para casa, Isabella estando lá ou não. Respirei fundo, mais por costume do que por necessidade, e dei meia volta, indo em direção a casa.

* * *

****A casa branca surgiu entre as árvores quando eu dei mais alguns passos à frente. A porta estava aberta, as janelas também. Mas apenas uma coisa me interessava. Segui diretamente para a garagem e vi que o Volvo de Edward não estava estacionado. Suspirei de alívio. A humana não estava mais na nossa casa.

Voltei-me para a porta de entrada e subi os degraus da escada lentamente. No momento em que entrei em casa, emoções de todos os tipos me atingiram. Insegurança, tristeza, pesar, e saudade...

Saudade? Minha pergunta interna foi respondida no momento que eu olhei para frente e uma vampira minúscula veio em minha direção, me abraçando fortemente e me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Ainda bem que chegou...

Eu fiz um esforço para não revirar os olhos. Alice nunca confiava _inteiramente_ em mim. Ela pegou minha mão forte e entrelaçou seus dedos finos nos meus, puxando-me para a sala onde o resto da família estava presente. O sentimento de insegurança ficou mais forte e eu vinquei a testa. O que estava errado?

- Filho.

Carlisle falou e eu sorri calmamente para ele. Depois de anos, eu ficava cada dia mais grato pela sua paciência comigo, e a confiança que ele havia depositado em mim. Para falar a verdade, Carlisle parecia realmente o único vampiro presente no cômodo que entendia perfeitamente o que eu passava. Era alguém com sabedoria o suficiente para não me rotular.

- Carlisle.

Fiz um gesto com a cabeça. Os outros vampiros olharam para mim e eu senti a tensão na sala. Rosalie parecia indiferente. Emmett estava sentado no braço do sofá com as pernas cruzadas e Esme olhava para ele, se segurando para não repreendê-lo por estar sujando o móvel.

- O que houve?

Alice suspirou e foi em direção à poltrona mais próxima, se sentando graciosamente. Mas foi Carlisle que começou a falar.

- Edward está daquele jeito.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Não me surpreendia Edward estar do seu jeito mais insuportável, do jeito que _só_ Edward conseguia ser. Dei de ombros, indiferente ao que se passava e caminhei em direção a Alice. Minha mulher se levantou e eu me sentei na poltrona, abrindo os braços para que Alice sentasse na minha perna direita. Meus braços fortes a envolveram. A sala continuava em silêncio, e eu precisava perguntar algo que estava me incomodado.

- E por que a insegurança e tristeza?

Esme se remexeu inquieta no sofá e eu direcionei minha atenção a ela. Arqueei as sobrancelhas questionadoramente.

- Edward está preocupado com Bella, Jasper.

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas a fechei. Isso não era novo, ainda mais no estado insuportável de Edward. Suspirei e passei uma mão nos cabelos. Tinha algo a mais ali.

- E vocês pretendem fazer algo a respeito?

A pergunta foi feita espontaneamente, mas causou um impacto em todos que eu não esperava. Emmett se levantou do sofá rapidamente e foi em direção à cozinha, Rosalie o seguiu. Apenas Alice, Carlisle e Esme ficaram no cômodo. Eu vinquei a testa.

- Bella teve muitos pesadelos durante as horas que dormiu aqui. Seus gritos eram altos e dolorosos. Algo muito ruim de escutar.

Esme falou com pesar. Seu instinto maternal sempre fazia a vampira ficar mais vulnerável às emoções intensas de Isabella. Eu comecei a entender o que a família Cullen queria me dizer.

- Edward, claro, quase adoeceu com isso. Acho que Bella esta um pouco traumatizada com tudo. Ela gritava para a largarem, gritava que estava sentindo dor. Eu tive que sedá-la.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu não sabia que os últimos acontecimentos tinham causado tanto impacto em Isabella. E que a situação havia chegado a esse ponto.

- Ela não sabe que foi sedada, claro.

Carlisle terminou sua explicação e agora eu olhava com espanto para os três, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo da tristeza estar planando o cômodo inteiro. Todos da família consideravam muito Isabella para não sentir nada em relação a isso. Assenti para os vampiros. Alice se levantou e trocou um olhar para Esme.

- Vou tomar um banho.

Sorri para minha mulher e escutei passos na escada. O barulho do chuveiro chegou aos meus ouvidos. Carlisle e Esme olhavam para mim intensamente, eu já estava ficando inquieto com toda essa atenção.

- Carlisle, o que te aflige?

Carlisle suspirou de alívio, desde o momento em que entrei na sala, ele passava a imagem de que queria que eu fizesse exatamente essa pergunta.

- Edward está com Bella agora.

Eu assenti para o patriarca. Isso não era novidade, Edward _sempre _estava com Bella durante a noite.

- Não creio que Bella conseguirá dormir direito por um bom tempo.

- Provavelmente não conseguirá. – Esme disse calmamente.

Eu olhava para os vampiros com atenção. Não estava entendendo onde Carlisle queria chegar com esse assunto.

- Hoje você nos deixou orgulhosos, Jasper. Seu controle agora é mais forte.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Definitivamente não era um assunto que eu queria tratar agora. Mas por respeito aos dois, eu assenti e continuei calado, esperando Carlisle continuar seu raciocínio.

- Não queremos ver Bella sofrer mais. Edward sofrerá junto com ela se Bella não conseguir superar o trauma de ter visto alguém rasgando um vampiro na sua frente.

Tranquei meu maxilar ao ouvir as palavras do patriarca. Eu havia salvado a humana e agora eu era o culpado por _traumatizá-la_?

- Não que você tenha culpa, mas acho que Edward se sentirá na obrigação de fazer a vida de Bella mais saudável de agora em diante.

Revirei os olhos. Edward estava obcecado com a vida saudável de Isabella. A menina não podia dar um passo na rua que ele já estava preocupado se ela ia cair ou continuar andando.

- E eu acho que você poderá ajudar nisso.

Engasguei com o ar e comecei a tossir. Eu? Jasper Hale ajudar Isabella Swan? Como? Carlisle só podia estar maluco. Edward nunca deixaria o elo mais fraco da família chegar perto da sua doce e saudável namorada. Doce, saudável e _apetitosa_ namorada.

- Eu ajudar Isabella?

Perguntei para os dois e Esme me deu um sorriso maternal.

- Conversaremos com Edward sobre isso, você é o único na família que tem algo que poderá realmente fazer efeito em Bella. O dom de induzir a pessoa à calma.

Eu vinquei a testa, entendendo perfeitamente onde Carlisle queria chegar com a conversa.

- Quando você fala que eu tenho um dom...

- Digo que você poderá usar esse dom em Bella, quando ela for dormir novamente.

Ele me olhou apreensivo. _Eu_ estava apreensivo. Eu teria que ajudar a humana a _dormir_? Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Quando eu acho que consigo ficar livre das tentações, elas aparecem na minha frente e gritam para que eu sucumba a todas. Mas era Carlisle pedindo. Para ele eu nunca poderia negar algo. Minha consideração por Carlisle ultrapassava meu carinho por Isabella, e muito. Assenti com a cabeça e ele respirou aliviado, levantando-se.

- Vá tomar um banho, Jasper. Você está terrível.

Acenei com a cabeça para o patriarca e subi as escadas. Sobre isso ele tinha razão. Minha roupa estava imunda, de sangue seco de animais e de terra. Fedia à Victoria também, e fedia a todos os lugares que eu havia visitado na floresta. Suspirei quando cheguei ao quarto, rezando para que Isabella conseguisse se acalmar e dormir tranquilamente antes que precisasse do meu dom para isso. Eu ficaria livre sem esforço.

Realmente tinha coisas que só aconteciam comigo.

_Merda._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Isabella**

_Caminhava pela floresta escura, os únicos sons presentes eram os dos galhos quebrando quando meus pés pisavam neles. Meus pés doíam e sangravam. Algo me dizia que eu não podia andar assim. "Limpe seus pés", uma voz me pedia, urgente. Eu vinquei a testa e olhei para meu corpo. Apenas algumas roupas esfarrapadas e sujas o cobriam. Continuei a andar entre as árvores. Escutei uma voz melodiosa me chamar. O tom me atraiu e eu procurei a origem do som. Pulando troncos caídos no chão, cheguei perto de uma árvore familiar, reconheci a árvore da clareira em que eu estava dias antes. A voz melodiosa havia sumido, sendo substituída por uma risada maldosa. Sentei-me encolhida perto do tronco de árvore e puxei minhas pernas para um abraço. Procurando em vão por alguém conhecido, assustei-me quando um ser caiu na minha frente, como se estivesse em cima da árvore que eu repousava, me esperando. "Olá, Bella". A ruiva sorriu doentiamente para mim, eu reconheci o monstro na minha frente. "Victoria" minha voz saiu de minha garganta quase em um sussurro. Seu sorriso se alargou. "Enfim nos reencontramos". Ela não estava morta? Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, senti sua mão fria pegar meu pescoço fortemente e me levantar. Peguei sua mão forte com as minhas frágeis, tentando me desvencilhar do aperto, em vão. Victoria era forte. "Me solta", gritava e esperneava. Minha visão começava a se desfocar por causa da falta de oxigênio. Suas risadas ecoavam pela floresta._

- Bella?

- ME SOLTA!

- BELLA?

Minhas mãos ainda apertavam algo frio, mas o toque era diferente demais do toque eu havia sentido há pouco tempo. Meu coração estava disparado e meus olhos pesados, minha cabeça tinha voltado a doer. Eu tremia.

-Bella?

O chamado agora mais suave me despertou completamente. Eu abri mais meus olhos e Edward me fitava, sua mão fria pousada no meu braço. Os olhos dourados passavam preocupação e pesar.

- Pesadelo.

Ele me explicou, sem precisar. No momento em que me vi no meu quarto, já sabia que o pesadelo havia me assaltado de noite. E que não ia parar. A risada de Victoria ainda retumbava na minha mente, me dizendo que eu havia me livrado dela, mas que ela ainda iria me visitar nos meus sonhos.

Eu olhei para Edward e respirei fundo. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam e eu me levantei da cama rapidamente. Tudo girou. Fechei meus olhos me concentrando no chão aos meus pés.

- Bella?

A voz de Edward deixava clara sua preocupação. Eu olhei para o vampiro e esperei pelo pior.

- Você está bem?

Respirei fundo, agradecendo mentalmente que Edward não havia me perguntado sobre o pesadelo.

- Estou, só estou com um pouco de fome.

Mentira. As paredes pareciam ter vida própria, se mexendo e me deixando tonta. A fincada na minha cabeça havia voltado e eu não conseguia apagar da minha mente o maldito pesadelo. Mas Edward havia acreditado, ou fingia ter acreditado. Ele se levantou da minha cama e abriu a porta para mim.

- Coma algo, eu não posso descer. Charlie estava dormindo no sofá, mas acordou devido aos seus gritos.

Eu me alertei. Charlie já não estava conversando direito comigo por causa do meu sumiço repentino. Se meu pai percebesse meus pesadelos freqüentes, ele ira culpar o ser que agora me olhava esperando uma resposta.

- Ele vai subir se você não descer.

Passei as mãos nos cabelos e senti os nós formados durante o sono. Edward me fitava sério.

- Você me espera aqui?

Ele travou o maxilar, e enrijeceu. Eu percebi a mudança no seu corpo, mas não perguntei o motivo, apenas esperei sua resposta.

- Sim.

Assenti para Edward e saí do quarto, descendo calmamente as escadas. Eu teria que comer algo para minha mentira ser coerente. Fome era a última coisa que eu estava sentindo no momento. Medo e preocupação impregnavam meu corpo. Edward não percebia isso, pelo menos. Eu fazia um grande esforço para não mostrar o medo que eu estava sentindo no momento. Se Jasper estivesse no meu quarto, ele sentiria.

Jasper.

O nome do vampiro surgiu na minha mente e eu me lembrei de que não o havia visto desde que ele tinha salvado minha vida. Meu cunhado esteve caçando o dia inteiro e não tinha aparecido na casa dos Cullen até o momento que eu tinha ido embora. Por quê?

Várias perguntas relacionadas ao vampiro estavam na minha cabeça. Uma delas eu já havia feito duas vezes, mas Edward não tinha me respondido. Eu queria saber mais da experiência de Jasper, a experiência que Edward tanto falava. A curiosidade era uma fraqueza humana, e isso eu não podia negar. Infelizmente a minha começava a tomar proporções grandes.

Ao chegar ao final da escada, Charlie já estava parado e me fitando. Eu assustei-me momentaneamente, colocando a mão no peito. Sua expressão não havia se alterado. Esme contando ou não uma história, meu pai nunca iria perdoar Edward, e nunca iria me perdoar. Charlie nunca iria entender realmente o que havia se passado, mas ele não era tão burro a ponto de acreditar que apenas uma briga de casal havia feito sua única filha sumir por dias.

- Pai.

Ele olhou para o chão e eu passei por ele, caminhando até a cozinha. Charlie não subiu, mas me seguiu até o cômodo. Eu abri a geladeira para procurar algo que eu pudesse comer rápido, mas não havia nada, apenas alguns peixes no freezer, resultado do fim de semana de pescaria do meu pai. Suspirei e fechei a geladeira, passando rapidamente meus olhos pelo aposento. Caminhei em direção ao armário e o abri. Peguei alguns pães de formas. Charlie me olhava com atenção.

Isso já estava me irritando.

- Vou fazer sanduíches, quer?

Perguntei para quebrar o silêncio que estava na cozinha. Meu pai puxou uma cadeira da mesa e se sentou, tamborilando os dedos na madeira. Eu olhei para ele com o saco de pães na mão e arqueei as sobrancelhas, questionando-o.

- Não. Mas quero conversar com você.

Revirei os olhos e abri a boca para mencionar que ele já havia conversado comigo sobre o assunto três vezes em menos de um dia. Mas ele fez um gesto com a mão, para eu desistir da tentativa de retrucar. Eu obedeci.

- Estou preocupado com você, Bells.

Abri o saco de pães e tirei duas fatias. Caminhei até a geladeira e peguei um pote de manteiga. Olhei novamente para meu pai e me sentei, esperando pelo sermão. Ele me olhava atentamente.

- Não estou preocupado com seu namoro, filha. Mas com você.

Eu parei de passar manteiga no pão e quase deixei a faquinha cair. Essa era nova, Charlie finalmente desistiria de tentar me afastar de Edward? Eu quase não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. Ele continuou.

- Seus pesadelos não me deixam dormir. Você só dorme desde quando chegou, mas parece sempre cansada.

Seus olhos agora passavam preocupação. Eu finalmente entendi o lado de Charlie. Devia ser duro para um pai ver a filha em tal estado. Eu só não poderia explicar a real situação para ele. Creio que se eu falasse que o motivo do meu cansaço era porque eu tinha acabado de sair de uma perseguição de vampiros, ele não acreditaria em mim, e eu pararia em um hospício.

- Pai, a viagem foi cansativa.

Sua expressão gritava para mim que ele não havia acreditado em nenhuma palavra. Claro que qualquer ser humano, sendo Charlie ou não, saberia que uma viagem não deixaria uma pessoa tão cansada a ponto de dormir quase quinze horas corridas. Eu mordi um pedaço de pão e comecei a mastigar, deixando minha boca ocupada para falar algo.

- Seus gritos estão cada vez piores. Cada vez que você grita, parece que está sofrendo muito.

Eu observava atentamente meu pai, mastigando o pedaço de pão lentamente. Engoli quando formei uma desculpa coerente.

- Terminar um namoro não é fácil, pai.

Ele olhou para a janela e bufou. Claro que terminar um namoro não era fácil, mas ter pesadelos com isso já era algo extremamente preocupante. Jogar a culpa no término repentino não era uma estratégia inteligente, mas eu preferia que Charlie acreditasse nisso ao invés de me questionar mais sobre o assunto.

- Só quero que você melhore, Bells.

Assenti para Charlie e engoli mais um pedaço. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou da cadeira, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e os arrepiando.

- Vou dormir. Fique bem, Bells.

Charlie saiu da cozinha. Escutei seus passos subindo as escadas e o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando. Dois segundos depois Edward estava ao meu lado. Eu continuei mastigando o pão, permanecendo no teatro de que havia descido para comer. Ele me olhava de forma séria. Eu cansei de tudo isso. Larguei o pão no prato e encarei o vampiro.

- O que foi?

Edward não me respondeu. Levantei-me da mesa e joguei o resto do pão no lixo em cima da pia, não me incomodando de lavar o prato. Edward continuava sentado. Seus braços estavam rígidos em cima da mesa e o maxilar travado. Eu detestava quando Edward ficava nessa posição.

- Edward. O-que-foi?

Falei pausadamente sem sentido, deixando minha irritação transparecer no tom da minha voz. Ele respirou fundo inutilmente e olhou para mim.

- Charlie tem razão. Seus pesadelos...

Tudo bem. Já era a segunda pessoa que falava dos meus pesadelos. Eu sabia que meus gritos não eram sons agradáveis de se escutar durante uma madrugada, mas meus sonhos falados eram algo freqüente durante minhas noites de sono. A única diferença era que em vez de falar, eu gritava. Tudo bem, talvez fosse algo digno de reclamar.

- O que têm eles?

Eu sabia que veria Victoria sempre quando fechasse meus olhos e caísse na inconsciência.

- Bella, você viu muita coisa...

Arqueei as sobrancelhas para Edward e me desviei da mesa, subindo as escadas para voltar ao meu quarto, ele me seguiu, mas não fez nenhum barulho adicional. Fechei as portas e Edward sentou-se na poltrona. Eu sentei-me na cama e cruzei as pernas, esperando.

- Tudo por minha causa.

Abri a boca em indignação. Edward tinha a grande mania de sempre se culpar por tudo o que acontecia comigo. Mesmo que esse acontecimento fosse minha pessoa tropeçar em uma pedra.

- Pode parar por aí.

Falei para o vampiro e ele se sobressaltou. Tentei controlar minha raiva.

- Edward, pare de se culpar um minuto, por favor.

Saiu da poltrona e caminhou na minha direção, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele pegou minha mão com a sua fria e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu coloquei você em perigo, Bella. Se algo tivesse acontecido a você, não me perdoaria.

Eu apertei levemente sua mão, mas pelo que eu conhecia de vampiros, ele não havia sentido.

- Mas nada aconteceu. Então fim da história.

Ele não relaxou, mas eu consegui um leve sorriso. Edward se deitou ao meu lado e meus olhos pesaram novamente. Eu olhei para o relógio que ficava em cima do criado mudo. Eram onze da noite. Eu havia dormido o dia inteiro e ainda sentia sono.

Preocupante.

Será que Charlie estava certo? Será que Edward estava certo? Eu nunca falaria para o vampiro que havia sonhado com Victoria, apesar de que depois do assunto conversado com ele na minha cozinha, eu confirmei para mim mesma que Edward já sabia do motivo dos meus gritos.

Mas, graças ao problema do meu sistema, Edward nunca saberia do meu medo em relação a isso. Claro que sonhar com a vampira ruiva não era uma opção que eu desejava. O medo de fechar os olhos estava grande.

Eu teria que tentar esquecer o que havia ocorrido. Mas mesmo que eu esvaziasse minha mente, ao fechar os olhos e entrar no mundo dos sonhos, meu subconsciente fazia questão de me lembrar tudo o que havia se passado, de Victoria, da sua risada, da sensação do toque frio de sua mão pegando meu pescoço, e do barulho de algo rasgando. Às vezes o sonho mudava, mas alguns itens sempre estavam presentes.

Ela me sufocando era algo novo. Nos sonhos, Jasper sempre desmembrava a mulher. Mas infelizmente eu não podia controlar isso também. Eu não escolheria ser sufocada e presenciar a morte de alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Victoria. Eu escolheria continuar andando pela floresta escura, calmamente, até acordar.

Pensando melhor, se eu pudesse escolher, eu não sonharia com nada. Eu teria uma noite de sono tranqüila e em paz, para que pudesse acordar sem medo. Charlie me agradeceria por isso. Bocejei novamente.

- Vá dormir, Bella.

Ele beijou suavemente o topo da minha cabeça. Eu fechei os olhos e rezei para que os pesadelos não me visitassem. Acomodei-me na cama e o sono me embargou.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Jasper**

Estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha. Meus dedos batiam na mesa de mármore com cuidado. O ambiente estava claro demais, qualquer vampiro, mesmo sem a luz acesa, conseguiria enxergar divinamente. Eu realmente não entendia essa mania dos Cullen de fingir serem humanos.

- Jasper.

A voz de Carlisle me chamou audivelmente e eu me levantei de um salto da cadeira. Caminhei até a origem do som e cheguei à sala da casa. Esme e Carlisle me esperavam, assim como o restante da família. As emoções dos vampiros presentes no cômodo tomaram meu corpo. As mesmas emoções de antes. Preocupação, medo, convicção.

A convicção vinha do patriarca da família, naturalmente. Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado do sofá que ele estava. Eu sabia o porquê de Carlisle estar assim. Havíamos conversado sobre o assunto horas atrás. A qualquer momento Edward entraria pela porta de vidro e Carlisle tentaria convencer seu filho de algo que eu não queria fazer, mas precisaria.

_Passar uma noite inteira com Isabella._

Merda. Eu não precisava ser babá de uma humana. Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria passar o dia inteiro ao lado de Isabella mandando ondas de calma. A menina havia passado por muita coisa, isso não era algo a se discutir. Mas o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Já não bastava eu ter que agüentar as inseguranças de Isabella pairando pelo quarto do hotel por dias, e enfrentar três vampiros nômades. O que mais queriam de mim?

A resposta estava na minha frente. Carlisle me olhava com calma. Eu sabia que ele pensava em como facilitar minha vida e ele mesmo falar do assunto com Edward. Meu irmão adotivo não ficaria muito satisfeito com a sugestão que Carlisle daria para ele e para Isabella.

Senti dois vampiros se moverem levemente no sofá. Rosalie e Emmett estavam quietos. Alice olhava para um ponto fixo do chão. Eu conhecia essa expressão no rosto da minha companheira. Ela estava tendo uma visão. A sala ficou quieta de repente.

Os olhos dourados de Alice voltaram ao foco e ela olhou para mim e logo depois para Carlisle.

- Edward chegará daqui a pouco.

Carlisle assentiu e esperou. Eu respirei fundo, mais por mania do que por necessidade, e coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos. Não escutava nenhum barulho no cômodo, nem mesmo quando abria meus sentidos. Apenas sons de carros passando perto da estrada.

Os minutos se passaram e eu escutei o som de um motor em particular. O motor do Volvo de Edward. Os vampiros presentes na sala se remexeram inquietos no sofá. Eu estava tranqüilo. Edward fazendo ou não uma cena, eu estava pouco me fodendo. Meu único medo era de ele aceitar a proposta de Carlisle. E eu ter que passar a ser relaxante natural.

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem. Eu sabia que de onde ele estava, daria para escutar os pensamentos de todos os presentes. Merda, eu detestava esse maldito dom. Os passos foram rápidos, subindo as escadas. Um... dois...

A porta se abriu violentamente e um vampiro furioso entrou na sala. Ele olhou para mim confuso e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele, mas não falei nada, e deixei meus pensamentos limpos. Edward se voltou para Carlisle e travou o maxilar.

- De jeito nenhum.

A voz do vampiro saiu estrangulada. Carlisle olhou praticamente com súplica para o filho, pegando a mão de Esme. Edward parecia escutar cada pensamento presente na sala. Ele fitou Esme e ela pousou sua outra mão sobre a mão de Carlisle.

- Filho...

- Não, Esme. – Edward a interrompeu. – Isso é loucura.

Esme fechou a boca e desistiu mesmo sem tentar. Quando Edward colocava algo na cabeça, era difícil fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Mas eu sentia a persistência saindo de Carlisle, ele se levantou do sofá e olhou duramente para o filho.

- Bella precisará de ajuda. Diga-me filho, ela dormiu bem?

A face de Edward se contorceu. Ele parecia pensar seriamente em falar a verdade, ou inventar uma desculpa qualquer para se livrar da idéia ridícula do seu pai adotivo. Infelizmente se ele fizesse isso, eu perceberia, e Edward sabia disso.

- Não.

Todos os vampiros da sala ficaram quietos. Eu nem ousei me mexer. Não queria entrar na confusão, apesar de ser parte dela.

- Bella gritou a noite inteira, eu tentei acordá-la, mas foi inútil.

Edward, por fim, disse a verdade. Ele suspirou e colocou os dedos nas têmporas. Parecia que o fluxo de pensamentos no cômodo era alto demais.

- Edward...

- Deixe-me pensar.

Carlisle ficou quieto e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Esme. Eu cruzei as pernas e pousei uma mão na panturrilha, enquanto a outra tamborilava no encosto da poltrona, olhava o teto demonstrando descaso. Edward não poderia achar que eu estava me importando com os pesadelos da sua namorada, não é? Se ele me conhecesse, ele me pouparia de passar a noite sendo babá de sua amada.

Edward foi em direção à janela e olhou para as árvores lá fora, parecia pensar com cuidado. Eu abri meus sentidos e uma onda de confusão e desconfiança fluía de seu corpo. Fiquei com raiva, Edward não tinha direito de desconfiar de nada, nem de ninguém. Tudo bem que eu não era um santo igual a ele. Mas eu não tinha o menor interesse em Isabella, nem em seu sangue, desde que ele ficasse dentro do seu corpo e me tentasse menos. Eu acho.

O vampiro bufou e jogou as mãos para o alto. Edward se virou para a família e eu fechei meus pensamentos em um segundo.

- Acho que Bella não vai concordar com isso.

Eu ri. Eu não agüentei. Eu tentei fechar a boca a tempo para a risada sarcástica não sair, mas foi tarde demais quando me lembrei disso. Carlisle olhou para mim, acompanhado do resto da família. Abaixei a cabeça.

- O que foi?

Alice falou pela primeira vez desde que estávamos na sala. Eu filtrei as palavras para responder o que pretendia sem insultar Edward.

- Isabella normalmente não concorda com _nada_ que diz respeito ao bem estar dela.

Frase de duplo sentido. Eu joguei o pensamento no ar e os vampiros ficaram rígidos em segundos. Eu poderia ter falado isso no sentido que Isabella era tola demais em continuar a namorar um vampiro achando que era normal. Ou eu poderia ter falado isso no sentido de que a humana não se importava com sua segurança. Nos dois sentidos, era quase escancarado que Isabella não se importava com nada.

Edward me fitava calmamente.

- Jasper tem razão.

A afirmação do meu irmão pegou todos os presentes de surpresa. Mas ele não se refreou.

- Bella acha que eu me preocupo demais com ela, não aceitará mais ajuda nenhuma. Nada.

Pronto. Estava decidido. Se um dia Edward fosse concordar com essa idéia louca e patética, eu teria a decisão de Isabella para me salvar. Pelo menos alguém tinha bom senso. Eu me levantei de um salto e passei as mãos nos cabelos. Arregacei as mangas da minha blusa social preta e minhas cicatrizes apareceram. Antes que eu decidisse dar um passo em direção à janela, Alice me olhou interrogativamente.

- Aonde vai?

Eu vinquei a testa para a vampira e olhei em volta. Todos me olhavam. Carlisle parecia querer me dar um tiro.

- Já não resolvemos tudo?

Eu pude perceber uma suspirada de alívio de Edward do meu lado esquerdo, e uma risada baixa de Emmett.

- Não, Jasper. Não resolvemos nada.

A voz de Carlisle soou urgente. Alerta vermelho. Era difícil o patriarca falar nesse tom. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Sente-se.

Obedeci sem contestar, mas com falta de paciência. Edward voltou a ficar imóvel, mas não colocou seus pensamentos em voz alta. Emmett e Rosalie pareciam entediados. Mas Alice e Esme estavam preocupadas demais com Isabella. Eu joguei meus braços atrás do encosto da poltrona e abri as pernas.

- Bella não concordará de imediato, mas acho que se os pesadelos continuarem, e Jasper mostrar a ela que pode ajudar, ela não se objetará.

Mais que porra! Agora ia precisar de demonstração? Eu abri a boca em indignação, mas nenhum som saiu, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Mandaria metade de família se foder se eu colocasse meus pensamentos em voz alta. Edward sabia disso.

- Creio que nem assim Bella vai concordar.

O vampiro falou e eu apontei para ele olhando para Carlisle. Para mim, não precisava de mais nada. Edward conhecia Isabella melhor do que qualquer um na sala. E eu concordava com ele pela primeira vez. A idéia era insana e sem juízo. Isabella não era de vidro para se preocupar tanto.

Carlisle se levantou e eu senti que ele não mudaria de idéia. Mas um fluxo novo de sentimentos me envolveu, o de certeza.

- Quando Bella tiver sua vigésima noite de pesadelo e começar a definhar, avise-me. O médico aqui sou eu, afinal.

Merda, Carlisle, aquilo era golpe baixo. Ele sabia que Edward se preocupava _demais_ com Isabella para deixar isso passar batido. Edward olhou para o vampiro e suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

O quê? Fácil assim? Merda, Edward, por que você tinha que ser tão fraco em relação às sensibilidades de Isabella?

O vampiro me olhou, me dizendo com os olhos que tinha escutado o que eu havia pensado. Eu dei de ombros. Senti o alívio vindo de Carlisle e do restante da família, ele sorriu para Edward e olhou para mim.

- Quando?

Dei de ombros de novo. Isso não era eu que tinha que decidir, já não bastasse perder minha noite acalmando uma humana quando eu poderia estar caçando ou correndo, ou fazendo sexo. Eu amava correr, era um pouco irritante ter que estar a quilômetros de distância de sua residência para poder pensar livremente. Eu já estava louco para pular pela janela. Literalmente.

- Amanhã. Preciso conversar com Bella primeiro.

Edward respondeu a pergunta que foi dirigida a mim. Eu passei as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente, mas o gesto passou despercebido aos olhos de Carlisle, ele focava sua atenção em outra coisa.

- Edward, há quanto tempo está sem caçar?

Edward trancou o maxilar. Depois de perceber direito, eu entendi o porquê de Carlisle se referir às atividades de caça do filho. Os olhos de Edward já estavam em um tom escuro. Eu não me lembrava de ter visto meu irmão caçar por esses dias, ele havia se dedicado inteiramente a Bella.

- Eu posso me controlar.

Errado. Nenhum vampiro, por mais amor que tenha, poderia se controlar se a sede fosse muita e estivesse com uma humana bombeando sangue pelo corpo inteiro. Edward sabia disso, e eu não precisava do meu dom para saber que ele estava mentindo, nem Carlisle.

- Sabe que é perigoso filho.

O tom da voz de Carlisle era calmo, mas eu podia sentir sua apreensão saindo do seu corpo e planando na sala. As atitudes do filho eram perigosas e irresponsáveis. E depois _eu_ que era o errado da família. Edward assentiu para o patriarca e fez menção de sair da sala.

- Vou tomar um banho e voltar para a casa de Bella.

- Não vai caçar?

Edward parou de andar e olhou rapidamente para trás.

- Depois... logo.

Não tivemos tempo de falar mais nada e ele já havia subido para o andar de cima. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro e me levantei também, eu queria sair daquele ambiente tenso e correr um pouco, pensar sozinho, sem ter pares de olhos dourados decorando cada movimento meu.

- Vá se preparar, Jasper.

Carlisle me pediu, e eu não precisava perguntar mais nada a ele para saber do que se tratava. Se eu quisesse passar a noite inteira em um quarto com Isabella, fechado, mesmo com a supervisão de Edward, eu teria que caçar.

Eu não podia estar com sede no momento. O cheiro de Isabella era bom, mas agora eu tinha algo a meu favor, ela não estaria sangrando na minha frente. E eu poderia parar de respirar a hora que quisesse, não?

Essas perguntas só seriam respondidas no momento certo. Eu me contentaria em drenar o maior número de animais possíveis e rezar para que eu conseguisse me controlar quando estivesse de frente para a humana.

Seria um problema se eu começasse a pensar em Isabella do mesmo modo que pensei depois do incidente na clareira. Edward me mataria, ou tentaria, mesmo que fosse impossível ele sair vivo de uma briga comigo. Era injusta essa imposição que fizeram a mim.

Com esses pensamentos, peguei um impulso e pulei a janela, correndo para a mata e ficando livre para pensar em tudo pela primeira vez no dia.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Isabella**

Acordei e me sentei na cama. Meu corpo parecia pesar toneladas, assim como minha cabeça. Abri a boca para bocejar e passei a mão pelo espaço que estava ao meu lado, vazio. Edward não estava mais na minha cama e eu julguei que meu namorado havia saído pela necessidade de caçar.

Lembrei-me que seus olhos estavam negros na noite anterior, mas preferi não comentar, a noite fora tensa demais apenas com o assunto dos meus pesadelos.

_Pesadelos._

A palavra retumbava na minha mente como se gritasse para mim que eu não ia me livrar dela tão cedo. Eu bufei. Victoria havia me visitado a noite inteira, e eu não havia conseguido dormir, acordando de hora em hora com meus próprios gritos. De vez em quando Charlie estava sentado na ponta da cama com um olhar preocupado, mas desistiu depois do vigésimo grito, meu pai precisava dormir, afinal, ele trabalhava.

Eu, ao contrário, estava de férias. Isso era um ponto positivo no meu dia. Sem aulas, mais descanso. Em teoria.

Espreguicei-me e senti meus músculos queimarem. Meu corpo estalou e a cabeça doeu um pouco. A fincada nunca saía, sempre estava presente, mesmo que minúscula. Saí da cama de forma relutante e caminhei em direção a escada.

Descendo os degraus, percebi que Charlie já havia saído. Sua arma e seu paletó não estavam mais dependurados no cabide como de costume. Vinquei a testa, Charlie sempre estava em casa quando eu acordava. Eu costumava fazer seu café da manhã antes de ir para a escola. Olhei para o relógio de parede do corredor. Eram onze e meia da manhã.

Quase engasguei com o horário. Eu havia dormido até àquela hora? O relógio gritava para mim que sim, mas meu corpo não estava em sintonia com a nova informação. Ele doía e eu me sentia cansada demais para alguém que tinha dormido mais de dez horas.

Talvez Charlie tivesse razão. Olhei para o espelho que ficava embaixo do cabide. As olheiras eram fundas e em tons marrons. Meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e opacos, eu me perguntei mentalmente há quanto tempo eu não os penteava direito. Balancei a cabeça para tirar tais pensamentos da minha mente e voltei para a cozinha para tentar comer algo.

Meu estômago roncava, mas ao olhar a comida, a única coisa que eu consegui sentir era ânsia de vômito. Empurrei os pães para dentro da boca e mastiguei rapidamente, engolindo sem sentir realmente o gosto e forçando meu corpo a comer algo.

Eu precisava de um banho. Subi as escadas lentamente e entrei no banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro e deixando o espelho embaçar com o vapor que inebriou o lugar. Era relaxante. Eu entrei na ducha quente e fechei os olhos ao contato. Tomei um banho lento, me concentrando em me cuidar. Lavei os cabelos duas vezes e ensaboei cada parte do meu corpo, retirando os pêlos com uma gilete. Respirei fundo e fechei o chuveiro. Escovei meus dentes e meu cabelo e tomei coragem para abrir a porta.

O vento gelado cortou meu corpo ao sair do banheiro, e eu encolhi me protegendo. Entrei no quarto e vesti uma blusa de malha um pouco menor do que as que eu vestia normalmente. Edward chegaria a qualquer momento. Mas a calça de moletom ainda estava presente. Forks era uma cidade fria e eu priorizava minha temperatura corporal em vez de roupas minúsculas. Alice me mataria se ao menos sonhasse que eu pensava isso.

Deitei-me na cama e olhei para o teto pensando em tudo. Uma batida na janela me despertou dos meus devaneios e eu olhei para fora. Edward estava agachado no parapeito e esperava eu abrir o vidro para entrar. Ele poderia entrar a hora que quisesse, eu não sabia por que Edward sempre fazia questão de pedir permissão.

Levantei-me da cama e caminhei em direção à janela, abrindo-a. O vampiro deslizou para dentro do quarto e beijou minha testa com cautela. Eu estava com saudade dos beijos de Edward, mesmo que fossem superficiais e cuidadosos. Olhei para meu namorado e notei que seus olhos ainda estavam negros. Perguntei-me mentalmente o porquê disso. Sua ausência não era sempre pelo fato de ele ter que sair para caçar?

- Bella.

Sorri para ele e Edward se sentou na poltrona, eu andei em direção a ele, mas o vampiro levantou a mão para impedir meus passos.

- Precisamos conversar.

Vigésima vez que Edward me dizia isso, assim como Charlie. Eu estava começando a achar que os dois haviam feito um pacto idiota para isso. Irritei-me, mas assenti para o vampiro e me sentei na beirada da cama, de frente para ele. Levantei a sobrancelha, questionando-o e incitando-o a começar a falar.

- Eu estava em casa, conversando com Carlisle.

Fiquei quieta com a nova informação, mas não abri a boca para falar nada. Edward me fitava com cautela e parecia escolher cuidadosamente as palavras que ia me dizer. Edward era cauteloso _demais_.

- Estávamos conversando sobre você. Todos nós.

Minha curiosidade humana já fazia efeito no meu corpo. A família Cullen havia conversado sobre mim. Isso era novo, eu acho.

- Conversamos sobre seus pesadelos e sobre sua saúde.

Levantei-me da cama e abri os braços em um gesto de impaciência, batendo-os no corpo logo depois. Edward permanecia calado. Eu já estava cansada de um bando de vampiros questionando e conversando sobre minha saúde mental e física.

Não bastava Charlie e Edward em cima de mim por causa dos meus pesadelos, agora eu teria que agüentar sua família inteira também? Eu olhei para o vampiro que ainda estava sentado na poltrona, imóvel, esperando o final da minha reação e o começo da minha calma. Eu me sentei na cama novamente e fechei a cara.

- Bella.

Edward me chamou, mas eu permaneci com os olhos colados no carpete do quarto. Minha mente fervilhava com palavrões e eu me surpreendi com a raiva que eu estava sentindo no momento.

- Estamos preocupados com você.

Continuei com os olhos fixos no chão e não respondi. Cada palavra que eu falasse poderia se voltar contra mim.

- Seus pesadelos não cessam, e isso está acabando com você... mas temos uma solução para isso.

Claro que eles tinham uma solução, a família perfeita sempre tinha uma solução para os problemas da humana errada. Tranquei meu maxilar e mordi a língua para não colocar meus pensamentos em voz alta.

- Jasper irá te ajudar.

Finalmente eu descolei meus olhos do carpete e fitei os olhos escuros de Edward. Abri a boca em indignação.

- O QUÊ?

Edward olhou para a janela e fez uma careta, pelos seus gestos ele já sabia que eu teria uma reação parecida com a que eu estava tendo. O vampiro se levantou da poltrona e caminhou na minha direção, sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando minha mão.

- Veja, Bella, eu e Carlisle conversamos muito sobre isso. – eu revirei os olhos. – De imediato eu não concordei, mas pensando melhor, isso te fará bem.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para Edward em descrença, tirando minha mão de debaixo da sua e cruzando meus braços.

- E posso saber como vocês pretendem me ajudar?

Edward coçou a cabeça e me olhou novamente, pedindo com os olhos para eu ter paciência.

- Jasper pode te deixar calma, Bella. Seu dom poderá te ajudar a dormir tranquilamente.

Eu havia me esquecido completamente do dom do meu cunhado. Jasper poderia me deixar calma, isso era um fato. A idéia era tentadora demais, meus pesadelos não me deixavam dormir e meu corpo já estava perdendo pelo cansaço de horas mal dormidas. Mas havia uma pergunta que insistia em permanecer na minha cabeça.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

Jasper me deixaria calma e iria embora? Eu não gostaria de ter dois vampiros dentro do meu quarto, sendo esse um desconhecido para mim. Eu nunca havia tido muito contato com Jasper, mas seria algo um tanto quanto desconfortável saber que ele esteve no meu quarto. Mas ele só precisaria me fazer dormir. Então seria algo rápido e ágil.

- Esperaremos Charlie dormir, como de costume. Eu telefono para Jasper e ele vem para passar a noite aqui.

- PASSAR A NOITE?

Minha voz saiu estrangulada, mas alta o suficiente para reverberar pela casa toda. Agradeci mentalmente que Charlie não estivesse em casa. Edward me pegou desprevenida com essa informação nova.

- O dom de Jasper só funciona com sua presença, Bella. Se ele não passar a noite aqui, no momento em que ele sair do quarto sua calma cessará, o que pelo seu estado já será o suficiente para fazê-la ter pesadelos.

A menção dos meus pesadelos fez com que meu corpo tremesse de leve. Essa reação não passou despercebida aos olhos poderosos de Edward. Isso foi o bastante para me acusar de que eu teria que aceitar a oferta.

- Quando?

Edward pegou minha mão novamente e me olhou nos olhos.

- Hoje.

Eu estremeci, mas finalmente concordei com a cabeça. Quando Edward insistia em algo, era inútil lutar contra. Ele me puxou para um beijo leve e deitou-se na minha cama. Eu não queria me deitar, a expectativa do evento me deixara nervosa, eu precisava fazer algo para me distrair. Levantei-me de um salto e o vampiro olhou surpreso para mim.

- Vou fazer o almoço.

Ele assentiu e se levantou, me acompanhando até a cozinha. Eu abri os armários e comecei a procurar as panelas com as mãos tremidas sem saber realmente o que eu estava fazendo.

* * *

- Bella, acalme-se!

Eu já fazia meu segundo círculo no quarto em menos de três minutos. Edward não escutava meus pensamentos, mas meus batimentos cardíacos denunciavam o quanto eu estava ansiosa com o que ia se passar no quarto daqui a pouco.

Os roncos de Charlie já estavam altos, o que era o aval para Edward pegar o celular e falar rapidamente com a criatura do outro lado da linha. Eu não escutava nada com meus ouvidos humanos, mas eu tinha certeza de que era Jasper quem falava com Edward.

Ele trancou o maxilar quando fechou o aparelho, parecia que eu não era a única presente que estava incomodada com a situação. Edward passava as mãos nos cabelos de minuto em minuto, esperando seu irmão adotivo chegar.

Eu cansei de esperar em pé, afinal, humanos precisavam de descanso para as pernas, e as minhas estavam começando a tremer. Fui para a minha cama, puxando os cobertores para meu colo, ela estava fria, mas parecia um lugar confortável demais no momento.

De repente Edward parou e olhou para a janela. Meu coração se acelerou. Merda, Isabella, acalme-se, em breve você estará na companhia de dois vampiros, e marteladas bombeando rapidamente seu sangue para seu corpo não seria algo agradável.

Eu fiz uma força imensa para tentar escutar algo, mas nenhum som chegava aos meus ouvidos. Vinquei a testa e não entendi o porquê da posição de Edward. Finalmente escutei um barulho pequeno, mas notável de pés pisando em grama. Edward me olhou com calma, mas seus olhos denunciavam sua apreensão. Eu respirei fundo e ele abriu a janela.

Em questões de segundos, um vampiro alto e loiro entrava por ela e pousava delicadamente e silenciosamente de frente para minha cama. Ele olhou para Edward e esse se contentou em acenar com a cabeça, caminhando para o meu lado e sentando-se na cama, mas por cima do cobertor.

Eu olhei para o vampiro que estava agora de frente para mim. Corri meus olhos por todo seu corpo, começando pelos pés. Jasper estava com botas marrons desbotadas, uma calça preta jeans. Sua blusa era preta e de manga comprida, como sempre. Perguntei-me mentalmente o porquê de Jasper sempre usar blusas desse tipo. Mas eu deixei o rosto por último.

Eu não havia visto Jasper desde o momento na clareira e isso me deixou nervosa quando eu fitei seus olhos dourados vivo. Eu tinha certeza de que Jasper havia acabado de caçar. Ele permanecia com os olhos de ouro colados nos meus, mas sua expressão era de tédio. Até certo momento. Edward se remexeu ao meu lado inquieto e finalmente Jasper deu um sorriso torto, fazendo aparecer suas covinhas que eu nunca havia percebido que existiam. Ele acenou brevemente com a cabeça.

- Boa noite, Isabella.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Isabella**

- Bo-boa noite, Jasper.

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele olhou para Edward, que permanecia ao meu lado, rígido. Senti-me ofendida por Jasper, ele poderia ser o mais novo vegetariano da família, mas isso não queria dizer que ele me atacaria a qualquer momento, não é?

Jasper olhou significamente para mim e apontou para a poltrona do meu quarto.

- Posso?

Eu assenti sem conseguir dizer nada, estava estática demais com o fato de ter dois vampiros no meu quarto. Jasper caminhou para a poltrona e se sentou ali. A cena era estranha demais. Eu sentada na minha cama, o corpo tremendo. Edward ao meu lado, sempre atento. E Jasper sentado à minha frente, despreocupado e olhando fixamente para o irmão.

Eu sabia que ele pensava em algo. De repente eu invejei Edward pelo fato de ele saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do irmão. Eu queria saber o que Jasper achava de tudo isso, e me perguntei mentalmente o porquê de tal curiosidade.

- Me avise quando quiser dormir, Isabella.

Sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu pisquei algumas vezes, gesticulando com a cabeça. Edward se levantou de um salto e eu assustei. Edward nunca se levantava assim. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos bronzes, atrapalhando-os um pouco e foi em direção à janela, olhando para fora. Eu bocejei.

Um segundo depois os dois vampiros olharam para mim e eu tentei disfarçar, fechando minha boca rapidamente. Claro que isso não adiantou. Jasper sorriu para mim e Edward se sentou na beirada da cama. Eu sabia que nada que eu fizesse adiantaria.

Mas eu não queria dormir no momento. Um dos motivos era pelo medo de, mesmo com o dom de Jasper, os pesadelos voltassem a me visitar. O que faríamos se isso não adiantasse? Mas eu sabia que o motivo principal era outro. A situação era peculiar demais para passá-la dormindo. Perguntas cada vez mais impossíveis surgiam na minha mente. Perguntas que eu queria fazer a Jasper, e a Edward. Havia uma pergunta em específico que eu queria fazer havia muito tempo. O que era a experiência que Jasper tinha? Mas outras também não podiam ser ignoradas. O que ele havia feito depois de salvar a minha vida? Por que Jasper concordou com isso tudo?

Pensando seriamente no assunto, minha curiosidade era totalmente dedicada ao vampiro loiro, e não ao meu namorado. Jasper era intrigante de um modo que só ele conseguia ser. Misterioso, calado e reservado. Depois de minutos percebi que eu olhava fixamente o ser que estava sentado na poltrona e minha testa estava vincada.

Desanuviei a expressão e saí dos meus pensamentos. Jasper sorriu para mim e suas covinhas apareceram novamente. Um sorriso torto. Eu não entendi o motivo do sorriso. Depois me lembrei de que o vampiro na minha frente conseguia sentir as emoções das pessoas. Xinguei-me mentalmente. Jasper agora sabia da minha curiosidade fora do normal até para uma humana.

- Vá dormir, Bella.

Edward falou e eu olhei para ele, assentindo com a cabeça e me deitando na cama. Puxei o cobertor pesado para meu corpo e ele se sentou ao meu lado, passando a mão delicadamente pelo meu cabelo. Mas eu senti a diferença do toque. Estava tenso. Mesmo um humano com sentidos pouco aguçados e com sono perceberia isso.

Eu fechei os olhos, preocupando-me em me desligar de tudo, o que era impossível.

Depois de minutos o sono começou a me embargar, obrigando meu corpo a relaxar pela primeira vez. Eu me aconcheguei mais um pouco na cama. De repente uma onda de letargia me atingiu com força total e eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas eles não me obedeciam. O sono era forte e meu corpo era leve. Eu dormi.

E pela primeira vez depois de dias, Victoria não me visitou nos sonhos.

* * *

- Ela é curiosa demais.

Eu comecei a sair do meu estado lento e a raciocinar. Não abri meus olhos de imediato, eu sabia que ainda estava escuro e não queria acordar antes do amanhecer. O sono havia sido bom demais, calmo, sem pesadelos. Eu queria mais daquilo.

- Eu sei.

As vozes agora ficavam mais claras e eu agucei meus sentidos para escutar, decidindo imediatamente que era melhor eu ficar de olhos fechados e tentar entender qual seria o assunto da conversa.

- Você devia protegê-la menos, Edward.

Rapidamente entendi que a voz pertencia a Jasper. A voz rouca do vampiro era inconfundível. Continuei na mesma posição, fingindo dormir e agradecendo mentalmente que Edward não conseguia escutar meus pensamentos.

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo...

Edward parecia confuso em relação aos pensamentos do irmão.

- Isabella precisa saber algumas coisas, se pretendem ficar juntos.

Eu fiz um esforço para continuar imóvel na cama. Meus músculos começavam a ficar dormentes e se eu mexesse, os vampiros poderiam encerrar a conversa.

- Entendo...

Merda, o dom de Edward era conveniente demais para ele. Meu namorado não precisava de mais palavras para ter uma conversa digna e compreensível com o irmão. Jasper pensava _demais_ também. Edward se remexeu na cama e eu senti o colchão se afundar um pouco mais. Sua mão fria passou pelo meu braço e ele puxou a coberta para meu corpo. Eu me mexi um pouco, fingindo que ainda estava dormindo e era apenas meu corpo tentando ficar em uma posição mais confortável.

- Há quanto tempo não caça, Edward?

Ele saiu da minha cama. O colchão voltou à posição normal e eu me alertei com a pergunta de Jasper, lembrando-me dos olhos negros de Edward nos últimos dias. Me fiz a mesma pergunta. Há quanto tempo ele não caçava?

- A última vez foi dois dias antes da partida de beisebol.

- Sabe que não pode ficar tanto tempo sem se alimentar.

Escutei Edward bufando de forma impaciente.

- Eu sei, mas não quero deixar Bella sozinha enquanto ela não estiver melhor, Jasper.

Minha decepção com a preocupação exacerbada de Edward foi ao ápice. Por que ele precisava ser tão zeloso com a namorada humana? Edward estava fugindo de um problema e criando outro. Ele poderia me confortar e nunca me deixar sozinha, mas sua sede um dia iria atrapalhar, e a caçada seria inevitável.

- Ela agora está conseguindo dormir, Edward. Não precisa ficar de plantão ao lado de Isabella.

* * *

**Jasper**

Edward trancou o maxilar no momento em que coloquei meus pensamentos em voz alta. Eu sorri para meu irmão adotivo. O que eu havia falado era verdade. Isabella dormia bem, estava passando uma noite tranquila graças ao meu dom peculiar. O corpo da humana havia ficado relaxado e sua respiração compassada. Eu sabia que não precisava exatamente falar para conversar com Edward.

E eu sabia também que Isabella estava escutando a conversa desde o momento que sua respiração havia mudado.

Edward não percebeu. Estava tão preocupado que o corpo da sua namorada um pouco rígido e sua respiração um pouco descoordenada haviam passado despercebidos para ele. Mas Isabella tinha se esquecido de controlar sua curiosidade, que planava pelo quarto e me embargava, me dando a certeza de que estava consciente demais para entender uma conversa entre vampiros. Edward estava imerso em pensamentos e desatento a tudo.

Eu não o culpava. Eu conseguia escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro pensando em como ele iria lidar com essa situação. Sua sede estava grande, eu infelizmente conseguia sentir isso. Tentei aliviá-la um pouco, mas Edward sabia que um dia seria inútil, e ele teria que abandonar sua bela namorada e caçar.

Ele só não sabia que isso aconteceria tão cedo.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

Voltei a sorrir com a pergunta do meu irmão, me levantei da poltrona que estava há horas. O sol não havia nascido, ainda era madrugada. Eu poderia desacordar Isabella no momento que quisesse, mas eu acho que a humana tinha o direito de saber o que aconteceria com seu cotidiano no dia seguinte.

- Terá que deixar Isabella sobre meus cuidados, Edward.

Eu podia jurar que meu irmão havia engasgado ao escutar minhas palavras. Deixar sua querida e frágil namorada com o irmão fraco e maldoso não era uma das coisas que Edward faria se ele não estivesse em situação de desespero. Mas ele estava em situação de desespero.

- Talvez se alguém pudesse ajudar...

Uma onda de raiva envolveu meu corpo. Uma onda saindo da humana. Isso me deixou um pouco agressivo quando respondi.

- Edward, ninguém é obrigado a ficar de babá para a sua namorada. Não faça sua família passar por isso.

Vergonha. Isabella agora sentia vergonha devido à minha fala. Merda, se eu não saísse do quarto ou desacordasse a humana, eu ficaria louco com as rápidas mudanças de emoções da menina. Mandei uma onda de letargia para ela e a respiração de Isabella começou a ficar pesada novamente. Seu pequeno corpo relaxou e ela voltou a dormir.

Paz.

* * *

**Isabella**

Eu tentei lutar contra o sono que atacou meu corpo novamente. Jasper não tinha o direito de me manipular assim. Eu sabia que a conversa entre os dois vampiros estava chegando a um ponto crucial. O vampiro sabia disso, e ele sabia que eu estava ouvindo. Perguntei-me mentalmente o porquê de Jasper ter deixado a humana escutar a conversa entre os irmãos, e me apagado no momento que Edward daria sua resposta definitiva.

Eu não consegui lutar contra o sono. Acomodei-me novamente na cama e apaguei.

* * *

- Bella?

Remexi-me inquieta quando uma voz de canto conhecida me despertava. Eu grunhi algo indefinido e o dono da voz agora ria baixo.

- Acorde.

Abri meus olhos, piscando-os um pouco. A claridade do quarto era diferente da claridade que eu havia visto horas antes. Já havia amanhecido. Meus olhos lacrimejaram quando eu os forcei a abrir completamente. Levantei-me da cama e senti meu corpo descansado pela primeira vez em dias. Deus, eu queria mais noites assim.

Olhei para Edward, que se encontrava ao meu lado, sorrindo. Os olhos negros me fitavam.

- Bom dia.

Ele alargou o sorriso ao ver que meu estado tinha melhorado. Mas algo preocupava o vampiro, disso eu tinha certeza. Eu conhecia Edward demais para saber quando ele estava completamente tranqüilo. Seus olhos negros ainda me fitavam e eu me lembrei da conversa dos irmãos quando comecei a raciocinar direito.

- Bom dia, amor.

Dei um pequeno sorriso para ele e retirei as cobertas de cima de mim, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar com o frio que me atingiu. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e espreguicei, colocando os braços para cima e estalando minhas costas.

- Bom dia, Isabella.

Eu arfei com o susto que levei ao ouvir uma voz peculiar do outro lado do quarto. Olhei para a origem do som. Um vampiro loiro ainda estava sentado na poltrona, na mesma posição que estava quando entrou no meu quarto. Ele continuava com a perna cruzada, uma de suas mãos estava pousada em sua panturrilha, a outra tamborilava discretamente no encosto da poltrona.

- Bom di-dia, Jasper.

Merda, Bella, pare de gaguejar quando falar com seu cunhado. Jasper acharia que você está com medo dele. Eu estava? Olhando melhor o vampiro, eu me perguntava o que Jasper despertava em mim. Um misto de curiosidade e atração. Ele era bonito, seus cabelos não eram lisos, mas caíam perfeitamente no seu rosto de pedra. Jasper era misterioso, e eu infelizmente era uma humana curiosa demais. Ele continuava a me olhar, os olhos dourados. As roupas ainda eram as mesmas. O vampiro tinha passado a noite inteira no meu quarto, afinal. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo em frações de segundos.

Depois de me dar conta do que estava fazendo, assustei-me e olhei para o vampiro. Jasper sorriu torto, fazendo sua covinha aparecer e se levantou. Merda, Bella, você não faz nada certo.

- Preciso ir.

Não! Jasper não podia ir! Eu ainda tinha inúmeras perguntas para fazer ao vampiro! Eu queria saber o que ele tinha feito depois de ter me salvado. Merda, eu não conseguia ter uma conversa decente com Jasper. _Nunca_.

- Obrigada, Jasper.

Tive tempo de agradecê-lo quando o vampiro subiu no parapeito da janela para sair do meu quarto. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu novamente, acenando com a cabeça.

- Vejo você amanhã, Isabella.

Tentei controlar minha surpresa e alegria ao descobrir que ainda teria uma chance de fazer as perguntas para Jasper. Eu teria mais uma noite com o vampiro, afinal. Sorri para ele, mas Jasper já havia sumido.

Uma mão fria pegou no meu ombro e eu me virei para Edward. Olhei para o relógio que estava acima do criado-mudo. Oito horas da manhã. Finalmente eu tinha conseguido dormir bem em um ritmo normal para um humano. E não gastado horas com pesadelos e acordando como se tivesse caído de uma bicicleta.

Meu estômago roncou e eu senti vontade de comer pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Eu estava com fome de verdade. Isso não passou despercebido a Edward.

- Charlie já saiu, desça para comer, Bella.

Eu assenti e saí do quarto, sendo seguida por ele. Abri a geladeira e peguei dois ovos. Uma vontade súbita de comer ovo mexido me assaltou. Minha boca se encheu de água ao sentir o cheiro. Edward sorriu.

Ele se sentou na cadeira da mesa e eu acompanhei seu gesto. Peguei o garfo e comecei a comer meu café da manhã, que estava delicioso. O silêncio era fora do comum. Eu sempre tinha assunto para conversar com Edward.

- Não vai voltar para casa?

Ele me olhou e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Já querendo se livrar de mim?

Eu fiz uma careta de indignação e ele riu.

- Estou só esperando você terminar de comer e vou voltar para acertar algumas coisas.

- Quais coisas?

Eu sabia que não tinha nada com isso. O que Edward conversava e fazia na casa dele era algo particular. Mas eu era uma humana curiosa demais para ficar calada. Felizmente Edward não achou que a pergunta fora invasiva.

- Tenho que conversar alguns assuntos com Carlisle, e com Jasper.

Continuei comendo meu café da manhã, abaixando a cabeça e me controlando para não fazer mais perguntas.

- Jasper vai voltar amanhã, Bella.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu sei.

Olhei para Edward e o vampiro me devolveu o olhar intensamente. Ele não piscava, eu continuei a fitá-lo, não quebrando o contato.

- Tenho que conversar com ele pra ter certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu vinquei a testa para Edward, não entendendo de imediato o que ele quis dizer.

- Eu preciso caçar, Bella.

Os olhos negros de Edward agora eram o foco da minha atenção. Não era segredo nenhum que Edward precisava caçar, isso já era mais que óbvio.

- Depois da conversa com Jasper que você vai caçar?

Edward se remexeu na cadeira, mas seus olhos não deixaram os meus.

- Uma caçada demora quase um dia, Bella. Você sabe disso. – ele finalmente olhou para o chão – Principalmente na sede que estou.

Eu dei de ombros e continuei a comer. Edward precisava caçar, ele não precisava era ter vergonha disso.

- Vou depois que Jasper vier para cá.

Continuei olhando para Edward, esperando a continuação da frase, mas ela não veio. Para o vampiro, já estava mais que explicado.

- Quando você fala que vai depois... quer dizer que...

- Quer dizer que vai passar a noite inteira com Jasper, sozinha.

O garfo caiu da minha mão.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Jasper**

Corri em direção à floresta no momento em que não havia mais humanos perto de mim. Eu precisava tomar algum fôlego antes de voltar à casa dos Cullen e esperar por Edward.

Estava mais que claro que eu corria um grande perigo.

Daqui algumas horas, eu voltaria na residência dos Swan e voltaria a ajudar Isabella a dormir. O que me pegou de surpresa foi como meu corpo reagiu quando a humana acordou e resolveu se espreguiçar.

_Infelizmente eu estava atento demais à menina para não notar sua blusa subindo, dando-me um vislumbre e uma idéia do restante da pele que estava debaixo do pijama, fazendo-me imaginar se o gosto era tão bom quanto o cheiro. Eu rapidamente mudei o curso dos meus pensamentos quando escutei Isabella dar bom dia para Edward. _

_Eu pensei seriamente nos olhos negros do meu irmão e ele me deu uma rápida olhada antes de voltar a atenção para Isabella. Ele estava atento demais a ela. Será que ele havia percebido o que eu tinha pensado em relação ao corpo de sua namorada?_

_Pelo visto não, ele agora acariciava suas bochechas, que estavam rosa._

_Eu desci um pouco meus olhos pelo seu corpo. E esse foi o gesto mais estúpido que eu poderia fazer naquela manhã. Isabella estava com frio, e seus mamilos endurecidos pressionavam perigosamente sua blusa fina de pijama. Eu tive que limpar rapidamente meus pensamentos e clarear minha mente. Cumprimentei a humana e ela me agradeceu. Eu saí do quarto imediatamente._

Quando cheguei a um ponto da floresta. Sentei-me na grama e deitei de costas. Minha blusa molhou-se rapidamente devido à umidade acumulada da noite. Suspirei e soltei um palavrão quando gotas de chuva começaram a cair no meu rosto. Não importava, eu ficaria ali pelo menos duas horas, até conseguir me controlar.

Pensei novamente nos seios de Isabella e minha calça se apertou sugestivamente. Aquela parte do corpo da humana parecia gritar _"chupe aqui"_ para mim. Um rosnado saiu automaticamente da minha boca e eu fechei meus olhos.

_Merda, Jasper, pare com isso. O monstro que você enterrou não existe mais._

Infelizmente já era a segunda vez que meu monstro me visitava só essa semana. A primeira vez foi quando vi o sangue de Isabella. Mas será que era realmente apenas o líquido vermelho que havia despertado esse lado meu?

Será que Edward conseguia satisfazer a humana? Meu irmão era muito chato em relação à proteção de Isabella. De repente senti pena dela. Se o que eu havia presenciado a noite inteira fosse um relacionamento de duas pessoas que se amavam, eu ficaria triste se amasse alguém. Quem conseguiria ter um relacionamento normal sem sexo e contato físico pesado?

Sorri internamente e me levantei, clareando meus pensamentos novamente e olhando para o céu de Forks, que agora estava negro. As gotas estavam maiores e a chuva mais forte. Edward teria complicações na caçada. Os animais normalmente se escondiam da chuva. _Isso_ era irritante em Forks.

Dei de ombros e respirei fundo, correndo para a casa e questionando-me mentalmente se eu teria paciência de agüentar Isabella e suas emoções fortes por mais uma noite inteira.

* * *

Quando meus pés alcançaram o primeiro degrau da escada, Alice abriu a porta de vidro e saltitou para mim, me abraçando e me dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Estava com saudade.

Eu sorri para minha esposa e a peguei no colo. O contato do corpo pequeno fez meu membro reagir rapidamente e Alice me deu um olhar questionador, mas saiu do meu aperto e se jogou no chão, caindo levemente de pé e olhando para mim. Realmente meu desejo estava fora do normal depois da noite que eu havia passado.

- Edward já está o esperando.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas me deu um tapa quando um palavrão saiu da minha boca.

- Tenha paciência com seu irmão, querido. Pare de falar palavrões, sabe que não gosto disso. E troque essa roupa, você arruinou sua calça jeans.

_Caralho! Como fala! E como reclama!_ Revirei os olhos e segui em direção ao quarto, fechando a porta e retirando minhas roupas. Depois da conversa eu tomaria um banho. O cheiro de grama com terra era um pouco nauseante, me lembrava _vegetarianismo_. Eu não entendia essa mania irritante que Alice tinha em relação às roupas das pessoas ao seu redor. E se eu quisesse ficar imundo o dia inteiro? Quem se importava?

Coloquei uma roupa seca e sacudi um pouco o cabelo, respirando fundo e pedindo para ter paciência para agüentar Edward falando na minha orelha por horas. E me dando instruções para lidar com Isabella. Eu reprimi uma risada. Se ele soubesse como eu iria manuseá-la – se eu pudesse – me pouparia da conversa. Eu iria cuidar da sua namorada _divinamente_.

* * *

**Isabella**

Meu pai chegou do trabalho às oito horas. Eu já estava de banho tomado e com meu pijama. Arrumava seu jantar quando ele pendurou sua arma e seu casaco, retirando as balas do pente, como de costume. Ter uma filha desastrada exigia algumas precauções.

- Oi, Bells.

- Ei, pai.

Ele sorriu para mim e se sentou na cadeira, fazendo-a ranger. Parecia cansado, seus cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados e sua roupa um pouco molhada. Um raio riscou o céu, fazendo a cozinha ficar mais clara. Eu coloquei um pedaço de lasanha no prato de Charlie e ele começou a comer avidamente, mas parou ao olhar para mim.

- Por que está tão nervosa? Aconteceu algo?

A apreensão de Charlie era justificável, sua filha não estava bem nos últimos dias. Mas me surpreendi ao perceber que Charlie havia percebido meu nervosismo. Será que estava tão notável assim? Eu olhei para a janela e não consegui ver absolutamente nada lá fora. Estava escuro demais. Meu pai pigarreou para minha atenção voltar para ele e eu sorri forçadamente.

- Nada, pai. Só estava preocupada com você voltando para casa com essa chuva.

Desculpa patética pelo meu nervosismo. Charlie sempre voltava com chuva. Mas como essa estava particularmente mais forte, ele ficou feliz ao saber da minha preocupação e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Para ele, foi o suficiente.

Depois que Charlie esvaziou seu segundo prato, ele espreguiçou demoradamente.

- Acho que vou dormir.

- Não tem jogo hoje?

Charlie negou com a cabeça e se levantou da cadeira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os ainda mais. Retirei seu prato e os talheres da mesa, colocando-os debaixo da água que caía da pia.

- Boa noite, Bells.

- Boa noite, pai.

Segurei com força o prato quando minhas mãos começaram a tremer de leve. O barulho das pisadas de Charlie foi diminuindo gradativamente e eu coloquei a louça para secar no escorredor.

Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a morder o lábio, olhando para o relógio. Oito e meia. Eu sabia que Edward e Jasper não iam demorar a chegar. Na noite anterior eram nove horas e os vampiros já estavam no meu quarto.

Mas o que me deixava nervosa, não era a sessão de relaxamento que eu ia ter como na noite anterior. O que estava me deixando nervosa era a noite inteira que eu ia passar com Jasper. _Apenas_ com Jasper.

- Merda.

Levantei-me do sofá, derrotada. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir ficar quieta até nove horas. Subi as escadas e caminhei em direção ao banheiro, fechando cuidadosamente a porta para não fazer barulho. Olhei para o espelho. As olheiras haviam sumido, pelo menos. Escovei meus dentes e meu cabelo, saindo do banheiro logo em seguida.

Os roncos de Charlie me assustaram. Como alguém conseguia dormir tão rápido? Balancei a cabeça sorrindo e caminhei para meu quarto, fechando a porta lentamente. Um raio riscou o céu e meu quarto se iluminou assombrosamente. Eu acendi a luz do abajur que ficava do lado da poltrona e me deitei na cama, pegando um livro e tentando me distrair.

Claro que isso não adiantou nada.

* * *

**Jasper**

Corria rapidamente ao lado de Edward. A chuva por mais insignificante que fosse para o nosso corpo, ainda era chata. Passar a noite com as roupas molhadas não era algo que eu estava querendo no momento. Mas meu irmão havia insistido em não ir de carro, já que o pai de Isabella poderia desconfiar e acordar. Imbecil, com meu dom, Charlie estaria praticamente morto à noite.

Mas Forks era habitada por humanos fofoqueiros._ Isso_ eu evitava. Acho que um carro adicional na garagem de Isabella não seria agradável aos olhos de outras pessoas.

A residência dos Swan finalmente ficou visível. Edward me olhou com cautela.

- Eu subo primeiro.

Revirei os olhos e assenti. Ele pegou impulso na árvore próxima à janela e ficou agachado no parapeito, batendo de leve no vidro. Um sorriso inocente passou pelo rosto do meu irmão quando uma mão branca abriu delicadamente a janela. Ele entrou e eu comecei a subir a árvore. Mas não entrei de imediato.

Duas emoções me atingiram. Nervosismo e medo. Eu sabia que o medo vinha de Edward, e xinguei-o mentalmente por isso, agradecendo o dom que ele tinha, e ficando feliz que ele conseguiria ouvir o _"vai se foder"_ que eu direcionava a ele. O nervosismo vinha da humana. Dei de ombros, sorrindo. Eu teria a noite inteira para descobrir o motivo daquilo.

Um rosnado leve chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Eu parei de pensar em tudo e me dei conta de que ainda estava agachado no galho, pensando em tudo. A chuva caía no meu corpo e ensopava minhas roupas. Xinguei-me. _Burro_. Peguei um pequeno impulso e entrei no quarto quente de Isabella, pousando silenciosamente no chão para não acordar o chefe Swan.

- Merda, essa cidade chove demais.

Um coração se acelerou às minhas palavras.

* * *

**Isabella**

- Merda, essa cidade chove demais.

A voz de Jasper me assustou. Eu olhei para o dono da frase e me dei conta de sua presença pela primeira vez. Edward olhou para o irmão também, severamente, repreendendo-o mentalmente por seu palavrão falado em voz alta. Eu fiz força para não rir.

Meu estado de alegria passou rapidamente quando meus olhos percorreram o vampiro que acabara de entrar no quarto. Jasper estava encharcado, assim como Edward. Seus cabelos estavam grudados no rosto e suas roupas coladas no corpo. Eu podia ver cada músculo ali presente. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, como sempre. Estava com uma blusa preta de manga comprida e dessa vez usava tênis. Sacudiu os cabelos, fazendo-os descolarem brevemente do rosto.

Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez e sorriu torto igual à noite anterior.

- Boa noite, Isabella.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, sabendo que ele devia ter sentido minha atração repentina. Eu não respondi, estava com medo de gaguejar novamente. Jasper continuou a me fitar e eu saí dos meus pensamentos quando vi Edward ficar na minha frente.

- Você ficará bem, vá dormir daqui a pouco.

Eu fiz força para não revirar os olhos. De vez em quando Edward parecia Charlie, e eu me sentia com cinco anos de idade. Assenti para meu namorado. _Claro_ que eu ficaria bem, eu não morreria só pelo fato de passar uma noite sem ele, ou morreria_? O que eu estava pensando mesmo?_ Jasper olhava meus livros na estante com interesse e pegou um, abrindo e começando a ler.

- Você volta amanhã?

Ele olhou para o chão.

- Vou tentar.

Assenti para ele. Seria egoísmo pedir a Edward para ser breve, já que ele não caçava há muito tempo. Seus olhos estavam muito negros e ele precisava se alimentar. Ele me beijou levemente nos lábios e antes que eu conseguisse perceber o que ele estava fazendo, Edward se afastava e ia em direção à janela, mas olhou para o irmão.

- Cuide dela.

Jasper bateu continência e Edward revirou os olhos para o irmão, pulando para fora do meu quarto e me deixando a sós com o vampiro pela primeira vez na vida.

Meu coração se acelerou quando eu percebi com quem estava no meu quarto. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Então, vamos começar por onde?

Eu vinquei a testa, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer para mim. Jasper não era direto como Edward. _Pare de comparar os dois, Bella._

- O quê?

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que... Arfei quando um pensamento um tanto quanto maldoso assaltou minha mente, mas Jasper apenas sacudiu o livro que estava em suas mãos.

- Vamos começar com Cinderela, ou A Branca de Neve? Pessoalmente eu não gosto da Branca de Neve, ninguém é tão branca... mas ela poderia ser uma vampira e ninguém sabia...

- Jasper...

- ... coitados dos animais que a escutavam cantar, se ela fosse vegetariana igual a gente, não sobraria nenhum...

- JASPER!

O vampiro olhou para mim e um ronco mais alto de Charlie me avisou para falar mais baixo. Meu rosto queimava ao perceber o livro que ele havia capturado da estante e eu estava com as mãos estendidas. Eu tinha escondido esse livro há meses, como eu poderia imaginar que os olhos poderosos de Jasper o achariam tão facilmente e o vampiro escolheria logo ele?

- Me dê o livro.

O sorriso de Jasper agora era maldoso. Ele estendeu a mão e eu caminhei em direção a ele para pegar o livro surrado e jogá-lo pela janela se fosse preciso. Quando minhas mãos estavam quase alcançando o objeto, ele colocou o braço para trás do corpo e eu assustei.

- Edward me pediu para cuidar bem de você, Isabella.

Eu fiquei vermelha, mas eu tinha certeza de que o sangue acumulado no meu rosto não era de vergonha, e sim de raiva.

- Eu sei me cuidar, e não preciso que leiam Contos de Fadas para eu dormir, obrigada.

Ele riu e um cheiro de hortelã chegou ao meu nariz, me fazendo ficar tonta por um segundo. Depois eu percebi que estava perto demais de Jasper. Olhei para o vampiro e esse ainda permanecia com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Tranquei meu maxilar e dei as costas para ele, fazendo meu caminho em direção à cama e me sentando nela.

Jasper me fitava, sacudiu a cabeça novamente para descolar ainda mais os cabelos do rosto.

- Já que não quer histórias, posso me sentar na poltrona? Prometo que até amanhã ela vai estar seca.

Eu assenti para ele, ainda de cara fechada. Jasper se sentou calmamente na poltrona, abrindo novamente o livro e começando a lê-lo com real interesse. Eu quase ri com a cena. Mas infelizmente antes de rir, meus olhos correram novamente pelo seu corpo. Sua calça se ajustava ainda mais quando ele estava sentado, dando-me uma visão de suas coxas torneadas. Engoli em seco.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados por uma risada.

- O que foi? Não faça barulho, Jasper, meu pai está dormindo.

Ele olhou para mim e arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Charlie não acordará. Ele está dopado, Isabella. Se é que me entende.

Essa nova informação me pegou desprevenida. _Claro_ que Jasper não deixaria meu pai acordar essa noite. Mas ele não havia respondido minha pergunta.

- Posso saber o motivo da risada?

Ele fechou o livro e jogou-o no móvel perto do abajur, me olhando intensamente. Eu me remexi na cama.

- Contos de Fadas são ridículos.

Bufei, olhando para o livro e dei de ombros.

- Nenhuma vida é perfeita assim. Nenhum amor é tão puro.

Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, mas algumas mechas simplesmente não queriam sair do seu rosto. Não entendi por que Jasper havia me dito isso, e o seu relacionamento?

- Seu amor por Alice é puro.

Eu sabia que tinha tocado em um ponto um pouco fraco de Jasper. No momento que as palavras deixaram minha boca, o vampiro olhou para o chão.

- É sim.

Resposta vaga demais para um assunto tão vasto. Mas eu não iria aprofundar em algo tão pessoal. Puxei as cobertas para meu corpo e os olhos dourados de Jasper estavam atentos a todos os movimentos que eu fazia.

- Avise-me quando quiser dormir, Isabella.

- Bella.

- O quê?

- Me chame de Bella.

Ele sorriu novamente e no momento em que eu pisquei, Jasper já não estava mais na poltrona, em vez disso, o vampiro estava a centímetros do meu corpo, o cheiro de hortelã novamente presente. Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e jogou para trás.

- Eu prefiro Isabella.

Meu coração ia explodir. Ele estava acelerado devido à aproximação de Jasper. Mas o vampiro não parecia incomodado com o fluxo de sangue no meu corpo. Ele olhou para o relógio do criado mudo.

- Onze horas. Vá dormir, _Isabella_.

De repente senti meu corpo pesado. Eu estava sonolenta em questões de segundos, mas eu não queria dormir no momento.

- Não...

Uma mão fria pousou no meu ombro e me obrigou a me deitar no travesseiro. Jasper se afastou de mim um pouco, levantando-se.

- Não!

Falei mais alto e mais convicta. Jasper olhou para mim, a testa branca vincada. Na mesma rapidez que o sono envolveu meu corpo, ele me deixou. Senti-me alerta e acordada em questões de segundos.

- Eu tenho algumas perguntas para fazer.

Ele sorriu novamente. Acho que o fato de eu ter perguntas a fazer para Jasper não era algo inédito para o vampiro.

- O que quiser.

Sentei-me novamente na cama e ele continuou de pé. Eu olhei para o vampiro e olhei para a cama. Ele entendeu o recado e se sentou novamente, ficando a centímetros de mim, na minha frente. O vampiro não tinha noção de proximidade.

- Tem certeza?

Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Se eu não quiser responder, Isabella, eu não vou.

Fiz uma careta. Eu estava acostumada com Edward, ele não me contrariava. _Pare de comparar os dois, Bella._

- O que você fez depois do incidente da clareira?

- Andei... por aí. Cacei... muito. Você sabe disso, Isabella.

Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar. Realmente, pensando melhor, essa era uma pergunta tola.

- Por que concordou com isso tudo?

Ele sabia perfeitamente ao que eu estava me referindo. Jasper dentro do meu quarto não era algo comum. E se ele estava aqui, alguma coisa o fez aceitar a proposta.

- Acredite, Isabella, eu não queria estar aqui.

O vampiro se levantou e eu senti falta de sua proximidade no mesmo momento. Repreendi-me com meus sentimentos. Eu não poderia sentir-me assim em relação a Jasper.

- Mas eu acho que já tenho fama o suficiente de ser um vampiro errado. Eu não queria carregar mais essa cruz.

Abaixei a cabeça com vergonha da resposta de Jasper. Eu não queria ser uma cruz para o vampiro. Ele não fazia questão de ser sutil. Jasper voltou a se sentar na poltrona. Mas minhas perguntas ainda não haviam terminado, ainda tinham duas. As duas mais importantes. O vampiro conseguiu sentir a curiosidade planando pelo quarto. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu torto, dando-me permissão para continuar.

- Edward mencionou uma experiência no dia da clareira. Qual é?

Jasper olhou para o chão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Creio que não estou autorizado a falar sobre isso, Isabella. Edward não gostará.

Suspirei para controlar meus nervos. Jasper _não_ me deixaria curiosa essa noite. Continuei a olhar para o vampiro.

- Jasper, por favor...

Minhas palavras saíram em um sussurro suplicante e ele me olhou com os olhos um pouco escurecidos. Alertei-me com isso. Sede de sangue era a última coisa que eu queria vindo de Jasper no momento.

- Pedindo assim, você consegue qualquer coisa de mim.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e eu corei. Mas mantive a decisão de esperar pela resposta do vampiro. Ele continuou a me fitar e de repente se inclinou na minha direção.

- Isabella, _quanto_ você sabe da minha história?

* * *

Depois de uma hora contando sua história, eu era uma humana diferente. Jasper havia passado por tudo aquilo? Era terrível demais para um ser vivo, sendo ele humano ou vampiro. Eu imaginei a dor de Jasper quando matava os recém criados. Maria era uma manipuladora, e fez de Jasper seu fantoche. Mesmo sendo um assassino, eu tinha certeza de que a pessoa que estava na minha frente não faria isso em sã consciência. Maria devia ter feito uma lavagem cerebral em Jasper.

E a sede de sangue? Como alguém consegue lidar com isso sabendo que seu mal estar nunca vai parar enquanto você não matar uma pessoa inocente? Mas existiam outros caminhos... Caminhos que Maria não fez questão de mostrar a Jasper.

O vampiro não merecia ter passado por aquilo tudo.

- Jasper... eu sinto muito.

Ele olhou para mim depois de minutos e minutos olhando para o chão. Levantou-se em um salto e eu me assustei. De repente Jasper estava ao meu lado novamente.

- Sente muito? Você _não_ sabe o que eu passei...

- Tudo bem, posso não saber. Mas se você passou, não quer dizer exatamente que mereceu passar por aquilo.

Eu peguei Jasper desprevenido pela primeira vez na noite. Ele se sobressaltou, mas se recompôs rapidamente. Levantou a mão e passou pelo meu rosto. O contato frio da pele de Jasper fez meu corpo se arrepiar e o cheiro de hortelã fez com que água se acumulasse na minha boca.

- Você realmente é única.

Eu fechei os olhos para sentir a mão de Jasper melhor. Mas o vampiro saiu da minha cama rapidamente e eu abri meus olhos, saindo do transe. Ele olhava para a janela, ainda chovia, e parecia que estava mais forte, se isso fosse possível. Um raio riscou o céu e eu pude ver o rosto pensativo de Jasper.

- Como conseguiu se controlar com meu sangue no dia da clareira?

A pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse me refrear. Eu sabia que ele poderia interpretar isso como um insulto, mas a curiosidade era maior. Jasper sorriu e se virou para mim.

- Depois de dias pensando nisso, eu acho que o motivo, foi o fato de que algo naquilo tudo despertava mais desejo em mim. Algo que não era seu sangue, Isabella.

Eu arfei com sua resposta. O curso da conversa teria que mudar. Jasper era maldoso. Eu poderia jurar que suas respostas eram propositais para me deixar nervosa e sem reação.

- Posso ver?

Ele me olhou novamente, sem entender.

- O quê?

- As cicatrizes. É por isso que sempre usa manga comprida, não é?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas ficou estático. De repente Jasper sorriu maliciosamente e eu me alertei. Isso não era bom. Os olhos dele ficaram um pouco mais escuros e ele agora dava passos largos na direção da minha cama.

- Claro que pode.

O vampiro despiu a blusa preta que ainda estava encharcada, jogando-a no chão e eu contemplei seu corpo escultural, gravando na minha mente cada parte que meus olhos percorriam.

Jasper não era muito forte, mas os traços dos seus braços e do seu abdômen eram definidos. Mas ele também não era magro. Seu corpo era proporcional demais. Ele era perfeito. As linhas do seu quadril corriam ao lado do seu corpo, descendo para um lugar que eu não conseguia ver por causa da calça. Olhei mais atentamente, me concentrando em focar meus olhos no que eu procurava.

Com a luz do quarto, eu pude ver suas cicatrizes de longe. Pequenas meias-luas em um tom mais claro do que o tom de sua pele. Marcas de mordidas.

Jasper se aproximou de mim e se sentou na cama. Eu olhava para o vampiro avidamente. Eu não conseguia descolar meus olhos do seu corpo. Automaticamente e sem pensar nas conseqüências, levei minha mão para uma cicatriz que estava no peito definido, e passei os dedos para senti-la. Era mais fria que a temperatura de sua pele.

Ele se remexeu e eu me assustei com o movimento, me dando conta pela primeira vez do que estava fazendo. Eu olhei para o vampiro, Jasper estava com os olhos negros. O medo me assaltou e eu recolhi minha mão. Minha boca se abriu para pedir desculpas, mas ele me cortou.

- Isabella, pare com isso.

Eu assenti para o vampiro e me afastei rapidamente, mas sua mão gelada envolveu meu pulso. Eu senti o aperto masculino e meu coração reagiu rapidamente, assim como meu corpo. Eu queria _dormir_ agora. Se Jasper continuasse a me tocar assim, eu iria enlouquecer. Eu não tinha culpa dos malditos vampiros serem perfeitos e eu ser uma humana fraca, não é? A boca de Jasper se abriu novamente, fazendo o cheiro de hortelã ficar mais forte.

- Você está exalando desejo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Jasper**

Minha mão agora segurava o pulso fino e frágil da garota. Eu sabia que com um pouco de força, eu poderia quebrá-lo, e me surpreendi que pegar em um ser humano sem machucá-lo era tão fácil. Por que Edward sentia sempre esse medo ridículo?

Isabella tremeu ao meu toque. Sua pele quente mandava pulsos elétricos para o meu corpo inteiro. De repente eu percebi que era gostoso sentir o calor de uma pessoa _viva_.

Mas as ondas de desejo me engolfaram de um modo que eu não consegui barrar. Meu corpo reagiu rapidamente ao que a humana estava exalando, ficando duro. Eu olhei para ela.

- Você está exalando desejo.

A careta de Isabella ficou visível, mas seu rosto corou rapidamente com minhas palavras, fazendo seu cheiro divino chegar ao meu nariz poderoso. _Controle-se, Jasper. Você não quer matar essa garota._

Diminui o aperto do seu pulso e Isabella recolheu sua mão rapidamente. Parecia com medo. Mas sua face estava fechada.

- Eu não tenho culpa de vocês serem uns malditos vampiros perfeitos.

Esse era o motivo da raiva? Eu sorri quando percebi que estava sem blusa, a centímetros de Isabella, e seu rosto se fechou mais ainda.

- Eu pedi para ver as cicatrizes, Jasper. Não precisava arrancar a blusa inteira, bastava levantar as mangas.

Isabella estava com raiva. Isso era de certa forma... excitante. O monstro dentro de mim começava a querer aparecer, e eu lutava contra isso. Infelizmente ele estava ganhando.

Aproximei-me da menina e seu coração respondeu no mesmo instante.

- Minha blusa estava encharcada, Isabella. E não minta para mim, você não odiou.

Eu estava amando jogar com a garota. Isabella ficou ainda mais vermelha e deitou-se na cama com raiva, puxando os cobertores para o corpo. Bingo.

- Eu quero dormir.

Ah, mas não quer não. E não ia _mesmo_. Não depois de Jasper Whitlock descobrir seu novo hobby. _Jasper Whitlock?_ Merda. Isso não estava ficando bom.

- Não quer não.

Em questões de segundos, Isabella se sentava na cama com raiva. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e colocou-os para trás, exibindo seu pescoço branco. Uma veia pulsava ali. Eu lambi os lábios.

- Pare com isso!

Saí do transe que estava e agradeci mentalmente a humana de ter quase gritado. Dois segundos a mais fitando seu pescoço e ela poderia estar morta. Isabella olhava para mim com receio. Seu corpo exalava insegurança, mas os resquícios do desejo ainda estavam presentes.

- O que você quer? Eu sou um vampiro, Isabella!

Inclinei-me automaticamente para Isabella e aproximei meu nariz do seu pescoço. A veia agora pulsava com mais força por causa de seu coração acelerado. Inspirei profundamente.

- E seu cheiro é divino.

Isabella finalmente conseguiu ter uma reação. Sua insegurança agora se transformava em medo e ela se desvencilhou e saiu de perto de mim rapidamente. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Vou descer. Não vou conseguir dormir mesmo.

Ela deu a volta no quarto para chegar até a porta, mas antes de dar seu último passo para alcançar seu objetivo, eu entrei no meio. Ela me olhou, seu rosto passando a mensagem que estava sentindo ódio, mas o que seu corpo mandava para mim contrariava completamente a mensagem que ela estava tentando passar. _Excitação_.

Minha mão alcançou facilmente a fechadura da porta. Eu a tranquei, pegando a chave e colocando dentro do bolso da minha calça. Eu achei que Isabella ia gritar, mas ela apenas empalideceu e correu seus olhos para onde eu havia depositado o objeto.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Ela fechou os olhos e trancou o maxilar. O coração ainda estava acelerado.

- Jasper, eu estou com fome.

Eu ri das palavras da humana.

- Não está. É _impossível_ mentir para mim, Isabella.

Suas mãos agora estavam fechadas em punho, ela se virou para a cama e eu automaticamente agarrei seu pulso, tomando o cuidado de não quebrá-lo, mas o aperto era firme, e ela sentiu isso. Virei e puxei Isabella para perto de mim, fazendo seu corpo bateu contra o meu.

Foi o suficiente para meu monstro despertar completamente.

Eu corri meus olhos pelo seu corpo, ávido para relembrar minha visão pela manhã. Isabella continuava com o mesmo pijama. A calça de moletom, mesmo larga, deixava-a bonita, a blusa de malha era colada no corpo e um pouco curta, a mesma blusa que mostrava um pedaço de sua barriga. Mas meus olhos procuraram outra coisa. Seus seios estavam do mesmo modo que eu me lembrava. Os mamilos duros pressionavam a blusa, fazendo minha boca se encher de veneno.

Isabella estava estática. Eu busquei seus olhos com os meus. Os poços profundos e castanhos agora me pediam para continuar o que eu pretendia. Eu não pensei duas vezes, aproximei-me da humana e capturei seus lábios com os meus.

No momento em que o contato foi feito, meu corpo reagiu instantaneamente ao calor de Isabella. Ela estava travada, mas seu corpo exalava desejo e luxúria. Ela queria mais. Isabella já havia beijado decentemente na vida? Ao julgar pela posição de seu corpo, não.

Encaixei-me em Isabella e minhas mãos pegaram sua cintura fina, sentindo pela primeira vez realmente a maciez de sua pele. Ela tremia um pouco e suas mãos estavam pousadas no meu peito. A menina estava receosa.

Eu peguei suas mãos e as passei em volta do meu pescoço, no mesmo momento que abri minha boca e fiz força nos seus lábios, pedindo passagem para minha língua penetrá-la. Ela deixou. O corpo de Isabella amoleceu no momento que minha língua tocou a sua, sentindo o gosto divino que a humana tinha.

Elas faziam uma dança perfeita e minhas mãos agora corriam pela suas costas. Isabella pegou meu cabelo e o puxou delicadamente. Automaticamente, um rosnado leve saiu da minha garganta e a humana percebeu, quebrando o beijo no mesmo instante.

Eu abri os olhos para fitá-la. Isabella estava vermelha e ofegante. Eu não a culpava. Sabia que a garota nunca havia beijado assim. Ela deu dois passos para trás, a vergonha vindo dela assaltou meu corpo e ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo meu monstro se remexer dentro do meu peito pedindo por mais.

Era _muito_ pouco.

- Acho... acho... _o que você fez_?

Eu? Isabella agora culpava a mim? Isso era hilário. Sorri para a menina e dei um passo a frente, fazendo-a levantar a mão. Eu não me mexi.

- Fique onde está.

Engoli o veneno que havia acumulado na minha boca e respirei fundo. Isso não ajudou, o cheiro de Isabella entrou nos meus sentidos. Mas era um cheiro novo, tinha algo adicional ali. O cheiro de sua excitação. O monstro agora não podia esperar.

Acabei com a distância com mais dois passos. O coração de Isabella bombeava rapidamente o sangue. Uma irritação se fez presente na minha garganta, mas eu concentrei meu desejo em outra coisa. Os mamilos ainda estavam endurecidos e cada poro do seu corpo estava arrepiado. Os seios subiam e desciam de acordo com sua respiração descompassada. Eu me aproximei de Isabella e peguei sua cintura novamente, puxando-a para mim.

- O que... _o que fizemos_?

A preocupação da humana era tola. Eu sabia que a garota que agora eu desejava, era namorada do meu irmão. E eu sabia que eu era casado. Mas o monstro dentro de mim me implorava para esquecer aquilo no momento e continuar o que eu estava pretendendo fazer.

- A pergunta que você quer fazer, Isabella, é o que _vamos_ fazer.

Ela tremeu levemente nos meus braços e eu sabia que se não agisse de forma rápida, a humana cismaria de me impedir, o que não seria algo bom. Beijei-a novamente, dessa vez com menos cautela. Isabella abriu a boca instantaneamente para deixar minha língua entrar, e eu não objetei.

O beijo agora era mais ávido, e a humana agora era menos cuidadosa. Suas mãos pegaram meu cabelo novamente, puxando-os com mais força. Um rosnado mais alto saiu da minha garganta e fez meu peito vibrar, mas ela não parou o beijo como antes.

Eu dei passos para frente e ela para trás. Ela bateu suas pernas na cama e se desequilibrou. Eu ajudei. Empurrei a humana para a cama e ela se deitou, os cabelos caindo pelo rosto e a respiração acelerada, assim como o coração. Deitei-me na humana, tomando o cuidado de não esmagá-la com meu peso, me equilibrando nos cotovelos.

Os seios de Isabella agora estavam colados no meu peito, e minha boca se encheu de veneno quando senti o calor saindo do seu centro e o cheiro da sua lubrificação chegando ao meu nariz. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, meu peito agora vibrando.

- Jasper?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e olhei para a menina que havia me chamado. Tentei me controlar um pouco, mas meu membro estava duro demais, e meu desejo por seu sexo, competia com o desejo pelo seu sangue. Ela continuava a me olhar.

- Você está bem?

Eu sorri para Isabella. Realmente ela era única. Quem embaixo de um vampiro prestes a _comê-la_ pergunta se ele está bem? Neguei com a cabeça e Isabella arfou.

- Não estou nada bem, Isabella.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do meu corpo, mexendo-se e fazendo com que meu membro endurecesse mais. Eu a pressionei com mais força, jogando um pouco mais do meu peso em cima dela.

- E não vou melhorar até ter o que eu quero.

Minha boca capturou a sua novamente e dessa vez minhas mãos pegaram sua cintura com força, fazendo-a gemer. Mas eu sabia que não era de dor. Isabella emanava desejo. Seu corpo cedeu, amolecendo. Finalmente Isabella parara de resistir e percebera que seria impossível lutar contra meu desejo, e contra ao seu próprio.

Puxei sua blusa para cima, passando minhas mãos avidamente na sua pele quente e macia. Ela pegava no meu braço e depois corria as mãos pelo meu peito, que já estava nu.

Minhas mãos passaram por trás das suas costas e fizeram força para Isabella se levantar e se sentar na cama. Ela não dificultou meu trabalho, sentou-se na cama e eu me ajoelhei no chão, ficando de frente para ela. Subi mais sua blusa e a tirei do seu corpo, jogando-a para um canto do quarto.

Com apenas uma mão, abri o fecho do sutiã de Isabella e ela enrijeceu quando a peça de roupa caiu no seu colo. Eu me afastei e contemplei o que havia descoberto. Os seios não eram grandes, nem pequenos, mas de tamanho médio, perfeitos para minhas mãos. Isabella estava corada e eu conseguia sentir sua vergonha planando pelo quarto.

Aproximei-me dos deliciosos pedaços de carne e passei meu nariz pela pele, cheirando seu perfume. Mas eu queria outra coisa. Olhei para Isabella e minha língua saiu da minha boca e começou a contornar um dos seus mamilos, como se fosse projetada para isso. Eu havia confirmado o que eu tinha me perguntado durante dias.

O gosto de Isabella era tão bom quanto o cheiro. Era _melhor _que o cheiro.

Suguei com força o mamilo e um gemido saiu da boca da menina, ela fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para trás. Eu me levantei e espalmei minha mão no seu busto, empurrando-a de volta para a cama e deitando-a. Ela olhava para mim, os olhos fixos no meu corpo. Eu sorri.

Comecei a puxar sua calça lentamente. Cada pedaço de pele exposta fazia com que meu membro protestasse. Eu puxei mais rápido a calça e a joguei para o lado, olhando-a por inteiro. Isabella estava apenas de calcinha na minha frente.

Comecei a correr meus lábios por sua pele, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ao meu toque e hálito gelados. Fechei os olhos e senti o cheiro de sua lubrificação mais forte saindo do seu centro. Subi na cama e comecei a beijar seu pescoço lentamente, provando cada pedaço que eu poderia. Ela gemia e dançava debaixo de mim, encostando parte do seu corpo no meu membro de vez em quando.

Isabella não sabia o perigo que corria.

Cheguei ao meu objetivo. A calcinha de Isabella me atrapalhava, então eu rasguei o tecido com facilidade. Seu sexo pulsava e eu passei minha língua na entrada, provando o líquido mais particular que Isabella poderia me oferecer.

Era melhor que sangue humano.

Seu gemido agora fora alto e eu me lembrei de mandar mais algumas ondas de letargia para o chefe Swan. Eu não queria ninguém me impedindo no momento mais delicioso que eu estava tendo na noite. Eu seria capaz de _matá-lo_.

Isabella abriu as pernas e eu quase me descontrolei. Em vez disso, centralizei meu desejo inteiro no que estava na minha frente, começando a chupá-la no seu lugar mais sensível e fazendo as ondas de satisfação triplicarem. Isso estava ficando preocupante.

Afastei-me de Isabella e me levantei rapidamente. Ela me olhava com curiosidade, um raio riscou o céu, iluminando parcialmente o quarto. Eu desabotoei minha calça e a tirei do meu corpo, junto com o tênis, ficando apenas de cueca. Subi na cama novamente, indo em direção a Isabella, ela abriu as pernas para me receber, mas uma pontada de medo percorreu o meu corpo. Medo que _ela_ estava projetando.

- Isabella, se quiser realmente fazer isso, tem que saber das conseqüências.

Era um blefe, Isabella querendo ou não, eu faria o que estava pretendendo fazer. Afinal, manipulação era algo familiar para mim. Ela arfava, mas mantinha as pernas abertas, e isso me convidava e me incitava ainda mais a continuar.

- Isso vai doer.

Suas pequenas mãos brancas passaram pelo meu rosto, a humana estava tremendo, mas conseguiu percorrer meu corpo chegando à borda da cueca e abaixando-a. Meu membro duro saltou e ela olhou espantada para ele. Reprimi um sorriso. Eu era bem dotado até para um vampiro.

Eu me livrei da cueca rapidamente e peguei meu membro, direcionando-o para a entrada de Isabella, olhei para a menina e respirei fundo. Meu membro entrou com facilidade na humana e ela fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios. Uma onda de dor me atingiu, mas eu quase não senti. A dor de Isabella era fraca demais para neutralizar o prazer que eu havia sentido no momento que penetrei a garota.

Isabella era quente e apertada. _Virgem_. O monstro dentro de mim rugiu de satisfação, ele havia vencido, afinal.

Minha boca se encheu de veneno e eu olhei para a humana novamente, ela agora permanecia com olhos abertos e me fitava. Eu a deixei acostumar com a sensação. Isabella mexeu levemente o quadril e eu a senti, envolta de mim, cada músculo do seu sexo se contraindo e me engolindo. _Acalme-se, Jasper._

Saí um pouco de dentro dela e a penetrei novamente. A dor de Isabella agora era menor e eu conseguia sentir uma pontada de prazer. Era isso. Comecei a fazer os movimentos lentamente e ela passou as pernas envolta da minha cintura, me puxando para seu corpo e fazendo com que eu entrasse por completo. Suas mãos capturaram meu cabelo e puxaram com uma força que equivalia ao seu desejo.

Quanto mais eu penetrava, mais Isabella o puxava. E quanto mais ela puxava, mais eu rosnava. Quanto mais eu rosnava, mais ela projetava seu desejo e prazer. E isso formava uma bola de neve deliciosa.

As estocadas começaram a ficar mais urgentes. Eu sabia que a humana não iria agüentar muito. Puxei-a para cima de mim, rolando na cama. Ela ficou por cima, estática. Isabella sabia que estava no comando, e eu não me movi de imediato, esperei que a menina perdesse a vergonha e tomasse o controle da situação. Ela começou a se mexer timidamente, mas as ondas de prazer que ela projetava me davam a certeza de que ela estava gostando do resultado.

Cada movimento que ela fazia, era um novo gemido que saía de sua boca e um rosnado que saía da minha garganta. Os movimentos de Isabella agora eram mais bruscos e menos tímidos. Enfim a humana perdeu a vergonha e se banqueteou com o que eu tinha a oferecer. Outro raio riscou o céu, iluminando seu pequeno corpo que dançava em cima do meu em busca de algo que ela nem sabia que existia, algo que ela nunca havia provado e sentido. Algo primitivo.

Seu instinto guiava seu corpo, fazendo-a se remexer divinamente, me dando uma visão deliciosa. A pele agora cintilava devido ao suor, alguns fios do seu cabelo grudavam no rosto e ela estava corada.

De repente as pernas de Isabella travaram-se e seu corpo se enrijeceu. Uma onda de prazer gigantesca inebriou meus sentidos e eu senti as paredes do seu sexo apertarem meu membro fortemente. Não demorou muito para eu conseguir chegar ao meu prazer. Eu tranquei meu maxilar para não cair na tentação de mordê-la e causar um estrago maior do que eu havia feito.

Despejei-me por inteiro em Isabella e olhei para a humana, puxando-a para um beijo mais calmo, mas não menos desejoso.

Isabella me provara as qualidades de um ser humano.

* * *

**Isabella**

Eu arfava, meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, extasiado com a sensação que eu havia provado segundos atrás.

Eu inspirava longas golfadas de ar, buscando pelo oxigênio que meus pulmões haviam perdido no momento. Meu cabelo estava grudado no meu rosto e eu sentia meu corpo leve, mas cansado.

O vampiro que havia me proporcionado isso, agora me olhava divertido. Ele pegou minhas coxas que estavam apertadas em volta do seu corpo e me virou rapidamente, não saindo de dentro de mim. O corpo frio de Jasper fez pressão no meu e eu agradeci mentalmente por ter deitado e relaxado depois de tudo.

Mas eu não conseguia dizer nada. O que eu havia feito? Deus! Eu tinha namorado! Eu amava meu namorado. Mas quem estava dentro de mim agora não era Edward, e sim um vampiro mais masculino e... selvagem?

Eu olhei para Jasper cautelosa. Seus olhos estavam negros, mas começavam a voltar ao normal, tomando a cor dourada que sempre tinham. A boca aberta e a respiração, mesmo inútil, compassada. Seu hálito gelado chegava ao meu rosto, fazendo-me sentir o seu cheiro característico de hortelã.

Ele ainda estava dentro de mim. Eu conseguia sentir o líquido gelado saindo de dentro do meu corpo e o membro de Jasper pulsando. Mas o homem que agora estava deitado sobre mim parecia outro. Eu não o conhecia realmente. O meu cunhado que eu havia conhecido, parecia uma história antiga de anos atrás. Esse agora era um homem novo, como se a máscara do vampiro tivesse caído e um novo vampiro tivesse aparecido. Um vampiro que tinha desejo, e não pensava nas conseqüências até consegui-lo.

- Quem é você?

A pergunta saiu automaticamente da minha boca e eu senti o corpo de Jasper relaxar um pouco. Os olhos escureceram levemente, fazendo-os ficarem em um tom dourado escuro. Ele sorriu torto, as covinhas aparecendo novamente.

- Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock? Ele não havia me falado que Jasper Whitlock havia morrido junto com seu passado?

Ele percebeu a confusão nos meus olhos. Seu sorriso sumiu brevemente. Jasper saiu de dentro de mim e meu corpo sentiu sua falta no mesmo instante. Eu me xinguei mentalmente. O vampiro se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo agora seco.

Eu puxei os cobertores para meu corpo, tampando-o de vergonha do que eu havia acabado de fazer. Isso não estava certo. Minha consciência estava pesada, mas meu corpo contrariava minha mente, e pedia por mais.

Jasper olhou para mim e seu sorriso havia voltado para seu rosto.

- Creio que você estaria abusando de mim, se eu lhe desse mais, Isabella.

Como ele havia adivinhado? Não era possível que meu corpo já estava emanando desejo. Parecia que Jasper que tinha o poder de ler mentes, e não Edward. Minha raiva se intensificou e o vampiro sentiu, virando-se para mim.

- Vá tomar um banho, Isabella.

Eu concordei com Jasper e me levantei da cama, sentindo o líquido gelado escorrer por minha perna. Peguei rapidamente minha toalha. Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Bufei de raiva e escutei uma risada atrás de mim, _perto demais_. Fechei os olhos e tranquei o maxilar. Maldito.

- Jasper, eu _realmente_ preciso de um banho.

O braço gelado do vampiro contornou minha cintura e eu me arrepiei, ele afundou seu nariz na mecha do cabelo que estava no pescoço e cheirou.

- Eu vou com você.

O barulho da porta se destrancando chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me alarmei. Jasper era rápido, e me deixava lerda. Ele era envolvente. Eu nem tinha percebido que o vampiro estava com a chave na mão.

- Não vai não.

Uma segunda risada saiu da boca do vampiro e eu abri a porta com força. Os roncos de Charlie estavam altos e ele parecia dopado, como Jasper havia prometido. Caminhei em direção ao banheiro e senti uma presença atrás de mim.

- Jasper, saia daqui.

Uma mão fria pegou meu pulso com força e eu senti meu corpo se virando. Jasper me fitava sério, mas sorriu ao ver minha apreensão.

- Precisamos tomar um banho Isabella. Amanhã seu querido namorado vai estar aqui. Vampiros sentem cheiro de sexo a quilômetros de distância.

Engoli em seco, me lembrando que tinha um namorado. Jasper tinha razão. Mas eu não cederia com facilidade.

- Você pode tomar banho _depois_.

Ele deu de ombros e começou a me empurrar para o banheiro.

- Não vou perder isso por nada.

Filho da puta. Jasper era um monstro e eu não sabia. Eu travei meu maxilar e joguei a toalha em cima do vampiro, ligando o chuveiro e fechando a porta do box. O que não adiantou muito, já que ela era transparente. Jasper olhava cada movimento meu. Peguei o shampoo e joguei no meu cabelo, massageando-o. A porta do box começou a ficar embaçada. Eu agradeci pela água caindo no meu corpo, lavando os vestígios do sexo. Lavando o líquido de Jasper. Levando parte da minha vergonha.

Meus olhos se encheram de água quando minha mente foi assaltada por imagens que eu não gostaria de presenciar. Edward descobrindo o que eu havia feito. Jasper brigando com a família. Eu não queria perder nada daquilo que eu tinha. Como eu poderia dizer que amava Edward se eu havia transado com seu irmão? Como eu olharia para ele depois do que eu tinha feito?

As lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo meu rosto, se juntando à água do banho. Eu funguei. Escutei a porta do box deslizando e um ar gelado percorreu meu corpo, para desaparecer um segundo depois quando a porta voltou a se fechar. O banheiro agora estava embaçado.

- Por que está chorando?

Uma raiva repentina assaltou meu corpo. O vampiro responsável pelo meu choro estava na minha frente, fazendo uma pergunta irônica. Eu olhei para o dono da voz e Jasper me olhava com olhos completamente dourados, o corpo nu, forte e perfeito, e os cabelos molhados. Meu desejo não conseguia deixar meu corpo, e isso fez com que eu me odiasse ainda mais.

- Seu filho da puta!

Minhas mãos começaram a bater no seu peito, mas era como tentar socar pedra. Meus pulsos protestavam, mas a raiva era grande demais para parar. Infelizmente Jasper não mostrou nenhum indício de que estava sentindo dor.

- Pare com isso, Isabella. Você só vai conseguir uma mão quebrada.

Os soluços ecoavam pelos azulejos do banheiro e meu corpo sacudia.

- Você arruinou minha vida!

Jasper riu e eu parei de bater no vampiro, convencendo-me de que não iria produzir nenhuma dor no homem. Saí do box, deixando-o para trás com o chuveiro ligado. Escutei a água parar de correr. Meu corpo tremia de ódio e frio. Eu peguei a toalha e a enrolei no meu corpo, mas quando dei meu primeiro passo, escorreguei no chão úmido e quase caí.

Braços fortes e gelados me envolveram. Eu tentei me desvencilhar do abraço de Jasper, mas ele me apertou. Comecei a dar socos novamente, mas Jasper me puxou para seu peito, fazendo minha cabeça pousar na sua pele. Eu comecei a chorar. Meu corpo amolecendo devido à dor que inundou meus sentidos. A dor na consciência. A dor da vergonha. A dor da traição.

Eu nunca mais seria a mesma. Eu nunca mais conseguiria esquecer o que eu havia feito.

Jasper havia me marcado.

Logo depois, entreguei-me à escuridão que me esperava.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Isabella**

Meus olhos pesavam, mas minha vontade de abri-los era mais forte. Eu tinha que sair do banheiro e me vestir.

Uma mão gelada passou pela minha testa e eu me arrepiei com o contato. Abri meus olhos rapidamente e me surpreendi de já estar vestida com um pijama quente, em cima da minha cama, que possuía lençóis novos, ao lado de Jasper.

Um raio riscou o céu. Eu me mexi um pouco e senti meu corpo dolorido. Eu não fui a única a sentir.

- Você desmaiou.

Os olhos dourados me fitavam com cuidado. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos, virando-me para o lado oposto da cama e encolhendo-me, para tentar dormir, mesmo tendo consciência de que tal gesto seria inútil.

- Isabella?

Eu não respondi. O vampiro contornou a cama e me olhou intensamente.

- Temos que conversar sobre o que acabou de acontecer.

Não consegui responder de imediato. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido. Eu havia transado com meu cunhado, e gostado disso. Meu namorado confiou plenamente em mim, e em Jasper. Mas parecia que sua preocupação era outra. Decidi não responder e esperar as instruções do vampiro. Jasper se remexeu na cama.

- Edward estará aqui amanhã depois do almoço. Eu preciso estar aqui também. Por sorte, ele não escuta seus pensamentos. Troquei seus lençóis e seu pijama.

Eu escutava cada palavra de Jasper, tentando raciocinar sobre o que o vampiro queria de mim. O que o vampiro queria _mais_ de mim.

- Eu vou queimar isso aqui.

Jasper mostrou uma trouxa de roupa e eu apenas assenti, voltando a me encolher e puxando o cobertor para o corpo. Até o cobertor Jasper havia trocado. Esse era um preto que estava na minha cama, antes de me mudar para Forks.

Fechei meus olhos quando imagens da minha vinda assaltaram minha mente. Como eu tinha conhecido Edward, como ele havia me salvado do acidente no estacionamento da escola. A primeira visita na casa dos Cullen. Alice...

Deus! Alice! Como eu ia olhar para a vampira novamente? Eu nunca mais iria voltar para aquela casa. Uma idéia tola de ligar para minha mãe e pedir para voltar a morar com ela surgiu na minha cabeça, mas foi cortada quando senti uma mão pegar meu queixo e forçar meu rosto a se levantar.

- Isabella, você me ouviu?

Assenti para o vampiro. Por sorte Edward não conseguia ler meus pensamentos. Mas e Jasper?

- Como vai fazer para esconder isso?

Perguntei curiosa e Jasper olhou para a janela. Um raio riscou o céu e eu vi seus olhos pensativos, mas não consegui identificar nenhum vislumbre de arrependimento do que ele havia feito. Jasper estava apenas de calça jeans, sua blusa ainda estava jogada no chão, junto com seus tênis.

- Eu treino isso há anos, Isabella. Edward só consegue escutar o que eu quero. Creio que será fácil esquecer o que se passou aqui.

Senti-me ofendida. Eu realmente era uma humana tola, Jasper tinha acabado de tirar minha virgindade e eu me preocupava com o que eu ia fazer no futuro, enquanto o vampiro jogava na minha cara que aquilo seria uma coisa fácil de esquecer. Surpreendi-me quando lágrimas grossas correram pelas minhas bochechas. Eu estava chorando e até então não tinha percebido isso. Funguei e voltei a me deitar na cama, ficando de costas para Jasper. Fechei os olhos.

Uma mão gelada passou pelo meu ombro e eu enrijeci. Jasper fez um pouco de força para eu me virar, mas eu apenas me desvencilhei do seu toque.

- Me deixa em paz, Jasper. Não me machuque mais.

Ondas de remorso passaram pelo quarto. Ondas que eu sabia que não era eu que projetava. Mas na mesma rapidez que as ondas surgiram, elas foram embora. Eu fechei os olhos e continuei esperando o sono vir. Meu corpo estava cansado e eu sabia que teria Jasper ao meu lado até no dia seguinte.

O colchão se afundou e eu abri os olhos, franzindo o cenho. Jasper se deitava ao meu lado, seus olhos agora dourados me fitando com intensidade. Eu não quebrei o contato do olhar. Seus dedos passaram pelo meu rosto, limpando minhas lágrimas.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Isabella. Apenas siga a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No momento que suas palavras atingiram minha consciência. O choro se intensificou. Eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos, ensopando o travesseiro. Jasper me olhava como se não entendesse o motivo da tristeza. Eu travei meu maxilar.

- Jasper, você tira minha virgindade, transa com a namorada do seu irmão, trai sua esposa e pede para eu esquecer? Se você é um ser que consegue esquecer fácil o que faz, eu não sou.

Ele sentiu o tom irônico nas minhas palavras. Os olhos de Jasper passaram de dourados para negros em dois segundos. Ele pegou meu rosto com as mãos fortemente. Mas minha raiva era compatível com a raiva dele, eu não tive medo, e tinha certeza de que o vampiro poderia sentir isso.

- Não meta meu passado no meio do presente, Isabella, ou vai se arrepender.

Eu travei ainda mais meu maxilar e aproximei meu rosto do dele, fazendo-o se sobressaltar milimetricamente.

- Há coisas que já me arrependo de ter feito, uma a mais não vai acabar com minha vida.

O aperto diminuiu. Jasper olhava para mim, seus olhos passavam raiva, mas depois o sentimento foi diminuindo e ele apenas me olhava com olhos vazios. Eu não quebrava o contato, minhas lágrimas já tinham secado. De repente o vampiro se aproximou milimetricamente do meu rosto, seus lábios separados e sua respiração gelada e com cheiro de hortelã batendo na minha pele. Minha boca se encheu de água e meu corpo foi atraído automaticamente. Eu fechei os olhos, apertando-os e tentando me concentrar.

Ao julgar pelo frio, eu sabia que Jasper não tinha se afastado. Meu corpo pedia por mais dele, como se fosse projetado para sentir isso toda vez que o vampiro se aproximasse de mim, e eu quase voltei a chorar. Abri meus olhos lentamente e cuidadosamente. Jasper me olhava com olhos cúmplices. Ele estava passando pelo mesmo momento que eu, só que sua reação era outra.

Eu estava arrependida e queria morrer.

Ele estava arrependido e queria fazer de novo.

No momento que a conclusão entrou na minha mente, Jasper acabou com o espaço entre nós e me beijou com ternura. Os lábios eram gelados, mas passavam um fogo incomparável para meu corpo. Eu fiquei estática, repreendendo-me e me odiando por não conseguir quebrar o contato.

Ele passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior e eu gemi. Minhas mãos agarraram seu cabelo sedoso e loiro, puxando-o para mim. Sua língua entrou na minha boca e nós dois começamos novamente um beijo que eu sabia onde iria parar.

Mas eu não queria fazer de novo. Eu não _podia_ fazer de novo.

- Jasper...

Ele agora passava suas mãos fortes pela minha cintura, levantando meu pijama e subindo para onde era seu objetivo. O dedo de Jasper acariciou meu mamilo, que respondeu ao toque no mesmo momento. Eu mordi meu lábio, causando-me dor, e olhei para o vampiro, que sorria maliciosamente, fazendo aparecer as covinhas que eu descobri que apreciava muito.

- Você não quer que eu pare... Isabella.

Meu nome saiu de forma lasciva da boca dele. Eu não queria que ele parasse, e queria ao mesmo tempo. Peguei os pulsos frios de Jasper e fiz força para ele parar. O vampiro me olhou e entendeu o recado no mesmo momento. Tirando as mãos de dentro do meu pijama e afastando seu rosto do meu. Parte do meu corpo protestou.

- Jasper, você é casado, e eu namoro seu irmão. Não piore e desgrace ainda mais a situação.

Ele sorriu, se aproximou e chupou meu lábio inferior. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e eu senti minha calcinha úmida.

- Você é um desperdício.

Engoli em seco e continuei a fitar meu cunhado. Se Jasper não se afastasse de mim, eu não resistiria e desistiria da idéia de não piorar as coisas. Ele podia sentir isso, mas finalmente e pela primeira vez na noite, Jasper não me contrariou. Ele passou as mãos nos meus cabelos, me dando um beijo rápido. Eu lambi os lábios e senti o gosto de hortelã.

- Boa noite, Isabella.

Não tive tempo de responder. Uma onda de sono e letargia tomou conta do meu corpo e eu fechei os olhos, entrando na inconsciência no mesmo momento.

* * *

**Jasper**

Olhava para a janela. A claridade penetrava pelas cortinas, fazendo o quarto ficar mais visível. Meus pensamentos vagavam por todos os cantos do mundo. O que eu havia feito com a garota que agora dormia pesadamente na cama diante de mim não tinha sido algo simples. Eu havia tirado a virgindade da namorada do meu irmão, e traído Alice. O monstro dentro de mim, que eu havia enterrado há anos, tinha voltado de uma vez só, e feito um estrago que eu nunca poderia consertar.

E pensando seriamente no assunto, me peguei surpreso quando percebi que não havia me arrependido de ter feito nada.

Por mais que eu pensasse no assunto, a experiência de ter transado com Isabella, uma humana, foi surreal demais para não ter gostado. E se a garota não tivesse me parado de madrugada, eu ainda estaria dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer meu nome alto para toda Forks escutar.

Minha calça me incomodou e eu me levantei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e pensando no que eu deveria fazer depois de tudo. Edward nunca saberia disso, os pensamentos de Isabella eram protegidos e eu tinha certeza de que a humana não iria contar para ele. Alice veria?

Foi algo automático e de momento. Algo repentino. Ela não deve ter conseguido ver. As visões da minha esposa felizmente eram limitadas. Claro que se eu pensasse em transar com Isabella de novo ela iria saber.

_Esse _era o problema.

Eu havia falado com a garota que o que tinha acontecido nesse quarto seria algo fácil de esquecer. Eu estava errado. Minha mente só era preenchida com os gemidos de prazer de Isabella e de imagens do seu corpo se contorcendo em cima do meu, seus mamilos endurecidos...

Eu teria que ter cuidado _demais_ quando encontrasse Edward, e cuidado _demais_ para não pensar em fazer isso com a humana novamente, se eu quisesse que Alice continuasse cega de tudo.

Era isso. Meu plano estava traçado quando escutei a porta do quarto do pai de Isabella ranger. Eu ficaria em Forks e de qualquer jeito, apagaria essa noite da minha vida.

Passos saíram para o corredor e eu rapidamente pulei pela janela, para empoleirar na árvore e sair da visão do chefe Swan. Isabella ainda dormia tranquilamente, seu pai abriu a porta e olhou a imagem da filha descansando. Para ele foi o suficiente. Fechou a porta e eu deslizei para dentro do quarto novamente.

Esperei pacientemente o barulho da viatura sumir e olhei novamente para a garota que agora ressonava na cama. Isabella estava encolhida, puxava os cobertores para os seios, tampando uma visão que eu agradeceria se ela não tampasse. Uma perna sua estava para fora dos cobertores, por cima. Os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco e a boca parcialmente aberta.

Meu corpo parecia ser puxado por uma energia que estava envolta da garota. Aproximei-me de Isabella e ela não acordou. Meus olhos correram por seu corpo e minha mão passou pela perna, sentindo a maciez da pele, e o calor que eu havia gostado tanto.

Tirei as mechas de cabelo do rosto da menina e meus dedos agora passaram pela sua bochecha, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Isabella gemeu e se remexeu. Minha boca se encheu de veneno e eu engoli, pensando seriamente em deixar a garota por uma hora e ir caçar. Mas era arriscado demais deixar ela ali. E se Edward chegasse?

Isabella estava de férias e poderia dormir até a hora que quisesse. Mas eu estava com tédio. Então me aproximei da garota e comecei a passar meu nariz pelo seu rosto, depositando beijos e soprando na sua orelha.

Ela começou a se mexer. Eu continuei a fazer meu trabalho e Isabella agora despertava aos poucos, xingando baixinho. Seus olhos castanhos e intensos se abriram e pararam no meu rosto. Ela se sobressaltou e se sentou na cama rapidamente, colocando a mão na cabeça e fechando os olhos. Parecia tonta.

- Jasper, mas que merda! Por que fez isso?

Uma pergunta inteligente e que eu não responderia.

- Não sei. Você dorme demais, é tedioso ficar te olhando.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Não era esse o objetivo? Você me fazer dormir?

Eu ri das palavras de Isabella e ela se levantou da cama. A pele arrepiada e os seios sentindo as conseqüências da falta do cobertor. Tentei desvencilhar meus olhos do seu corpo, olhei para seu rosto.

- Acho que não fizemos muita coisa do que combinamos com Edward.

Eu atingi a humana no seu ponto fraco. Ondas de vergonha e arrependimento chegaram aos meus sentidos e ela agora pegava uma bolsinha e saía do quarto, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Eu esperei Isabella saciar suas necessidades humanas pacientemente. A menina voltou poucos minutos depois e olhou para mim.

- Que horas são?

Eu me levantei da poltrona e caminhei em direção à humana.

- Nove da manhã.

Ela correu seus olhos pelo meu corpo, que ainda estava nu e procurou pela minha blusa, que estava no mesmo lugar da noite anterior. Pegou a peça de roupa e jogou para mim. Já estava seca.

- Se vista, Jasper.

Eu sorri e coloquei a blusa, calçando meu tênis. Isabella saiu do quarto e eu revirei os olhos, saindo do cômodo também e seguindo o rastro de cheiro que ela havia deixado.

* * *

**Isabella**

Desci as escadas rapidamente. Meu estômago roncava e daqui algumas horas, Edward estaria na minha casa. Eu precisava preparar meu corpo e minha mente para encarar meu namorado novamente depois do que eu havia feito.

Consegui sentir a presença de Jasper na entrada da cozinha. Ignorei-o. Peguei alguns pães e coloquei na torradeira enquanto fazia o café. Olhei para a janela da cozinha e percebi que a viatura de Charlie não estava mais na garagem. Eu gostava de férias, mas depois do que eu havia passado na minha, já estava mudando de idéia e rezando para que minhas aulas começassem logo.

O barulho da torradeira me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu olhei para os pães, pegando-os e passando um pouco de geléia por cima. Coloquei no prato e enchi uma caneca de café. Caminhei até a mesa e me sentei, comendo de olhos baixos.

Jasper se sentou ao meu lado. Eu olhei para o vampiro e ele fazia uma careta.

- O que foi?

Jasper olhava para o pão. Deu de ombros e começou a tamborilar na mesa.

- Sua comida fede.

Eu nem tentei responder. Comida por comida, eu preferia a minha. Apenas o cheiro de sangue me deixava enojada, não queria nem pensar no gosto. A cozinha estava silenciosa. Eu não queria conversar com Jasper. Se pudesse decidir, eu nunca mais o encontraria. Eu faria de tudo para nunca mais visitar a casa dos Cullen.

Eu sabia que quando as aulas começassem Jasper não estaria mais na escola. Mas eu teria que lidar com Alice todos os dias. Minha sorte era que eu nunca pensaria em nada relacionado ao seu marido para ela ter alguma visão de nós dois. Eu contava que Jasper fizesse o mesmo.

De repente o vampiro saiu da cadeira e se postou perto da pia, de braços cruzados, ele estava rígido e ereto. Eu engoli o pão e me engasguei quando o som da campainha preencheu a casa. Era ele. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Dei um rápido olhar para Jasper e o vampiro mexeu milimetricamente a cabeça, dando o aval de que seus pensamentos estavam seguros. Eu saí da cadeira e me dirigi para a porta. A abri e Edward me fitou com olhos totalmente dourados, um sorriso torto no rosto. De felicidade, e alívio. Sua namorada enfim estava viva. E ele alimentado.

Agora tudo voltaria ao normal.

Em parte.

Jasper pigarreou para nós dois e Edward mexeu a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Jasper.

Ele sorriu para o irmão e acenou com a cabeça.

- Às ordens.

Edward pegou minha mão e eu me lembrei de controlar meus nervos. Mãos tremendo não seriam algo normal e agradável aos olhos dele. Jasper olhou para mim e acenou com a cabeça.

- Vejo vocês depois.

E saiu, rapidamente, deixando um rastro de cheiro de hortelã no ar e fazendo minha boca se encher de água. Agradeci mentalmente meu escudo particular contra o dom de Edward. O vampiro olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Eu sorri amarelo para ele, fazendo força para não chorar ao pensar na noite anterior. Engoli em seco e decidi que tentaria viver minha vida normalmente.

- Você não sabe o quanto.

Assim, subimos para o quarto.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**13 de Setembro**

* * *

**Isabella**

- Eu realmente não entendo essa sua relutância em ir para minha casa.

Engoli em seco quando Edward colocou sua observação em voz alta. Eu sabia que o vampiro já havia percebido minha apreensão quando ele tocava no assunto. Mas eu apenas mentia para ele.

- Quero ficar apenas com você Edward, na sua casa tem muitos ouvidos poderosos.

Ele riu das minhas palavras e abriu a porta do carro para mim. Eu entrei no Volvo prateado e em menos de um segundo escutava o barulho do ronco do motor. Edward dirigia rapidamente e em silêncio pelas ruas de Forks. Estávamos indo para a escola, chovia muito e o vidro do carro estava embaçado, me impedindo de ver onde estávamos. Eu agradecia todo dia mentalmente pelas aulas terem recomeçado, tirando-me da prisão de casa.

Mas a prisão que eu mais queria fugir, eu não conseguia. Era a prisão interior. Desde o ocorrido com aquele maldito vampiro que eu preferia nem pensar no nome, meu namoro com Edward era baseado em mentiras e fantasias. Eu sempre dava desculpas para não ir à sua casa, e para minha sorte, Edward preferia assim. Evitava conversar com Alice, eu sabia que o outro vampiro estava fazendo o combinado, porque senão minha cunhada nem estaria olhando para mim.

Mas ela sempre era carinhosa comigo, nada mudara. E se dependesse de mim, nada mudaria. Nunca. Porque eu sempre evitava pensar no seu marido, e eu sabia que se esse fato se mantivesse assim, ela nunca iria ver meu futuro em relação ao vampiro.

O carro de Edward diminuía a velocidade e já parava na vaga costumeira. Eu puxei meu capuz para a cabeça e respirei fundo antes de sair para a chuva. Ele tentava me proteger das gotas grossas, mas era inútil, e para falar a verdade, eu já estava acostumada em chegar encharcada na escola.

Ao colocar o pé dentro do corredor, Alice veio saltitando para meu lado. Eu sabia a intenção da vampira no momento que seus braços gelados me apertaram em um abraço.

- Feliz aniversário!

Eu olhei para Alice e ela sorriu, fazendo uma careta e dando de ombros. Edward passou a mão nas minhas costas. Alice abriu sua bolsa e retirou dali um embrulho colorido. Eu tentei reclamar, mas a vampira fez um gesto para me calar no mesmo momento.

- Eu sei. Nada de presentes. Mas não resisti, e adivinha? Você vai amar!

Sorri para a vampira e corri meus olhos pelo corredor. Não havia quase ninguém passando, então eu aproveitei o momento para abrir o embrulho. Ela pegou o papel da minha mão, e restou apenas um tecido preto. Eu peguei o tecido macio e levantei, para descobrir que havia ganhado um vestido. Lindo. Maravilhoso.

Alice deu saltinhos de excitação quando viu o brilho nos meus olhos. O vestido era lindo, mas eu realmente não sabia onde poderia usar algo tão fino em Forks. Ela percebeu quando meu corpo murchou ao chegar àquela conclusão.

- O que foi?

Pegar Alice desprevenida era difícil, mas a vampira parecia surpresa com minha reação. Acho que ela estava pensando que eu não tinha gostado do presente. Tratei de desfazer o mal entendido.

- Alice, é lindo! Obrigada... mas... onde vou usá-lo?

Seu sorriso perfeito se alargou e eu não entendi o motivo. Ela olhou para Edward e ele agora sorria. Um sorriso cúmplice. Eu odiava quando os dois faziam isso.

- Eu já escolhi. Iremos fazer uma festa de aniversário. E não adianta reclamar. Já organizei tudo.

Antes de eu abrir a boca para reclamar, ela já havia devolvido o embrulho a Edward e saía alegre pelo corredor.

- Vejo vocês às oito!

Tranquei meu maxilar. Eu odiava festas. Principalmente se a festa fosse para mim. E eu sabia que Alice era incontrolável quando se tratava disso. O vampiro ao meu lado ria, eu olhei severamente para ele, jogando o vestido no seu rosto e andando pelo corredor. Edward me acompanhou sem dificuldade, guardando o presente no embrulho.

- Muito engraçado.

Ele continuava a sorrir, abriu a porta para mim. Todos os alunos já estavam sentados. O professor já escrevia algo no quadro e eu me sentei no lugar de sempre, seguida por Edward ao meu lado.

- Você não pode fugir de Alice, Bella.

Eu concordei com Edward, mas não olhei para o vampiro. Ele continuava a me fitar, mas eu sabia que meus pensamentos estavam seguros no momento. Pensamento melhor no assunto, minha apreensão não era a de ter uma festa só para mim e ser apenas eu o centro das atenções. Minha apreensão era de reencontrar pela primeira vez o marido de Alice, o vampiro que por dias e dias, eu evitara encontrar, e estava tendo sucesso, se não fosse pela intromissão dos dois irmãos cúmplices.

Alice me pagaria por tudo.

* * *

- Você está linda, Bells!

Charlie me elogiou ao me ver descer as escadas e eu corei. Eu realmente estava diferente, considerando que eu nunca havia usado um vestido de marca e de bom gosto igual ao que Alice me dera.

- Obrigada, pai.

Ele sorriu para mim, escutei a buzina particular do carro de Edward e Charlie revirou os olhos demonstrando falta de paciência. Ele não gostava de Edward. Não depois de ele ter sido o motivo de sua filha sumir por dias. Isso ele havia concluído. Meu plano não fora tão bom, e eu não conseguia dar desculpas boas igual Esme e Alice faziam. Parecia que mentir e convencer eram um dom que apenas vampiros possuíam.

Ele sorriu para mim logo depois e caminhou em direção a sala, ligando a TV e deitando-se no sofá. Eu sabia que esse era o modo de Charlie dizer _"divirta-se"_. Dei de ombros e abri a porta.

Edward me esperava ao lado do carro, sorriu quando eu caminhei em direção a ele e pegou minha mão, depositando um beijo de leve. Abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei. Ele entrou logo em seguida. Já havia me acostumado com sua rapidez.

- Você está linda.

Sorri para ele, corando rapidamente.

- Obrigada.

Ele não desviou os olhos dourados do meu, mas dirigia muito rápido. Senti o pequeno solavanco do carro e deduzi que já entrávamos nos arredores da casa dos Cullen. Eu torci meus dedos e minhas mãos suavam. Um leve tremor passou pelo meu corpo quando a casa branca ficou visível. Tanto trabalho jogado fora...

_Eu realmente não queria entrar lá._

- Você está bem?

Não.

- Sim.

Edward saiu do carro e abriu a porta, pegando minha mão e conduzindo-me para a casa. Subi a escada e uma luz ficou mais forte. Ele abriu a porta da entrada. Quatro vampiros estavam me esperando. Carlisle com Esme, Rosalie e Alice.

Respirei fundo quando me dei conta de que o vampiro que eu não queria ver não estava presente. Agradeci mentalmente que ele tivesse senso em uma hora dessas. Carlisle caminhou na minha direção, seguido por Esme. Ambos me abraçaram e me desejaram um feliz aniversário, me entregando um pacote. Eu olhei um pouco sem graça para meus sogros, mas agradeci e comecei a abrir o pequeno presente. Era um cordão de ouro, um pingente em forma de estrela se destacava. Olhei para os dois vampiros, que agora sorriam ao ver minha surpresa.

- Carlisle, Esme... não precisava...

O sorriso de Carlisle se alargou.

- Você é como uma filha para nós, Bella.

Abaixei a cabeça, sem palavras para responder algo. Alice saltitou até mim e me entregou outro embrulho. Eu o peguei. Era leve. Curiosamente o sacudi, mas esse não produziu nenhum som. Olhei para Alice, indagando-a. Ela sorriu.

- Emmett e Jasper já estão instalando na sua picape. Voltam daqui alguns minutos.

O quê? Emmett e... Jasper estão na minha picape, que está perigosamente estacionada na minha casa, perto de Charlie? Eu realmente não acreditava nisso, meu pai poderia vê-los! Olhei para Alice, incrédula. Mas seus olhos estavam voltados para outro canto da sala, acompanhei seu olhar e vi dois vampiros entrando pela porta.

Um era gigantesco e com cabelos curtos e pretos. O outro era alto e leonino. O outro, no caso, era o vampiro que eu havia evitado por dias, o vampiro que tinha acabado com minha consciência e minha paz interior. O outro era Jasper.

Emmett correu na minha direção e me apertou em um forte abraço de urso. Minhas costelas doeram.

- Emmett... humana... respirar.

Ele me soltou e eu inspirei uma grande quantidade de ar.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella! Você vai amar o som novo que acabou de ganhar.

Fiz uma careta para Emmett, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Feliz aniversário, Isabella.

A voz de Jasper chegou aos meus ouvidos, sussurrada e maliciosa. A mesma voz que havia me atormentado nos meus sonhos. A mesma voz que havia me falado frases obscenas enquanto o vampiro estava dentro de mim. Eu me virei para ele e acenei com a cabeça. Jasper não estava perto, mas eu conseguia ver seu sorriso, as covinhas aparecendo. Merda, quando a festa ia acabar mesmo?

De repente Rosalie estava na minha frente, ela não me disse nada, apenas entregou o embrulho que estava em suas mãos e caminhou em direção a Emmett, ficando ao lado do companheiro. Eu sorri inutilmente para a vampira, sabendo que meu gesto não iria ser retribuído. Peguei o embrulho rosa e retangular, e comecei a abrir.

Mas ele estava muito bem embrulhado. Fiz força para rasgar o papel, mas algo fincou no meu dedo e eu senti a pele queimar. Levantei o dedo para ver o corte, quando uma fina gota de sangue saiu, caindo e manchando o tapete de cor bege da sala.

Olhei em volta de onde estava. Seis pares de olhos negros me fitavam, apenas Carlisle permanecia de olhos dourados, mas o que mais me chocou, não foi a onda repentina de sede que eu havia proporcionado à família. O que mais me chocou, foi a rapidez que Edward estava na minha frente, arqueado como um felino prestes a atacar alguém. Eu olhei mais atentamente e Jasper me fitava como se eu fosse um pedaço de... comida?

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. O vampiro loiro avançou em velocidade de vampiro, era apenas um borrão. Senti uma mão fria e dura espalmar meu estômago e me arremessar para longe, no mesmo momento que escutava um barulho de algo quebrando. Olhei em volta novamente e Jasper estava estatelado no piano de Edward, que agora estava destroçado devido ao peso do vampiro.

Engoli em seco quando um cheiro forte e conhecido chegou ao meu nariz. O cheiro de sangue, metálico e detestável. Olhei para meu braço, alguns cacos de vidro fino estavam enterrados na minha pele, filetes de sangue saíam pelos cortes. Edward havia me jogado em cima de um aparador de vidro.

Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada e meu corpo amoleceu com o cheiro. _Acalme-se, Bella, você não pode desmaiar agora_. Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente quando escutei um rosnado selvagem. O dono do som gutural agora estava sendo contido por seis braços de vampiros. Emmett abraçava Jasper pela cintura e o empurrava para trás. Rosalie pegava o braço direito do vampiro enquanto Alice cuidava do esquerdo.

Jasper me olhava com olhos negros e ferozes. Parecia um leão com fome, e eu era seu pedaço de carne, seu alimento preferido. Jasper parecia... um vampiro. De verdade. Pela primeira vez eu tive medo do ser que estava à minha frente.

- Tire Jasper daqui!

A voz de Carlisle me tirou do meu estado de choque ao ver a cena. Emmett apenas empurrou o irmão para fora da casa. Carlisle voou na minha direção, correndo os olhos pelos ferimentos que agora doíam. O efeito da adrenalina já havia passado e eu já poderia pedir por analgésicos.

- Vá com Esme para onde Jasper está, Edward. Ele só vai ouvir você.

- Eu não vou sair do lado de Bella.

Os olhos de Edward estavam negros e eu sabia que meu namorado não estava respirando. Carlisle olhou severamente para o filho.

- Isso não é um pedido, Edward. Vá!

Ele quase gritou. Surpreendi-me que Carlisle pudesse ser autoritário a esse ponto. Edward fez uma careta de dor, mas antes que eu pudesse falar que tudo ficaria bem, o vampiro já havia deixado a sala com a mãe adotiva.

Suspirei fundo e senti o cheiro de sangue. Carlisle apertou meu braço, fazendo-o doer mais.

- Onde dói?

Eu apontei os lugares onde havia mais sangue, não conseguindo raciocinar direito sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, ele desapareceu por um segundo e voltou com uma maleta branca. Retirou dali uma pinça de tamanho anormal e um frasco.

Carlisle começou a tirar os cacos de vidro que haviam entrado fundo na minha pele, depositando o líquido no corte, que ardeu e doeu. A sala dos Cullen foi preenchida com meus gritos.

* * *

- Pare com isso, Edward!

O vampiro dirigia o Volvo calado, olhando para a rua sem motivo nenhum, ele não precisava olhar para onde guiava o carro para saber onde estava indo. A tensão dentro do carro era desconcertante. Meus dois braços estavam enfaixados e alguns pontos da pele ainda ardiam e pinicavam. Mas eu nunca falaria isso para ele. Edward já estava se punindo demais.

Por sorte Carlisle havia me dito que não ficaria cicatriz. Eu havia colocado o casaco jeans de Edward para Charlie não ver as faixas caso ainda estivesse acordado. Eu estava agradecendo mentalmente que não ficaria com os braços marcados quando Edward diminuiu a velocidade e eu percebi que estávamos chegando à minha casa.

Engoli em seco quando o vampiro abriu a porta do carro, esperando-me caminhar até a entrada. Ele permanecia atrás de mim, cauteloso, quieto e calado. Destranquei a porta e olhei para ele.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco?

Ele olhou para o chão, antes de tornar a olhar para mim. Os olhos passando preocupação e pesar. Os mesmos olhos que eu havia fitado depois do incidente da clareira. Eu odiava aquele olhar.

- Hoje não. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos.

Eu apenas assenti. Edward me deu um beijo rápido na testa e segundos depois, seu Volvo prata pegava a estrada à esquerda. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao perceber que eu não teria sua companhia à noite.

Abri a porta de entrada e caminhei para dentro de casa, trancando-a logo em seguida. Charlie acordou com o barulho. Ele já estava de pijamas, mas se levantou zonzo do sofá quando eu cheguei.

- Foi bom lá?

Assenti para ele e dei um sorriso forçado. Para ele foi o suficiente. Desejou-me boa noite e subiu as escadas tropeçando de sono. Minha sorte foi essa, o sono de Charlie havia me dado sossego e impedido meu pai de fazer mais perguntas. Mais dois segundos me olhando e ele perceberia que algo havia dado errado.

Subi as escadas e caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. A janela estava aberta, e eu a mantive assim, na esperança de que Edward aparecesse mais tarde e desistisse da idéia idiota de ficar chateado por algo que era natural.

Deitei-me na cama, não me preocupando em tirar as roupas. Fechei os olhos tentando dormir, mas as únicas imagens que pairavam na minha mente, eram as de um par de olhos negros famintos e selvagens me olhando. Eu já havia visto Jasper faminto, mas o motivo agora fora outro, ele desejava meu sangue, assim como qualquer ser normal da sua espécie desejava.

Estremeci e apertei meus olhos, impedindo as lágrimas de caírem, mas era inevitável. Deus, o que mais poderia acontecer comigo?


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Isabella**

- SAIA DAQUI MICHAEL!

Bati a porta do apartamento com força, rezando para o que garoto desistisse da idéia tola que ele estava tendo no momento. Respirei fundo e escutei passos de alguém se distanciando. O barulho do portão do prédio se fechando chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu respirei aliviada.

Caminhei em direção a janela da sala e a abri, flocos de neve entraram e caíram no chão, deixando-o molhado. Eu procurei Michael na rua, ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o cachecol grosso voava em seu rosto, mostrando o quão fria a noite estava. Ele olhou para mim.

- VOCÊ É LOUCA!

Eu fechei a cara e bati com força a janela, fechando a cortina e desejando que nenhum vizinho meu tivesse escutado a gritaria, mesmo sabendo que isso era algo improvável de acontecer.

Caminhei em direção a lareira e a acendi, a sala ficou quente no mesmo momento. Sentei-me no sofá e pousei minha cabeça no encosto, suspirando fundo e repensando o dia confuso e conturbado que eu tive.

Michael havia me pedido em namoro. E esse pedido tinha desencadeado uma série de emoções e sentimentos que eu trancava dentro de mim com todo o cuidado. Emoções e sentimentos que eu tinha medo, e sempre iria ter, até o dia que eu estivesse disposta a abrir o meu coração novamente para alguém.

No mesmo dia em que eu saí de Forks, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que ninguém conseguiria conquistar meu coração igual _ele_ tinha conquistado. E ninguém conseguiria me ferir igual o _outro_ tinha ferido.

Por que Michael tinha que ter decidido pela brilhante idéia de me pedir em namoro? Diversão e sexo casual já não estavam bons para ele? Eu sabia que não poderia ter começado com os jantares românticos e as saídas para o cinema. Eu nunca devia ter aceitado o convite de Michael para almoçar na casa dele, em um dia de domingo. Isso para homens românticos, quase significava casamento.

Suspirei novamente e passei as mãos pelo cabelo. Estava enorme. Eu não iria cortar, gostava dele assim. Saí do sofá e coloquei a máquina de fazer café para funcionar, um vício meu depois de entrar na faculdade. A necessidade de permanecer horas lendo e escrevendo fez com que meu corpo precisasse de muito mais cafeína do que ele estava acostumado.

Quando o café estava pronto, peguei uma caneca e saboreei o gosto e o aroma. Sentei-me novamente no sofá. Michael realmente estava certo. Todos que eu tinha terminado me achavam louca. Eu realmente era diferente de todas as meninas da faculdade.

Toda garota esperava de alguém um convite exatamente igual ao que Michael havia me feito. Já eu detestava compromissos. Depois de tudo o que eu havia passado com aquele monstro, eu achei que realmente na hora do sexo, não conseguiria me soltar. Mas pensando melhor, eu me saía muito bem em relação a isso. Não consegui reprimir uma risada baixa com esse pensamento.

O que mais me assustava, era que, a facilidade que eu tinha para o sexo, contrastava com a dificuldade que eu tinha pelo compromisso. Dei de ombros e tomei mais um gole de café. Havia muitos homens no planeta Terra, felizmente. Michael era apenas um que teve o azar de gostar de uma garota problemática.

Imbecil.

Fiquei olhando para as chamas da lareira e uma angústia tomou conta do meu peito. Não, não dessa vez. Eu precisava manter minha decisão de ninguém me machucar. Coloquei a caneca no chão e saí correndo para o quarto, ligando o computador. Ele demorava a carregar. Eu realmente era uma pessoa que não conseguia ver diversão em tecnologia. Comprar um computador rápido era a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer com meu humilde salário.

Tudo bem que meu dinheiro não estava acabando. O que eu tinha no banco era o suficiente para terminar meus estudos e começar a procurar um emprego de verdade. A loja da mãe de Mike foi produtiva de certo modo, e trabalhar na biblioteca da faculdade me deixava perto do que eu mais gostava: livros. E eu ainda era paga para isso. O único ponto negativo do meu trabalho era ter que agüentar a falta de paciência de alguns estudantes, que entravam na biblioteca apenas quando era extremamente necessário.

O barulho do computador me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu vi que já tinha carregado. Acessei meu e-mail e escrevi tudo o que havia acontecido comigo durante a semana para Jake. Eu devia muito a ele, e manter o lobisomem informado era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois dele ter me agüentado por meses em depressão.

Mesmo que Jake tivesse tido um Imprinting com uma garota da reserva, e tivesse se afastado um pouco de mim, eu amava o menino. Um amor puro, de irmã. Desejava tudo de bom para o garoto e eu sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Meu porto seguro, meu sol particular. Com Jake ao meu lado, eu consegui sair do meu estado de depressão e consegui ter pensamentos positivos, ter força de vontade de lutar por algo, lutar por sonhos. Pelos _meus_ sonhos.

Percebi que a gola da minha blusa estava molhada. Eu tinha saudade do menino-homem. De Charlie, da minha casa em Forks. Eu sentia saudade dos dias chuvosos de Forks! Morar no Alasca não era fácil, e antes de dormir, eu todo dia me perguntava mentalmente o porquê de ter escolhido um lugar tão frio para morar. Algo no meu subconsciente gritava para mim, que eu tinha escolhido por causa dos vampiros que eu havia conhecido quatro anos atrás.

Mas eu tratei de esquecer esse pensamento tolo rapidamente. Terminei de escrever o e-mail para Jake e enviei. Desliguei o computador tendo a certeza de que ele não demoraria a responder, mas brigaria comigo por ter terminado mais um relacionamento com potencial para dar certo. Com certeza teria algo como _'__você__tem__medo__de__se__relacionar__graças__ao__sanguessuga__'_. Mas eu não ligaria para isso. Apagaria tais palavras da minha mente no momento que fechasse o e-mail, igual eu fiz com tantos outros.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, lembrando-me de que não havia tomado banho. Amanhã seria segunda feira. Particularmente um dia cheio na biblioteca. Todos os estudantes iam para tentar pegar livros que seriam devolvidos. Olhei para o relógio ao lado do computador. Oito e meia da noite. Merda, no dia seguinte eu teria que acordar praticamente de madrugada, e eu não conseguia dormir sem lavar o cabelo. No Alasca, isso era uma tortura.

Levantei-me da cadeira e caminhei em direção ao armário. Pegando uma toalha limpa e seca. Fui em direção ao banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, entrando na água quente e fechando os olhos para repassar mentalmente tudo o que eu teria que fazer no dia seguinte.

Entregar o trabalho para o professor de História. O trabalho era para sexta-feira, mas eu, como sempre, estava adiantada. Amava história e me fascinava por assuntos antigos. Eu tinha que entregar meu currículo em algumas escolas da região. Eu não era professora, mas algumas aulas particulares para meninos mais novos poderiam me proporcionar uma renda extra. No final do dia, eu teria que ir para a biblioteca. Segunda feira ficaria até as dez horas da noite. E eu teria que bolar um plano infalível para fugir de Michael pela universidade. _Isso_ seria chato.

Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei a toalha, enrolando-a no meu corpo. Tentei me olhar no espelho, mas esse estava embaçado, então eu abri parcialmente a porta da suíte e o vento frio entrou, gelando meu corpo. Enquanto o espelho não desembaçava, comecei a escovar os cabelos calmamente e enrolei mais uma pequena toalha neles, para tirar o excesso da água e prepará-lo para secar.

Respirei fundo para tomar coragem de sair para o quarto e pegar o creme hidratante. O frio era grande. Caminhei para o armário e o abri, pegando o frasco. Foi quando algo me chamou a atenção.

O cheiro. Meu quarto inteiro estava com um cheiro que eu reconheceria de longe. Um cheiro que me visitou quase diariamente nos meus sonhos mais eróticos e pervertidos. Um cheiro que eu tentei apagar da minha mente, mas que meu subconsciente sempre trazia à tona. Meu quarto inteiro estava com cheiro de hortelã.

Meu coração se acelerou rapidamente e eu belisquei minha coxa, tentando inutilmente me fazer acordar do sonho. Mas eu sabia que não era um sonho. Respirei fundo e o cheiro inebriante chegou ao meu nariz. Eu devia estar ficando louca. O dia que eu tinha passado realmente fez com que algumas lembranças viessem à tona. Mesmo que eu negasse, meu coração não conseguia se desligar completamente do meu ano em Forks, do meu ano com _eles._ E como fui abandonada, e como _ele_ tirou o que eu mais tinha de precioso. Não a minha virgindade, mas a minha dignidade.

Balancei a cabeça com força para sair dessa linha de pensamento e me xinguei mentalmente. Definitivamente o dia que eu havia passado tinha contribuído para isso tudo, e o cheiro que eu estava sentindo era apenas uma alucinação. Eu poderia conviver com isso. Caminhei novamente em direção ao banheiro e retirei a toalha do cabelo, pegando o secador e começando a secar. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, meu cabelo estava seco, amarrei-o em um coque mal feito e passei o creme no corpo.

Saí do banheiro e olhei novamente para o relógio ao lado. Dez horas da noite. Eu precisava dormir. Fui em direção a cozinha para pegar meu copo de água costumeiro. Passei pela sala, estava escura, a lareira já havia se apagado. Senti o tapete macio nos meus pés e esbarrei em algo que fez barulho, derramando um líquido. Olhei para o objeto e reconheci minha caneca de café. Merda. Rapidamente fui para a cozinha e peguei o copo de água junto com o pano, jogando-o em cima da poça de café. Amanhã eu lavaria o estrago.

Pela segunda vez, algo me chamou a atenção. Mesmo que a lareira estivesse apagada, estava frio demais na sala. Corri meus olhos pelo aposento escuro e não vi nada de anormal. O cheiro de hortelã chegou novamente ao meu nariz, fazendo meus sentidos e extinto de proteção se aguçarem. Cerrei os olhos para tentar enxergar algo, mas era inútil. Uma brisa tomou conta do meu corpo e eu olhei para a origem, me dando conta pela primeira vez da janela aberta.

A essa altura, meu coração já estava pulando dentro do meu peito. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de ter fechado a janela antes de ir para o quarto escrever o e-mail para Jake. Eu sabia que algo estava errado, e o cheiro que eu estava sentindo não era nada bom. Engoli em seco e corri para fechar a janela. Ela fez um barulho alto devido a minha força e eu rapidamente fui para meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e corri para o banheiro, escovando meus dentes e desligando a luz. Não que uma porta trancada fosse adiantar, se o que eu estivesse temendo realmente acontecesse.

Deite-me na cama, me cobrindo com um cobertor alto e macio. Programei o despertador para o dia seguinte e fechei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que eu não conseguiria dormir depois do que havia se passado. Meu quarto ainda estava com um leve cheiro de hortelã e isso fez com que fosse impossível me desligar de tudo. De repente todas as emoções que eu havia guardado com todas as forças por anos, tinham saído e eu não conseguia impedir. Coloquei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

"_Saia dos meus pensamentos, por favor."_

As lágrimas agora eram inevitáveis, e eu já sentia a umidade do colchão. Depois do que me pareceu horas, eu dormi.

* * *

"_É __impossível __mentir __para __mim, __Isabella."_

"_Você não vai a lugar nenhum."_

"_Isabella, __se __quiser __realmente __fazer __isso, __tem __que __saber __das __conseqüências_."

"_A pergunta que você quer fazer, Isabella, é o que vamos fazer."_

"_Você está exalando desejo."_

Acordei assustada com o barulho do despertador e joguei o objeto no chão. Apenas pelo meu gesto de impaciência, eu sabia que meu humor não estava bom, e sabia que dependendo do dia que ia ter, isso ia durar vinte e quatro horas. Espreguicei-me lentamente na cama e passei as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos. Fechei os olhos e rezei para que os sonhos que eu havia tido naquela noite saíssem dos meus pensamentos.

Mas eu sabia que os sonhos nunca iriam sair. As frases ditas por aquele monstro ainda retumbavam na minha mente, como se o vampiro estivesse ao me lado, sussurrando-as no meu ouvido com seu sotaque sulista, seu hálito gelado batendo de encontro à minha nuca.

Soquei meu travesseiro com força e saí da cama rapidamente indo em direção ao banheiro. Lavei meu rosto com a água gelada da torneira e depois fui preparar o café. Caminhei em direção a cozinha e olhei desconfiada para a sala. A janela permanecia fechada, do mesmo jeito que eu havia deixado na noite anterior, antes de dormir. Estaria louca?

Fiquei esperando o café ficar pronto no mesmo momento que fatiava um bolo comprado na padaria. Com os meus finais de semana sem Michael, eu poderia voltar a cozinhar e ver filmes durante o sábado. Um hobby meu.

O café ficou pronto e eu peguei uma caneca, dando uma mordida no bolo de chocolate, ao mesmo tempo em que andava em direção ao quarto e pegava uma muda de roupa quente. Olhando para a janela, percebi que estava nevando. Como sempre. Bufei e terminei o café, caminhando em direção ao banheiro e escovando os dentes e o cabelo.

Enrolei meu cachecol preferido no pescoço e peguei a bolsa da faculdade. Olhei novamente a janela da sala e me certifiquei que estava devidamente trancada. Respirei fundo, sabendo que veria meu apartamento apenas no final do dia, e saí.

Ao sair do prédio, o frio me engolfou e eu fechei os olhos. Mas que merda, eu odiava o frio. Tratei de enrolar mais o cachecol no pescoço e me encolhi, entrando no carro e ligando o aquecedor. Eram trinta minutos até chegar à faculdade. Saí pelas ruas do Alasca, desejando que não tivesse muita neve acumulada e nenhuma rua estivesse impedida. Chegar atrasada era uma coisa que meu professor de História detestava.

* * *

- Isabella?

A voz conhecida me chamou e eu olhei para a senhora Bertha, a dona da biblioteca do setor de artes da universidade. Uma senhora muito espirituosa. Era idosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma alma jovem, acho que era porque sempre estava cercada de adolescentes.

- Você me escutou, minha jovem?

Saí de um estado de transe e continuei a carimbar os livros que já tinham sido devolvidos, colocando os nomes na lista para depois catalogar novamente.

- Desculpe, o que a senhora falou?

Ela sorriu bondosamente para mim e pousou a mão sobre o balcão, me olhando com ternura.

- Já são nove horas da noite, filha. Você deve estar cansada, além do mais, parece muito distraída. Há algo errado?

Eu engoli em seco e fechei os livros, colocando-os em uma pilha e carregando no braço. Saí de detrás do balcão, mas Bertha ainda me olhava esperando pela resposta.

- Não, senhora. Só não dormi muito bem essa noite.

Ela sorriu para mim e começou a ler um folheto. Eu aproveitei o momento de distração dela e andei em direção as prateleiras altas, sumindo do seu campo de visão. Comecei a colocar os livros nos seus respectivos lugares.

Eu realmente estava cansada, minhas mãos tremiam de frio e meu estômago começava a implorar por comida. Depois de guardar todos os livros, saí de entre as prateleiras. Sra. Bertha ainda lia o folheto, mas desviou os olhos claros do pedaço de papel e olhou para mim.

- Vá. Descanse um pouco. Depois você me compensa essa hora.

Eu agradeci a ela e peguei minha bolsa, colocando o cachecol novamente no pescoço. Caminhava em direção a porta grande de madeira quando escutei a voz fina e baixa da Sra. Bertha me chamar.

- Isabella?

Virei-me e olhei para ela, temendo que ela mudasse de idéia quanto a me deixar ir embora mais cedo. Acenei com a cabeça para ela entender que eu havia escutado ela me chamar. Ela se aproximou um pouco.

- Uma pessoa veio te procurar aqui. De manhã, eu disse que você chegava depois do almoço, mas ele não quis esperar, e não voltou.

Engoli em seco. Merda. Não era possível que Michael já estava me procurando. Será que ele não tinha entendido que eu não queria namorá-lo? Fiz uma careta, mas a senhora Bertha não viu.

- Muito bonito por sinal. Educado. Disse que depois volta a te procurar.

Assenti para ela e peguei as chaves do carro dentro da bolsa.

- Obrigada, senhora Bertha! Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã, querida!

Sorri para ela, agradecendo mentalmente seu bom coração. Sra. Bertha tinha me acolhido com carinho, tendo a paciência que apenas alguém como ela poderia ter. Ensinando-me tudo sobre a biblioteca e rindo de como eu era desajeitada. Ela não brigava comigo quando eu errava o carimbo, sempre pensava que _'__tudo__tinha__conserto__'_. Sorri com isso. Espero que eu tenha conserto também.

Saí na rua e a escuridão da noite me engolfou junto com o frio. Procurei o carro no estacionamento da universidade. Preto e grande. Eu gostava de picapes, mas essa era um modelo novo. Presente de Charlie, que insistiu em me dar algo para o sucesso que eu teria. Apertei o botão do alarme e ele apitou. Meu carro não era o único que estava no estacionamento, alguns alunos ainda estudavam, e eu tive pena deles. Eu só queria minha casa e minha cama.

Caminhava em direção ao carro quando um vulto chamou minha atenção. Assustei-me ao ver que era apenas uma pessoa. Alta. Estava de costas. Quase ofereci ajuda, mas desisti, eu queria entrar no carro, ele devia estar apenas procurando o seu. Com toda a neve do Alasca, todos os carros ficavam iguais, infelizmente não eram todos que tinham um sistema de alarme que apitava.

Dei mais dois passos em direção a minha picape, quando de repente a figura se virou. Estaquei e olhei a pessoa que estava na minha frente.

Vestia um jeans escuro e botas. O casaco era de couro preto, mas estava aberto. Não tinha necessidade de estar fechado, ele não sentia frio. Uma blusa preta de malha estava por debaixo do casaco. Eu engoli em seco ao reconhecer o seu jeito peculiar de se vestir.

Mas deixei o rosto por último. Tomei coragem e olhei o rosto que eu havia evitado pensar por quatro anos, o rosto que me visitava quase todas as noites. As covinhas ainda eram as mesmas, o sorriso de lado e malicioso também. Claro, ele não envelhecia, e eu me arrepiei quando vi seu sorriso. _Tudo_ nele estava _exatamente_ igual, e sempre seria assim. Eu tinha certeza disso, até o momento que eu tive a coragem necessária de olhá-lo nos olhos, _esses_haviam mudado, agora eram vermelhos. Os olhos de cor carmim intenso me fitavam com interesse e curiosidade. Eu não consegui identificar mais nada em seu olhar.

Minhas pernas perderam a força e eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos. Não pode ser... antes que eu conseguisse me refrear, minha boca se abriu e eu falei o nome que eu tinha deletado da minha mente e colocado na lista do meu passado.

- Jasper.

Minha voz saiu como um sussurro. O vento era forte e sibilava quando batia nos automóveis do estacionamento, mas eu sabia que o ser na minha frente poderia escutar qualquer coisa com sua audição sobrenatural. Seu sorriso se alargou e sua covinha ficou mais visível.

- Boa noite, Isabella.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Isabella**

Não, ele não. Eu fiquei estática ao escutar a voz masculina, peculiarmente arrastada, impregnada com o sotaque sulista. Engoli em seco e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

_Pense em algo Bella, sua idiota._

Mas eu não consegui pensar em nada. Meu cérebro havia congelado devido à figura a minha frente. Jasper estava exatamente igual, ele me olhava fixamente esperando pela resposta, mas seus olhos vermelhos estavam me deixando desconcertada. Eu não estava acostumada com olhos assim.

Eu precisei de quatro anos para esquecer tudo, para me fechar e para colocar um escudo em volta de mim, e apenas com um cumprimento, Jasper tinha conseguido quebrá-lo em pedaços. E como se não bastasse, o vampiro filho da puta conseguia sentir tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Meu nervosismo era quase palpável, e meus batimentos cardíacos estavam altos até para os meus ouvidos, que eram preenchidos com os assovios do vento gelado e forte.

Mas eu não ia demonstrar fraqueza. Acenei com a cabeça, sem esboçar um sorriso sequer.

- Boa noite.

O vampiro sorriu. Os dentes perfeitos e brancos. As covinhas aparecendo no rosto talhado de pedra. Apoiou o corpo na perna esquerda e continuou a olhar para mim.

_Saia daí._

A voz interior gritava para mim. Sempre fora meu extinto de proteção. E eu resolvi escutá-la, já que era sempre ela que me guiava nas horas mais difíceis. Acenei com a mão para ele, em uma espécie de cumprimento casual. Entrei no carro rapidamente e fechei a porta. Estava quente lá dentro, mas eu desconfiava de que parte do calor vinha de dentro do meu corpo. Retirei o cachecol e joguei a bolsa no banco de passageiro, ligando a picape.

A luz do farol bateu no vampiro, mas ele não se mexeu. Com o espaço que tinha, eu poderia manobrar com facilidade. Virei-me novamente e saí do estacionamento, em uma velocidade que não era normal para uma pessoa sã que estava saindo da faculdade à noite. Olhei pelo espelho do carro, Jasper apenas fitava o automóvel, o olhar distante.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Fechei os olhos por um instante. A rua não tinha muitos carros e estava escura. De repente uma buzina chamou minha atenção e eu me assustei. Eu quase tinha avançado em um cruzamento.

_Calma, __Bella, __você __não __que __sofrer __um __acidente __de __carro __um __ano __antes __de __se __formar._

Respirei fundo, inalando o cheiro característico do meu carro. O sinal abriu e eu avancei. A velocidade agora era tranqüila e meu coração já batia em um ritmo saudável. Mais dez minutos e eu chegava em casa. Eu precisava de uma caneca de café forte. _Bem__forte_.

Tamborilava os dedos no volante, passei a mão esquerda pelo cabelo, jogando-os para trás, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, uma mecha sempre caía no rosto. De repente uma figura apareceu na frente do meu carro e eu tive que enterrar com força o pé no freio. A picape fez um barulho estranho e eu quase bati a cabeça no vidro.

- Mas que mer...

Mas a figura já tinha sumido. E eu desconfiava de que apenas uma pessoa, ou melhor, apenas uma _espécie_ poderia ter essa velocidade. Eu não estava tão lerda de sono. Para falar a verdade, eu estava elétrica demais para alguém cansado.

Escutei alguém bater no vidro e gritei. Olhei para fora e Jasper sorria para mim. Fechei os olhos e pedi para Deus – ou alguma entidade qualquer – me dar paciência e força. Eu sabia que se eu abrisse o vidro, também estaria abrindo um espaço para alguma coisa que eu ainda ia descobrir.

Meus dedos ainda tamborilavam no volante. Depois de quase ter me feito sofrer um acidente de carro e ter me seguido, eu sabia que Jasper não iria desistir. Tranquei meu maxilar e abri o vidro. Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que fugiu?

Perguntou-me como se fosse um diretor perguntando ao aluno porque este havia fugido da escola. Olhei para o vampiro e ele sorriu. O cheiro de hortelã se misturava com o cheiro de gelo, fazendo uma combinação perfeita de dar água na boca. Eu mordi minha língua.

- Eu não fugi. Apenas quero ir para casa, tive um dia cheio.

Respondi dando de ombros. Ele riu e seu hálito chegou ao meu nariz, fazendo-me arrepiar. Eu sabia que os arrepios não eram de frio. Meu carro já estava gelado e ao soltar a frase, uma nuvem de fumaça saiu da minha boca, indicando que meu corpo já estava sentindo as conseqüências da temperatura. Nada saiu da boca dele. Jasper era frio por dentro, literalmente.

- Posso?

Ele apontou para o banco do passageiro e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em descrença. Jasper apenas continuou a me fitar. Os olhos vermelhos estavam me deixando inquieta, e eu faria de tudo para não fitar tais orbes por muito tempo.

- Eu vou te seguir, de qualquer maneira.

Xinguei mentalmente Jasper e amaldiçoei a velocidade dos vampiros. Assenti para ele, destrancando a porta. Em questões de milésimos, o vampiro estava ao meu lado, sentando no banco de passageiro, e deixando meu carro com o seu cheiro peculiar. Depois de quatro anos, eu realmente poderia acreditar que estava ficando louca. Quase ri com isso, se a situação não fosse tão desagradável. Ele me olhou.

- Vamos?

Engoli em seco e saí dos meus pensamentos ridículos. Liguei o carro novamente. Percorri as últimas ruas em direção ao meu prédio em silêncio. Com a minha visão periférica, podia distinguir a silhueta de Jasper, e sabia que o vampiro não havia tirado os olhos carmins de mim a viagem inteira. Ele estava estático. Parecia uma estátua que eu havia comprado na loja de artes e resolvido colocar na sala.

Reconheci o prédio cor de tijolo e comecei a desacelerar, abrindo o portão com o controle e entrando na garagem. Manobrei até encaixar a picape com facilidade na vaga costumeira e desliguei o carro. Jasper já não estava dentro dele. Procurei meu cachecol e minha bolsa, mas não achei. Levei meu segundo susto com Jasper batendo no vidro. Ele abriu a porta e eu reconheci os dois objetos perdidos pendurados em seu braço.

- Eu posso abrir a porta, Jasper.

Falar claramente o nome do vampiro fez com que minha boca esquentasse. Ele se contentou em sorrir, me entregando o cachecol e a bolsa. Enrolei o pedaço de lã no pescoço, agora impregnado com seu cheiro. Lavaria no dia seguinte. Olhei para o vampiro.

- O que você quer?

Ele deu de ombros e vendo Jasper assim, se eu não o conhecesse, o rotularia como um homem inocente.

- Apenas conversar.

Passei a alça da bolsa para o ombro, pegando a chave do apartamento e encostei na picape, minhas costas gelaram e eu senti a blusa de frio ficar úmida. _Bella ,__sua __burra._ Cruzei as pernas enterrando os saltos das botas nos resquícios de gelo que ainda estavam no chão da garagem.

- Eu acho que eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.

Outra bolinha de fumaça saiu da minha boca e eu comecei a sentir minhas costas doerem devido ao frio, mas não sairia da minha posição. Cada gesto meu era gravado pelos olhos vermelhos dele, e isso estava me deixando incomodada.

- _Eu_quero conversar com você.

Falou pausadamente, como se eu fosse uma criança que estivesse aprendendo a falar. Tranquei meu maxilar. Eu sempre me sentia assim quando estava perto de Jasper. Finalmente, desencostei o corpo da picape e fiquei reta, me aproximando sem querer do vampiro. Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Pode falar.

Ele sorriu para mim. Eu não quebrei o olhar. Jasper não iria ver demonstrações de fraqueza da minha parte. Não mais.

- Onde estão seus modos, Isabella? Você deve estar congelando.

Eu poderia desmentir o vampiro, mas meus dentes já começavam a bater e meu corpo pedia por algo quente no momento. Bufei com falta de paciência e acenei para Jasper me seguir. Ele não relutou.

Subimos as escadas e abri a porta do meu apartamento para Jasper entrar.

_Pense bem no que está fazendo._

A voz me alertava, mas eu sabia que era inútil escutá-la. Joguei a bolsa na poltrona que ficava perto da porta e as chaves em cima de móvel. Ao fechar a porta, senti meu corpo começar a se esquentar. Jasper entrou sem fazer barulho e parou ao meu lado. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelo apartamento, mas não disse nada, e não parecia surpreso.

Ao contrário do que ele estava pensando, qualquer pessoa que entrasse no meu apartamento se perguntaria como que eu tinha conseguido tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo. O apartamento era feito para uma pessoa. Meu quarto era grande, com uma janela enorme que cobria uma parede quase que completamente, sempre ficava fechada e, de vez em quando, coberta por uma fina cortina branca, já que no Alasca sempre estava frio e não fazia sol.

Por Deus! Eu tinha uma suíte com apenas vinte e dois anos. E a suíte tinha banheira. Que não era gigante, mas era algo. O resto do apartamento se dividia em uma sala espaçosa com lareira, uma cozinha de tamanho médio, mas o suficiente para uma pessoa, e a pequena entrada, onde estávamos parados. Poderia dizer que estávamos no meu _loft_, e não no meu apartamento. Mas isso não importava para Jasper.

Andei em direção a lareira, acendendo-a com agilidade e Jasper me seguiu, sem fazer _um_ barulho. Eu teria que me acostumar novamente com isso.

_Não, Bella. Você apenas vai conversar com Jasper e ele nunca mais irá te importunar, você não precisa se acostumar com nada._

Virei-me para o sofá e me sentei, esperando pela primeira palavra do vampiro. Ele voltou a passar os olhos pela sala, mas parou em um ponto fixo e sorriu. Eu vinquei a testa com seu gesto.

- Você ainda não limpou a mancha de café?

Depois que Jasper fez a pergunta, demorei segundos para entendê-la. Mas quando a processei, rapidamente todas as minhas perguntas estavam respondidas. O cheiro, o maldito cheiro no meu apartamento. A janela aberta. Eu havia derrubado o café ontem à noite, Jasper estava do meu lado quando isso havia acontecido. Jasper, o maldito vampiro, estava no meu quarto, enquanto eu tomava banho calmamente. Meu sangue ferveu rapidamente, fazendo todo o meu corpo esquentar sem que precisasse de nenhuma lareira, eu olhei com fúria para o vampiro e esse carregava um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

- Você...

Levantei do sofá e caminhei dois passos até ficar de frente para o vampiro, ele era alto, eu tive que olhar para cima para encará-lo.

- Não ouse mais entrar no meu apartamento, Jasper.

Ele apenas continuou a sorrir. Não havia levado a sério a ameaça, e pensando melhor, feita por mim, um ser humano frágil e pequeno, parecia tolice que eu sequer havia pensado que assustaria o vampiro. Ele passou o dedo pelo meu braço e eu amaldiçoei meu corpo quando ele se arrepiou, dando a certeza de que havia gostado do toque. Mas meus olhos ainda estavam cravados nos olhos carmins de Jasper.

- Eu só queria ver você...

O hálito chegou mais forte devido a proximidade e eu engoli em seco, desviando o olhar e voltando a me sentar no sofá. Jasper acompanhou o gesto. Sentou-se com as pernas abertas e me olhou. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Por que queria me ver?

Ele pensou por um segundo e deu de ombros, mas não respondeu a pergunta. Eu mordi a língua com força para não xingá-lo ali mesmo.

- Não sentiu minha falta, Isabella?

A mesma mania de me chamar pelo nome inteiro. O mesmo rosto. O mesmo sotaque sulista. O mesmo estilo de vestir. O mesmo cabelo loiro e ondulado. O mesmo sorriso torto. As mesmas covinhas. Meu pesadelo estava na minha frente, mas dessa vez em carne e osso, e eu não teria forças – físicas – para expulsá-lo dessa vez. Dei de ombros para ele e me levantei, eu precisava de um café forte. Caminhei para detrás da bancada da cozinha.

- Sentiu falta de alguém, Isabella?

Quase deixei o copo cair com a sua pergunta. Segurei-o com força e ele se espatifou, cortando minha mão levemente. Um filete de sangue saiu e eu tratei de colocar o pano por cima rapidamente, apertando-o contra minha mão. Escutei a risada de Jasper, ele olhava tudo com calma.

- Pare com isso, Isabella.

Eu engoli em seco e soltei o pano, o sangue já havia estancado. Esqueci completamente o café. Eu precisava de algo mais forte. Procurei a garrafa que Michael havia me dado no final de semana passada. Um pretexto para vir aqui. Abri a porta do armário e peguei a garrafa de Vodka, derramando o líquido transparente no copo até ele ficar quase cheio.

Tomei um gole e minha garganta queimou, tonteei um pouco e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri Jasper estava ao meu lado.

- Merda, Jasper!

Espalmei minha mão no peito duro do vampiro, tentando empurrá-lo. Ele entendeu o que eu queria e deu um passo para o lado e eu voltei para a sala, sentando-me no sofá. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, me olhando com a testa de pedra vincada.

- Você me perguntou se eu senti falta de alguém?

Tomei mais um gole da bebida forte e dessa vez desceu um pouco melhor. Mas a bebida era algo traiçoeiro, e eu já estava sentindo o efeito disso.

- Coloque-se no meu lugar uma vez em toda a sua maldita vida imortal. Você se imagina sendo abandonado por todas as pessoas que você ama... de uma vez?

Ele ficou estático e não me respondeu. Pela primeira vez na noite desviou os olhos vermelhos dos meus e passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro. Abaixou a cabeça e trancou o maxilar.

- Eu não sei como é ser abandonado.

A resposta foi ambígua e com vários significados, eu não entendi o que Jasper queria dizer com isso. Antes que eu pudesse me refrear, virei-me para o vampiro.

- Jasper, você voltou com a dieta antiga?

Pergunta idiota e que seria respondida apenas olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Olhou para mim e eu me arrepiei com a cor de seus olhos. Merda, nem se eu quisesse, eu conseguiria me acostumar com isso. Jasper se aproximou lentamente e voltou a passar o dedo pelo meu braço, fazendo-me arrepiar por inteiro. Eu derramei o resto da Vodka na boca e engoli.

- Voltei sim. Sabe como é, Isabella... a carne é fraca...

Seus dedos seguraram com um pouco de força meu braço e eu me levantei rapidamente, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. Caminhei em direção ao balcão da cozinha e coloquei o copo vazio ali. Virei-me para ele.

- Odeio pessoas fracas.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Sempre quando eu tentava alfinetar Jasper ele conseguia fazer isso parecer uma coisa ridícula. Em segundos o vampiro estava ao meu lado de novo. Olhava o copo vazio. Apoiou a mão branca no balcão e me virou para me fitar de frente.

Eu tive que fazer a única coisa que eu poderia fazer no momento.

- Jasper, onde está Alice?

Seu sorriso morreu no mesmo momento. Eu tive que reprimir o meu sorriso quando percebi que havia atingido o vampiro. Ele suspirou e me olhou com os olhos vermelhos.

- Não vejo Alice faz três anos, Isabella.

Vinquei a testa. O vampiro não parecia triste, mas estava pensativo. Olhou para o chão e engoliu em seco. Eu fitei a figura a minha frente. Jasper era bonito e não precisava fazer nada para isso.

- Eu não vejo nenhum Cullen faz mais de três anos.

Jasper tinha acabado de me dar uma informação preciosa. Uma informação que quatro anos atrás eu gostaria muito de ter recebido. Mas não foi possível. Afinal, eles me abandonaram sem deixar nenhuma carta, nenhum endereço. Apenas se foram. Agora, a informação era vazia e sem sentido. Meu sangue ferveu com a lembrança e eu me lembrei de que o vampiro na minha frente fez parte de tudo.

- Sei como se sente.

Afastei-me dele novamente, indo em direção a janela e olhando a noite gelada. Os flocos de neve caíam intensamente, fazendo tudo lá fora parecer uma coisa só. Jasper chegou perto de mim aos poucos. Ainda estava sério e não disse nenhuma palavra.

- Afinal, Edward me abandonou porque disse que eu não era a mulher certa para ele. E depois eu não o vi mais. Eu não vi nenhum de vocês depois disso... por quatro malditos anos.

Jasper estacou, ficando imóvel, ao meu lado. Eu olhei para ele. Não choraria. Nunca mais choraria por qualquer vampiro. Eu odiava sua espécie. Eu odiava os Cullen. E eu odiava Jasper com a mesma intensidade.

- O quê?

Ele perguntou confuso. Eu tranquei o maxilar com força, escutando os dentes se arranhando.

- Edward me abandonou porque era um covarde, todos vocês são. Seres feitos de pedra. Frios por fora _e_ por dentro. Vazios. E sempre vão ser assim. Não evoluem porque estão parados no tempo. Eu tenho nojo de vocês.

Falei, praticamente cuspindo. Jasper foi atingido com minhas palavras. O vampiro fechou a cara e pegou o meu braço com força. Mas eu o puxei do seu aperto, sentindo uma dor forte pelo ato impensado.

- Não encoste em mim, Jasper.

Jasper recuou a mão um pouco, mas não se afastou de mim, me olhou com fúria nos olhos vermelhos e eu me arrepiei.

- A Isabella que eu conhecia gostava do meu toque.

Ele tentou me machucar com as palavras. Mas eu não me importei. Vindo do vampiro filho da puta na minha frente, eu já esperava esse tipo de reação por parte dele.

- A Isabella que você conhecia morreu no momento que você a fodeu.

Ele trancou o maxilar, os olhos ficando em um tom vermelho escuro. Mas não respondeu nada, apenas engoliu em seco. Sua expressão era de fúria e eu não mudaria a minha de modo algum. Demonstrar fraqueza era algo que eu não estava pretendendo no momento. De repente a expressão de Jasper desanuviou. A testa voltou a ficar lisa e os olhos vermelhos claros. Ele parecia... calmo. Olhou meu corpo por inteiro e voltou a vincar a testa. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deu um passo para trás.

- Eu preciso ir.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, o vampiro tinha aberto a janela e pulado do segundo andar. O vento frio cortou minha pele e eu a fechei rapidamente. Olhei para meu reflexo no vidro. Meu corpo inteiro tremia.

Eu estava só no meu apartamento, enfim. Olhei para o relógio do meu quarto e esse marcava meia noite em ponto. Tirei minhas roupas, tomando o cuidado de me trancar no quarto antes, e deitei na minha cama, programando o despertador. Fechei os olhos e lágrimas começaram a se formar.

Mas eu podia chorar agora, eu estava com a ferida aberta novamente e estava sozinha. E eu queria morrer de novo.

Eu odiava Jasper.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Jasper**

Pulei sem dificuldade a altura dos dois andares do prédio de Isabella. Olhei para os lados, me certificando de que não havia sido visto, mesmo duvidando de que algum ser humano pudesse ver alguém através da neve densa.

A garagem do prédio estava erma, assim como as ruas do Alasca. Os humanos estavam encolhidos em suas camas, com frio. Eu não sentia frio. Apenas a neve molhando minha roupa me incomodava. Mas nada que eu não poderia driblar.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e decidi correr até o hotel em que estava hospedado. Correr era algo que me relaxava. E eu precisava muito disso no momento. Minhas pernas faziam o trabalho enquanto minha mente vagava por tudo o que eu havia vivido no dia, e de vez em quando, ela se estacionava no meu passado.

Cheguei ao hotel rapidamente e entrei, mantendo a cabeça baixa e acenando vagamente para a recepcionista e para os funcionários. Não gostava das perguntas sobre a cor dos meus olhos. Falar que era uma anomalia genética poderia ser perigoso e gerar muita curiosidade. Humanos...

Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta, colocando a placa de _"__Não __Perturbe__"_ na maçaneta do lado de fora. Queria ter o tempo livre para pensar, e sabia que passaria a noite pensando _nela_.

Merda. Se eu soubesse que Isabella estava tão gostosa, não teria ido atrás da garota de forma alguma. Os malditos seios haviam crescido. As pernas tinham agora um contorno mais definido e o cabelo estava mais cheio e mais longo. Mais selvagem.

Passei novamente as mãos pelos cabelos, sentando-me no sofá sem sentir a necessidade de descansar minhas pernas. O que havia me dado? Desde que me separei de Alice eu não havia procurado mulher nenhuma. A única coisa que era do meu interesse nas mulheres era seu sangue, que agora eu bebia com prazer.

Pensando sobre isso, concluí que já estava tempo demais sem me alimentar. Mesmo que agora o sangue humano fosse minha verdadeira dieta, estar perto de Isabella sempre fazia minha garganta queimar. Claro que tinha diminuído, mas realmente Isabella era gostosa em todos os sentidos.

Daria de bom grado alguns anos da minha vida para ter alguns copos de seu sangue sem matá-la. Afinal, seu corpo era divino também, e seria um desperdício destruí-la. Alguns anos sairiam barato para mim, também.

_Para de ser cretino, Jasper._

Minha consciência gritou para mim e eu tratei de fechá-la no momento, pensando realmente o que eu iria fazer depois do reencontro. Não esperava a reação que ela havia tido. Para falar a verdade, depois de algumas perguntas de Isabella, eu realmente havia me dado conta de que não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo no Alasca, procurando por ela.

Mas relembrando a forma que deixei Alice, algumas respostas surgiam na minha mente. Cada uma mais improvável que a outra. Saudade? Se eu não sentia nem falta de Alice, quanto mais de Isabella. Curiosidade? Poderia pensar que sim, a última vez que a vi foi no dia do seu desastroso aniversário. E eu estava tentando _comê-la_.

Olhei para o teto e suspirei. Meu objetivo não era diferente agora. Claro que eu não mataria Isabella pelo seu sangue. Mas a noite em que passei com a garota sempre voltava na minha cabeça, fazendo surgir cada vez mais perguntas.

Fechei as mãos em punho. Isabella estava me deixando louco. Primeiro a maldita dúvida do que eu estava fazendo nesse maldito lugar que só nevava. Depois, com apenas algumas perguntas, ela conseguiu me fazer pensar no meu passado com os Cullen, tópico que eu não pensava há anos.

Em como Alice me xingou de monstro quando eu tentei atacar a humana indefesa. Em como ela jogou na minha cara todo o meu passado, dizendo que eu não iria mudar; que ela perdoou deslizes com desconhecidos, mas com Isabella era diferente, ela era praticamente da família, e se eu a ataquei, era porque eu não dava valor à família.

_Um__monte__de__merda_. Foi o que eu pensei quando a vampira abriu a boca e soltou tudo. A raiva que saía de Alice e a decepção eram quase palpáveis. Eu amaldiçoei o meu dom naquele dia. Os Cullen não fizeram muita questão de guardar todos os sentimentos de asco quando chegaram perto de mim. Os únicos que me compreendiam completamente eram Carlisle e Esme.

Mas Carlisle era muito mais experiente que o resto da família. Os Cullen pareciam recém criados, comparados com a sabedoria que o patriarca possuía. Então eu os abandonei. Alice fez questão de frisar que encontraria um vampiro melhor que eu. E eu não duvidava. Tive anos para pensar no assunto, e sei que lá fora, havia vários vampiros melhores do que eu. E estava certo. Alice não demorou muito tempo para achar um.

Mas eu tinha outros assuntos para esclarecer. Pelo o que eu ouvi da boca de Isabella, seu querido Edward a abandonou sem explicações profundas, apenas dizendo que Isabella não era mulher para ele. Pensando melhor no assunto, Isabella realmente não era mulher para Edward. Ela era boa _demais_ para ele.

Pensar no vampiro fez com que meu corpo tremesse de raiva. Quando me dei conta, eu apertava com força o controle remoto da televisão, que já estava em minúsculos pedaços na minha mão. Se Isabella estava com raiva de Edward por ele tê-la deixado, o odiaria com todas as forças se descobrisse onde o vampiro estava no momento.

Mas eu não iria contar isso para ela. Eu a pouparia pelo menos nesse aspecto.

Levantei-me do sofá, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e decidindo tomar um banho. Olhei para o relógio perto do sofá. Duas horas da madrugada, Isabella provavelmente já estava dormindo.

Depois de ter seguido seus passos por sete dias, eu já sabia a rotina de Isabella de cor. E não mudava nenhum dia. Apenas quando aquele namorado patético dela cismava de tirá-la de casa que Isabella ia para algum lugar diferente. Mas ele já não era problema mais.

Caminhei para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro sem pensar na temperatura da água. Entrei debaixo da ducha e meus pensamentos vagaram para outro tópico.

"_A Isabella que você conhecia morreu no momento que você a fodeu."_

A frase de Isabella girava na minha mente e eu fechei os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, deixando a água agora quente cair no meu rosto. O que Isabella havia passado esses anos para ter mudado tanto? Ela não era mais... doce.

Minha curiosidade era cada vez maior e eu me surpreendi com isso. Havia passado muito tempo desde que algo relacionado a algum humano me interessou. Claro que Isabella estava presente em todos os meus poucos interesses.

Desliguei o chuveiro com rapidez, decidindo de repente ir para casa da humana e acordá-la para perguntar tudo o que estava me deixando curioso. Isabella me mataria, isso era mais que óbvio. Ou pelo menos tentaria.

Sorri. Adorava ver Isabella com raiva.

Coloquei uma roupa leve, tomando o cuidado de colocar a jaqueta de couro. Se humanos me vissem com roupas inapropriadas, seria perigoso. Saí do apartamento e chamei o elevador, esperando pacientemente sua lerdeza. Deus, como os humanos conseguiam viver em meio à lentidão?

As portas se abriram e eu entrei. Duas mulheres estavam conversando e pararam imediatamente quando me viram. Ondas de excitação pairaram pelo elevador e eu tentei fechar meus sentidos. Sentir desejo era a última coisa que eu queria sentir antes de ir para o apartamento de Isabella.

O elevador estacou e eu saí rapidamente, abaixando a cabeça para os curiosos. Os olhos vermelhos chamavam a atenção. Eu não fazia questão de escondê-los. Mas virar atração de circo não era meu objetivo.

Saí pela noite fria. As ruas agora estavam mais ermas do que antes. Perfeito. Olhei para trás para ver se havia alguém por perto e segui em direção ao estacionamento do hotel, tomando velocidade depois de segundos e já correndo em direção ao meu objetivo.

Eu já sabia de cor o melhor caminho para chegar ao prédio de Isabella. E o mais rápido. Minhas botas estavam encharcadas quando parei, olhando para cima e percebendo que a humana havia fechado a janela. Revirei os olhos com falta de paciência. Escalei o prédio de tijolos facilmente, apoiando-me nos buracos da parede feitos com o tempo.

Fiz um pouco de força para abrir a janela, tomando o cuidado de não quebrar o trinco e não fazer barulho para acordá-la. Entrei no apartamento já conhecido e o cheiro divino de Isabella pairava por toda sala, fazendo minha boca se encher de veneno. Estava escuro, mas isso não me atrapalhava. Eu poderia andar pelo apartamento mesmo que não tivesse nenhum indício de claridade.

A mancha de café ainda estava no tapete. Sorri ao lembrar a raiva da menina quando descobriu que eu havia entrado no seu apartamento. Eu podia escutar sua respiração pesada, indicando-me de que ela estava dormindo tranquilamente. Se Isabella soubesse quem zelava por seu sono, ela não dormiria tão bem assim.

Corri os olhos por toda a sala, procurando algo diferente, quando meus olhos poderosos capturaram uma pequena luz vermelha piscando. A secretária eletrônica de Isabella estava em cima de um móvel e possuía duas mensagens novas.

Certifiquei-me com uma olhada de que a humana estava com a porta do quarto fechada e mandei uma onda de sono, fazendo sua respiração ficar mais calma e o sono mais pesado. Caminhei em direção a secretária eletrônica e apertei o botão para escutar os recados.

"_Oi! Aqui é a Bella, não estou no momento. Deixe sua mensagem para depois eu retornar"_

Sorri quando escutei a voz da humana, um pouco digitalizada. O barulho do apito chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu olhei novamente para a secretária, esperando pelas mensagens.

"_Oi Bella, aqui é Michael. Escuta, o que conversamos aquele dia pode ser resolvido tranquilamente? Onde você está? Passei hoje na biblioteca, mas a Sra. Bertha me falou que você já tinha ido embora. Aconteceu algo? Dê notícias! Sinto sua falta..."_

Eu revirei os olhos com falta de paciência para o resto do recado, apertando o botão vermelho e excluindo a mensagem rapidamente. Outro apito, outra mensagem.

"_Oi Bella! É a Laila. Que saudade que eu estou de você! Como vai a faculdade? Espero que esteja empolgada para a formatura ano que vem. Amanhã estamos indo na inauguração daquela nova boate que eu te falei, se animar me ligue, ok? O endereço é..."_

Antes que a possível amiga de Isabella falasse o endereço, eu abri uma gaveta do móvel, achando papéis e uma caneta. Anotei com cuidado o local e dobrei o papel, colocando no bolso da calça jeans. Essa mensagem eu não apaguei.

Deixei a secretária eletrônica programada com a luz piscando, como se ninguém tivesse mexido no objeto. Fui em direção a porta do quarto de Isabella e minha mão envolveu a maçaneta com cuidando, tentando abrir, em vão. Estava trancada. Revirei os olhos quando a paciência tentou sair meu corpo novamente, mas respirei fundo, recuperando-a.

Fui para sala novamente, saindo da janela e fechando-a para a corrente de ar não deixar o apartamento gelado. Andei pelo parapeito do prédio até chegar à janela do quarto de Isabella. Olhei com cuidado o tipo de trinco e fiz um impulso para tirá-lo do eixo, deixando a janela aberta do jeito que eu queria.

Com cuidado, deslizei a janela para o lado, o mínimo que consegui para meu corpo passar. Isabella estremeceu quando a corrente de ar passou pelo seu corpo e eu mandei uma onda de sono para ela, temendo que a garota acordasse.

- Merda...

Xinguei automaticamente quando a vi se virar, resmungando algo incoerente. Mas Isabella não acordou. Eu contornei a cama silenciosamente para fitá-la de frente. Estava quase totalmente coberta e encolhida por causa do frio, apenas um ombro estava descoberto, expondo parte da pele branca. Isabella tinha a pele humana mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.

Agachei-me com cuidado para fitá-la de perto. Sua respiração quente bateu no meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos, me concentrando para não cair na tentação de acordá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo. Sobressaltei-me com esse pensamento.

Ela vincou a testa e eu quase achei que Isabella estivesse acordada, mas conhecendo a garota, se ela visse que eu a estava observando, vincar a testa era a último gesto que ela faria. No mínimo ela tentaria me matar. _Tentaria._

Já era a segunda vez que eu pensava isso, essa noite.

Não, Isabella estava tendo um pesadelo. A respiração ficou mais pesada e seu corpo começou a se remexer por debaixo dos cobertores grossos. Eu me afastei um pouco, projetando ondas de conforto e calma. Ela abriu os lábios milimetricamente e gemeu, eu engoli o excesso de veneno que se acumulou na minha boca.

- Por que voltou...

Escutei Isabella murmurar e enrijeci, mas ela ainda estava de olhos fechados. Ela estava sonhando comigo? Aproximei-me do seu rosto um pouco. Fiquei a observando por minutos e antes que eu me desse conta, meus dedos já passeavam pela pele fina e delicada do seu rosto. Isabella tinha pele de seda.

Os lábios ainda estavam entreabertos, me convidando a prová-los. Isabella acordaria? Ignorei e resolvi arriscar. Aproximei-me vagarosamente de seu rosto e passei a língua levemente por seu lábio inferior, provando do seu gosto novamente e me relembrando de quando eu havia tomado seus lábios de verdade, recebendo o mesmo de Isabella.

Ela fechou os lábios e os mordeu, gemendo algo incoerente. Senti minha excitação dar sinal de vida no mesmo segundo que Isabella se remexeu na cama, pegando meu braço com força, achando que era o cobertor.

- Me deixe em paz...

Mais uma frase do seu sonho. Vinquei a testa. Se ela ainda estivesse sonhando, eu não iria atender a esse pedido. Isabella não ficaria livre de mim tão cedo. Seus dedos finos ainda apertavam minha blusa, e eu esperei pacientemente Isabella os soltar. Mas ela não os soltou. O aperto era menor, mas a mão ainda estava pousada no meu braço, mandando ondas elétricas por todo meu corpo, do mesmo modo que havia mandado quando Isabella me tocou pela primeira vez.

_Saía daí Jasper, seu cretino._

Minha consciência gritou para mim e eu me surpreendi de ainda ter uma. Passei a mão pelos cabelos macios e agora longos de Isabella, sentindo a textura e o cheiro divino. Ela se remexeu, finalmente retirando a mão do meu braço e mudou de posição na cama grande. Levantei-me, decidindo sair do quarto. Se eu ficasse mais alguns minutos olhando-a, poderia me descontrolar. E o descontrole não teria nada a ver com seu sangue.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e caminhei para a janela novamente. Antes que minhas mãos pudessem deslizá-la novamente para abri-la, Isabella se mexeu na cama, virando-se de lado, para onde eu estava. As pernas ficaram expostas completamente e ela se arrepiou quando o gelo do quarto passou pela sua pele. Eu desconfiava de quem estava deixando o quarto gelado era eu.

- Não me machuque mais...

Outra frase sem nexo, vindo do subconsciente de Isabella enquanto ela dormia. Vinquei a testa e engoli o veneno acumulado na minha boca quando eu fitei suas pernas. Olhei para a saliência evidente na minha calça. Abri a janela e a fechei quando passei, pulando os dois andares e caindo como um felino no chão.

Eu nunca machucaria Isabella. Não se ela não impedisse meus planos.

* * *

**Nota ****da ****Autora**: Todos os recados deixados para Bella na secretária eletrônica estão em um português coloquial.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Isabella**

Acordei quando o despertador fez seu barulho habitual. Resmunguei algo e me espreguicei na cama de casal, desejando ter alguns minutos a mais até me separar definitivamente dos meus cobertores fofos e quentes. Mas eu sabia que nunca teria esses minutos. Eu precisava levantar para me preparar para a faculdade. E eu ainda teria mais uma hora de trabalho na biblioteca para compensar a hora que perdi indo embora mais cedo.

E eu nem tinha conseguido aproveitar essa hora. Ela fora preenchida com discussões com aquele maldito vampiro.

Saí da cama e meu corpo protestou com o frio. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, sentindo os nós dos fios e respirei fundo. Um cheiro conhecido alertou meus sentidos e eu travei o maxilar, me controlando para não gritar.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que Jasper havia passado por meu apartamento pela noite. Quando deitei, o cheiro ainda estava impregnando os cômodos, mas não estava tão forte quanto agora. Eu só achei estranho o cheiro estar no meu quarto também. Tinha certeza absoluta de que havia trancado a porta, e só me confirmei isso quando tentei abri-la e precisei da chave.

Andei até a cozinha para preparar o café costumeiro. Enquanto a máquina de café fazia seu trabalho, eu tamborilava os dedos pela bancada da cozinha, correndo os olhos pelo apartamento, procurando por algo diferente. Mas tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Mas eu sabia que se Jasper tivesse passado pelos cômodos, ele deixaria tudo exatamente igual. Vampiros eram bons em não deixar pistas.

Felizmente eu era boa em sentir aromas, e o cheiro peculiar de hortelã era evidente.

Meus olhos pousaram na secretária eletrônica em cima do móvel. A luz vermelha piscava, alertando-me de que alguém havia me ligado. Vinquei a testa. O único que me ligava era Michael, eu não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser. Caminhei em direção ao objeto e apertei o botão para ouvir o recado.

"_Oi Bella! É a Laila. Que saudade que eu estou de você! Como vai a faculdade? Espero que esteja empolgada para a formatura ano que vem. Amanhã estamos indo na inauguração daquela nova boate que eu te falei, se animar me ligue, ok? O endereço é..."_

Não pude evitar o sorriso que nasceu no meu rosto ao ouvir a voz doce de Laila. Quanto tempo eu não via minha amiga? Eu realmente precisava de uma saída para desanuviar a cabeça. Peguei um papel dentro da gaveta, surpreendendo-me de que o cheiro estava mais forte ali dentro e me perguntando mentalmente o porquê disso. Anotei o endereço, colocando-o na geladeira com um imã para eu não me esquecer completamente do compromisso que eu havia feito para mim mesma.

Avistei meu celular jogado no balcão da cozinha. Abri o aparelho e digitei uma mensagem para Laila, confirmando minha presença e dizendo que ligaria para ela assim que saísse da biblioteca.

Sorri. Não havia percebido o quanto sentia falta de Laila. E de sair com os amigos dela.

O café ficou pronto e eu enchi uma caneca, levando-a para o quarto para me vestir. Coloquei uma roupa confortável. Mas a botas de salto agora eram um vício. E eram úteis para quem tinha que andar por metros de neve. Enrolei meu outro cachecol no pescoço, lembrando-me de que teria que lavar o outro.

Terminei o café e fui para o banheiro, escovando os dentes e arrumando o cabelo. Saí do quarto e peguei a chave do carro em um pote, girando-a nos dedos e trancando o apartamento.

Respirei fundo. Eu teria um longo dia.

* * *

Eu estava quase chegando à biblioteca quando escutei uma voz que eu estava evitando por dias.

- Ei! Bella!

Michael me chamava e acenava para mim do outro lado da rua. Eu fechei os olhos, pedindo paciência e calma para tratar do assunto pendente que eu ia tratar. Esperei os carros passarem pelas ruas do campus da faculdade. Alguns iam em direção à saída, outros iam em direção aos prédios de História. Atravessei a rua, andando em direção a Michael.

Ele estava com as mãos no bolso e parecia confuso ao me fitar. Eu dei um sorriso mínimo para Michael, o convidando a iniciar a conversa.

- Por onde esteve?

Dei de ombros e corri os olhos pelo campus. Já eram seis horas da tarde e eu ainda nem tinha ligado para Laila. Eu precisava ir para a biblioteca e Michael parecia disposto a discutir um ex-relacionamento a qualquer custo. Definitivamente minha paciência estava começando a sair do meu corpo.

- Estudando e trabalhando. Como sempre.

Ele ainda olhava para mim e parecia chateado. A essa altura do dia, eu já não estava preocupada com isso.

- Não ouviu sua secretária hoje?

Vinquei a testa pensando sobre o que Michael estaria falando especificamente. O último recado que eu havia escutado dele tinha sido um me desejando um bom fim de semana.

- Sim.

Menti, não querendo prolongar a conversa. Comecei a chutar um montinho de neve que estava na minha frente. Meu corpo já sentia frio e eu queria apenas entrar na biblioteca e me aquecer.

- E por que não me respondeu?

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que Michael estava falando. Dei de ombros, ajeitando a bolsa pesada no ombro.

- Michael, eu preciso trabalhar. Depois a gente conversa. Tudo bem?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu já atravessava a rua do campus, acenando para ele. Ele acenou para mim tristemente e virou-se de costas, entrando no carro e dando a partida.

Eu repassei toda minha manhã, buscando me lembrar de algum recado que eu havia perdido no momento que escutei a secretária eletrônica. Mas eu sabia que tinha apenas o recado da Laila.

Lembrei-me de minha amiga e abri a bolsa no mesmo momento que caminhava para a biblioteca e pensava em uma desculpa para dar à Senhora Bertha. Tirei meu celular e o abri, discando o número de Laila. Estava chamando. Escutei a voz doce da minha amiga e sorri.

- Oi, Laila! É a Bella...

* * *

Tamborilava os dedos no balcão da biblioteca tentando pensar em algo para falar à Senhora Bertha. Eu precisava sair do trabalho pelo menos duas horas antes, se quisesse me arrumar direito para ir à inauguração da boate com a Laila.

Os minutos se passavam e eu comecei a ficar inquieta. A Sra. Bertha percebeu isso. Ela pousou o livro surrado que estava lendo no balcão e olhou para mim com ternura.

- O que foi, Bella?

Era a hora. Eu não ia conseguir outra oportunidade de pedir isso a ela. Cocei a cabeça e comecei a girar um anel no dedo.

- Senhora Bertha, pode me liberar mais cedo hoje de novo?

A pergunta foi feita rapidamente. Se eu não dissesse assim, não teria a coragem de dizer mais. Ela sorriu para mim.

- Eu juro que compenso as horas em um dia de sábado.

Senhora Bertha pegou o livro novamente e o abriu, sorrindo para mim.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Pode ir. Divirta-se.

Sorri para a Senhora Bertha, pegando minha bolsa e a chave do carro, quando parei e olhei para ela sem entender. Como Bertha sabia que eu ia sair? Ela percebeu minha dúvida e levantou ligeiramente a cabeça, me encarando através dos óculos de lentes grossas.

- Você fica mais viva quando vai sair, Bella.

Eu sorri e desejei boa noite, andando em direção a porta e saindo da biblioteca.

* * *

Escutei o barulho do interfone e olhei para o relógio. Dez e meia da noite. Atendi. A voz da minha amiga anunciou seu nome e eu sorri, apertando o botão para abrir. Destranquei a porta e esperei ansiosamente Laila aparecer nas escadas.

Quando a vi, meu coração se acelerou e ela sorriu para mim, me abraçando fortemente. Laila estava a mesma. Sempre fora baixa, tinha os cabelos pretos e curtos e o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto.

- Que saudade, Bella! Como você está?

- Estou ótima! E morta de saudades!

Ela entrou pelo meu apartamento, analisando tudo com rapidez e pousou seus olhos na minha roupa.

- Você está linda!

Sorri e agradeci minha amiga. Tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar. Ela se apoiou na bancada da cozinha.

- Espere só um minuto, vou pegar o casaco e já volto.

Ela assentiu e eu entrei no quarto. Indo para o banheiro e escovando os dentes, retocando a maquiagem e passando a escova pelos cabelos uma última vez. Passei um perfume leve e peguei o casaco em cima da cama. Laila me esperava com a chave do seu carro na mão.

- Os meninos estão esperando. Você vai com o seu carro?

Assenti e sorri, colocando o casaco. Estava com saudade da turma de Laila. Apaguei a luz do apartamento e passei meus olhos pelas janelas, me certificando de que estavam fechadas e trancadas. Peguei a chave do carro no pote e tranquei a porta, descendo as escadas junto com Laila.

* * *

A fila para a entrada estava enorme quando chegamos. Havíamos estacionado os carros um pouco longe devido ao congestionamento do local. Os meninos ficaram felizes em me ver. Conversávamos de tudo enquanto estávamos esperando a fila andar.

Estava frio do lado de fora. Eu só queria entrar para ficar em algum lugar quente e tomar uma bebida forte. Um homem grande e de terno caminhou em nossa direção com uma prancheta de folhas na mão. Eu vinquei a testa e olhei para Laila e os meninos, mas eles deram de ombros.

Perto de mim, o homem parecia um gorila. Perto dos meninos ele não era tão grande. Ele passou uma folha e pousou o dedo grosso pelos nomes, procurando um em específico.

- Isabella Swan?

Eu acenei para ele, não entendendo de imediato. O homem enorme olhou para mim e acenou para meus amigos.

- Acompanhantes?

Eu assenti e olhei rapidamente para Laila. Ela parecia fazer força para não rir. Os meninos já haviam decidido que rir não seria um problema. O homem gesticulou para que nós o seguíssemos e eu não objetei. Passamos por dezenas de pessoas até chegar à porta da boate e ele retirou a corda vermelha, fazendo um gesto para o grupo entrar.

Eu engoli em seco, agradecendo-o e entrei no recinto, com Laila e os meninos atrás de mim. Era enorme. Possuía dois andares e o primeiro já estava abarrotado de pessoas dançando com copos de líquidos coloridos em mãos. Garçons e garçonetes passavam pela multidão com braços estendidos, carregando copos diversos na bandeja.

Eu olhei para Laila e ela sorria para mim. Os meninos me olhavam e pareciam que tinham alguma pergunta em mente. Levantei a sobrancelha.

- Não vai nos contar como fez para ter seu nome na lista?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Laila, eu nem sabia o nome dessa boate, como fui parar na lista?

Ela deu dois pulinhos de empolgação e pegou meu braço, conduzindo-me até o balcão que estava o bar.

- Uma feliz coincidência?

Eu sorri. Se existisse outra Isabella Swan no Alasca, ela não ficaria nada feliz de encarar a fila quilométrica que estava lá fora. Laila se sentou em um banco perto do balcão, sendo acompanhada pelos meninos. Eu imitei seu gesto e fiz um aceno para o barman. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto. Era alto e parecia estar na casa dos trinta anos, e mesmo com sua blusa branca de manga comprida, dava para ver seus músculos facilmente. Eu nunca havia visto um homem que servia bebidas tão bonito.

- O que desejam?

Laila estava com um cardápio em mãos. Fez seu pedido com um sorriso no rosto. Os meninos pediram uma bebida simples. Eu imitei o pedido de Laila. O barman piscou para mim e começou a preparar os drinques. Robert, Peter e Thomas olhavam a pista de dança como caçadores. Eu ri. Thomas realmente não tinha conserto. Por onde andava fazia corações palpitarem. Eu não tirava a razão das mulheres, era um homem muito bonito. Mas não tão bonito quanto o homem que colocava o copo de líquido verde na minha frente, piscando para mim.

Os três pegaram suas respectivas bebidas e acenaram para a gente, deixando Laila e eu sozinhas na boate enquanto iam dançar. Laila me cutucou com o cotovelo e eu quase engasguei com a bebida forte.

- Que homem!

Ela observava de forma sonhadora o barman preparando os drinques. Eu ri e continuei a beber do copo. A música estava ficando boa e eu quase sugeri que fôssemos dançar, mas Laila fez um novo aceno com a mão e o barman caminhou em nossa direção. Olhei para o copo da minha amiga, ainda estava cheio. Vinquei a testa.

O homem estacionou na minha frente e sorriu. Eu engoli em seco.

- Qual seu nome?

Laila perguntou e eu abaixei a cabeça, fingindo estar mexendo na bolsa, procurando algo. Eu não acreditava que Laila estava fazendo isso comigo! Dar em cima do barman era algo desesperador demais.

- George.

- Lindo nome. Combina com você.

Senti meu rosto arder quando ele riu. Até a risada dele era bonita. Ele agradeceu e eu escutei um casal o chamando. George olhou para mim e para Laila, acenando brevemente.

- Preciso trabalhar. Quem sabe podemos conversar depois?

Laila assentiu e ele saiu. Eu aproveitei o espaço para pegar o braço da minha amiga com força. Ela olhou para mim, o sorriso jocoso ainda nos lábios.

- Não faça isso de novo, se não quiser me matar de vergonha.

- Deixe de ser boba, Bella! Vem! Vamos dançar!

Laila me puxou e eu tive apenas tempo de jogar a bolsa para trás do corpo, atravessando a alça, e pegar meu copo. A pista estava cheia e eu não consegui avistar os meninos. A bebida já fazia efeito no meu corpo. Eu estava quente e com menos vergonha. Soltei os cabelos completamente e comecei a dançar no ritmo da música.

* * *

Eu e Laila caminhamos novamente para o local onde George estava fazendo as bebidas, nos sentando. Eu estava com calor devido à dança. Retirei meu casaco, ficando apenas com uma blusa decotada de alça fina. Joguei a peça de roupa junto com a bolsa no balcão e senti os olhos de George cravados nos meus seios. Isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Laila.

Minha amiga observava a boate, xingando mentalmente os meninos e perguntando baixinho onde eles haviam se metido. Eu sorri. De repente ela chegou perto de mim.

- Há um homem que não para de olhar para você.

Eu escutei o que ela havia me falado, mas não consegui processar direito. George caminhava na minha direção sorrindo. Dois copos estavam em suas mãos, um com um líquido rosa e outro com um líquido escuro. Colocou ambos na nossa frente e piscou.

- É por conta da casa.

Laila me olhou. Um olhar cúmplice. Pegou o copo de líquido escuro. Virou-se para o barman.

- E a casa sabe disso?

George deu de ombros e se inclinou na minha direção.

- A casa não se importa em dar bebidas para mulheres lindas.

Laila riu e acenou para alguém. Reconheci Thomas dançando. Minha amiga saiu do banco rapidamente e foi em direção à pista de dança. Eu não a acompanhei, estava hipnotizada demais com o sorriso de George para sair do lugar.

Ele se inclinou novamente para mim. Meu coração disparou.

- Que horas que você larga o serviço?

Antes que eu pudesse me refrear a pergunta já havia sido feita. Isso de vez em quando assustava alguns homens, mas eu não deixaria de ser uma mulher direta por causa de uns receosos e inseguros. George abriu a boca para falar, mas seus olhos agora olhavam para algo atrás de mim. Eu não entendi de imediato até sentir algo gelado tocar a pele do meu ombro.

Eu me arrepiei com o toque e meu coração conseguiu ficar mais acelerado do que já estava. Um cheiro de hortelã chegou ao meu nariz. Eu conhecia perfeitamente esse cheiro, e sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia o toque. Fiquei surpresa quando uma raiva súbita tomou conta do meu corpo. Eu tranquei o maxilar quando George deu de ombros e se afastou para atender outros clientes.

O dedo frio pegou uma parte do meu cabelo, colocando-o para trás e expondo meu pescoço.

- Se divertindo, Isabella?

O hálito gelado no meu ouvido fez com que meu corpo se arrepiasse. Eu fechei meus olhos, tomando a concentração necessária. Girei meu corpo no banco para fitar o vampiro que eu tanto odiava. Jasper estava com os olhos vermelhos cravados nos meus.

- Estava até você aparecer.

Ele deu seu sorriso torto e eu me amaldiçoei por amar aquele sorriso. Jasper correu seus olhos por todo meu corpo, parando nos meus seios. Senti meu rosto queimar. Peguei o casaco e coloquei de volta ao meu corpo, fechando-o. Jasper sorriu e se virou para a pista de dança.

Eu aproveitei o momento para fazer o mesmo que ele havia feito antes. Jasper estava de calça jeans escura, botas pretas. Usava apenas uma blusa branca e um casaco de couro preto. Típico. Mas bastavam apenas essas roupas para Jasper se tornar o homem mais bonito da boate. Ele estava chamando mais atenção do que George, e eu me repreendi quando senti meu corpo esquentar ao ver as mulheres olhando sensualmente para ele, enquanto dançavam. Ele se virou rapidamente para mim e eu desviei meus olhos para a pista de dança.

Um vulto ao meu lado chamou minha atenção e eu me virei. Laila olhava para mim e para Jasper questionadoramente e sorrindo.

- Vai me apresentar seu amigo?

Jasper se deu conta da presença de Laila pela primeira vez. Desviou seus olhos de mim e se virou para Laila, tomando a mão de minha amiga e beijando-a.

- Meu nome é Jasper Whitlock.

Laila olhou para Jasper sorrindo.

- Meu nome é Laila. Você é amigo de Bella? Está com frio? Sua mão está gelada...

Ele assentiu e soltou a mão de Laila, pousando a mão fria no meu ombro.

- Acabei de entrar. Está frio lá fora. E sim. Sou amigo de Isabella. Nos conhecemos alguns anos atrás.

Sua mão subiu ligeiramente, acarinhando minhas costas e pegando os cabelos da minha nuca. Eu fechei os olhos. Laila não sabia que estava conversando com um monstro. E eu faria de tudo para poupar minha amiga disso. Peguei o braço de Laila e a puxei para a pista de dança. Deixando Jasper sozinho.

- Que falta de educação, Bella! Você vai deixar seu amigo sozinho?

- Ele sabe se virar, Laila.

Laila riu e começou a dançar. Eu a imitei, dançando e me esquecendo de Jasper.

- Ele continua te olhando.

Continuei dançando, mas me virei para ela e fitei minha amiga, fazendo uma careta de que não havia escutado direito o que ela havia me dito.

- O quê?

- É ele, Bella! O homem que estava te olhando há um tempo. E que homem...

Laila olhava sonhadoramente para um lado da boate. Eu sabia que Jasper estava lá. Fechei os olhos e continuei dançando sem pensar muito. Meu estômago estava embrulhando e a bebida em excesso estava me deixando um pouco zonza. Mas eu sabia lidar com isso tranquilamente. Quando abri os olhos, vi Laila dançando com um menino, animada. Eu sabia que ela não iria para casa tão cedo.

Duas mãos firmes pegaram minha cintura e eu saí do aperto. Já ia bater no indivíduo, mas ele segurou meu pulso rapidamente e me virou. Jasper me olhava com um sorriso sensual no rosto. Minhas pernas tremeram quando eu percebi o quão perto o vampiro estava de mim.

Ele apertou novamente minha cintura e me puxou para seu corpo. Meus seios bateram no seu peito e esse gesto me fez voltar anos atrás, no meu quarto em Forks. Esse foi o gesto que antecedeu o primeiro beijo que Jasper havia me dado.

Quando tomei conta disso, tentei sair do seu aperto. Ele parecia estar com os mesmos objetivos no momento. Sua mão pegou meus cabelos e ele chegou perto.

- Às vezes é bom não enfrentar fila, não é?

Ele perguntou para mim e eu demorei a entender sobre o que Jasper falava. A bebida me deixava um pouco lenta.

- Você... como você...?

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Se você soubesse o que o dinheiro pode fazer...

Eu travei meu maxilar. O dinheiro era bom, mas eu nunca agradeceria Jasper por isso. Ele puxou ainda mais meus cabelos, roçando os lábios nos meus. Estávamos em movimento e mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não ia conseguir beijá-lo. Minhas pernas pararam automaticamente e Jasper se aproximou, mordendo ligeiramente meu lábio inferior.

Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Saí do seu aperto e fui em direção a Laila.

- Vou embora. Amanhã eu te ligo.

- Você está bem?

Ela parou de dançar. Eu olhei para Jasper. Ele estava parado na pista de dança, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Estou, só preciso dormir. Mande um beijo para os meninos, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu e eu me virei, indo em direção a porta da boate, saindo na noite fria do Alasca. A fila ainda estava enorme e alguns me olhavam com incredulidade, como se fosse algo irreal alguém sair tão cedo de um lugar tão bom.

Corri em direção ao meu carro e entrei, dando a partida. Os pneus fizeram barulho quando se atritaram com a neve. Eu estava indo para a casa, afinal. Por sorte as ruas estavam ermas. Ainda era dia de semana e as pessoas tinham que trabalhar cedo.

Cheguei rapidamente no meu prédio, estacionando o carro com cuidado. Subi as escadas, as pernas tremendo com o cansaço do dia. Entrei no apartamento e joguei as chaves no pote. Caminhei até a lareira e a acendi.

Olhei para o relógio do meu celular. Três horas da manhã. Estava mais que decidido que eu não ia à aula no dia seguinte. Suspirei e tirei o casaco. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu repassava todo o meu dia, pensando cautelosamente em tudo.

Eu tinha certeza de que Jasper havia entrado no meu apartamento pela madrugada. Michael havia me deixado um recado na secretária eletrônica, recado que definitivamente não estava lá. Laila me passou o endereço da boate. Juntando todas as peças, eu já tinha certeza de como Jasper havia me achado.

Eu estava tendo uma noite perfeita. Poderia ter algo com George se não fosse pela aparição daquele maldito vampiro. Ele havia dançado comigo. Eu quase o beijei novamente! Jasper tinha um poder sobre meu corpo sem explicação. Ele era envolvente. E eu sabia que parte disso era devido à sua espécie. Mas nenhum vampiro que eu havia conhecido me deixava desnorteada assim. Emmett, Edward e Carlisle, para mim eram apenas seres lindos. E ponto final. Mas Jasper...

- Filho da puta!

Gritei quando concluí o que havia feito, abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas e segurando os cabelos.

- Não me xingue assim, Isabella. Isso machuca.

Cada poro do meu corpo se arrepiou quando escutei a voz arrastada. Tranquei meu maxilar e levantei a cabeça. Jasper saía de um canto escuro da sala. Eu me levantei e apontei para a porta.

- Saia do meu apartamento.

Ele sorriu e caminhou na minha direção, pegando meu braço erguido e descendo para meu corpo, enquanto sua outra mão segurava meus cabelos.

- Me faça sair.

Eu gemi.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Aviso ****da ****Autora: **esse capítulo contém cenas de sexo não-consensual, se você não gosta, espere pelo próximo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Isabella**

Jasper apertava meu braço e eu começava a sentir dor. Ele respirou fundo quando sentiu meu coração se acelerar. Eu sabia que meu corpo bombeava meu sangue rapidamente, o convidando a provar o que ele mais queria.

Ele me soltou vagarosamente e eu me surpreendi quando Jasper se afastou de mim, indo em direção a janela da sala. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos ondulados e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e vincando a testa. Eu não entendi de imediato.

Jasper se virou para mim rapidamente e eu olhei para a porta do meu quarto. Ele deu dois passos em minha direção e eu recuei dois passos. Jasper retirou a jaqueta e a jogou no sofá. Eu fiquei estática quando ele voltou a andar na minha direção.

Eu só queria dormir. Minha cabeça estava doendo e eu ainda estava zonza devido à bebida.

Jasper pegou minha mão cautelosamente e me olhou nos olhos. Os olhos carmins estavam ligeiramente escuros. Meus olhos percorreram seu rosto, estacionando na sua boca rosada. Assustei-me quando ela se abriu.

- Por que foge de mim?

Ele apertou minha mão e eu senti o hálito gelado. Sua boca carnuda me chamava e eu gemi, fechando os olhos. A bebida já estava consumindo o resto de dignidade que ainda me restava.

- Eu tenho medo de você.

Eu sabia que estava bêbada no momento em que falei isso. No meu estado são eu nunca faria tal confissão a Jasper. Ele sorriu para mim e passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos longos, colocando-os atrás da minha orelha, expondo o decote da minha blusa. Jasper cravou seus olhos ali.

- Medo de que?

Eu engoli em seco quando seu dedo passou pelo meu colo, sentindo o volume que o bojo do sutiã fazia. Eu pisquei algumas vezes para me dar conta da situação e me afastei de Jasper.

-Você sabe do que tenho medo, Jasper.

Ele voltou a se aproximar de mim e sorriu. Eu olhava para o chão e Jasper pousou seu dedo no meu queixo, levantando meu rosto para me fitar diretamente nos olhos.

- Tem medo de querer repetir o seu passado?

Tranquei meu maxilar e mexi bruscamente o rosto, saindo do toque de Jasper no mesmo momento. Virei-me de costas para ele. Eu tinha medo do vampiro, e no fundo sabia que ele estava certo. Era _exatamente_disso que eu tinha medo em relação a ele. Eu não poderia ser fraca novamente.

- Isso seria algo fácil para você, não?

Perguntei para ele, me virando rapidamente e fazendo a sala girar ligeiramente. Jasper não havia entendido a pergunta, ele continuava a me fitar sério. Eu fechei as mãos em punhos, sentindo minhas unhas fincarem as palmas com força.

- Fácil?

Ele perguntou. Isso apenas fez minha raiva transparecer ainda mais. Meu corpo inteiro estava quente quando respondi.

- Para um vampiro como você, seduzir uma humana comum como eu, é algo extremamente fácil. Não é, Jasper?

* * *

**Jasper**

Revirei os olhos quando Isabella disse o que estava em sua mente. Eu podia sentir a fúria exalando do seu corpo. A menina estava com raiva, mas parecia ao mesmo tempo desnorteada com algo. Eu concluí que era o álcool que ela havia ingerido naquele lugar.

Era injusto Isabella me acusar do que estava acusando. Ela se colocava como a vítima eterna, e sinceramente, isso já estava tirando toda paciência do meu corpo. Eu dei dois passos para frente, pegando seu braço antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

- Não fale como se você também não fosse responsável pelo o que aconteceu.

Eu senti a fúria de Isabella triplicar, isso já estava me afetando negativamente. Se eu não tomasse cuidado, poderia machucar a humana a qualquer momento.

- Eu não sou responsável por merda nenhuma, Jasper!

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do meu toque, mas eu apertei seu braço com mais força, lembrando-me de não quebrar seus ossos.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada, Isabella.

- Você me seduziu!

- Mas não te obriguei a nada!

- Seu filho da puta!

Ela começou a me bater com toda a sua força no peito. Mas sinceramente eu não sentia nada. Eu quase ri com a cena. Mas os cabelos de Isabella estavam bagunçados em torno do seu rosto, a maquiagem pesada ainda estava intacta e a única coisa que estava me incomodando na menina era seu corpo longe do meu.

Eu puxei seu braço e seus seios bateram no meu peito pela segunda vez na noite, fazendo um rosnado sair da minha garganta. Ela parou de me bater quando escutou o som e me olhou com fúria. Eu peguei seu rosto quente e a fiz olhar para mim. Isabella arfava.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada.

Com isso, a puxei para mim, tocando seus lábios novamente pela primeira vez depois de anos. Tocando _realmente_ seus lábios. Sentir os lábios de Isabella enquanto ela estava inconsciente era totalmente diferente de sentir seus lábios enquanto sua respiração estava descompassada por minha causa.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do meu toque, mas eu a apertei ainda mais no meu peito.

* * *

**Isabella**

Eu fiquei estática, apenas sentindo seus lábios frios e carnudos esmagando os meus. Minha cabeça girava e meu corpo inteiro reagiu ao beijo de Jasper. Meu medo se concretizou quando eu me dei conta de que não iria conseguir resistir ao vampiro.

Sua língua aveludada percorreu meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Eu cedi e deixei a língua de Jasper penetrar minha boca lentamente, encontrando a minha novamente, depois de anos.

Deus, como eu sentia falta de um beijo como aquele.

Ele me apertou ainda mais no seu corpo duro e eu tombei minha cabeça, gemendo dentro de sua boca quando Jasper percorreu minhas costas com suas mãos frias. Eu o abracei automaticamente, afundando meus dedos em seu cabelo sedoso. Puxei os fios e Jasper rosnou, fazendo seu peito tremer.

Era sensual beijar um vampiro. Era sobrenatural a temperatura gelada dele brigando com a sua temperatura quente. Era anormal um homem em vez de gemer, rosnar entre seus lábios. Era excitante.

E se eu não tomasse cuidado, isso poderia terminar em algo que eu me arrependeria. Eu sabia que o álcool era o responsável pela falta de boa parte da minha consciência. Jasper terminou o beijo, chupando meu lábio inferior. Eu gemi quando ele beijou sensualmente minha clavícula.

- Viu? Não doeu nada...

Meu coração palpitava enquanto ele trilhava beijos gelados por toda minha pele. Eu me arrepiava por inteiro com cada toque de Jasper. Mas eu não podia continuar com isso. No dia seguinte, quando estivesse sã, eu sabia que iria me arrepender disso tudo.

Espalmei minha mão no seu peito duro e ele se afastou ligeiramente.

- Jasper... não posso...

Eu me afastei do vampiro e caminhei em direção ao quarto, fechando a porta. Eu sabia que Jasper não iria embora. Tive o cuidado de trancar a porta do quarto enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro, mesmo sabendo que isso seria inútil se ele quisesse entrar.

Retirei toda a maquiagem pesada do rosto e joguei água gelada, deixando o álcool sair do meu corpo aos poucos com esse gesto. Olhei meu reflexo, eu estava vermelha e arfava. Eu cheirava a hortelã.

_Você é mais forte que isso, Bella._

A voz interior me disse. Eu assenti e saí do banheiro. Tirando a roupa, enquanto colocava a camisola. Escutei um barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

- Pare com isso, precisamos conversar, Isabella.

Eu não iria abrir a porta para ele de maneira nenhuma. Sentei-me na cama e cruzei os braços, respirando fundo.

- Vá embora, Jasper. Eu não vou abrir a porta.

O vampiro rosnou do outro lado da porta. Um rosnado diferente do que eu estava acostumada a escutar. Um rosnado gutural.

- Se você não abrir eu vou pular sua janela! Ou você prefere a porta quebrada? Pode escolher.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, chegando ao cabelo. Levantei-me descalça da cama. Eu sabia que Jasper não ia desistir. Andei algumas vezes em círculo e respirei fundo para tomar coragem de fazer o que eu ia fazer no momento.

Abri a porta e Jasper estava do outro lado. Passei pelo vampiro e fiquei perto do balcão da cozinha. A sala estava escura e eu fitava as chamas da lareira. Jasper caminhou em direção a janela e virou-se de costas.

- Você tem que parar com isso.

Eu vinquei a testa e me sentei no balcão.

- Parar com o que?

Jasper espalmou suas mãos na parede e parecia estar sentindo dor. Eu não me mexi. A atmosfera do ambiente estava tensa demais para eu tentar algum diálogo. Eu deixei que o vampiro conduzisse a conversa.

- Você exala desejo quando eu te toco. Mas exala fúria e raiva quando se lembra do que houve entre a gente. Você se arrepia quando olha para mim, mas não _quer_ que eu lhe toque. Você deixa eu te beijar, depois bate a porta na minha cara. Você é a humana mais irritante que eu já conheci, Isabella.

Travei meu maxilar e engoli a vontade de mandar Jasper se foder no mesmo momento. Ele ainda permanecia de costas, com as mãos nas paredes. Sua voz não estava alterada, mas eu sabia que o vampiro não estava calmo.

- É claro que sinto isso tudo, Jasper. Você é um maldito vampiro, é normal um humano ficar assim em sua presença.

Ele se virou para mim e eu desviei meus olhos do seu corpo, fitando a lareira novamente. Jasper andava em pequenos círculos.

- Não é normal isso. Até mesmo nós vampiros, ainda temos que trabalhar um pouco para seduzir vocês, mortais.

O que Jasper estava me dizendo poderia ser um blefe, mas eu não pagaria para ver. Eu sabia que em parte ele tinha razão. Edward nunca havia me atraído dessa forma. Com Jasper era diferente. Na presença dele, tudo sumia e a única coisa que eu pensava era em meu desejo pelo seu corpo.

- Você é confusa, indecisa e como eu disse; irritante. Eu já disse que você tem que parar com isso.

Eu não deixaria Jasper falar assim de mim. Eu poderia ser isso tudo, mas pelo menos eu não era um vampiro insensível.

- Então por que não vai seduzir outra humana e me deixa em paz?

Ele se aproximou de mim em dois segundos, ficando a poucos passos à minha frente. Eu me assustei. Odiava a velocidade dos vampiros.

- Porque eu quero apenas você.

* * *

**Jasper**

O coração de Isabella se acelerou com minhas palavras e seu rosto enrubesceu. Ela espalmou as mãos no balcão da cozinha, levantando-se.

- Mas eu não quero você, Jasper.

Era um paradoxo. Isabella exalava desejo e luxúria. Eu já estava ficando com falta de paciência. A menina parecia uma virgem guardando seu tesouro mais precioso. Eu sabia que o que ela tinha a me dar era um tesouro, mas ela já havia me dado sua virgindade, era tão difícil admitir para si mesma que estava querendo tanto quanto eu?

- Não é o que seu corpo está me dizendo.

Ela passou por mim e foi para o meio da sala. O tecido fino da camisola comprimia os seios de Isabella. Os mamilos endurecidos denunciavam seu frio. Olhar para seu corpo em apenas uma camisola fina depois de anos, fez com minha calça se apertasse, denunciando o quão excitado eu estava.

- Você não sabe o que eu sinto, Jasper. Você me manipula.

- Eu nunca manipulei o seu desejo.

- Com certeza já.

- Pare com isso, Isabella!

Meu tom de voz se alterou e Isabella se assustou. Era isso, minha paciência havia se esgotado pela humana que insistia em se fazer de vítima e não admitia seus próprios erros. Se Isabella achava que eu havia a forçado a fazer algo, ela veria a diferença nesse exato momento. Eu disse que não a machucaria se ela não me impedisse de fazer o que eu queria. Mas pelo visto a garota estava determinada a isso.

* * *

**Isabella**

Jasper gritou e eu me assustei. Olhei para o vampiro pela primeira vez. As chamas da lareira iluminavam seu corpo parcialmente e eu tive medo do que vi. Jasper parecia um felino prestes a atacar sua presa depois de dias sem comer. Os olhos estavam negros e ele tremia.

Dei dois passos para trás e ele deu dois passos à frente.

- Eu cansei.

Foi a única coisa que ele me disse antes de caminhar em minha direção. Eu me assustei e tentei correr, mas obviamente Jasper era mais rápido. Tropecei no tapete da sala e caí. Ele foi em minha direção, e se agachou, ficando no mesmo nível que eu.

Meu coração batia freneticamente quando percebi o que Jasper tinha em mente. Ele realmente parecia um predador. Eu engatinhei para a porta do meu quarto. Senti um aperto firme nos meus tornozelos e fui puxada em direção ao seu corpo duro.

Eu gritei quando senti as mãos de Jasper rasgarem minha camisola com um só movimento, machucando minha pele, me deixando apenas com a roupa íntima. Ele me abraçou por trás, o corpo frio ainda com roupa de encontro ao meu, que tremia.

Escutei Jasper abrir sua calça e retirá-la com facilidade, enquanto me pressionava com seu corpo forte.

- Jasper... por favor...

Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele apenas passou o braço forte pela minha cintura, me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu me mexia freneticamente e chutava com força. Mas ele era mais forte. Era como chutar uma pedra. Jasper rasgou minha calcinha e o tecido caiu no chão. Eu me alertei quando Jasper retirou seu braço do meu corpo para tirar sua própria roupa. Aproveitei o momento e corri agachada em direção a porta do quarto. Mas Jasper me pegou novamente.

- Não me machuque...

Ele riu e me puxou em direção ao seu corpo frio. O membro de Jasper me penetrou de uma vez e eu gritei de dor. Ele era grande e eu não estava lubrificada para recebê-lo. O rosnado que Jasper deu ao me penetrar retumbou pelo quarto e eu me arrepiei, o medo se intensificando. Ardia. Eu estava sendo violada.

Não conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas Jasper afastou seu quadril do meu e me penetrou com mais força. Eu senti uma dor excruciante muito parecida com cólica e gritei novamente. Ele puxou meu cabelo, me fazendo levantar a cabeça. Seus lábios frios começaram a beijar minhas costas enquanto ele mexia novamente o quadril, estocando agora mais fundo.

- Jasper... por favor... você está me machucando...

O vampiro parecia não escutar. As estocadas estavam ficando cada vez mais rápidas, mas Jasper parecia estar longe de terminar. Ele pegou minha perna e me virou para ele. Pela primeira vez eu fitei seu rosto. Os olhos eram negros e ele sorria maliciosamente. Não o sorriso sacana que ele sempre me dava, mas o sorriso de alguém que estava tomando o que queria à força.

Jasper era um monstro.

Ele me deitou no chão gelado e deitou-se por cima de mim, passando o braço entre os dois corpos e me tocando, no mesmo momento que me penetrava mais violentamente. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei ignorar a sensação quando senti os dedos de Jasper tocarem a parte mais sensível do meu corpo.

- Pare Jasper! Você está me machucando!

Mas minhas palavras apenas pareciam combustíveis para o vampiro. Seus dedos me abandonaram e seu quadril gelado encontrou o meu novamente e eu não consegui reprimir um gemido que saiu da minha boca quando seu membro esbarrou na parte sensível do meu sexo. Ele estava começando a se lubrificar e Jasper conseguia deslizar para dentro e para fora de mim com facilidade sem me causar dor.

Não. O que eu estava sentindo agora não era nada parecido com dor. O peso do homem em cima de mim me excitava e eu o olhei nos olhos. Jasper sorriu para mim e eu sabia que meu desejo e prazer já tinham escapado do meu corpo, fazendo o vampiro sentir e ter certeza que eu estava gostando do trabalho que ele estava fazendo.

Maldito dom.

Ele se abaixou e começou a chupar um seio com força, enquanto sua outra mão tomava o outro livre e apertava-o. Eu gemi mais. Não era possível que eu estava fazendo isso novamente, e estava gostando.

Jasper continuava a estocar e eu senti lágrimas embaçando minha visão, enquanto corriam pela minha face. Jasper olhou para mim e se abaixou até meu rosto, lambendo as pequenas gotas do líquido que escorriam enquanto aumentava a velocidade e a força do seu quadril.

Eu enlacei sua cintura e puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu, afundando meus dedos no seu cabelo. Jasper rosnou quando eu gemi perto do seu ouvido, meu hálito esquentando levemente sua pele de gelo.

Eu estava enganada. Eu poderia fazer sexo com todos os homens do mundo e eu nunca chegaria perto disso que eu estava sentindo no momento.

Fazer sexo com um vampiro era sobrenatural. Fazer sexo com _Jasper_ era divino.

Eu cheguei à minha conclusão no mesmo momento que meu orgasmo chegou ao meu corpo, fazendo-o tremer por inteiro. Minhas pernas travaram em sua cintura gelada e eu gritei, não de dor como das últimas vezes, mas de prazer.

Um prazer que eu sabia que só iria sentir com _ele_.

Jasper riu e seu hálito bateu no meu pescoço, no mesmo momento que ele travava seu corpo duro no meu e se despejava dentro de mim. Eu deixei o vampiro ter seu ápice. Eu olhava para o teto, as lágrimas ainda caindo pelo meu rosto. Mas Jasper não as lambeu. Seus dedos longos passaram pelo meu rosto, limpando-o.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo. Eu virei meu rosto em sua direção. Os malditos olhos vermelhos vivos me encaravam com intensidade, como se jogassem na minha cara minha fraqueza. Desviei os olhos do seu olhar e tentei levantar, mas uma dor aguda no útero fez com que meu corpo tombasse e eu caísse novamente no chão.

Jasper sentiu isso.

- Onde dói?

Eu estava chorando de dor agora. O vampiro se levantou e colocou sua boxer. Pegou-me em seu colo e caminhou em direção ao meu quarto, me colocando com cuidado na cama. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu me enrolei em uma bola, pegando os cobertores e jogando-os em cima do meu corpo nu.

- Você me machucou Jasper... de novo.

O vampiro se enrijeceu por um segundo. Seus dedos passearam pelo meu rosto molhado. Eu virei meu rosto.

- Saia daqui, Jasper. Já conseguiu o que queria. Me deixe em paz agora.

Ele se levantou da cama, o cheiro de hortelã pairando pelo quarto devido ao movimento. Eu fechei os olhos quando Jasper caminhou em direção à porta. Mas ele parou de repente.

- Isabella?

Eu olhei para ele com olhos lacrimosos. O vampiro tinha a testa vincada.

- Pode me dizer o que está sentindo no momento?

Eu me virei de lado, ficando de costas para a porta.

- Sabe muito bem o que estou sentindo, Jasper.

Ele não respondeu. Escutei a porta se fechando. Mas não escutei os passos do vampiro no cômodo ao lado. Eu sabia que estava sozinha no momento que o barulho da porta da frente chegou aos meus ouvidos.

As lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo meu rosto, e eu sabia que elas ficariam ali por um bom tempo. Depois de longas horas, com muito esforço, eu dormi.

* * *

**Nota ****da ****Autora:** Obrigada à Fla que deu pitaco nesse capítulo! Amo-te!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Jasper**

Eu corri em direção à boate novamente, esperando entre os carros, meus olhos de vampiro cravando em cada ser humano que saía bêbado do lugar. Um grupo de mulheres chamou minha atenção. Duas loiras e uma morena cambaleavam em direção a um carro vermelho. Eu sorri maliciosamente e caminhei em direção ao grupo.

Elas me viram e ficaram assustadas quando me aproximei silenciosamente, mas eu escutei exatamente três corações baterem mais forte quando as garotas me fitaram. O cheiro de sangue ficou mais acentuado quando eu as vi corando. Eu sorri para as humanas, acenando com a cabeça para elas me seguirem. As três se olharam antes de sorrirem e eu escutei passos na neve.

Às vezes a burrice humana me ajudava.

Eu as conduzi para uma área erma, um beco sem saída. Alguns entulhos estavam jogados por perto, mas eu não importei, eu contornava todos os obstáculos sem fazer barulho, e as idiotas me seguiam, rindo alto. Revirei os olhos e agradeci que não havia ninguém por perto, antes de me virar para o grupo.

Elas pararam rapidamente e me olharam, esperando o primeiro passo para um diálogo, ou para algo que eu definitivamente não ia proporcionar a elas. A única coisa delas que me interessava e eu desejava no momento, estava correndo pelas suas veias.

Eu me aproximei um pouco rápido demais e elas se assustaram. Sem conversas tolas e carinhos promíscuos, eu peguei a primeira loira pelo pescoço e a puxei para meu encontro. Ela gemeu, pensando que eu era apenas um homem direto, mas eu senti a excitação das humanas se tornarem medo quando eu afastei as mechas loiras do pescoço e enterrei meus dentes afiados na carne macia. O sangue jorrou para dentro da minha boca e eu fechei os olhos com a sensação única.

Uma gritou, a outra tentou fugir. Eu peguei as outras humanas pelo cabelo, impedindo suas fugas e agora meus ouvidos eram preenchidos com os gritos deliciosos de desespero das três. Duas delas tentando sair do meu aperto, a outra amolecendo à medida que eu bebia todo o líquido divino que ela poderia me oferecer.

O corpo secou e eu a joguei no chão, enfiando meus dentes no pescoço da outra loira. O sangue dela era um pouco mais doce, mas não mais saboroso. A outra mulher havia desistido de fugir e eu escutava apenas o seu choro resignado, enquanto a segunda vítima já estava quase seca.

Tombei o segundo corpo em cima do primeiro. A morena começou a tentar me chutar, mas eu apenas a puxei para meu corpo e a mordi como fiz com as outras. O líquido escorreu pela garganta, satisfazendo minha gula pelo sangue humano. Eu abri meus olhos e esse foi o gesto mais tolo que eu poderia ter feito. Os longos cabelos castanhos me lembravam os cabelos de Isabella, e eu perdi o apetite no mesmo momento, desenterrando meus dentes da pele alva e deixando o corpo cair para se juntar aos das amigas.

A menina já estava morta, de qualquer maneira. Minha garganta já não ardia mais. Pensando melhor, a sede já tinha passado desde que eu bebia a segunda garota, mas no fundo eu sabia que o que eu queria que apagasse no meu corpo, nunca se apagaria.

Tranquei meu maxilar e olhei pela última vez os corpos, deixando-os onde estavam e saindo rapidamente do beco escuro antes que algum humano resolvesse aparecer. Eu corri com velocidade para um lugar que eu sabia que não teria ninguém, um lugar que eu achei conveniente.

Eu me adentrei por um parque abandonado. A neve cobria quase tudo naquele lugar. Os brinquedos infantis não eram mais que montes de gelo e nenhum humano conseguiria entrar e andar pelos caminhos do parque. Eu me sentei em um galho de árvore ali perto e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos.

Beber as humanas não adiantou muito, confessei para mim mesmo. Minha sede estava saciada, mas minha raiva ainda estava fora do controle. Raiva de Isabella, e raiva de mim mesmo.

Raiva por ela ter certa influência no meu corpo, raiva pelo seu sangue ser sedutor mesmo quando eu estava alimentado, raiva de Isabella ser tão burra a ponto de achar que a culpa era totalmente minha. Culpa pelo seu querido namorado virgem e puro tê-la deixado, culpa pelos Cullen terem a apagado de suas vidas, culpa por ela ser uma garota sozinha no meio dessa merda de lugar. Eu não era inteiramente culpado por tudo. Claro que na época eu poderia ter me controlado um pouco mais quando senti o cheiro de sangue chegando ao meu nariz poderoso. Mas eu era um vampiro; e vampiros gostam de sangue humano, e não daquela merda que os Cullen bebem.

"_Você é um monstro."_

A voz fina de Alice dizendo essas palavras retumbou em minha mente. Não foi a primeira a me dizer isso, Isabella já havia jogado isso na minha cara. E depois do que eu havia feito, era praticamente uma confirmação de que aquela vampira vagabunda estava certa, ou não.

Mas minha raiva também era direcionada a mim. Como eu poderia ter perdido o controle sobre Isabella dessa forma? Eu sabia que a humana havia gostado no final, mas estava mais do que claro de que eu tinha a machucado. Eu poderia ser um filho da puta, mas machucar uma mulher fazendo sexo era algo sério até para um ser desprezível como eu.

Eu soquei o tronco da árvore com força, abrindo um buraco e fazendo-a balançar levemente.

_Jasper, o que você fez?_

Minha consciência conseguia aparecer nos piores momentos. Eu me fazia essa pergunta a cada dois segundos, procurando o motivo de ter praticamente estuprado Isabella Swan, mas eu sabia que eu não conseguiria achar nenhum motivo além do que eu já sabia. Isabella Swan estava me colocando louco.

E eu não abriria mão dessa loucura. Nem que eu tivesse que machucá-la _sempre_.

* * *

**Isabella**

Eu acordei com uma fincada no abdômen e gemi. Olhei para o relógio. Quatro horas da madrugada. Eu havia dormido menos de vinte minutos. Fechei os olhos tentando fazer o sono voltar, mas a dor me incomodava muito. Passei minhas mãos pela barriga para tentar aliviá-la, em vão.

Bufei de raiva e tirei as cobertas quentes de cima do meu corpo, que protestou no mesmo instante por causa do frio. Caminhei em direção ao banheiro e acendi a luz. Eu olhei para o espelho. Os olhos estavam inchados devido ao tempo de choro antes de dormir por causa do cansaço, o cabelo bagunçado e a boca seca. Eu fui em direção a cozinha e peguei um copo de água, bebendo-o enquanto acendia a lareira e me sentava no sofá. A dor era forte e eu já sentia minha pressão caindo a cada fincada no abdômen.

Fechei os olhos e esperei a maldita dor passar.

* * *

**Jasper**

Eu desci da árvore, disposto a pedir desculpa para Isabella e tentar fazer com que a menina me odiasse menos. Isso facilitaria minha vida quando eu quisesse usar seu corpo, ou apenas conversar com ela sem sentir sua raiva crescente.

Corri em direção ao seu prédio, que estava ficando cada dia mais familiar para mim. Isso precisava terminar. Eu subi nas paredes rapidamente, indo em direção a janela do seu quarto. A cortina estava um pouco aberta e eu pude enxergar claramente o interior do cômodo. Isabella não estava lá. Vinquei a testa e andei pelo parapeito. Depois percebi que uma luz bruxuleante saía da janela da sala.

Fui em direção a janela. Mesmo fechada, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de Isabella como se ela estivesse debaixo do meu nariz. Olhei com cautela para dentro do cômodo. Ela estava sentada, olhava para as chamas da lareira e parecia imersa em pensamento. Uma mão sua segurava um copo de água, a outra pousava em seu abdômen.

Engoli em seco quando eu não senti absolutamente nada vindo dela. Isso era algo que estava me intrigando desde que saí de seu apartamento. Isabella me passou raiva, desejo, luxúria, insegurança, tristeza e até mesmo ódio durante a noite. Mas no momento em que a coloquei na cama e ela me mandou embora, algo a bloqueou. O furacão de sentimentos simplesmente deixou de existir, e a humana ficou neutra.

Eu perguntei a ela o que ela estava sentindo. Ela não me deu a resposta que eu queria. Mas eu sabia que era praticamente impossível uma humana não sentir nada depois do que Isabella havia passado. Mesmo não conseguindo sentir nada vindo dela, eu podia ver cada lágrima riscando seu rosto, cada respiração descompassada com a dor. O corpo dela tremia ligeiramente.

E Isabella não estava diferente no momento.

Estava neutra, mas pelo seu rosto levemente contorcido, parecia sentir dor. Eu quase me amaldiçoei por causa disso. Eu sabia que eu era o motivo da dor. Eu não dava muita importância para a dor emocional da humana, mas a dor física era algo que eu não gostava em uma mulher, principalmente porque eu não sabia ao certo a intensidade dessa dor. Há anos eu não sentia nada, e machucar alguém - para mim - era impossível, já que eu morava com vampiros. Eu teria que trabalhar em cima disso se quisesse conviver com Isabella.

Uma parte de mim queria sumir e deixar Isabella do jeito que ela estava. _O__tempo__é__o__melhor__remédio__para__curar__feridas__de__humanos_. Esse pensamento fez meu estômago embrulhar, lembrei-me de Edward e suas citações favoritas e ridículas. Quem era ele para conhecer um humano? Cada vampiro que povoava a Terra sabia que humanos eram complexos demais para nossa espécie. Mesmo com o raciocínio rápido, era praticamente impossível entender tais atitudes humanas, sem contar os sentimentos que eram totalmente diferentes. Edward conseguia escutar os pensamentos, mas entendê-los era um dom que ele não possuía. Eu gostaria que ele tivesse meu dom, ele veria o turbilhão de sentimentos que humanos eram.

Humanos na maioria das vezes eram fúteis, chatos e tediosos. Isabella poderia ser irritante, mas ela era passional, verdadeira... e intensa. Eu sabia que parte dessas características me excitava, tornando Isabella um ser humano único, um quebra-cabeça, um quebra-cabeça que me fascinava e que a cada dia eu queria resolver mais rapidamente.

Isso me levava a pensar sobre a outra parte. Parte de mim queria ficar onde eu estava, ao lado dela, tentando entender o que se passou com a humana desde que fora abandonada. Ela havia tido quantos namorados? Será que Isabella teve muitas relações sexuais? Como ela superou o abandono? Por que ela escolheu essa faculdade? Por que ela escolheu aquele curso? O que ela pretendia fazer depois de se formar?

Se Isabella fazia minha curiosidade chegar a esse ponto, isso estava ficando preocupante.

Eu senti um movimento dentro do cômodo e fiquei estático, agachado ao parapeito da janela, atrás da cortina fina e branca. Isabella se levantou e caminhou para a cozinha, ela parecia desnorteada com algo e eu já sabia que o efeito da bebida alcoólica já tinha passado. O que ela estava pensando? A neve estava deixando meu corpo ensopado, mas eu não sentia frio, se dependesse de mim, eu ficaria observando Isabella a noite inteira.

Fiquei atento a tudo.

* * *

**Isabella**

Levantei-me novamente e fui em direção a cozinha, enchendo o copo de água de novo. O álcool em excesso sempre me deixava com sede. Caminhei para uma cômoda e abri a gaveta, pegando um cobertor de lã. Sentei-me no sofá e joguei o cobertor por cima do corpo, fitando a lareira enquanto tomava a água.

Eu mandaria uma mensagem para a Senhora Bertha dizendo que não iria trabalhar o resto da semana. Sentia-me cansada fisicamente e emocionalmente. Ela entenderia. Eu poderia conseguir um atestado médico amanhã. Mesmo insistindo que não, no fundo eu sabia que a dor não iria passar enquanto eu não tomasse algum remédio. E ficar dolorida não estava nos meus planos.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto quando eu pensei na idéia de ir para o hospital. Os médicos iriam considerar estupro, e eu não poderia tirar a razão deles. Eu havia sido estuprada, a única diferença é que no final, eu havia me rendido. Como eu iria explicar isso para os médicos?

"_Oi, eu estava sendo estuprada até que comecei a gostar e aproveitei-me disso. A propósito, está doendo muito porque foi um vampiro que me estuprou"._

Isso não soava convincente, eles me internariam em um hospício. Mas eu pensaria em algo. Enxuguei as lágrimas com as costas da mão e engoli o resto da água, colocando o copo no chão e tombando minha cabeça no encosto do sofá para pensar em tudo.

Onde Jasper estaria agora? Estaria arrependido? O que ele pretendia fazer depois de tudo o que houve? Ele voltaria?

Eu conhecia bastante sua espécie para saber que Jasper não ia voltar. Seu rosto se virando, confuso, antes de fechar a porta seria a última imagem que eu teria dele. Eu seria mais uma vez usada por um vampiro. E eu sabia perfeitamente como esquecer tal acontecimento. Eu apenas excluiria Jasper da minha mente e da minha vida assim como fiz com os Cullen, e me focaria nos meus estudos, amigos e trabalho.

Era isso.

Corri os olhos pela sala escura. Eu me sentia estranha, como se alguém me observasse. Respirei fundo e voltei a olhar para as chamas da lareira, fechando os olhos para tentar capturar o sono. Mas ele não veio, e eu me conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não viria tão cedo.

Apertei o cobertor de lã no meu corpo tentando relaxar. Uma sensação de enjôo percorreu meu corpo e eu corri para o banheiro, despejando tudo o que eu havia tomado na boate dentro do vaso sanitário. Merda, eu sabia que não devia ter bebido. Sempre que bebia em excesso ficava enjoada. Eu me levantei e senti as pernas bambas. A pressão já devia estar baixa. Olhei para o espelho apenas para confirmar o que eu já sabia. Meu rosto já branco estava quase transparente, os lábios da mesma cor. Eu abri a torneira e joguei água gelada no meu rosto, escovando os dentes e fazendo a sensação de enjôo passar quando senti o gosto de menta na boca.

Voltei para a cozinha e joguei um pouco de sal debaixo da língua, indo em direção ao sofá e sentando-me. Eu sorri quando me lembrei do meu primeiro porre adolescente. Havia bebido apenas dois copos de vinhos e cheguei em casa trocando palavras. Vomitei a madrugada inteira. Eu lembrava perfeitamente do rosto de Renée, zangado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Ela batia o pé no chão do banheiro dizendo que meninas da minha idade ainda eram novas para beber.

De repente eu senti saudades da minha mãe. Tinha muito tempo que eu não ligava para ela. Decidi por fazer isso no dia seguinte, tomando o cuidado com o fuso-horário. Eu gostaria de ouvir sua voz no momento. A de Charlie também. Suspirei.

Uma nova fincada fez meu abdômen protestar pela falta de analgésicos. Eu gemi e pousei as duas mãos na barriga, como se o toque fosse acalmar a dor. Mas ela não diminuiu, apenas aumentou. Fechei os olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força enquanto uma nova fisgada parecia queimar dentro do meu útero. Mas que merda, eu não sabia que sexo com vampiros poderia ter conseqüências assim.

Decidi por ir ao hospital. Foda-se o que os médicos pensariam, eu só não queria sentir mais essa dor insuportável. Levantei-me de uma vez a fim de pegar a chave no carro. Depois me lembrei de que estava apenas de camisola. Caminhei em direção ao quarto. Foi quando senti uma fisgada mais forte e meu apartamento começou a rodar.

Meu corpo cambaleou e eu fui diretamente em direção ao chão. Em vez de sentir minha cabeça batendo, eu senti dois braços frios em torno do meu corpo, me puxando para cima. O cheiro de hortelã chegou ao meu nariz e eu abri parcialmente os olhos.

Ele me olhava com os olhos carmins intensos, como se tivesse acabado de se alimentar. Não sorria. Estava sério e os cabelos pareciam molhados.

- Jasper...

Eu disse seu nome em um sussurro contido, antes da escuridão me engolfar definitivamente.

* * *

**Nota ****da ****Autora:** Não, a Bella NÃO está grávida. Vampiros só podem engravidar humanos no universo alternativo e insano de Meyer.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Jasper**

Coloquei Isabella na cama. A garota havia desmaiado de dor, e infelizmente eu não conseguia sentir nada vindo dela. Eu poderia até medir a intensidade da dor e seu desconforto, se Isabella de repente não tivesse virado um maldito escudo.

Ela estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, deixando o aroma da pasta de dente bater no meu rosto à medida que ela respirava. Eu me aproximei da garota e coloquei seus cabelos longos para o lado. Isabella estava arrepiada. Joguei o cobertor por cima do seu corpo, mas ela não se mexeu.

Merda, se eu não estivesse vendo seu peito subir e descer, eu já teria a levado para um hospital. Eu não era médico, e não sabia o que Isabella estava sentindo. Minha única certeza era que eu era o responsável por isso.

Minhas roupas encharcadas estavam molhando a cama da menina e eu me levantei rapidamente, retirando os tênis e as meias. Coloquei-os debaixo da cama e tirei minha blusa, jogando-a em cima de uma pequena poltrona que ficava no quarto. Balancei a cabeça retirando o excesso de água e respirei fundo olhando para ela.

Parecia que eu tinha voltado para o passado. Voltado para Forks, para ser mais exato. O frio, Isabella dormindo, uma poltrona, meus cabelos molhados. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, tudo seria fácil. Eu nunca teria aceitado ajudar Isabella a dormir usando meu dom, eu não teria a incitado a passar a noite comigo. Edward ainda estaria com a humana, dizendo o quanto a amava e todas aquelas coisas imbecis que ele adorava dizer.

Quem estaria zelando pelo seu corpo seria um vampiro virgem e devotado. E não um vampiro ninfomaníaco e que bebe sangue humano.

Mas eu ainda estaria com Alice, ainda estaria sendo enganado. Ela nunca me amou. Disso eu tinha certeza agora. Ela ficava comigo apenas como um conforto, tentando me enquadrar em todas as suas regras. Ela não me aceitava do jeito que eu era, do jeito que eu _sou_, e se Alice visse a cor dos meus olhos no momento, apenas tentaria me afastar de Isabella.

_Ninguém iria me afastar de Isabella._

Eu suspirei quando meus olhos pousaram novamente na humana. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e fechando os olhos para pensar.

Eu não estava mais com Alice, então eu não precisaria mais me preocupar com a vampirinha irritante. Eu estava longe demais dos Cullen, e eu nunca mais os veria ou conversaria com um deles. Levantei-me em um salto quando me lembrei dos vampiros, tentando apagar a raiva que crescia gradativamente no meu corpo.

Andei em círculos por minutos, passando a mão nos cabelos em intervalos curtos de tempo. Parei ao lado da cama de Isabella e a olhei novamente. Ela continuava apagada, a respiração agora mais tranqüila, os lábios parcialmente abertos.

Não. Definitivamente se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo _exatamente igual_. Eu teria tirado sua virgindade, eu teria ajudado a humana a dormir, eu teria a atacado novamente quando senti o cheiro do seu sangue. Eu teria destruído qualquer vínculo com os Cullen. Eu teria procurado Isabella por cada canto do planeta apenas para estar no quarto com ela, olhando a menina inconsciente, igual eu estava no momento.

Sim, Isabella havia me salvado de uma forma que apenas eu poderia saber. Ela havia me salvado de uma vida que eu nunca estaria inteiramente feliz. De uma vida manipulada por uma mulher manipuladora. De uma vida em que eu seguia regras que eu nunca gostava de seguir. De uma vida que vivi apenas para agradar os que estavam à minha volta, ignorando minhas próprias vontades. Agradar as pessoas que hoje me achavam um monstro.

E eu salvei Isabella de um jeito que ela nunca poderia saber. Salvei a menina de um vampiro egoísta. De uma família fechada e cheia de preconceitos. De uma vida sem expectativas de coisas novas. De uma vida vazia.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. _Calma, Jasper. Não comece a ser um maldito vampiro sentimental. _

Mas no momento que olhei Isabella inconsciente, eu senti. A dor da humana agora saía do seu corpo, fluindo pelo cômodo e chegando ao meu corpo. No começo era branda, mas depois foi se intensificando. Eu arfei quando a dor física me atingiu. Não era possível que eu havia machucado Isabella a esse ponto. Mas algo estava acrescentado a essa dor. E se eu não estivesse tão atento, poderia ter sido pego de surpresa quando a dor emocional me atingiu também. Não era forte como a dor física, mas conseguia ser mais desconfortável. Meu corpo agüentava a dor física, mas a dor emocional não era algo com que eu estava acostumado.

Levantei-me em um salto quando ela suspirou levemente. Os cabelos longos e castanhos estavam jogados pelo lençol branco, ela não se mexeu, e quando a fitei, tive certeza absoluta de que nos próximos dias, eu me dedicaria inteiramente a consertar o estrago que eu havia feito em Isabella. Tanto o estrago de anos atrás, quanto o estrago feito horas atrás.

A começar pelo estrago feito horas atrás.

Determinado a ajudá-la, tirei o celular do bolso da calça jeans e digitei um número que não digitava há anos, surpreendendo-me de que ainda me lembrava. Infelizmente a memória da nossa espécie era impecável. O telefone chamou apenas duas vezes antes que a voz dele chegasse aos meus ouvidos. Respirei fundo.

- Carlisle? Sim, é Jasper.

* * *

**Isabella**

Comecei a voltar ao mundo gradativamente. Abri meus olhos lentamente e minha visão estava embaçada. Pisquei algumas vezes, me focando em um ponto fixo até que a imagem voltasse ao normal. Eu sentia algo frio no meu abdômen, mas surpreendentemente isso não estava me incomodando, pelo contrário, a sensação de alívio era evidente. Resmunguei algo incoerente e me virei para o lado, sentindo pela primeira vez o colchão um pouco fundo. Jasper me fitava com olhos vermelhos claros, a mão estava pousada no meu abdômen e ele tinha um copo com um líquido amarelado na outra mão pálida.

Assustei-me e tentei sair de perto do vampiro, temendo que ele pudesse estar descontrolado novamente e me machucasse de novo, mas Jasper me pegou pelo pulso, me impedindo de me afastar de perto dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não me machuque mais...

A mão de Jasper saiu da minha barriga e eu já sentia uma fincada mínima, alertando-me que a dor iria voltar. Ele apertou levemente meu pulso, os olhos me fitando com calma, a postura relaxada.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Isabella.

Meus lábios tremeram e eu senti uma onda de calma tomar conta do meu corpo. Olhei desconfiada para Jasper, sabendo que o vampiro era o responsável pela sensação. Ele deu um sorriso mínimo e eu relaxei, voltando a me deitar onde estava. Jasper voltou a colocar a mão no meu abdômen, fazendo a fincada diminuir rapidamente. Eu olhei novamente para o vampiro.

- Sente-se.

Ele pediu calmamente e eu me sentei devagar. Jasper me entregou o copo com o líquido amarelado e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele apenas sorriu para mim e passou o dedo pela minha bochecha. Infelizmente eu ainda confiava demais no vampiro para não beber o que estava dentro do copo de vidro.

Com um longo gole, empurrei para a garganta o líquido e senti um gosto horrível e amargo. Parecia remédio. Entreguei o copo a Jasper e fiz uma careta. Ele pousou o copo no criado mudo e me olhou.

- O que era?

Ele deu de ombros e pousou a mão no meu colo, meu coração se acelerou um pouco, temendo pelo o que o vampiro pudesse fazer com esse gesto. Mas Jasper apenas me empurrou para a cama gentilmente, até que minhas costas fizeram contato com o colchão. Eu respirei fundo e continuei a fitar o vampiro.

- Isso era um remédio...

Ele parecia escolher as palavras que ia me falar, e eu estava desconfiada da cautela do vampiro. Vinquei a testa, mas não insisti com mais perguntas. Ele me cobriu novamente e eu pisquei algumas vezes, não entendendo o cuidado repentino.

- Jasper, se está fazendo isso porque se arrepende de algo...

Ele pousou um dedo frio nos meus lábios. O vampiro se afastou um pouco de mim e se levantou da minha cama. Só depois de tal gesto que percebi que Jasper estava sem camisa, e descalço. A única peça de roupa em seu corpo era a calça jeans, que aparentava estar encharcada. Meu corpo se arrepiou automaticamente quando eu fitei suas costas pálidas. Jasper não era perfeito, todo seu corpo era marcado com cicatrizes de meia lua. E isso tornava o vampiro único.

Ele se virou para mim, e eu não pude conter meus olhos quando esses começaram a correr pelo seu corpo. Mas eu os forcei a subir para o rosto de Jasper. Seus cabelos também pareciam molhados.

- Estou fazendo isso porque estou preocupado com você.

Ele me disse rapidamente, me dando a impressão de que se não o fizesse assim, não teria coragem para terminar a frase. Eu apenas assenti e me encolhi na cama, colocando o cobertor grosso mais para perto do rosto, o quarto estava frio, se Jasper fosse um ser humano, ele estaria congelando. Mas ele não era um ser humano.

O vampiro voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, mas parecia relutante em chegar perto de mim. Eu não precisava ser uma empata como ele para saber que Jasper estava arrependido. Seus olhos vermelhos agora me passavam calma, mesmo que a cor diferente fosse um alerta para eu me afastar. Eu sabia que ele tinha se alimentado depois que saiu do apartamento. Seus olhos não estavam tão claros quando ele me deixou.

Ele estava imóvel, apenas me fitando. O corpo um pouco enrijecido, como se esperasse uma palavra sair da minha boca, xingando-o de monstro ou pedindo para que ele fosse embora.

Depois do que Jasper havia feito comigo, o mais sensato seria pedir distância imediata, mas estranhamente eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Mesmo que Jasper pudesse me machucar novamente, eu preferia que ele estivesse ao meu lado igual estava do que se ele estivesse longe de mim. O remédio já estava fazendo efeito, a dor era praticamente nula e meu corpo relaxava a cada segundo, e eu o agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Suspirei vagarosamente e retirei o cobertor até a minha cintura, levantei o braço em direção a ele. Minha mão tremia quando eu a levei até o braço de Jasper, descendo pelo pulso, pegando sua mão gelada. O vampiro parecia surpreso com meu gesto e me olhou de forma relutante. Eu apertei levemente sua mão, mas o suficiente para ele sentir, e Jasper relaxou o braço.

Eu levantei o braço do vampiro e o puxei, colocando sua mão novamente por cima do meu abdômen. Jasper deixou, eu sabia que se o vampiro quisesse, eu não conseguiria nem mover o seu braço. Ele começou a fazer carinho no lugar onde sua mão pousava.

- Está melhor?

O vampiro perguntou um pouco sem graça, temendo minha resposta. Assenti e dei um sorriso mínimo para Jasper, abaixando meu escudo completamente e dando uma chance para o vampiro provar que realmente estava arrependido. Ele relaxou, seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto do quarto. Parecia não querer me olhar diretamente.

- Jasper?

Vi a garganta do vampiro subir e descer, como se ele tivesse engolido algo. Ele me olhou rapidamente e depois voltou a fitar o ponto fixo, me dando a certeza de que estava escutando.

- Você vai ficar aqui essa noite?

Ele se levantou rapidamente, tomando o cuidado de retirar sua mão de cima do meu abdômen sem me machucar. Caminhou em direção a poltrona e colocou a blusa. Eu vinquei a testa e me sentei.

- O que foi?

Ele me olhou um pouco nervoso e depois olhou para a janela do meu quarto.

- Se quiser que eu vá embora, me fale.

Sorri quando percebi o que Jasper estava pensando. Sua blusa estava encharcada também, os cabelos começavam a secar, mas a calça parecia pesar toneladas.

- Não quero, Jasper. Eu perguntei apenas por perguntar.

O vampiro relaxou em um minuto. Eu não falaria para Jasper que o queria exatamente onde ele estava minutos antes. Não agora. Apenas acenei para o vampiro se aproximar, e Jasper começou a andar em direção a cama, mas parou, olhando para um lugar do meu quarto.

- O que foi?

Perguntei sem entender. O vampiro apontou para a poltrona e pela primeira vez eu vi uma sacola preta ali. Olhei novamente para Jasper esperando pela resposta.

- Quando fui comprar o seu remédio passei no hotel. Posso colocar roupas secas?

Eu assenti para ele e Jasper saiu do meu quarto carregando a sacola. Eu sorri quando a imagem de Jasper em uma farmácia do Alasca, comprando remédios pela madrugada para mim assaltou minha mente. Ele voltou com uma calça de moletom preta, combinando com sua blusa regata preta. Ele se sentou perto de mim e voltou a pousar a mão gelada no meu abdômen. Eu voltei a me deitar e relaxei.

A claridade da manhã começou a entrar pela cortina fina à medida que os minutos se passavam e eu bocejei. Jasper se levantou e fechou a parte pesada da cortina, deixando o quarto escuro novamente. Ele me olhava de longe, a postura perfeita e elegante.

- Jasper?

Eu o chamei, mas ele não se aproximou, apenas continuou a me olhar do canto do quarto.

- Pode se deitar comigo?

O vampiro parecia desnorteado e pego de surpresa. Isso era raro em sua espécie. Eu sorri para ele, encorajando-o, e bati a mão no espaço do colchão de casal ao meu lado. Jasper estava com medo de si mesmo, e não de mim, mas se aproximou lentamente. Jogou o cobertor para o lado e se deitou no colchão, passando os braços para trás da cabeça enquanto a pousava no travesseiro avulso.

Eu cheguei um pouco mais perto do vampiro e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito duro, passando o braço por cima do seu corpo e agarrando um pouco da sua camisa. Eu conseguia sentir a temperatura da sua pele mesmo por debaixo do pano, a ausência do batimento cardíaco, o cheiro delicioso de hortelã exalando do seu corpo. Jasper ficou imóvel, mas depois de alguns minutos relaxou e começou a passar a mão nas minhas costas. Eu gemi baixinho e me aconcheguei ainda mais em seu peito.

Sua mão subiu para meu cabelo, desembaraçando os fios, fazendo carinho com tal gesto. Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo, mas me assustei quando senti os lábios frios de Jasper perto do meu ouvido. Ele depositou um beijo leve ali e eu senti o hálito gelado quando ele abriu a boca.

- Me desculpe.

Eu não disse nada, apenas o apertei no meu corpo e fechei os olhos, dormindo tranquilamente com essas palavras.

* * *

**Jasper**

Senti o corpo de Isabella ficar mais pesado quando a humana finalmente dormiu. Já o meu corpo não estava tão confortável com a aproximação. Mesmo eu conseguindo relaxar um pouco, eu o conhecia perfeitamente para perceber que ele ainda estava tenso. Meus dedos acariciavam automaticamente os cabelos longos de Isabella, e a cada contato com os fios, eu me perguntava se o que eu estava fazendo era certo, e o significado por trás dos gestos.

Era um fato comprovado que eu queria consertar o que eu tinha feito com Isabella. Mas se eu quisesse levar meu plano além, eu teria que ter cuidado, eu não queria ter nenhum envolvimento emocional com Isabella. Minha mão parou imediatamente e meu corpo ficou estático novamente quando eu senti Isabella se mexer. Sua boca abriu e o hálito quente bateu no meu pescoço, causando-me uma sensação muito parecida com um arrepio. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia me arrepiar, afinal, eu era um maldito vampiro.

Eu olhei para a garota. Seu corpo estava grudado ao meu, a camisola expondo mais do que devia, seus cabelos jogados para trás, cobrindo parte do meu braço e seu batimento cardíaco estava ritmado... leve... o som do seu coração pulsando era como uma sinfonia para mim, eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu sangue perfeitamente, como se alguém tivesse colocado um copo na minha frente para eu beber. E o cheiro me chamava, convidando-me a saboreá-lo. Mas Isabella tinha algo que eu desejava mais. Seu corpo.

Eu engoli o veneno acumulado na minha boca e desviei meus olhos do corpo da humana. Se eu quisesse continuar o que eu pretendia fazer, eu teria que colocar minha luxúria dentro do bolso por um tempo, até conseguir me controlar completamente. Um vampiro excitado era a última coisa que Isabella precisava.

Meu corpo voltou a relaxar com a conclusão e meus dedos voltaram a acariciar os fios sedosos de seu cabelo. Eu olhava para o teto imerso em pensamentos, esperando pacientemente Isabella acordar.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Isabella**

Eu acordei com uma sensação de alívio ao me dar conta de que a dor no abdômen havia desaparecido completamente. Respirei fundo e minha mão automaticamente passou pelo lençol da cama, procurando pelo vampiro que havia dormido comigo horas atrás. O colchão estava vazio, e eu não fiquei surpresa com isso. Jasper não iria ficar comigo até o dia seguinte, como o _outro_ vampiro fazia. Para quem não dormia, ficar deitado horas em uma cama devia ser irritante.

Eu me espreguicei lentamente, sentindo todos os meus músculos agradecerem pelo alongamento e fechei os olhos com força, relaxando novamente na cama e fitando o teto. Depois de alguns minutos com absolutamente nada em mente, eu me lembrei que teria que avisar a Sra. Bertha que eu não iria trabalhar o resto da semana. Levantei-me da cama a fim de comer o café da manhã e ir ao hospital para pegar um atestado médico. Com a dor nula, eu teria que inventar uma desculpa patética para conseguir o que eu queria... uma gripe forte?

Eu andei até o banheiro e encostei a porta. Fitei-me no espelho e me surpreendi. As olheiras não estavam tão fundas como de costume. O cabelo estava sem nós também. Minha última lembrança era de Jasper desembaraçando os fios com os dedos gelados. Eu peguei uma mecha do meu cabelo, levando-a ao nariz e constatando que não havia sonhado quando senti o leve aroma de hortelã impregnado no meu cabelo.

Abaixei até a pia e joguei uma quantidade significativa de água gelada no rosto, acordando imediatamente. Escovei os dentes e enxuguei o rosto com uma toalha macia, enquanto caminhava para o quarto. Não troquei de roupa, saí diretamente e ao abrir a porta, me surpreendi com o cheiro ótimo de torradas que saía da cozinha. Eu estiquei meu pescoço para olhar até o balcão da cozinha. Jasper estava de costas para mim. Os braços - completamente nus devido à camisa sem mangas - trabalhavam com velocidade com o que parecia uma espátula que estava guardada há muito tempo dentro do meu armário.

Eu comecei a andar silenciosamente em direção ao vampiro, mas ele continuava o trabalho que estava fazendo. Eu parei perto do balcão, ficando em uma distância de aproximadamente quatro metros e continuei a olhá-lo sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Bom dia, Isabella.

Ele me desejou sem se virar, apenas continuando a mexer na espátula rapidamente. Eu consegui entender pela primeira vez o que ele estava fazendo quando vi a panela cheia de torradas, mas observar seus movimentos rápidos já estava me deixando um pouco tonta.

- Bom dia, Jasper.

Respondi um pouco emburrada. Eu havia me esquecido de que Jasper não era como Michael ou qualquer homem que eu tinha passado a noite. Ele deveria ter me ouvido a partir do momento em que eu acordei e minha respiração ficou mais forte. Merda, ficar no mesmo ambiente que um vampiro poderia ser irritante, olhando por esse ponto.

Jasper se virou para mim com um prato amarelo cheio de torradas e meu estômago roncou, lembrando-me de que eu não havia o alimentado depois da saída desastrosa com Laila. Ele sorriu ao ouvir o barulho que meu corpo havia feito e colocou o prato na minha frente ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um pote com uma pasta dourada transparente. Eu olhei questionadoramente para Jasper.

- É mel, Isabella.

Eu assenti e peguei a faquinha que ele havia colocado ao lado do pote, passando o suposto mel na torrada. Dei uma mordida e fechei os olhos quando senti o sabor delicioso. Jasper riu e eu abri os olhos, lembrando-me de que ele ainda estava me observando. Engoli o pedaço do pão torrado e olhei para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não é só mel, você colocou algo aí dentro.

Jasper não respondeu, apenas piscou para mim e sentou-se na bancada da cozinha. Os olhos vermelhos cravaram-se nos meus e eu estremeci levemente. A cor vermelha fazia um contraste perfeito com o tom branco da sua pele, o rosto sem defeitos emoldurado pelos cabelos dourados. As cicatrizes de meia lua preenchiam seus braços brancos, mas nem por isso Jasper ficava mais feio. Pelo contrário, ele era único. Meu estômago roncou levemente.

- Coma, você está com fome.

Tranquei meu maxilar e desviei os olhos de Jasper, sabendo que precisaria fazer isso para conseguir dedicar minha atenção total ao meu café da manhã. Eu comi as torradas, devorando uma por uma enquanto enchia minha boca de mel. Era uma cena ridícula de se ver, mas era quase impossível não ter gula quando se estava com um banquete à frente.

- Você está irritada, o que aconteceu?

Eu engoli o último pedaço da quinta torrada e abri a boca de indignação. Jasper além de ter um maldito ouvido sobrenatural, ainda tinha seu dom. Era praticamente impossível tentar esconder algo dele.

- É um pouco irritante você estar ao lado de um ser que sabe de tudo.

Eu disse a Jasper e o vampiro sorriu, mostrando os dentes branquíssimos e fazendo as covinhas aparecerem momentaneamente. Mas na mesma velocidade que seu sorriso nasceu, ele morreu. Jasper olhou para um ponto fixo da janela e eu pude ver seus olhos escurecerem levemente, como se a mente dele fosse preenchida com pensamentos ruins de repente e o vampiro estivesse com raiva.

- Eu sei como é isso.

Eu tinha um cérebro humano, um cérebro que estava mais lento do que o normal por causa do sono. Demorei alguns segundos para entender a afirmação de Jasper. Eu pisquei algumas vezes e engoli o resto da torrada, terminando o café da manhã. Ele se levantou em um pulo, assustando-me. Colocou um copo de suco na minha frente e eu agradeci com um gesto.

O silêncio na cozinha começou a ficar desconfortável e eu limpei a garganta, levantando-me e caminhando para o sofá. Jasper deixou a cozinha e foi em direção a janela, parando em frente a ela e olhando pensativo para o lado de fora. A claridade fazia com que os olhos de Jasper ficassem mais vermelhos. Mas ele não brilhava, o Alasca era desprovido demais de raios solares para que isso acontecesse.

- Jasper?

Eu o chamei sabendo que o vampiro poderia sentir minha curiosidade cada vez mais crescente. Ele olhou para mim esperando a pergunta. Algo me dizia que Jasper já sabia o que eu ia perguntar, mas ele não fez nenhum gesto para me impedir.

- O que houve entre você e Alice?

Sua fisionomia não mudou, mas eu pude perceber os olhos vermelhos escurecerem novamente. Eu continuei a fitar o vampiro, decidida a arrancar a verdadeira resposta dele, a história completa. Jasper podia sentir a determinação saindo do meu corpo. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados e respirou fundo, mesmo que não precisasse do oxigênio para se acalmar. Andou em minha direção e sentou-se ao meu lado, mas afastado.

- É uma longa história, Isabella.

Eu continuei olhando Jasper, esperando pela resposta. Mesmo que fosse uma história gigantesca, eu queria saber de tudo, sem cortes. Jasper fez uma careta quando percebeu que eu não ia desistir.

- Alice me deixou no dia do seu aniversário... no dia que eu te ataquei...

Meu coração começou a acelerar quando Jasper falou, dando-me uma versão da história que eu nunca havia escutado. Ele podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos e me olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu continuava de boca fechada, ávida por mais e determinada a não interrompê-lo.

- Não foi só Alice que me deixou. Todos os Cullen foram embora de Forks no dia seguinte. O único que ficou foi Edward... para...

Ele me olhou novamente para ter a certeza de que eu não teria um ataque cardíaco ao escutar o nome de Edward pela primeira vez em uma conversa assim. Eu acenei levemente com a cabeça para ele.

- Você sabe. Não foi uma decisão unânime, e sim de Edward e Alice. Ninguém queria deixar Forks, muito menos deixar você. Eu não tive escolha, eu andei por uns dois dias sem rumo até decidir ir para a casa de Peter e Charlotte. Estava mais do que claro que ninguém dos Cullen me queria por perto. Apenas Carlisle e Esme tiveram compaixão...

As palavras de Jasper saíam de sua boca carnuda como uma enxurrada. Eu tentava ligar um fato ao outro e montar uma história, mas havia apenas uma pergunta que eu queria fazer no momento.

- Por que você diz que não teve escolha?

Jasper me olhou surpreso, como se ele nunca estivesse esperando pela pergunta. Pensando um pouco no assunto, até eu estava surpresa com o que eu estava curiosa. Eu não queria saber de Edward, eu não queria saber de Alice, minha curiosidade estava inteiramente voltada para o que Jasper havia passado depois do dia do meu desastroso aniversário.

- Alice não me quis mais, Isabella. Ela me chamou de nomes horríveis. Eu fiquei até feliz quando ela me chamou de monstro, mas falar que eu era uma vergonha para a nossa espécie me deixou um pouco alterado. Eu sei que não sou um vampiro igual Carlisle, e nunca vou ser. Mas naquele dia, eu ouvi tudo o que eu tinha que ouvir. Eu simplesmente não respondi, eu apenas peguei o que era mais importante para mim naquela casa e saí, tendo absoluta certeza de que os Cullen não eram o que eu mais queria.

Antes que eu pudesse me refrear, eu havia me aproximado de Jasper. Minha mão pousou em seu braço automaticamente, sentindo o gelo de sua pele. O vampiro estremeceu levemente e eu apertei seu braço, incitando-o a continuar a história. Ele não me olhava, seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos no chão. Já eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos dele.

- Como disse, fiquei na casa de Peter por alguns anos, até que eu decidi te procurar... o resto você já sabe...

Um sorriso mínimo surgiu nos seus lábios. Eu não sabia que Jasper havia passado por tudo aquilo. Eu sempre achei que os Cullen ainda estariam juntos, e mesmo quando vi Jasper pela primeira vez no Alasca, eu concluí que o vampiro havia se afastado da família por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas o que tinha acontecido com ele, não era muito diferente com o que aconteceu comigo. Ele foi rejeitado. A cada segundo que passava, mais perguntas surgiam, e eu sabia que se não as fizesse no momento, eu não teria outra oportunidade.

- Você tem notícias dos Cullen?

Jasper continuou a olhar o chão, mas balançou milimetricamente a cabeça em afirmação. Eu procurei me acalmar, perguntando-me mentalmente se estava disposta a ouvir o que Jasper iria me dizer.

- Eles ainda estão juntos. Moram em Ohio. Emmett me ligou alguns meses atrás para me dizer que meus pertences ainda estavam na casa de Forks. Eu conversei com Carlisle ontem para saber o que eu poderia fazer para a sua dor passar. Ele não fez muitas perguntas, mas ficou contente em saber que eu estava com você, o motivo disso eu ainda não sei. Alice achou um vampiro melhor para ela... e Edward...

Eu engoli em seco esperando a informação que eu mais queria. Jasper me olhou brevemente antes de voltar a atenção para o chão. Eu apertei seu braço, tentando fazer com que o vampiro me dissesse o restante da história.

- Edward também achou alguém.

As palavras de Jasper me surpreenderam. Eu realmente não esperava por essa informação. Eu esperei a dor no peito voltar, o buraco tornar a arder, mas alguns segundos se passaram, e eu estava completamente sã. Nenhuma dor, nenhuma tristeza. Uma sensação de alívio tomou meu corpo e eu tive que me segurar para não gritar. Eu estava livre. Eu não amava mais o vampiro que havia me abandonado em Forks anos atrás. Jasper vincou a testa e eu sabia que ele estava confuso com as minhas emoções. Mas algumas perguntas ainda deveriam ser feitas, afinal.

- Você mantém contato com os Cullen?

- Não... eles não querem conversar comigo, Isabella. Para eles é perda de tempo manter laços com um vampiro como eu.

Jasper me olhou com os olhos vermelhos e eu imaginei perfeitamente Alice e o restante dos Cullen de olhos dourados, repreendendo Jasper por ser fraco para agüentar a dieta vegetariana. Jasper podia drenar humanos, mas isso não fazia o vampiro ser pior. Nem melhor.

- E por que ligou para Carlisle? Se alguém não quisesse falar comigo, eu não o procuraria.

Jasper sorriu de lado, fazendo suas covinhas aparecem. Os olhos vermelhos ainda me fitavam com intensidade. Eu estava começando a me acostumar com a cor escarlate.

- Eu precisava saber o que eu poderia fazer para que você melhorasse, Isabella. E você precisa ser mais insistente. Se eu me preocupasse com quem não quer falar comigo, eu não estaria aqui.

A resposta de Jasper me deixou sem palavras. Apenas um sentimento de agradecimento saiu do meu corpo. Seu sorriso se alargou e eu tive a certeza de que ele havia sentido. Nenhum Cullen queria conversar com Jasper e mesmo assim ele procurou Carlisle. Se eu realmente conhecesse o vampiro, isso não seria algo que ele faria com facilidade.

E eu realmente estava agradecida.

Agradecida pelo fato de Jasper ter me contado tudo, sem me poupar dos detalhes igual qualquer outro Cullen faria. Agradecida de Jasper ter ligado para o patriarca apenas por preocupação com a minha saúde. E agradecida por Jasper ter me procurado, mesmo que eu não quisesse ver o vampiro de jeito nenhum. Isso mudara.

Eu queria Jasper ao meu lado. Eu já havia apagado o sentimento de repulsa que eu tinha por ele, afirmando para mim mesma que ele não era inteiramente o culpado por tudo. Eu também tinha sido fraca no maldito dia em que ele tirou minha virgindade. Mas eu estava sendo covarde jogando a responsabilidade para ele.

De repente eu senti uma necessidade de ficar mais perto de Jasper. Minha mão ainda estava em seu braço, ele ainda me olhava esperando uma reação minha. Eu queria consolá-lo de alguma forma. Eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo. Eu queria dizer a ele que mesmo que ele tivesse sido rejeitado pela família, eu estava por perto e não o rotularia por ter olhos carmins. E eu não sabia por onde começar. A única coisa que me veio à mente foi o que eu fiz.

Aproximei-me de Jasper, colocando minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxando levemente como um carinho. O vampiro fechou os olhos ao contato e eu ouvi um som sair de seu peito, parecido com um ronronar. Fiquei de joelhos no sofá e antes que Jasper abrisse os olhos novamente, meus lábios tocaram os seus em um beijo calmo e gentil. Não foi exatamente o que eu planejava, mas era muito mais fácil beijá-lo do que lhe dizer tudo o que estava em minha mente no momento.

Jasper ficou imóvel, um pouco surpreso pelo gesto súbito. Mas depois de alguns segundos um rosnado leve saiu do seu peito e ele me puxou pela cintura, fazendo-me sentar em seu colo. Meus dedos afundaram em seus cabelos macios e eu abri a boca para recebê-lo. A língua fria de Jasper encontrou a minha e uma sensação familiar percorreu todo o meu corpo. Cada poro estava arrepiado, o batimento cardíaco estava acelerado e eu havia me esquecido de que precisava de oxigênio. Não era minha intenção ficar desnorteada com o beijo. Eu queria que esse fosse gentil e carinhoso. Mas se tratando de Jasper, era praticamente impossível conter o gemido que saiu da minha boca quando suas mãos frias passaram pelas minhas costas e puxaram meu cabelo. Eu precisava de ar, me separei dele e o olhei nos olhos, agora escuros.

- Jasper... me descu...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, Jasper colocou o dedo frio nos meus lábios, me impedindo. Ele deu seu sorriso torto, os olhos um pouco mais negros agora. Ele deixou escapar um pouco de malícia, projetando o sentimento por todo o cômodo que estávamos. Isso me afetou um pouco.

- Não me peça desculpas, Isabella. Eu preciso consertar o que eu fiz. Você precisa tirar essa imagem que tem de mim.

Com isso, Jasper me pegou pela cintura, abraçando-me fortemente e se levantando. Suas mãos fortes pegaram minhas pernas e as conduziram para sua cintura. Eu me enlacei nele e seus lábios tomaram os meus, iniciando um beijo dessa vez mais ávido... mais...

Eu fiquei um pouco desnorteada quando Jasper caminhou em direção ao meu quarto em passos vagarosos. Ele abriu a porta que já estava entreaberta e me soltou, sabendo perfeitamente onde já ficava a cama no cômodo. Meu coração estava acelerado, eu podia senti-lo batendo forte no meu peito enquanto Jasper corria suas mãos geladas pelas minhas coxas, fazendo uma sensação quente percorrer todo o meu corpo.

Ele traçou o caminho das minhas pernas até chegar ao meu quadril, levantando levemente a camisola de tecido fino e encontrando o tecido da minha calcinha. Jasper retirou-a vagarosamente, fazendo-me gemer em expectativa com o movimento lento. O tecido deslizou pelas minhas pernas e ele o jogou para trás, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

O vampiro me olhou e eu pude ver que Jasper estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se controlar. Parecia faminto em todos os sentidos. Faminto por sexo, faminto pelo meu corpo, faminto pelo meu sangue. Meu corpo tremeu ligeiramente quando percebi o quão excitante era Jasper daquela forma, mesmo que eu estivesse correndo um grande perigo com ele assim. Jasper poderia me atacar de todas as formas, como ele já havia atacado, obtendo sucesso apenas no sentido sexual. Eu temia que ele fizesse isso no momento.

Eu fechei as pernas automaticamente quando o pensamento percorreu minha mente, deixando um pouco de sanidade entrar por ela. Jasper percebeu o gesto, mas ele não fez nada, apenas subiu na cama, ficando de frente para mim, de joelhos.

Eu fitava o vampiro com receio, sabendo que ele poderia sentir o que eu estava sentindo. O que eu havia feito poderia incitar Jasper a querer o que queria à força, e isso me machucaria novamente. De repente eu estava com medo do vampiro.

Mas Jasper apenas espalmou suas mãos geladas em cada joelho meu e abriu levemente minhas pernas.

- Isabella, deixe-me provar que eu não sou esse monstro que você acha que sou.

Uma onda de calma percorreu meu corpo e eu não precisava pensar muito para saber o responsável por isso. Eu relaxei os músculos e Jasper fez uma pequena força para abrir inteiramente minhas pernas. Os olhos negros do vampiro não deixavam os meus quando ele se deitou diante de mim, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu já podia sentir o hálito gelado do vampiro batendo no meu sexo. Meu corpo se arrepiou de expectativa quando Jasper depositou um beijo molhado na minha virilha, e eu fechei os olhos quando senti sua língua passar levemente pela minha abertura, fazendo-me arquear automaticamente em direção onde seu rosto estava.

A língua de Jasper rodava em volta do meu clitóris e eu gemia quando o vampiro intercalava a carícia com leves chupões no local, fazendo o prazer aumentar gradativamente. Mordi o lábio ao sentir o dedo frio dele entrar completamente em mim, fazendo os movimentos. Jasper saiu de onde estava e seu corpo prensou o meu momentaneamente, enquanto ele tomava meus lábios, iniciando um beijo apaixonado.

Cada toque frio de Jasper era uma sensação quente que percorria meu corpo. O contraste era perfeito. Senti outro dedo de Jasper entrar em mim e arqueei, gemendo um pouco mais alto. O vampiro rosnou.

- Gosta?

Eu apenas sorri fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios logo em seguida quando o corpo de Jasper deixou o meu novamente e ele voltou à sua posição anterior. Sua língua voltou a encontrar meu sexo no mesmo momento que os dedos iniciaram um movimento mais rápido. O cheiro de hortelã estava por todo o quarto, inebriando meus sentidos e gritando para mim que era Jasper Whitlock que estava fazendo o serviço divino.

Eu travei minhas pernas quando senti a sensação perfeita do orgasmo atingir cada poro do meu corpo, e senti Jasper sugar tudo o que eu estava proporcionando a ele, como se o que ele estivesse provando, fosse meu sangue em vez da minha essência. Eu podia escutar seu rosnado. O vampiro arfava como se precisasse de oxigênio para voltar à sanidade.

Ele voltou a se ajoelhar na minha frente, me olhando com os olhos mais negros do que eu já havia visto. A boca carnuda estava molhada e ele passou a língua rosada pelos lábios, pegando o último vislumbre do meu gosto. Mas eu queria mais.

E esse era o momento que Jasper tirava sua roupa e me possuía completamente. Eu querendo... ou não. O vampiro se levantou da cama, mas ele não começou a tirar suas peças de roupa, apenas piscou para mim e eu franzi o cenho, esperando pela explicação.

- Espero ter me redimido.

Minha boca se abriu em estado de choque e meu corpo foi preenchido com sensações diversas. Êxtase, incredulidade, prazer... raiva...

Por que Jasper não terminava o serviço? O que eu mais queria era o vampiro dentro de mim, mas realmente ele queria que apenas eu sentisse prazer. Eu engoli a enxurrada de palavrões que queria sair da minha boca e Jasper caminhou para a poltrona, retirando de dentro da sua sacola um papel.

- Seu atestado médico. Vou entregar na faculdade. Fique aqui e descanse, tudo bem?

Eu apenas assenti, perguntando-me mentalmente como Jasper havia conseguido um atestado médico. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente da tarefa que eu teria que fazer. O vampiro colocou sua calça jeans, – agora seca – calçando as botas e jogando uma jaqueta de couro por cima da blusa sem manga. Ele olhou para mim e um sorriso torto nasceu no seu rosto, no mesmo momento que ele sumia em uma velocidade de vampiro.

Eu deitei meu corpo no colchão, aproveitando-me da sensação de êxtase que ainda restava e fechei os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da porta. Jasper não demoraria. Eu precisava de um banho, e eu precisava agradecer o que o vampiro havia me proporcionado.

E se eu conhecia Jasper o suficiente, eu sabia perfeitamente o que fazer.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Jasper**

Eu desci as escadas do apartamento de Isabella rapidamente. O atestado estava dentro do bolso da jaqueta, mas se eu quisesse parecer normal aos olhos de seus vizinhos, eu teria que andar em passos humanos. Ainda nevava, e eu estava começando a ficar irritado com o clima do Alasca. Era um pouco enjoativo, a cor branca predominava em todos os lugares, e voltar com as roupas encharcadas não era uma idéia que eu tinha de plano perfeito.

Continuei caminhando entre as ruas cobertas de neve, meus pensamentos girando em torno da humana e da conversa que eu havia tido com ela. Não era meu objetivo contar o que eu havia contado a ela. Eu só queria cuidar da garota para me redimir. Um sorriso maldoso nasceu no meu rosto ao me lembrar da humana arfante que eu havia deixado no apartamento, mas eu me concentrei em voltar ao que estava pensando.

O que mais me preocupava, não era Isabella saber onde os Cullen estavam, ou o que aconteceu com cada um. Eu sabia perfeitamente que a garota não iria procurar nenhum vampiro daquela família. Mesmo que ela emanasse um sentimento de nostalgia ao escutar minha história, ela havia sido magoada demais. E se eu conhecesse Isabella, ela era uma humana muito orgulhosa.

O que mais me preocupava, foi o sentimento de gratidão que fluiu dela quando a garota estava escutando minha história. Era como se ela estivesse feliz por eu ter poupado-a de histórias incompletas ou com cortes. Ela queria saber tudo, e pelo o que eu senti de Isabella, ela estava grata com a história que eu havia contado.

O que me fez perceber o sentimento de culpa ínfimo que estava dentro de mim. Por mais que eu tivesse contado alguns detalhes das vidas dos Cullen, eu havia omitido a parte mais importante. E se dependesse de mim, Isabella nunca saberia essa parte. A garota já havia sofrido demais, ela não precisava de mais desse sentimento na vida dela.

Eu já conseguia enxergar a entrada da faculdade de Isabella quando minha mente se desviou dos Cullen para cair para outro tópico. A ternura que a humana havia me beijado realmente me pegou de surpresa. Eu tinha certeza que de vez em quando ela se esquecia completamente do meu dom, e no momento que seus lábios quentes tocaram os meus, eu pude sentir o carinho que ela sentia por mim.

Mas não era isso que me preocupava. O que me preocupava era como meu corpo reagiu a isso. Eu, Jasper Withlock, um vampiro que havia prometido para mim mesmo nunca sentir nada por nenhuma mulher mais, fiquei totalmente sem ação quando ela me beijou. Infelizmente Isabella me fez esquecer completamente da minha promessa. Eu correspondi ao beijo com o mesmo sentimento. E mesmo que o beijo tivesse levado a algo muito mais interessante, eu precisava tomar cuidado com a humana. Isabella não podia confundir as coisas.

Merda, eu sabia que cuidar dela me traria problemas. Mas eu realmente achava que o coração mole da garota não daria sinal de vida tão cedo.

Meus pés encontraram o chão de madeira da biblioteca e eu corri os olhos pelo local, procurando a chefa idosa de Isabella, Sra. Bertha. Eu conseguia escutar algumas pulsações aceleradas, me virei para um grupo de adolescentes que me olhavam com curiosidade e caminhei em direção a elas.

- Com licença, sabe onde está a Sra. Bertha?

As garotas me olharam, os rostos ficando vermelhos e fazendo minha garganta se irritar um pouco. Uma deu um sorriso e apontou para a direção norte da biblioteca. Eu tive que fazer um grande esforço para não revirar os olhos. Adolescentes às vezes eram irritantes.

Claro que eu já havia identificado o local onde Sra. Bertha estava, o cheiro da chefa de Isabella já havia sido catalogado no meu cérebro sobrenatural. Mas seria muito estranho eu andar diretamente a ela. Como um bom vampiro, eu tinha que saber ser discreto. Se meus olhos vermelhos não ajudavam, pelo menos eu tinha meus anos de treinamento se passando como um humano.

Eu retirei o atestado da jaqueta e cutuquei levemente a Sra. Bertha, que tentava colocar um livro com dificuldade na prateleira mais alta. Minha mão forte pegou o livro da mão tremida da idosa e ela me olhou com gratidão, colocando os óculos finos na ponta do nariz e levantando a cabeça para me fitar diretamente.

- Obrigada.

Eu sorri para ela, mas seu coração não se acelerou como o das adolescentes, esse era um bônus de interagir com idosos. O único sentimento que eu senti dela foi reconhecimento. Ela sorriu para mim, juntando as mãos.

- Você é o homem que procurava por Isabella dias atrás, não é?

Eu voltei a sorrir e assenti com a cabeça, entregando o atestado a Sra. Bertha. A pergunta costumeira sobre a cor dos meus olhos não iria ser feita. Eu já havia explicado a ela minha anomalia genética na última visita. Sra. Bertha leu o atestado com cautela e voltou a me olhar tristemente.

- Ela está bem?

Eu assenti para ela, dizendo que Isabella só precisava de descanso. Ela pousou a mão na bochecha flácida e suspirou.

- Dois meses... acho que vou ter que procurar alguém para substituí-la enquanto isso... sabe como é... meu corpo não é o mesmo desses jovens.

Eu sorri para ela, mandando uma onda de calma. Ela dobrou o atestado e seus olhos voltaram-se para minha esquerda. Um garoto de estatura mediana e com cara de idiota se aproximava da gente. Ele parou um pouco afastado, como se me temesse. Pelo menos ele não era tão idiota quanto seu rosto.

- Ela não veio hoje, Michael. Aliás, Isabella ficará fora por um tempo.

Então ele era o Michael? Não era de se admirar que Isabella tivesse enjoado do menino tão cedo. Até uma humana virgem perceberia o quanto ele parecia imbecil. _Calma,__Jasper._

_-_O que ela tem?

Sra. Bertha me olhou e eu tive que me segurar para não falar que Isabella estava grávida, de mim. Ao menos isso o manteria longe. Eu me virei para o projeto de homem.

- Ela está doente.

Não disse mais nada, e ao fitar o humano nos olhos, ele sentiu medo. Medo pela cor vermelha que eles tinham, e medo de mim. Eu projetei algum medo nele também, afinal, eu tinha um dom, e ele teria que ser usado quando preciso. Uma menina magricela chamou Sra. Bertha e ela pediu licença, deixando-me a sós com o garoto.

- O que você é dela?

Ele perguntou desconfiado e eu pude sentir uma onda de ciúme que ele estava emanando. Eu sorri para ele, mostrando os dentes de uma forma estranha, ele continuava a me fitar, mas parecia pensar na pergunta tola que havia feito.

- Algo que você nunca vai ser.

Eu me virei para ir embora, mas eu senti uma raiva crescente atrás de mim. O menino me puxou pela manga da jaqueta e eu me virei bruscamente para ele. Eu tinha certeza que o que Michael fitava agora, era olhos negros.

- Bella nunca me falou de você.

- Engraçado, ela também nunca me falou de você.

Eu sorri para ele e o humano fechou a cara.

- Aposto que vocês não conversam muito, então.

- Ah... realmente. Normalmente quando ela abre a boca, é para gemer meu nome.

Os olhos castanhos do menino se alargaram e seu rosto corou levemente. O insulto não era necessário, mas infelizmente aquele menino estava tirando minha paciência. Eu me virei novamente para a saída da biblioteca, foi quando eu ouvi a voz horrível dele novamente.

- Vou visitá-la.

Eu me virei e peguei a gola da sua blusa bruscamente, um movimento mais pesado e eu poderia rasgar o pano, ou enterrar meus dedos em seu pescoço frágil e quebradiço. Mas nem se eu estivesse passando sede, beberia o sangue daquele indivíduo. Não, a morte dele seria apenas por vontade de matar, e não de alimentar.

- Se chegar perto de Isabella, vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer.

Uma claridade assaltou minha mente. Eu olhei para uma prateleira que estava perto. Não, eu não era o dono dela. Eu _poderia_ ser dono dela, mas não era. Que merda de possessividade era aquela? Isabella não era minha. E se ela o quisesse em vez de mim? E se Isabella um dia gostasse de alguém? Eu não poderia ficar perto dela minha vida inteira. Afinal, Isabella era humana, e eu um vampiro.

- Cara, eu prometo não chegar perto dela, apenas me solte.

A voz do garoto me fez sair dos meus pensamentos e eu afrouxei o aperto, fazendo-o respirar fundo. Michael saiu com passos trôpegos e sumiu quando alcançou a porta. Eu fiquei mais um pouco na biblioteca, dando tempo para o humano se afastar devidamente, enquanto eu pensava de onde havia saído a raiva intensa que emanava do meu corpo.

* * *

**Isabella**

A água quente corria pelo meu corpo, retirando os últimos vestígios de sexo, e o cheiro dele. Eu já havia me acostumado com o cheiro de hortelã que ficava impregnado na minha pele quando Jasper estava comigo. E isso apenas me fazia suspirar, pensando em tudo o que eu tinha passado com ele. Mas era quase irritante eu pensar sobre isso. Jasper não era meu namorado, ou algo do tipo, a gente apenas se ajudava mutuamente, proporcionando prazer um ao outro.

O cheiro de hortelã gritava para mim que o vampiro não era apenas isso, e eu tentava afastar esse pensamento da minha cabeça, infelizmente, não tinha como eu lavar o apartamento inteiro.

Minha gratidão por Jasper ainda estava alta. Ele havia me contado tudo, mas algumas perguntas ainda rodavam na minha mente, deixando minha curiosidade acesa. Alice estava com outro vampiro. Como Jasper soube disso? Como ele se sentiu em relação a isso? Jasper ainda amava a vampira fada? Edward também havia achado alguém. Seria uma das Denali? Jasper sabia como Edward havia me deixado? Será que ele tinha conhecimento das coisas que eu ouvi naquele maldito dia na floresta?

Pela tranqüilidade em falar o nome do ex-irmão, eu concluí que não. Se Jasper soubesse como fui abandonada, e o modo covarde como Edward fez isso, ele nunca teria _mencionado_o nome dele. Jasper sabia que eu estava magoada e com raiva pelo abandono, e que Edward havia me dito que eu não era algo certo para ele, ele só não sabia o estrago que isso tinha causado em mim. Parte disso era culpa minha, eu infelizmente havia guardado apenas para mim minha mágoa em relação a tudo o que eu vivi. E se dependesse de mim, as coisas ficariam do jeito que estavam.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Caminhei em direção ao quarto. O apartamento estava quente, as roupas que o vampiro usara pela noite estavam jogadas na poltrona. Eu me sentei na cama, esquecendo-me momentaneamente de me enxugar. Um barulho de madeira rangendo fez meu coração se acelerar. Eu sabia que era ele, e eu sabia perfeitamente o que eu estava sentindo. _Desejo._

Desejo por ele. Desejo por sexo. Desejo por retribuir o que ele havia feito por mim horas antes.

Mas fiquei preocupada quando uma felicidade ínfima nasceu em mim, como se a pessoa que estivesse entrando no meu apartamento, fosse uma pessoa que eu gostasse muito, e tivesse muito carinho, e não apenas uma pessoa que eu mantivesse relações sexuais.

Eu deixei a preocupação de lado e optei por saciar a vontade primária.

A toalha caiu do meu corpo e eu caminhei em direção a sala, onde pelo cheiro, eu sabia que ele estava. Abri a porta do quarto. A sala estava escura, a lareira estava apagada, mas eu podia ver a silhueta alta do vampiro perfeitamente, e pelo brilho que fitei, eu sabia que ele estava de frente para mim, me olhando.

Não demorou muito para o vampiro se aproximar em uma velocidade sobrenatural e me pegar pela cintura, me puxando para seu corpo. Ele encontrou meus lábios e minha língua em menos de um segundo, e eu me surpreendi com o que senti de Jasper. Ele estava... feroz.

Era como se o vampiro quisesse provar para alguém que eu era dele, e que ele conseguia tudo o que queria de mim. E eu sabia perfeitamente que parte disso era verdade. Jasper teria tudo de mim, a hora que quisesse, principalmente se isso fosse relacionado ao sexo. Meus seios comprimiam seu peito que tremia com os rosnados leves que ele dava, eu podia sentir a textura do tecido de sua blusa contra minha pele.

Eu me colei ainda mais a ele e fiz força com o meu corpo, Jasper se deixou ser empurrado. Ele sentou-se no sofá e eu passei minhas pernas em cada lado do seu corpo, sentando-me em seu colo e sentindo o volume anormal de sua calça. Jasper sorriu maliciosamente para mim, mas fechou os olhos quando eu fiz uma pressão com meu corpo no seu membro.

Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para seu cinto, o desabotoando junto com o botão de sua calça jeans. Eu desci um pouco o cós da calça e enfiei minha mão por dentro, sentindo seu membro pelo tecido da boxer. Jasper rosnou e eu abaixei a cueca, fazendo o membro ficar visível. Meus dedos o envolveram e eu comecei a fazer os movimentos certos. O peito do vampiro tremeu novamente e ele tombou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, fazendo sua garganta branca ficar mais visível.

Eu passei a língua pela sua garganta gelada e peguei o membro de Jasper. Eu _precisava_ dele. Eu _precisava_ senti-lo completamente. Direcionei o membro na minha entrada, mas antes que eu fizesse o movimento para ele me penetrar, o telefone tocou.

Jasper abriu os olhos negros. Eu sorri para ele, achando que atender o telefone deixaria o vampiro um pouco mais sedento. Caminhei nua para o aparelho e o tirei do gancho. A voz que eu ouvi fez meu corpo tremer. Algo estava errado.

- Billy?

Billy começou a falar, sua voz um pouco rouca de preocupação, mas decidida. Eu ouvi tudo atentamente.

- Sim, irei o mais rápido que puder.

Ele me agradeceu e eu coloquei o telefone no gancho. De repente todo o sangue do meu rosto corado pelo desejo havia sumido e eu já podia sentir as conseqüências da pressão se abaixando. Em menos de dois segundos, Jasper estava ao meu lado, devidamente vestido. É claro que o vampiro havia sentido minha preocupação. Ele pegou meus ombros com as mãos frias e me sacudiu um pouco. Meu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Isabella? O que houve?

Eu olhei para o vampiro, ele esperava uma resposta. Minha mão encontrou a sua e eu a pousei ali, tentando me confortar com a sensação familiar do gelo.

- É Charlie. Ele... ele não está bem.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Jasper**

A menina começou a ficar branca, os lábios estavam tremendo ligeiramente. Ela olhava para um ponto fixo no chão, seu corpo amolecendo à medida que os segundos se passavam. A preocupação e a tristeza que emanavam de Isabella eram inquietantes e eu tentei amenizá-las, mas a única reação que eu consegui da garota foi um olhar irritado.

- Não tente me manipular, Jasper.

Eu vinquei a testa para ela**.**Não estava tentando manipulá-la, eu só queria ajudá-la. Isabella me olhou novamente.

- Desculpe Jasper, mas eu preciso sentir as emoções humanas agora.

Dei de ombros, não entendendo muito o motivo da escolha dela. Eu me aproximei da garota e tentei confortá-la de outro jeito, a abraçando. Isabella pousou o rosto no meu peito, suas bochechas quentes passando um pouco de calor para minha pele fria.

Infelizmente Isabella estava nua também,e eu tentava pensar em tudo, _menos_ nos seus seios comprimindo meu corpo. Ficar excitado era a última coisa que eu poderia fazer por ela agora.

Ela tremia, e isso estava me deixando preocupado**,**mas nada comparado à preocupação com o que eu estava fazendo. Por que eu havia a abraçado? Eu sentia seu coração batendo levemente agora, como se o susto tivesse passado e ela estivesse pensando com mais clareza.

Minha necessidade de apertá-la ainda mais me assustou, e antes que eu pudesse ceder,afrouxei o abraço e a deixei. Isabella não se preocupou com isso, seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no mesmo ponto. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou.

- No que está pensando?

Minha curiosidade venceu e eu perguntei à garota. Isabella olhou para mim, passando a mãos nos cabelos e jogando-os para trás.

- Vou para Forks, Jasper.

Se a situação não fosse tão preocupante, eu levaria Isabella a hora que ela quisesse para Forks, mas infelizmente meu cérebro de vampiro já trabalhava com uma rapidez sobrenatural, lembrando-me das conversas que havia tido com os vampiros que antes eu chamava de família.

Emmett havia me dito que alguns pertences meus ainda estavam em Forks, e eu não precisava de mais de um dia para pegá-los. Aliás, eu só não havia feito isso antes porque eu realmente não tinha uma residência fixa.

_Isabella deixaria que meus pertences ficassem aqui? O que você está pensando, Jasper? Que Isabella é sua maldita namorada humana?_

Eu poderia até ficar animado por ter alguns livros e objetos pessoais de volta, se não fosse pela notícia que Carlisle havia me dado no dia em que liguei para ele.

Edward e Alice infelizmente estavam em Forks. Minha ex-mulher, e o ex-namorado de Isabella, os dois malditos vampiros que eu menos queria ver em todo o planeta Terra estavam no mesmo lugar, onde Isabella estaria daqui algumas horas. Era muito azar para uma pessoa só. Por que tinha que acontecer algo justo na época em que Edward e Alice estavam em Forks para vender nossa casa?

Eu preferia ver Maria a ver os dois, isso era um fato indiscutível. Mas infelizmente Isabella precisava ver Charlie, e infelizmente ela não poderia saber do que eu sabia.

Optei por não contar nada a garota. Seus sentimentos já estavam um caos, ela não precisava de mais bagunça emocional.

* * *

**Isabella**

Jasper estava tão imerso em pensamentos que eu poderia achar que ele tinha virado uma pedra**,**o vampiro não mexia um músculo sequer. Ainda estava com as roupas que havia saído, sua calça jeans estava um pouco molhada, a blusa preta que ele tinha passado a noite estava por debaixo do casaco.

Incrível. Em menos de minutos eu estava tendo um momento delicioso com ele, e agora ele estava petrificado e eu não sabia o motivo. Eu só sabia que a situação do meu pai não era grave, mas ele não estava bem também. Mesmo que Billy tivesse me poupado dos detalhes, eu conhecia bem demais meu pai para saber que não era qualquer evento que o mandava para um hospital.

Decidi por ir a Forks**,**mesmo que Billy tivesse me mandado ficar. Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir tranqüilamente sabendo da internação de Charlie. Deveria avisar Renée? Essa decisão poderia esperar. Olhei novamente para Jasper, ele continuava pensando em algo.

Saí da sala e caminhei para o quarto, a fim de começar a arrumar as malas imediatamente. Puxei a mala grande de dentro do armário e a coloquei sobre a cama, enquanto enfiava boa parte das minhas roupas nela. Eu coloquei apenas uma bota sem salto na mala, sabendo que o tempo chuvoso de Forks não me deixaria usar algo diferente.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu percebi que estava nua. Abri o armário, colocando a lingerie e uma calça jeans mais confortável, enquanto fechava o zíper da bota de salto. Vesti uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e joguei o casaco pesado na cama, caminhando para o banheiro.

Escovei meus dentes e coloquei os objetos pessoais de higiene em uma bolsinha. Desliguei a luz e saí rapidamente do banheiro. Foi quando eu vi a silhueta de Jasper no meio do quarto.

- Puta merda Jasper, você não pode fazer barulho de propósito, não?

O vampiro sorriu minimamente. Eu já devia ter acostumado com os passos silenciosos dele, mas infelizmente eu estava desorientada demais para me lembrar de que Jasper ainda estava no meu apartamento. Ele se sentou na cama, fitando a mala.

- Jasper?

Seus olhos vermelhos voltaram-se para mim e ele se apoiou na cama, jogando o corpo levemente para trás.

- Quanto tempo o atestado me deu?

Eu havia me esquecido que tinha um trabalho,e aulas; mas para o inferno com as aulas! Meu pai estava internado em um hospital. Porém, infelizmente eu não sabia se meu emprego estava garantido.

- Dois meses.

- DOIS MESES? Que merda é essa? O atestado disse que eu estava morrendo?

Jasper não respondeu, se limitou a sorrir torto. Eu não perdi meu tempo ficando irritada com ele. O que Jasper havia feito foi errado e absurdo, mas foi convenientemente bom para o momento. Fechei a mala e respirei fundo, tomando coragem para sair do apartamento quente e ir para a caminhonete. Teria que descansar depois de algumas horas de viagem, mas eu daria um jeito.

- Bom...

Jasper olhou para mim e eu corri as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Se quiser ficar no apartamento...

Antes que eu terminasse minha frase, ele estava de pé ao meu lado. Olhava-me como se eu tivesse o ofendido. Franzi o cenho, o que eu havia feito dessa vez?

- Não seja idiota! Eu vou com você, só preciso passar no hotel antes.

Ele pegou a mala da minha mão e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para mim. Eu fiquei surpresa com sua atitude, mas o agradeci por isso. Com Jasper ao meu lado, parecia que tudo era mais fácil.

* * *

**Jasper**

Eu podia sentir a ansiedade de Isabella à medida que entrávamos na cidade, e isso era ao mesmo tempo irritante e sufocante. Eu mandei uma onda de calma para ela e a garota me olhou, mas ao contrário do que fez horas atrás,não brigou comigo, apenas se acomodou melhor no banco de passageiro.

- Quero ir direto para o hospital, Jasper.

Eu assenti para ela, acelerando pelas ruas de Forks. Sinceramente, eu estava tão nervoso quanto ela. Alice poderia ter visto nossa chegada, e se estivesse preparada, eu sabia que isso nos causaria problemas.

Eu peguei o caminho mais rápido para o hospital e estacionei na vaga perto da entrada. Isabella saiu de sua caminhonete, pegando a bolsa de mão.

- Vai ficar aqui?

Ela me perguntou e eu revirei os olhos. Incrível como Isabella às vezes não pensava direito antes de fazer uma pergunta.

- Creio que não sou uma pessoa que Charlie gostaria de ver.

Ela parou por um momento, como se estivesse analisando a resposta, depois assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta da caminhonete.

- Eu volto já.

Eu podia escutar sua voz clara e limpa, mesmo que ela já estivesse um pouco longe da caminhonete, e ela sabia disso. Eu sorri, fechando os vidros do veículo para que ninguém me visse. Odiava aquela cidade, e conseqüentemente todos os que moravam nela. Os humanos de Forks tinham uma curiosidade fora do normal, o nível de tédio que emanava de seus corpos poderia ser tema de pesquisa científica.

Fechei os olhos esperando por Isabella.

* * *

**Isabella**

- Charlie Swan.

Eu disse para a recepcionista do hospital e ela verificou o nome em um computador velho a sua frente. Olhou novamente para mim, colocando os óculos na ponta do nariz.

- Isabella Swan?

Eu assenti para a mulher e ela voltou a colocar os óculos no rosto.

- Quarto 237.

Eu peguei a bolsa que estava no balcão da recepção e caminhei rapidamente pelos corredores. Não queria que ninguém me visse ali, se eu pudesse ser invisível no momento, isso me ajudaria muito. Eu achei o quarto de Charlie e respirei fundo, abrindo a porta.

Estava claro, Billy estava em sua cadeira de rodas ao lado da cama do meu pai. Ele estava ligado em vários aparelhos, que faziam seus barulhos habituais. Quando fechei a porta, os dois desviaram os olhos do aparelho de televisão e olharam para mim. Os olhos de Billy demonstraram alívio, os de Charlie brilharam, e eu não pude conter um sorriso. Eu estava com saudade dele.

- Bells!

Eu me aproximei da cama e peguei a mão do meu pai, estava fria; ele estava um pouco pálido, seu rosto tinha alguns arranhões. Isso me preocupou, eu nunca havia visto meu pai dessa forma. Sua perna direita estava enfaixada quase que completamente.

- O que houve?

Eu perguntei aos dois e Charlie não respondeu, apenas continuou a me olhar, fascinado pela presença da filha. Billy se prontificou a me dar a resposta.

- Seu pai estava chegando de uma pescaria e um urso o atacou. Felizmente ele fugiu para um lado da floresta. Charlie teve sorte.

Ele me deu um olhar significativo e eu não precisei de mais de dois segundos para entender. Eu sabia que a sorte de meu pai se chamava SamUley. Apertei a mão dele.

- Ele deve dormir daqui a pouco. Tomou remédio.

- Quando ele sai?

- Daqui alguns dias.

- Se depender de vocês dois, prefiro ficar no hospital.

Olhei para Charlie e sorri. Esse era seu jeito de chamar a atenção.

- Como está a faculdade, Bells?

Eu respirei fundo, sabendo que seria uma longa conversa.

* * *

**Jasper**

Esperei em torno de duas horas até que Isabella finalmente saiu do hospital. Eu liguei o carro, esperando por ela. A garota entrou no veículo e olhou para mim.

- Como ele está?

Acelerei, saindo do estacionamento. Felizmente a caminhonete da menina não era tão chamativa e conhecida como aquela sucata vermelha.

- Está bem. Billy diz que foi atacado por um urso.

Eu apenas gesticulei para ela e continuei a dirigir.

- Jasper?

- Sim.

- Acha que Charlie foi atacado por um vampiro?

Eu revirei os olhos novamente, mas ela não percebeu o gesto, como de costume.

- Isabella, se um vampiro tivesse atacado seu pai, ele não estaria vivo. Ou senão ele seria mais parecido comigo agora.

Eu olhei para ela, seu rosto corando levemente, como se a garota tivesse percebido sua pergunta tola. Eu parei em um semáforo e esperei os caminhões passarem com as toras de madeiras em cima. Coloquei as mãos para cima.

- Não fui eu! Isso por te assegurar...

Isabella me deu um soco no ombro, e depois pegou sua mão, que eu tinha certeza de que estava dolorida depois do gesto estúpido.

- Não tem graça, Jasper!

Eu sorri para ela.

- Quero ir para casa do meu pai, estou cansada. Preciso dormir.

Eu assenti para ela e peguei a rua conhecida por todos os Cullen. A casa dos Swan estava do mesmo jeito; as janelas estavam fechadas. Eu podia sentir a ansiedade de Isabella, mas não fiz nada dessa vez. Eu sabia que parte da sua ansiedade era mais por causa da saudade de sua antiga casa.

Estacionei a caminhonete em frente a sua casa. Isabella saiu do veículo e pegou sua mala.

- Consegue levá-la para cima?

Ela me olhou, um olhar irônico. Eu dei de ombros e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura que eu vestia. Minha mala ainda estava na caminhonete, mas eu poderia pegá-la depois.

- Não vai entrar?

- Preciso pegar minhas coisas na minha antiga casa...

Ela assentiu e entrou na casa, levando com um pouco de desequilíbrio a mala pesada. Eu sorri, mesmo que Edward achasse que Isabella era de vidro, a humana sabia se virar perfeitamente. Eu olhei para a caminhonete, mas guardei a chave no bolso. Preferia correr.

Atravessei a rua e entrei na floresta. Senti o vento gelado bater no meu rosto à medida que aumentava minha velocidade. Eu sentia falta de correr, adorava a sensação de não precisar controlar a velocidade sobrenatural do meu corpo.

Dois minutos depois, eu pude ver a silhueta branca da casa enorme dos Cullen. Não havia ninguém, isso era mais que óbvio. Mesmo que estivesse anoitecendo, as luzes estavam apagadas. Não que vampiros precisassem delas, mas as janelas estavam fechadas. Porém, eu sabia que a porta estaria aberta. Ela sempre ficava aberta.

Eu subi os degraus da casa rapidamente e entrei. O cheiro de Alice e Edward estava fraco, mas foi o suficiente para fazer a raiva tomar conta de cada célula do meu corpo. Eu fechei os olhos, parando de respirar para não me descontrolar de vez.

Eu não precisei ir até meu antigo quarto. Havia uma caixa perto da porta com meu nome escrito. De alguma forma os Cullen acreditavam que eu iria voltar, e felizmente a caixa não estava com o cheiro de nenhum deles. Eu a peguei e saí da casa, fechando a porta com cuidado. Sabia perfeitamente que meu cheiro havia ficado onde eu estive, mas não me importei muito.

Eu só precisaria que os dois achassem que eu já não estava mais em Forks.

Voltei correndo pela floresta, o cheiro dos lobos estava fraco e eu me senti seguro a não olhar para os lados enquanto alcançava novamente a casa de Isabella. Caminhei para a caminhonete e joguei a caixa no banco de trás enquanto pegava minha mala.

Isabella havia deixado a porta aberta? Seria muita ingenuidade dela achar que eu ficaria na casa dos Cullen, e eu não queria arrombar a porta de ninguém...

Felizmente ela havia pensado com inteligência desta vez. Eu sorri ao perceber a mala perto da porta, como se a garota tivesse desistido de levá-la para o quarto. Peguei sua mala com facilidade e subi as escadas, pensando que eu nunca havia entrado pela porta da frente de sua casa.

O cheiro da humana ficava mais forte à medida que eu me aproximava de seu quarto. Abri a porta com cautela, Isabella estava deitada em sua cama, não estava dormindo, mas não havia notado minha presença. Eu pigarreei e ela me olhou. Coloquei as duas malas no chão. Isabella não parecia bem, eu sentia a angústia saindo de seu corpo e fluindo pelo ambiente.

- Algo errado?

Sentei-me ao seu lado e passei minha mão automaticamente no seu cabelo. _O__que__é__isso,__Jasper__Withlock?_ Isabella fechou os olhos.

- Forks não me faz muito bem, Jasper.

Ela não precisava dizer mais nada. Remexi-me na cama e Isabella continuou de olhos fechados. Realmente Forks não era um ponto de referência de felicidade para ela, e para dizer a verdade, nem para mim.

- Jasper?

- Sim.

- Pode me levar para uma caminhada na floresta?

- Amanhã eu posso, agora vá dormir.

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou um pouco melhor na cama. Uma vontade súbita de deitar junto a ela tomou meu corpo, mas eu não fiz. Eu não precisava dormir, então eu não precisava ficar ao lado dela. Tentei me convencer disso enquanto ia em direção a poltrona e me sentava. A sensação foi estranha, voltar ao mesmo lugar onde tudo começou, mas com tudo diferente...

Eu estava diferente. Isabella estava diferente.

Respirei fundo e tombei a cabeça no encosto da poltrona no momento que escutava a respiração de Isabella ficar mais pesada. Seria uma noite longa e tediosa.

* * *

**Isabella**

Subi nas costas de Jasper. A sensação era bastante diferente de quando eu subia em Edward.

Edward sempre estava tenso, como se a qualquer hora eu fosse cair. Eu sabia que ele nunca respirava. Jasper não, no momento em que começou a correr, eu pude sentir seu corpo relaxando completamente. Eu me agarrei mais um pouco em seu pescoço e senti o cheiro de hortelã mais forte quando aproximei meu nariz de seus cabelos.

Jasper estava de calça jeans, botas e blusa de manga preta. Já eu estava mais agasalhada.

O vampiro começou a desacelerar e eu olhei para frente. Estávamos em uma clareira, mas não era a minha clareira. Essa era mais parecida com um bosque, não era tão aberta e era menor, as árvores ainda eram densas e apenas um pequeno pedaço do céu era visível. Jasper parou exatamente no meio e eu desci de suas costas. O lugar onde estávamos era lindo e relaxante. Tudo o que eu precisava no momento.

Eu olhei para Jasper e sorri. O vampiro não entendeu.

- Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros, mas sorriu também. Aproximei-me de Jasper e peguei seus cabelos dourados, ele fechou os olhos. Antes que meus lábios pudessem chegar aos lábios deles, eu escutei Jasper rosnar e abri os olhos. Não era um rosnado de luxúria, era um rosnado de raiva.

Seus dentes estavam visíveis e a boca repuxada. Eu me preocupei e me afastei. Jasper estava com olhos negros, mas ele não fez nada, apenas se afastou de mim e colocou a mão na minha barriga, como se pedisse para eu ficar onde estava. Ele olhava para um ponto fixo das árvores.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar e demorei alguns segundos para ver o motivo do seu rosnado. Jasper estava estático, eu conhecia perfeitamente o vampiro para saber que cada músculo do seu corpo estava contraído.

Surpreendi-me quando fitei Alice e Edward à minha frente.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Jasper **

Os dois malditos vampiros estavam bem na nossa frente. Infelizmente eu poderia me rotular de vampiro sem sorte, não era possível que Alice e Edward tenham resolvido caçar no mesmo lugar em que eu e Isabella estávamos, e no exato momento.

Eu rosnei em advertência para os dois. Alice se aproximava cautelosamente, e eu pude sentir sua surpresa ao me ver com Isabella ao meu lado. Isso indicava que minha ex**-**mulher não estava enfiando seu maldito dom no meio da minha vida. Uma sensação de conforto passou pelo meu corpo ao constatar isso, a última coisa que eu precisava era de uma vampira irritante olhando meu futuro.

Edward estava mais em choque. Seus olhos dourados estavam fixos em mim, porém, por mais que os movimentos do vampiro fossem rápidos, eu consegui vê-lo olhando para Isabella. A confusão era a principal emoção que emanava do seu corpo. Ele se aproximou alguns passos, ficando exatamente ao lado de Alice, perto.

Eu permaneci onde estava. Minha mão ainda estava na frente de Isabella, temendo que ela fizesse algum movimento tolo. Eu senti a confusão de Edward se transformar ligeiramente em preocupação. De imediato eu não entendi o motivo da mudança, mas depois eu percebi que estava mais próximo de Isabella, e os dois vampiros que agora eu fitava nunca haviam visto isso.

Edward olhou novamente para Isabella, demorando um pouco mais e se aproximando dois passos. Um rosnado de advertência saiu do meu peito.

_Não se aproxime dela._

Eu pensei claramente. Edward parou de súbito. Sua testa lisa se vincou e seus olhos dourados perderam momentaneamente o foco, como se estivesse tentando ler um pouco mais meus pensamentos. Mas eu havia treinado bastante para conseguir fechá-los totalmente quando quisesse. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que tudo o que ele via era um abismo escuro. Tudo o que ele precisava ler em minha mente ele havia lido.

_Não se aproxime dela._

Coloquei em pauta, quando um novo rosnado saía do meu peito novamente. Uma sensação familiar de proteção e possessão percorreu meu corpo, a mesma sensação que eu tive quando encontrei Michael no Alasca.

Alice se aproximou também e ficou ao lado de Edward. Eu sabia que pela distância que nós estávamos, eles poderiam ver perfeitamente a cor dos meus olhos, mas no momento eles deveriam estar vermelhos escuros. Eles sempre tendiam a escurecer devido à raiva. Ambos os vampiros estavam preocupados, e isso só me irritou mais.

- O que está fazendo com Bella em Forks, Jasper?

Alice me perguntou em um tom mínimo. Isabella permanecia quieta, apenas vendo os lábios finos de Alice se moverem rapidamente.

- Fale normalmente, Alice.

Minha voz saiu rouca e ela me olhou confusa.

- Fale de modo que Isabella escute.

Ela desanuviou a expressão e seus olhos dourados fitaram Isabella por breves segundos.

- O que está fazendo com Bella em Forks, Jasper?

Alice voltou a me perguntar, dessa vez em um tom que Isabella pudesse ouvir. Eu senti uma leve confusão saindo de todos os corpos presentes. Uma fincada na minha cabeça denunciou que Edward estava tentando me ler, e eu fechei ainda mais minha mente, deixando o vampiro furioso.

Eu não responderia a pergunta. Falar o que eu estava fazendo com Isabella em um bosque em Forks implicava em contar a história inteira para os dois vampiros.

Isso incluía nossa primeira noite, quando eu ainda estava com Alice.

Eu nunca contaria nada para eles. Senti Isabella se remexer levemente ao meu lado, como se estivesse incomodada com algo. Uma sensação de saudade saiu de seu corpo e eu fiquei nervoso quanto a isso. Mas definitivamente o sentimento era direcionado a Alice, já que a menina estava olhando para a vampira. Não me surpreendi. Alice sempre fora importante para Isabella.

Seus olhos achocolatados encontraram os olhos dourados de Edward. Ele ficou tenso, esperando a reação da garota. Eu senti uma raiva crescente por parte dela. Seu corpo frágil se enrijeceu.

- Como você pôde fazer aquilo comigo?

Isabella deu um passo em direção ao vampiro e eu a peguei pela cintura, impedindo-a de se aproximar mais. Percebi dois pares de olhos fitando meu braço quando eu a enlacei, a surpresa fluiu por todo o bosque. Tive que me conter para não sorrir.

- Como pôde? Deixando-me em uma floresta? Você sabia que eu precisei ser procurada por lobisomens? Eu fiquei perdida**,** Edward! Eu fui salva por Sam Uley! Eu corri atrás de você a noite inteira por essa maldita floresta! Mas você foi covarde demais para me dar uma explicação mais elaborada do que a que deu, não é?

Eu estava surpreso com as novas informações. A raiva já estava começando a me afetar, eu tentei projetar alguma calma na garota, mas o ódio dela estava neutralizando meu dom, como se ela estivesse virando um maldito escudo igual antes. Sempre quando minha Isabella estava furiosa, ela ficava imune a mim.

_Minha Isabella?_

- Você continuou sua vida gloriosa calmamente, não é? Eu tive que juntar meus pedaços e viver normalmente, sabendo que fui rejeitada por alguém que antes dizia que me amava, mas que falou tranquilamente que eu não era boa o suficiente, não é? Você disse que não me queria, Edward, e eu tive que conviver com o sentimento de rejeição por anos, até me recuperar e decidir que não valia a pena ser uma morta-viva por sua causa.

As palavras de Isabella batiam na minha consciência e faziam com que minha raiva se juntasse à dela. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos de Edward; o vampiro nem piscava. Alice não estava surpresa, algo me dizia que a história completa que Isabella estava contando não era algo inédito para ela. Isso só fez minha raiva aumentar. Eu sabia que Edward havia dito a Isabella que ela não era a mulher certa para ele. Ele precisou dizer isso, ele precisou dar algum motivo à humana para que ela desistisse da idéia de ter um vampiro como companheiro.

Mas saber que Edward havia abandonado Isabella daquele modo em uma floresta era novo para mim. Sam Uley, o lobisomem? Ele havia salvado-a? Só de pensar que Isabella esteve em braços de algum cachorro eu tive vontade de arrancar cada pedaço de Edward com as próprias mãos. Se dependesse de mim, nenhum homem – vampiro, humano, ou lobisomem – encostaria nela novamente.

Ela havia sofrido uma rejeição igual a mim. Eu sabia perfeitamente pelo que Isabella tinha passado, ou quase. Eu _abandonei_a família Cullen, ela havia sido _abandonada_. Essa sensação eu não sabia como era, mas ao ver o rosto de Isabella contorcido em raiva e agonia, julguei que não era uma sensação agradável. Minha raiva já estava afetando a todos, eu sabia que de uma forma ou outra eu teria que aliviá-la. Para não matar os vampiros que estavam à minha frente, decidi que seria a hora certa para dizer o que eu sabia.

- Edward viveu sua vida gloriosa calmamente, Isabella, porque ele não precisou se preocupar com você. Ele tinha a Alice.

O coração da menina parou por milésimos de segundos, antes de começar a bombear o sangue rapidamente, demonstrando sua surpresa. Os olhos castanhos corriam pelos dois vampiros; a boca se abriu ligeiramente. Alice travou o maxilar e me olhou com fúria. Edward acompanhou o gesto da vampira.

- Os dois estão juntos, Isabella.

Antes que eu pudesse olhar para Alice e Edward, eu vi o corpo de Isabella cair. Segurei-a em meus braços e a puxei para meu colo. Isabella havia desmaiado, eu podia sentir a neutralidade de suas emoções, ela estava inconsciente. Edward tentou se aproximar e eu rosnei. Meu rosnado saiu mais severo.

- Não se aproxime de Isabella, eu já disse.

Seria a última ação que ele faria em vida**.** O braço fino de Alice puxou o de Edward e ela se aproximou do ouvido do companheiro.

- Não vale a pena, Edward. Você sabe que Jasper é um monstro quando quer.

Ele me olhou e eu rosnei.

- Se você se aproximar de Isabella novamente, vai conhecer o verdadeiro monstro que eu posso ser.

Eu vi os dois vampiros correrem para as árvores. Seus aromas ficando leves, a tensão do ambiente melhorando à medida que eles se afastavam. Eu respirei fundo. Isabella ainda estava no meu colo, o calor do seu corpo aquecendo a pele fria dos meus braços. Eu olhei para a menina e aproximei-a de meu rosto, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Esperei mais alguns minutos, até eu mesmo entrar entre as árvores e correr para a casa dos Swan.

* * *

**Isabella**

Eu acordei lentamente, meu cérebro ainda pesado por algo que eu ainda não sabia. Pisquei algumas vezes, surpreendendo-me quando fitei meu familiar quarto em Forks. Demorei alguns segundos para compreender que eu estava na cidade, e o motivo disso.

Jasper estava na minha frente, sentado na cama. Os olhos vermelhos escuros estavam cravados em mim, e passavam preocupação. Ele estava imóvel, e se eu não soubesse da existência de vampiros, poderia jurar que ele era uma estátua de mármore sentada na cama.

- Jasper?

Ele se mexeu um pouco, relaxando. Eu me sentei na cama e Jasper passou os dedos frios pelo meu rosto, fazendo seu cheiro de hortelã ficar mais forte.

- Odeio quando você faz isso.

Eu olhei confusa para Jasper e ele sorriu. Sua covinha apareceu e eu demorei um pouco para voltar à realidade.

- Você fica neutra quando se aborrece.

Eu tentei me desculpar, mas como eu poderia me desculpar de algo que eu não tinha controle? Eu nem sabia quando fazia isso, meu subconsciente que mandava no meu corpo. Abaixei a cabeça, minha mente começou a lembrar do motivo de eu ter acordado no quarto. Eu havia desmaiado. A história de Alice e Edward me surpreendeu mais do que eu esperava.

Jasper havia me dito que Alice tinha achado um vampiro melhor para ela, e que Edward também tinha alguém. Naquele momento, eu nunca poderia imaginar que os dois estavam juntos. Era algo... nojento. Alice tratava Edward como um irmão, e vice-versa. Como eles poderiam estar juntos? E em que momento Edward passou a ser um vampiro melhor que Jasper?

- É verdade, Jasper?

O vampiro demorou alguns segundos para interpretar minha pergunta, mas ele sabia perfeitamente do que eu falava. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Eu me surpreendi quando não senti a mesma tristeza de sempre, mas uma raiva nasceu no núcleo do meu corpo e começava a tomar cada célula. Eu fechei os olhos, a respiração ficando mais pesada, o coração batendo mais forte, e as malditas lágrimas descendo.

- Não fique assim, Isabella. Você merece coisa melhor que Edward, não fique triste por ele.

- Eu não estou triste.

Respondi, o maxilar travado de ódio. Eu estava chorando de ódio. Jasper parecia confuso, realmente quando eu estava com raiva, eu sempre era neutra para ele. Eu me acalmei um pouco, olhando para o vampiro.

- Quero saber a história completa desta vez, Jasper.

O vampiro se remexeu inquieto na cama, olhando para o chão. Ele coçou os cabelos dourados e me olhou novamente.

- Bom... quando eu deixei os Cullen e Alice, eu não tinha idéia de para onde ir... eu passei alguns anos na casa de Peter...

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, dizendo para o vampiro por meio desse gesto que aquela parte da história eu já sabia. Jasper se apressou.

- Enfim... eu voltei em Forks para te procurar alguns anos depois. Fiquei surpreso ao saber que você não morava mais na cidade. Claro que você não ficaria ali a vida inteira, mas se eu te conhecesse bem como eu achava que te conhecia, você alongaria sua estadia em Forks o máximo que conseguisse. Achei que você ficaria esperando por Edward...

Ele não me disse o porquê de ter me procurado depois de tantos anos, e para falar a verdade, eu temia esse tipo de resposta por parte dele. Não ajudaria emnada eu saber que Jasper estava interessado apenas em terminar o que tentara no dia do meu aniversário. Continuei olhando para ele.

- Infelizmente fiquei com sede, mas eu não queria matar em Forks. A cidade é pequena... eu corri pela floresta, tomando o cuidado de não entrar em La Push. Foi quando eu os vi...

Meu coração se acelerou minimamente... mas eu estava convicta da minha decisão. Já estava cansada de ouvir histórias incompletas.

- Os Cullen estavam caçando nos arredores de Forks. Uma última caçada. Eles iriam embora da cidade pelos próximos cinqüenta anos como de costume, mas eles tinham voltado para resolver assuntos pendentes no tratado... no compromisso com os Quileutes. Carlisle faz questão disso. Eu me lembro de tudo Isabella, infelizmente a mente de um vampiro não possui um filtro.

Ele parou de me olhar. Seus olhos vermelhos escuros pousaram na poltrona do meu quarto, a mesma poltrona que ele havia ficado nos dias em que ele me ajudou a dormir, anos atrás.

- Eu lembro do rosto de Esme. Ela estava chateada por não poder me cumprimentar devidamente. Emmett e Rosalie apenas acenaram para mim e Carlisle sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, era o único que parecia satisfeito em me ver. Eu pude sentir o desconforto de todos. Foi quando eu vi Alice e Edward saindo das árvores, estavam de mãos dadas e eu não consegui barrar a sensação de companheirismo dos dois...

Jasper se apoiou nos cotovelos, tampando com as mãos o rosto pálido de mármore. Eu senti pena do vampiro, mas rapidamente me fechei. Se Jasper soubesse que eu estava com pena dele, poderia se aborrecer ainda mais.

- Fico grata de ter me contado.

A raiva agora era o sentimento que predominava no meu corpo, junto com a sensação de ser traída. A mesma sensação que eu sabia que ele estava sentindo no exato momento.

- Detesto quando me contam histórias incompletas.

Jasper se virou para mim tão rapidamente que eu me assustei.

- Eu também. Portanto não gostei muito de saber como foi sua real situação depois que Edward te deixou...

Ele travou o maxilar.

- Jasper...

O vampiro fez um gesto com a mão pálida e eu me calei.

- Eu não preciso saber de mais nada, Isabella.

Eu fiquei chateada, mas não poderia acrescentar nada; ele havia escutado tudo. Infelizmente a raiva nos trazia conseqüências estúpidas. Eu odiava ser humana. Se tivesse me controlado mais, poderia ter dito a história inteira a Jasper em um momento mais apropriado. Ele ouvir do modo que ouviu não me deixou satisfeita.

Surpreendi-me quando lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto, chegando ao meu pescoço, molhando a gola da minha blusa. Jasper olhou para mim e quando eu fitei seu rosto, não consegui me conter.

Ele se aproximou, me pegando no colo e deitando-se comigo aninhada em seu peito. Seus dedos fizeram carinho nos fios dos meus cabelos, igual ele havia feito dias antes. Eu fechei os olhos, pensando na maldita volta para Forks. Eu tinha vindo preparada para Charlie, não para essa avalanche de preocupação e reencontros. Jasper depositou um beijo na minha cabeça, no mesmo momento que a inconsciência me encontrava.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Isabella**

Não pude conter meu sorriso quando vi Charlie entrar pela porta da frente, sendo seguido por Billy e _Sue__Clearwater_. Ela trazia consigo uma pequena mala que eu reconheci ser do meu pai. Sue depositou a mala em cima da mesa de madeira da cozinha. Billy estava na porta com sua cadeira de rodas, e Charlie resmungava demais ao sentar-se no sofá.

Sua perna ainda estava enfaixada e ele tinha que se apoiar em muletas. Se eu realmente conhecesse meu pai, era isso que estava o deixando nervoso. Ele não gostava de depender de nada, nem de ninguém. E essa era uma situação em que ele dependia de tudo, e de todos.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, o abraçando com o braço enquanto Sue ia até a cozinha fazer o jantar. Billy se aproximou e se postou ao lado do sofá. Charlie pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão no canal de esporte, soltando um muxoxo ao ver os jogadores correndo sem muletas, livremente. Tive que me conter para não rir. Charlie estava sendo dramático.

Meus olhos saíram de foco e meus pensamentos foram para outro tópico. Charlie estava seguro e a salvo. Provavelmente não seria atacado por mais nenhum animal, Sam Uley já deveria estar atento a isso. Eu suspirei me dando conta de que estava perdendo uma boa carga de aulas. Mesmo que o atestado de Jasper me desse dois meses, um dia eu teria que voltar para a faculdade.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Em que está pensando?

A voz rouca do meu pai chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu saí dos meus pensamentos, olhando para ele. Vinquei a testa e Charlie voltou a olhar para a televisão.

- É a terceira vez que suspira.

Eu sorri, mas abaixei a cabeça. O cheiro da comida de Sue já estava chegando à sala e eu podia escutar o estômago do meu pai roncando. O meu não estava diferente.

- Eu preciso voltar para o Alasca...

Meu pai me olhou tristemente no mesmo momento que Sue nos chamava. Billy saiu da sala e foi em direção a cozinha. Charlie pegou as muletas.

- Mas eu não quero voltar.

Charlie sorriu para mim. Fomos para a cozinha e Sue já colocava a comida no prato. Eu me sentei, olhando para todos e começando a comer. Mesmo que a comida fosse simples e rápida, estava deliciosa.

- Não volte.

Meu pai falou com a voz embolada. Estava com uma quantidade grande de macarrão na boca.

- Para onde?

Sue perguntou, curiosa.

- Para o Alasca. Bella não quer voltar.

- Mas eu preciso, pai. Você sabe disso.

Remexi no macarrão, temendo fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Eu não gostava da idéia de deixá-lo sozinho enquanto ele estava em fase de recuperação.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Eu ficarei aqui até Charlie melhorar.

Eu olhei para a mulher. Ela estava sorrindo, Billy também. Tranqüilizei-me com isso e respirei fundo, aliviada. Sue riu, Charlie fechou a cara.

- Eu posso me virar.

Billy revirou os olhos e Sue o olhou severamente.

- Não, não pode. Você sabe que não.

Charlie bufou, mas viu que havia sido derrotado. Ele estava de muletas, e isso em uma casa que tinha dois andares não era nada prático. Ainda precisava tomar remédios para infecções, e se eu conhecesse meu pai, ele nunca se lembraria de todos. Eu agradeci a Sue e ela sorriu. Terminei meu prato e pedi licença, desejando uma boa noite a todos. Todos acenaram para mim e eu subi as escadas, deixando os adultos conversarem a sós.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e fechei a porta delicadamente, trancando-a. Respirei fundo e olhei em volta. A pequena mala de Jasper estava em um canto, perto da poltrona. Eu passei as mãos nos cabelos ainda úmidos devido ao banho tomado poucos minutos antes de meu pai chegar, e suspirei.

Peguei a mala que havia desfeito dias atrás. Eu realmente achei que ficaria mais tempo em Forks, mas infelizmente eu tinha uma vida no Alasca. Vida essa que eu não vivia há tempos. Eu sentia saudade de trabalhar, de estudar o que eu gostava, e de sair com meus amigos. Comecei a colocar as roupas dentro da mala, enrolando-as com cuidado para que coubesse tudo.

Meu quarto em Forks me passava conforto, mesmo que eu tivesse sofrido demais na cidade. Aqui, eu tinha certeza que não me sentiria só. Pelo menos eu tinha meu pai, Billy... os Quileutes. Mesmo que Jake estivesse longe, eu sabia que sua casa era realmente aqui, assim como a minha.

Eu não percebi que estava chorando até sentir as lágrimas molharem a gola da minha blusa.

* * *

**Jasper**

Da árvore onde eu estava, podia ver perfeitamente Isabella. A menina estava chorando enquanto arrumava a mala, e isso me incomodava de um jeito estranho. Eu me aproximei, andando igual um felino pelo galho mais grosso da árvore, até ficar de frente para sua janela. Agachei-me. Estava fechada. A garota realmente havia se acostumado com o Alasca. Não estava tão frio em Forks. Ou estava? Infelizmente essa pergunta eu nunca poderia responder.

Ela não me viu, e eu aproveitei a chance para observá-la calmamente. Seu coração batia em um ritmo tranqüilo, sua respiração estava fraca devido ao choro, e de vez em quando ela passava a manga da blusa para enxugar os riscos que as lágrimas faziam no rosto.

Ela colocava calmamente as roupas dentro da mala, como se estivesse em dúvida se estava tomando a decisão certa. Sim, Isabella estava em dúvida. Meu dom já podia capturar sua incerteza ao colocar uma calça jeans dentro da bagagem. Eu vinquei a testa. Por que Isabella estava com dúvida? Por que se sentia tão triste? Charlie estava bem, e era isso que importava, não?

Ela fechou a mala e com um pouco de dificuldade, jogou-a no chão, chutando-a para um canto mais escuro do quarto. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ela me olhou.

_Eu_ me assustei. Ela também. Merda, como Isabella sabia que eu estava observando-a? Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela sabia desde o início onde eu estava, mas confirmei que eu estava equivocado. Isabella caminhou furiosa em direção a janela e abriu o vidro.

- Você quer me matar do coração?

Eu sorri. Por algum motivo, Isabella ficava linda quando estava com raiva. Mesmo que a partir do momento que isso acontecia, eu não conseguia sentir nada vindo dela. Ela fechou ainda mais a cara ao perceber que eu estava sorrindo.

- Posso entrar?

A garota deu um passo para trás e eu pulei para dentro do quarto, não fazendo nenhum barulho adicional quando meus pés tocaram o chão.

- Você não pode fazer isso, Jasper. Eu não tenho ouvido sobrenatural igual a você. Por favor.

Seu rosto ainda estava molhado devido às lágrimas. Eu queria caminhar em direção a Isabella e limpar cada risco, mas por um momento eu me contive, e ela fechou a janela, fitando as árvores escuras do lado de fora. Foi nesse momento que eu senti o cheiro de chuva.

As árvores balançavam perigosamente e eu já podia escutar o barulho dos trovões de longe. Eu sabia que Isabella não poderia escutar.

- Vai chover.

Ela apenas assentiu, ainda olhando para fora. Uma tristeza forte me engolfou e eu fechei os olhos, concentrando-me. Eu odiava quando Isabella fazia isso, eu sempre me envolvia e acabava sentindo o mesmo que ela.

- O que houve?

Dei um passo em direção a ela e encostei minha mão no seu ombro quente. Isabella se virou para mim; seus olhos estavam vermelhos, as lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo rosto.

- Isabella, o que houve?

Perguntei novamente e ela abaixou a cabeça. Eu sabia o que isso significava. Isabella estava receosa de me contar algo, eu não precisava do meu dom para descobrir isso.

- Eu não quero ir embora, Jasper.

Ela me olhou, os olhos achocolatados brilhando por causa das lágrimas acumuladas. Eu não entendi a decisão de Isabella, então eu apenas continuei a fitá-la, esperando por mais.

- Se eu voltar agora para o Alasca, estarei sozinha novamente. Isso poderia ser fácil, e até agradável. Mas não depois do que passei aqui...

Ela andou em direção a cama, sentando-se no meio dela e cruzando as pernas, colocando as mãos no rosto. Sua voz saiu abafada quando ela voltou a falar.

- Eu não esperava por isso, Jasper. Eu não quero ficar sozinha depois dos acontecimentos, aqui em Forks eu tenho Charlie. Até os Quileutes poderiam me ajudar a superar isso. Eu tenho medo de sofrer novamente. Quando estou sozinha, tenho bastante tempo para pensar em tudo... e eu não quero pensar...

Apenas a menção dos lobos fez meu corpo inteiro enrijecer. Eu não queria nenhum cachorro envolvido com Isabella. Antes que eu pudesse me conter, já estava na cama da humana, em frente a ela. Isabella me olhou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu a abracei, não me importando com esse fato, seu choro diminuía à medida que eu acariciava seus cabelos lisos. Seu corpo quente me dava uma sensação agradável, como se eu tivesse pulsação também.

- Você não vai estar sozinha. Você sempre estará comigo.

Eu enrijeci no mesmo momento. _De__onde__tinha__vindo__essa__merda__toda?_ Isabella não demorou muito para se afastar de mim, e eu senti a rejeição tomar conta do meu corpo. Fiz uma força sobrenatural para que meu monstro não resolvesse aparecer.

- Co-como assim?

Eu quase revirei os olhos. _Quase._ Já havia sido difícil, para não dizer torturante, dizer aquilo para ela, e ela ainda queria que eu explicasse? Eu iria tentar apenas uma vez.

- Bom... se você quiser, eu vou com você para o Alasca.

Eu pude sentir a surpresa fluir pelo quarto. Eu não poderia estar diferente dela, meu cérebro, normalmente rápido, ainda processava lentamente o que eu havia dito. Eu procurava entender o motivo das minhas palavras, mas eu estava focado demais em suas reações. Sua surpresa passou para alívio e depois eu pude sentir um misto de felicidade e expectativa.

- Eu gostaria muito que você fosse para o Alasca comigo, Jasper. _Muito_.

Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso mínimo, mas sincero. E eu me senti estranhamente... leve. Como se alguém estivesse me aceitando completamente. Isabella era uma humana, e queria minha companhia independente de eu ter olhos dourados ou vermelhos, independente de eu me alimentar de humanos, independente de eu ser um monstro.

Se eu tivesse um coração, ele estaria acelerado. Isabella não sabia o que ela estava me proporcionando. Finalmente eu pararia de pular de hotel em hotel por diversas cidades e países, ficando apenas em um lugar, com uma pessoa que me aceitava do jeito que eu era.

Merda, aquela garota estava até me excitando.

Ela permanecia olhando para mim, ainda sorrindo. Eu com certeza havia tido um momento idiota de surpresa, ou algo assim. Isabella sabia que eu havia me desligado por alguns segundos. Eu olhei para ela, seu rosto estava seco dessa vez, seus cabelos bagunçados.

Meus olhos acompanharam os fios, que desciam pelo seu corpo, ficando em cima dos seus seios. A blusa era apertada, e mesmo que não revelasse a pele branca da menina, eu podia ver perfeitamente o contorno do seu corpo. Minha boca se encheu de veneno, no mesmo momento que a chuva começava a cair lá fora.

* * *

**Isabella**

Os raios riscavam o céu, clareando momentaneamente o meu quarto, que estava iluminado apenas com a lâmpada fraca do abajur. Jasper estava na minha frente; os olhos estavam tornando-se negros gradativamente e eu não consegui ignorar que ele estava fitando meu corpo, dando uma atenção especial para meus seios.

- Jasper...

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele veio em minha direção, os lábios frios e carnudos capturando os meus possessivamente. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu cedi, gemendo quando ela me encontrou, começando a descobrir minha boca. Seus braços fortes me enlaçaram, as mãos correram pelas costas, uma ficando na cintura enquanto a outra subia para pegar os cabelos perto da minha nuca. Ele puxou os fios com uma força masculina e eu gemi, arrancando um rosnado por parte dele.

De repente todas as minhas preocupações sumiram da minha mente, e eu me concentrei em apenas uma coisa: Jasper. Eu o empurrei para a cama e ele cedeu, deitando-se onde estava. Minhas mãos passaram em suas coxas e subiram, sentindo sua excitação anormal através da calça jeans escura. Jasper me olhava, divertido, os olhos agora estavam completamente negros, mas o sorriso maldoso nunca deixava o rosto perfeito.

Eu queria continuar o que o telefone dias atrás havia me impedido de fazer. Eu retirei a minha roupa, Jasper olhava cada movimento meu e engolia a cada dois segundos. Eu desabotoei sua calça, retirando-a junto com a boxer, com uma ajuda de Jasper. Ele estava apenas com uma blusa de malha azul, a manga comprida fora empurrada para perto do cotovelo. Ele estava lindo, mas eu o queria nu por inteiro.

- Tire a blusa.

Ordenei. Eu sabia que Jasper não gostava de ser mandado, mas parecia que o vampiro não se importava se as ordens eram relacionadas ao sexo. Ele retirou a blusa rapidamente e eu pude ver o abdômen delineado, branco e cheio de cicatrizes. O abdômen masculino que mais me excitava.

Eu comecei a beijar sua barriga, sentindo seu cheiro de hortelã, sua pele gelada. O peito de Jasper tremia por causa dos rosnados. Mas eu queria ser mais ousada. Eu queria experimentar algo que ainda não havia feito em Jasper. Algo que eu tinha certeza que seria surreal com ele, assim como tudo o que experimentava com o vampiro. Eu peguei seu membro e meus lábios o tomaram. O rosnado de Jasper foi mais severo e mais alto. Eu não me preocupei com isso, sabia que ele estava trabalhando com os presentes na casa, usando seu dom.

Se o cheiro de Jasper era bom, o gosto era melhor ainda. Eu não me senti na obrigação de fazer isso para ele. Eu _queria_ fazer isso para ele. Eu _desejava_ fazer isso para ele. Eu estava sentada ao lado dele, e não demorou muito para que Jasper me encontrasse com as mãos. Eu senti um dedo seu entrar em mim, enquanto a palma de sua mão friccionava a minha parte mais sensível.

Eu não podia gritar, então eu aumentei o ritmo das minhas mãos, enquanto sugava com mais força. Jasper rosnou novamente. Mas eu era humana, e eu sabia que agüentava menos que ele. Poucos minutos depois eu senti meu corpo chegar ao limite. Eu travei, parando momentaneamente os movimentos. Pude ouvir Jasper soltar uma risada maliciosa.

-Venci.

Olhei para ele, vendo-o piscar para mim. Não era justo, Jasper sabia me conduzir perfeitamente, como se ele possuísse um manual de instruções. Eu corei e Jasper se sentou, pegando meus cabelos e fazendo-me encontrá-lo novamente.

- Isso não quer dizer que você tem que parar o trabalho divino que estava fazendo.

Continuei a sugá-lo, sentindo Jasper acariciar minhas costas. De repente o vampiro me pegou pela cintura, jogando-me na cama e ficando em cima de mim, seus olhos estavam negros e ele estava perto. Eu abri minhas pernas para recebê-lo, mas ele não me penetrou, apenas continuou a me olhar.

- Sabe o que é mais excitante?

Eu arfei, puxando-o de encontro ao meu corpo, mas Jasper nem sentia minha tentativa patética de tentar obter prazer. Eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser mais excitante do que Jasper nu entre minhas pernas. Olhei para ele, arqueando a sobrancelha, esperando a resposta.

- Estamos exatamente como estávamos há quatro anos.

Eu gemi e fechei os olhos, no mesmo momento que Jasper ria com malícia e me penetrava. Arqueei em direção ao seu corpo, enquanto ele me preenchia por completo.

- Está chovendo...

Ele estocou uma vez.

- Está de noite...

Mais uma vez.

- Eu te desejo...

Mais uma vez

- Você me deseja...

Mais uma vez

- Você continua deliciosa...

Mais uma.

- Você continua corando enquanto eu te penetro...

Mais forte.

- Você vai chegar ao seu máximo agora...

E eu não o decepcionei. Fechei os olhos enquanto uma sensação inebriante percorreu meu corpo junto com pequenos espasmos e ondas elétricas. Eu gemi, seu nome saindo da minha boca como um mantra. Isso foi o suficiente para levar Jasper ao seu limite também, o vampiro despejou-se dentro de mim, no mesmo momento que capturava minha boca.

Eu o beijei, o beijo agora mais calmo. Ele tinha razão, éramos cúmplices. Estávamos fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que tínhamos feito anos antes, no mesmo local, do mesmo modo.

E eu não me sentia culpada.

Eu sempre desejaria Jasper. Ele sempre me enlouqueceria.

Eu suspirei e o olhei. Minha respiração estava descompassada, eu arfava, fazendo meus seios encostarem-se no peito gelado dele, enquanto ele me olhava com olhos cada vez mais vermelhos vivos. Jasper estava se acalmando, a cor negra já estava dando espaço para o tom habitual. Ele saiu de dentro de mim.

- Podemos tomar um banho?

Jasper assentiu, se levantando e me estendendo a mão.

- Seu pai já está dormindo. Os outros já foram embora.

Eu abri a porta, caminhamos diretamente para o banheiro. Entrei no chuveiro, tomando o cuidado de enrolar meu cabelo em um coque. Jasper entrou junto comigo, exatamente como ele tinha feito anos atrás.

Só que eu não estava com raiva, em vez disso, depositei um beijo em uma cicatriz que ficava perto de onde está o seu coração morto. Jasper fez um barulho parecido com um ronronar.

Tomamos banho calmamente e ele me ajudou a me secar. Voltamos para o quarto. Eu coloquei um pijama quente. Mesmo que morasse no Alasca, a noite em Forks era bem fria. Jasper vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa sem mangas branca.

Maldito. Deveria ser bom não sentir as conseqüências da temperatura.

Eu me deitei e ele me acompanhou. Jasper me puxou para seu peito e eu respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro de hortelã. Fechei os olhos no mesmo momento que ele começava a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Boa noite.

Desejou-me. Eu depositei um beijo na sua blusa, fazendo-o ronronar mais uma vez.

- Boa noite Jas...

Não consegui dizer mais nada, já tinha dormido antes mesmo de terminar a frase.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Isabella**

Acordei no dia seguinte sentindo o peso da noite anterior. Meu corpo estava levemente dolorido, e impregnado com o aroma de hortelã dele. Eu espreguicei sentindo todos os meus músculos se contraírem, para depois relaxarem e darem a sensação gostosa que as pessoas tanto buscavam pela manhã.

Abri os olhos, Jasper não estava no meu quarto. Sua mala não estava no lugar que ele havia colocado. Eu suspirei, passando a mão no cabelo e jogando-o para trás. Onde Jasper havia ido? Lembrei-me dos olhos vermelhos escuros do vampiro. Tinha muito tempo que Jasper não caçava, e eu sabia que ele precisava sair de Forks para se alimentar.

Eu saí da cama rapidamente, decidida a ir embora de Forks no mesmo dia. Coloquei uma roupa mais confortável e desci as escadas para tomar meu café-da-manhã. A casa não estava completamente vazia, Sue estava na sala com o meu pai, que assistia televisão com calma, apoiando uma tigela de cereais na perna enquanto via o noticiário tedioso da cidade.

- Bom dia!

Desejei aos dois e Sue sorriu para mim. Charlie virou a cabeça e acenou.

- Bom dia, Bells.

Eu permaneci calada. Charlie estava bem melhor, isso era visível mesmo para olhos sonolentos. Sua perna estava pousada em uma almofada e eu conseguia ver os frascos dos remédios colocados organizadamente em cima das prateleiras da sala. Caminhei em direção a cozinha e peguei uma barra de granola, enquanto voltava para a sala. Sentei-me no sofá e respirei fundo.

- Pai, eu preciso ir embora hoje.

Menti. Eu não _precisava_ ir embora. Eu tinha cerca de um mês sem aula graças a um atestado médico absurdo e sem sentido. Mas eu queria ir embora. Minha missão em Forks já havia sido cumprida, e eu não queria continuar em um local que poderia me dar mais dores de cabeça. Charlie colocou a tigela para o lado, fazendo uma careta. Eu sabia que meu pai odiava cereais, mas o médico tinha recomendado algo mais leve enquanto ele estivesse tomando remédios. Mas a careta do meu pai era por outro motivo.

- Tem certeza?

Ele me olhou com olhos tristes e eu assenti com a cabeça. Charlie se levantou do sofá e Sue o olhou em alerta. Ele pegou as muletas e caminhou até mim, me dando um abraço. Eu correspondi, sentia falta do meu pai, e para dizer a verdade, não sabia quando iria vê-lo novamente.

- Faça uma boa viagem. E dê notícias quando chegar em casa.

Eu sorri, dando duas palminhas em seu ombro.

- E você faça o favor de não me dar mais sustos assim!

Charlie abaixou a cabeça e pegou a mão de Sue. O rosto da mulher ficou vermelho, e eu pude sentir a batalha que ela estava travando consigo mesma, decidindo se seria melhor continuar de mão dada e fingir que nada aconteceu, ou sair do local. Eu sorri, porém não disse nada. Sabia que para meu pai era difícil contar sobre sua vida pessoal, e apenas o gesto já havia me dito tudo o que eu precisava saber.

* * *

Coloquei a mala no carro com dificuldade. Jasper não estava ao meu lado para me ajudar dessa vez. Eu acenei para Sue e Charlie e bati a porta, girando a chave e ligando o veículo. Não demorou muito para eu entrar na estrada fria e vazia que iria me levar até em casa. Eu senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e desacelerei, pegando o aparelho e abrindo-o. Era uma mensagem de texto.

"_Vou demorar cerca de dois dias para chegar ao Alasca. Depois te explico. Jasper"_

Li em voz baixa, tentando ignorar a sensação ruim que percorreu meu corpo. Eu não queria viajar sozinha, mas eu sabia que não tinha o direito de não gostar da decisão de Jasper. Eu não era nada do vampiro. Sabia que sem a presença dele, a viagem demoraria mais do que o normal, afinal, eu era humana demais para dirigir por horas a fio sem comer e parar para descansar em algum lugar. Respirei fundo, colocando meu CD preferido. Seria uma longa e tediosa viagem.

* * *

**Jasper**

Entrei em um hotel de cabeça baixa. Eu sabia que depois de ter me alimentado por horas meus olhos estariam mais vermelhos do que o normal. O recepcionista me desejou uma boa noite e me entregou a chave, já me reconhecendo. Eu agradeci o humano e subi as escadas em passos leves e lentos, até chegar à porta que eu via sempre; a porta de um hotel, a prova de que eu não possuía um lugar fixo para morar.

Até ontem.

Meu sorriso se alargou. Seria a última vez que eu passaria por aquela porta. Eu entraria no quarto apenas para pegar o resto das minhas roupas e voltar ao Alasca. Voltar para Isabella.

Minha mão estava prestes a girar a maçaneta prateada da porta, quando eu senti algo estranho. Uma sensação horrível percorreu todo meu corpo e meu sorriso morreu, dando lugar a uma preocupação que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

Algo estava errado, eu só não sabia o que era, mas meu instinto gritava para mim que o lugar onde eu estava não era o certo. Virei-me, a preocupação com as roupas sumindo da minha mente em um segundo. Desci as escadas do hotel correndo, mas de forma que os humanos ainda me achassem normal. Joguei a chave no balcão da recepção junto com notas altas de dinheiro e saí do hotel.

Comecei a correr mais rápido no exato instante que não estava mais à vista de humanos. Meu cérebro veloz já fazia cálculos de quanto tempo eu demoraria a chegar ao local mais rápido, de carro ou correndo. Eu ainda não sabia o que eu faria, mas eu sabia para onde deveria ir.

* * *

**Isabella**

Plantei os pés em casa e joguei a mala na entrada do apartamento, sorrindo. Lar doce lar, o único local que eu poderia ficar confortável e à vontade completamente. Fechei a porta com cautela, jogando-me no sofá e fechando os olhos. Eu poderia ficar um mês em casa, apenas cuidando de assuntos pendentes, curtindo meu apartamento. O atestado médico que Jasper proporcionara era errado, mas havia sido útil.

Meu estômago roncou, dizendo-me que eu não tinha o alimentado. Suspirei, levantando-me do sofá e caminhando em direção a geladeira. Não havia nada, estava quase vazia. Eu tinha saído com tanta pressa a fim de ir para Forks que havia me esquecido completamente de passar em um supermercado e comprar comida.

Fechei a geladeira e passei a mão no rosto. Meus olhos pousaram no relógio da cozinha. Onze horas da noite. Estava tarde, mas se eu não comprasse nada, não teria comida para a semana. E eu não queria sanduíches e pizzas. Odiava alimentos gordurosos depois de viagens longas.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de colocar meu casaco pesado e pegar a chave da caminhonete que eu havia acabado de jogar no potinho perto da porta. Tranquei o apartamento e desci até a garagem. O vento gelado do Alasca me saudou, me lembrando de que eu estava em um lugar mais frio do que Forks. Minhas mãos começaram a ficar geladas e eu entrei rapidamente no carro, ligando o aquecedor. O supermercado vinte e quatro horas mais perto ficava cerca de vinte minutos de onde eu morava, e eu não queria passar nem cinco sentindo frio.

Peguei a avenida principal, o acesso mais rápido ao meu objetivo. Eu só queria comer e dormir na minha cama, e isso dependeria de quanto tempo eu faria minhas compras.

* * *

As sacolas estavam pesadas, o supermercado estava vazio, e consequentemente o estacionamento também. Eu podia ver minha caminhonete estacionada por perto, mesmo que o local estivesse escuro. A neve caía e eu já estava sentindo meu corpo protestar devido à temperatura. Merda, eu havia me desacostumado com o Alasca em apenas alguns dias.

Eu escutei um barulho estranho e estaquei, olhando em volta com cuidado, mesmo que os flocos não me deixassem ver muito além de cinco metros. As sacolas estavam apertadas contra meu corpo e eu pude sentir uma presença por perto.

- Jasper?

Chamei o vampiro com esperança, mesmo que eu soubesse que seria inútil. No meu íntimo eu sabia que não era ele, e fiquei um pouco nervosa quando um grupo de aproximadamente quatro homens começou a se aproximar, ficando mais visível.

Uma sensação horrível de _déjà__vu_percorreu meu corpo e eu engoli em seco, me virando de costas e acelerando os passos. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo e eu sabia que não era por causa do frio. Respirei fundo, apertando ainda mais as sacolas no meu corpo, tentando ficar mais calma.

- Aonde vai, delícia?

Uma voz masculina e grossa perguntou, mas eu não me virei. Sabia que se desse alguns segundos da minha atenção, eles poderiam concluir algo errado. Estava quase chegando à minha caminhonete quando senti uma mão me segurar fortemente pelo ombro.

Assustei-me e deixei as sacolas caírem no chão. Escutei risadas maldosas atrás de mim, mas eu não me virei, apenas me abaixei lentamente e comecei a recolher os pacotes que havia comprado minutos atrás. Levantei-me e respirei fundo, virando-me para eles. O grupo me olhava, diversão percorrendo os pares de olhos, eu não me mexi, apenas ergui uma sobrancelha em uma tentativa tola de parecer indiferente e corajosa.

O homem mais alto do grupo pegou bruscamente minha sacola e o papelão fino rasgou-se, espalhando novamente no chão o que era pra ser minha comida da semana. Eu o olhei agora com um pouco mais de raiva. Ele sorriu para mim. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu plantei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei com força.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, cretino?

O homem se assustou com minha reação, mas logo se recuperou. Trancou o maxilar e me pegou pelo braço com raiva.

- Cretino?

Ele se aproximou, os olhos negros estavam em fúria, os outros não riam mais. Eu não precisava de um dom igual ao de Jasper, eu podia sentir a raiva e a vontade de fazer mal a alguém fluindo de cada corpo presente, inebriando o ambiente.

- Me solta.

Tentei me desvencilhar, mas o homem apenas me puxou e eu bati meu corpo no seu, sentindo no mesmo momento um asco incomum, como se meu corpo não fosse compatível com mais nenhum corpo masculino.

- Só vou te soltar se você implorar.

Não pensei duas vezes, cuspi no rosto do homem e logo percebi que foi a atitude mais tola que eu poderia tomar; ele aumentou o aperto no braço e me jogou no chão. Meu rosto bateu na neve fofa, ficando gelado e molhado no mesmo momento.

- A vadia não consegue controlar os nervos.

Ele disse voltando-se para os amigos e eu escutei os passos dos homens na neve. Aproximaram-se e eu fiquei em silêncio, quieta, apenas esperando o que poderia acontecer. Não consegui pensar em nenhuma atitude inteligente para tomar no momento. De repente eu senti um chute forte no meu abdômen, um gosto metálico subiu pela minha garganta e eu abri a boca, para cuspir o sangue quente. Tentei não olhar para a neve rosada, o cheiro já me enjoava, olhar não adiantaria muito.

Não consegui me mover, a dor era forte e meu pulmão chiava. Minha vontade era de abrir a boca e pedir para que eles me deixassem em paz, mas eu sabia que isso não estava no plano deles. Agarrei um pouco de neve, minha mão ficou gelada e eu fechei os olhos, focando minha atenção na sensação, quando senti mais um chute, dessa vez mais forte, no mesmo lugar.

Mais uma cuspida de sangue. Um pé enterrou-se do lado do meu corpo me virando, e pela primeira vez eu vi nos olhos do homem o que ele pretendia.

Não, de novo não. Eu já havia visto o olhar de desejo descontrolado, o olhar ruim, o olhar monstruoso que era o de um homem excitado. Reuni todas as forças que me restaram e tentei me desvencilhar, no mesmo momento que ele se agachava e começava a abrir o cinto da calça. Seu membro já estava visível e ele começava a fazer o trabalho chato com a minha calça jeans, ignorando meus chutes.

Minha luta só estava o excitando mais, e a cada tentativa patética de sair debaixo do corpo pesado do homem, ele sorria, como se me mostrasse que seria impossível sair de onde eu estava. Até eu ouvir algo que fez meu coração se acelerar, de alívio e de medo.

Um rosnado severo e alto chegou aos meus ouvidos, e eu senti o peso do homem me deixar no mesmo momento que um vulto rápido demais para um ser humano passou na minha frente, indicando-me que eu estava a salvo. Jasper estava agachado na minha frente, em uma posição superprotetora.

* * *

**Jasper**

Corri o mais rápido que pude, a neve do Alasca não me impedia de enxergar por onde eu andava. Estranhamente eu sabia exatamente onde eu precisaria estar, como se uma força sobrenatural igual a mim estivesse me puxando para o local.

Não demorei muito a achar o supermercado. Meus olhos negros correram rapidamente pelo estacionamento praticamente vazio, e eu a achei.

Estava deitada, consegui ver quatros humanos por perto. Três permaneciam atrás da cena, apenas rindo e entretidos com o que o quarto estava tentando fazer. Esse permanecia em cima da minha Isabella, prestes a fazer algo que apenas eu tinha o direito de fazer.

_De onde saiu essa possessividade toda?_

Não tive tempo de procurar uma resposta coerente na minha mente. Isabella estava sangrando, eu podia sentir o cheiro delicioso e adocicado de seu sangue mesmo estando em uma distância de aproximadamente cem metros.

Meu monstro começou a rosnar perigosamente dentro de mim quando eu vi o homem desabotoando a calça de Isabella. Corri em uma velocidade anormal até para mim e sem pensar duas vezes, o peguei pelo pescoço, quebrando-o com apenas um movimento de mão.

Foi rápido, e quando terminei, senti uma onda de alívio vir de Isabella, e ondas de medo e dúvida saindo dos humanos. Não sabiam como eu havia chegado, e como seu amigo agora estava morto e grotescamente com a cabeça virada em um ângulo doentio.

Não disseram nada, apenas viraram-se e correram. Eu estava agachado em frente a Isabella, e não queria deixá-la, mas sabia que se eu não os matasse, meu monstro nunca iria me perdoar.

Alcancei-os facilmente. Consegui quebrar o pescoço de um enquanto os outros tentavam correr com mais velocidade. Tolos, não vêem que é inútil tentar fugir de um predador como eu?

Joguei o corpo mole do homem no chão e corri em direção aos dois restantes. Minha mão forte envolveu o pescoço fraco de um e eu apertei, não para quebrar, mas para sentir seu coração bater com força, tentando inutilmente bombear o sangue para seu cérebro. Não demorou muito e ele amoleceu, ficando com uma cor estranha, o coração parou, e eu o joguei para o lado, dedicando minha atenção total ao quarto e último.

Ah! Sinto muito... mas a sede estava alta devido à excitação de matar...

Foi com um sorriso que o peguei, enterrando meus dentes afiados em seu pescoço apetitoso. O sangue esguichou para dentro da boca, atingindo a garganta, deixando meu monstro satisfeito. Não era o meu preferido, mas eu tinha consciência da minha sede no momento. Deixar de ajudar Isabella para caçar não estava no meu plano.

Abri os olhos ao meu lembrar da humana e olhei em sua direção. Joguei o corpo já seco do homem no chão e corri até ela. Isabella estava neutra, a mão estava fechada com força, como se ela estivesse segurando uma jóia preciosa. A calça estava desabotoada e seus cabelos bagunçados.

O aspecto era horrível. Havia sangue na neve, deixando-a rosa. Algo estava machucando-a. Eu sabia que não teria tempo.

Peguei-a facilmente no colo e ela saiu da sua sensação de transe e me fitou.

- Minha barriga... dói... sangue...

Eu senti a dor física dela e quase caí de joelhos. Merda, Isabella tinha uma tendência muito forte em passar por situações estranhas.

Com pensamentos rápidos, aninhei-a ainda mais ao meu colo, focando-me em sua dor em vez do aroma do sangue que saiu de sua boca quando ela falou. Eu a olhei, mas Isabella já estava inconsciente.

Ela não podia ficar assim, e isso estava além do meu alcance.

Ou não.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Isabella**

Parecia que eu estava em um sonho. Um sonho horrível, um pesadelo. Meu corpo inteiro doía e ardia de uma forma muito estranha. Tentei gritar, mas não saiu nenhuma voz da minha garganta, como se eu fosse impedida por algo invisível. Remexi-me inquieta e meu corpo protestou ainda mais por causa da dor.

Isso só podia ser um sonho.

_"__Acorde ,__Bella. __Isso __é __um __sonho.__"_

Minha consciência gritou para mim em um tom urgente e ao mesmo tempo calmo. Não objetei, abri os olhos com cuidado e a claridade fez com que eles lacrimejassem, deixando-os momentaneamente embaçados. Odiava essa sensação, sabia que não estava em um local conhecido, eu nunca dormiria em um quarto que tivesse uma luz tão forte, artificial e branca, se eu tivesse escolha.

O cômodo era todo branco e frio. As paredes não possuíam nenhum quadro, um pequeno móvel que estava em frente a minha cama não tinha nenhum objeto, nenhum relógio ou jarro de flores... apenas um copo com água.

Um barulho irritante entrava pelos meus ouvidos sensíveis. Procurei a origem do som e me surpreendi ao ver um frasco de soro em cima de onde eu dormia. As gotas pingavam no recipiente de plástico com lentidão, e apenas esse som estava me incomodando, pois o silêncio do quarto era grande. Não demorou muito para que eu entendesse que estava em um maldito quarto de hospital.

Lembrei-me da noite anterior e minhas mãos automaticamente correram pela barriga. Mas não senti nada, apenas uma leve fincada no abdômen machucado. Eu tirei a coberta fina e olhei para meu próprio corpo. Minha barriga parecia maior do que o normal, e eu não sabia dizer se estava inchada devido aos chutes que havia levado na noite anterior ou devido às enormes faixas que a cobriam.

- Acho que você não vai gostar de se mexer muito.

A voz conhecida do vampiro me fez sair dos meus pensamentos e cálculos. Jasper estava sentado em um sofá de uma cor insossa, com uma postura que daria inveja a qualquer um. As mãos pálidas estavam pousadas nos joelhos, e ele parecia chateado com algo, para não dizer extremamente triste.

Eu tirei as mãos da barriga e deixei a curiosidade sobre o curativo de lado, me cobrindo novamente e me acomodando melhor na cama desconfortável. Os lábios carnudos de Jasper se curvaram minimamente e eu percebi que ele estava aliviado por me ver acordada.

Uma fincada mais forte atingiu meu abdômen e eu fiz uma careta. Assustei-me quando Jasper estava ao meu lado, sentado na cama. Odiava quando ele fazia isso, odiava sua velocidade anormal.

- Ainda está doendo?

Assenti com a cabeça e perguntei-me mentalmente se Jasper colocaria sua mão em cima do machucado, para fazer a dor passar, igual fez na última vez. Mas o vampiro se limitou a olhar para a porta do quarto e fazer um gesto mínimo com a cabeça.

- Já está quase na hora do seu remédio.

Não entendi muito o afastamento de Jasper, ele estava distante demais, mesmo que estivesse ao meu lado. Os olhos evitavam encontrar os meus e o vampiro parecia... angustiado.

Não tive tempo de perguntar o porquê de Jasper estar de um jeito estranho comigo, a porta se abriu subitamente e eu vi o médico entrar com uma prancheta na mão. Senti falta de Carlisle no mesmo momento, mas sabia que as chances do médico trabalhar em um hospital do Alasca eram mínimas, apenas pelo simples motivo de eu morar na cidade.

O médico não demonstrou nenhum carisma, apenas disse o seu nome e falou que ele que estava prescrevendo o medicamento para que eu ficasse melhor. Olhou para o soro e fez algumas perguntas corriqueiras para mim.

- Meu abdômen ainda dói.

Disse, alertando-o da dor. Ele apenas assentiu minimamente com a cabeça. Olhou para Jasper e pela primeira vez eu percebi que o médico já não estava tão confiante. O doutor depositou duas pílulas na mesa pequena e assinou um papel.

- Dê para ela às cinco horas. Quando ela melhorar já receberá alta.

Jasper assentiu e a mão do médico tremeu ao colocar o papel na mesa, ao lado das pílulas. Ele não olhou novamente para o vampiro, apenas saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, me deixando a sós com Jasper.

No mesmo momento, o vampiro se levantou da cama e andou em passos normais em direção a janela, fitando a paisagem que estava lá fora. Os olhos vermelhos ficaram mais nítidos devido à claridade que incidia sobre eles. E ele ficava ainda mais bonito.

- Jasper?

Chamei-o, sem saber o motivo disso. Algo estava errado, Jasper estava pensativo demais, como se ele estivesse com uma carga e um problema enorme para resolver. O vampiro me fitou e esperou. Eu selecionei uma das milhares de perguntas que eu queria fazer para ele no momento.

- Por que voltou? Digo... você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que demoraria cerca de dois dias para chegar aqui...

No mesmo momento que fiz a pergunta, eu senti a tensão tomar conta de todo o quarto. O corpo de Jasper se enrijeceu levemente, ele tentou disfarçar o desconforto, mas eu conhecia demais o vampiro para não perceber tal gesto. Os olhos vermelhos me deixaram e voltaram a fitar o vidro da janela.

- Eu não sei...

Revirei os olhos, a impaciência começando a dar sinais no meu corpo. Sabia que Jasper me escondia algo, só não entendia o motivo disso. Ele sentiu o que eu sentia, podia jurar que vi um sorriso mínimo nascer em seu rosto pálido, mas foi rápido demais para eu ter certeza.

- Eu tive uma sensação estranha... como se algo dentro de mim me pedisse para voltar ao Alasca... eu segui seu rastro...

Jasper abaixou a cabeça. Não entendi muito o que ele quis dizer, mas o vampiro parecia com vergonha de admitir tal coisa. Ele seguiu meu rastro? O meu cheiro podia ser sentido de onde ele estava? Não tive tempo de perguntar, no momento que olhei para a janela ele já não estava mais lá, e sim ao meu lado. A mão pálida estava estendida.

Fiz uma careta e peguei os dois comprimidos, colocando-os na boca e tomando um gole de água do copo que ficava ao lado da cama. Ele sorriu, dessa vez mostrando os dentes perfeitos e as covinhas. Eu fiz um esforço para não retribuir apenas pelo fato de amar o sorriso dele.

- Quando vou poder sair daqui?

- Assim que você não sentir mais dor.

- Eu não estou sentindo mais dor.

Menti. Jasper apenas revirou os olhos. Sabia que o vampiro podia sentir meu desconforto, mas tudo o que eu queria era sair daquele lugar. Infelizmente eu já havia passado muito tempo em quartos de hospitais, quantidade de tempo nada saudável para uma pessoa com a minha idade.

- Quando você não estiver sentindo dor eu vou saber.

O vampiro disse se aproximando de mim, o cheiro de hortelã ficou mais evidente, e quando ele voltou a falar, o hálito gelado contra meu rosto me deu arrepios.

- E quando isso acontecer, eu te levo para casa.

Percebi que ele não relacionou a casa como se fosse _minha_ casa. Lembrei-me de que havia o convidado a ficar comigo. Não pude deixar de sorrir, o vampiro parecia mais aliviado com o rumo diferente que a conversa havia tomado. Ele retribuiu o gesto, achando que o motivo de eu estar sorrindo era porque eu iria para casa cedo.

Ah... Jasper ainda não me conhecia... não tanto quanto eu _o_ conhecia.

* * *

**Jasper**

Entrei no apartamento de Isabella com cuidado. A humana estava em meus braços e a mochila que eu havia levado para o hospital nas minhas costas. O peso não me incomodava, eu quase não o sentia, para dizer a verdade. O que estava me incomodando eram as sensações que Isabella estava emanando. Ela parecia inquieta com algo.

Respirei fundo e a olhei, ela estava com a testa vincada e parecia desconfortável.

- O que foi?

Perguntei sem conseguir me conter. Ela apenas se remexeu no meu colo e corou. Não entendi o motivo disso.

- Não percebe? Parecemos noivos...

Demorei apenas dois segundos para processar a resposta dela e perceber o que estava deixando-a inquieta no meu colo. Eu apenas sorri. Como Isabella era tola. Não era porque eu não queria deixá-la andar e fazer esforço que eu estava pedindo-a em casamento.

- Prefere que eu te solte no chão?

Sua fisionomia fechou e ela me deu um soco no ombro, em uma tentativa idiota de me proporcionar dor.

- Me solte na cama, por favor.

Enrubesceu novamente e eu revirei os olhos, ficando impaciente com essa súbita vergonha de Isabella. Caminhei até o quarto rapidamente já sabendo o caminho, e a coloquei com cuidado na cama. Essa seria a parte que eu tiraria o vestido de noiva lentamente, deixando-a na expectativa, deixando-a louca... essa parte no casamento eu gostava... e poderia até encenar, se Isabella não estivesse machucada.

_Pare com esses pensamentos, Jasper._

Sacudi um pouco a cabeça e Isabella me olhou, curiosa. Sentei-me ao lado dela e meus olhos encontraram os olhos castanhos. E eu tive que segurar minha vontade insana de beijá-la no momento.

* * *

**Isabella**

Os olhos vermelhos perfuravam os meus. Jasper estava inclinando-se em minha direção, e parecia não se dar conta disso. Eu não sabia o motivo de me sentir desconfortável ao lado dele, apenas me remexi. Ele saiu do seu estado de torpor e ajeitou a postura.

- Quer comer algo?

Perguntou-me. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. A comida que eu havia ingerido no hospital tinha me deixado um pouco enjoada, e não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha me alimentado.

- Quero tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu e eu me levantei com calma. A dor no abdômen havia sumido, mas eu sentia um desconforto por causa das faixas retiradas. Caminhei até o banheiro com Jasper atrás de mim. Virei-me para trás e olhei para o vampiro, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele sorriu, um meio sorriso, fazendo suas covinhas aparecerem. Semicerrei os olhos e fechei a porta, caminhando para o chuveiro.

A água correu livremente pelo meu corpo, apagando os vestígios do hospital. Eu fechei os olhos, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido comigo nas últimas setenta e duas horas. Jasper estaria sempre comigo para me defender de tudo? Eu não poderia ficar dependente de um vampiro novamente... não agora que tinha outros planos para minha vida.

Fechei o chuveiro e saí do box, me enrolando na toalha felpuda. Saí do banheiro e senti meu quarto gelado. Sabia que a presença de Jasper estava ajudando a abaixar a temperatura, e tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar quente.

Fui até o armário e peguei o secador, começando a secar os fios com cuidado. Jasper me observava com atenção, mas não se mexia. Percebi que o vampiro havia mudado de roupa, ficando apenas com uma calça preta e uma blusa de manga branca. Fiz uma força sobrenatural para tirar meus olhos dele e me concentrar no que eu estava fazendo.

Ao terminar de secar meu cabelo, apenas caminhei novamente para o banheiro e escovei meus dentes, me olhando no espelho e percebendo que meu aspecto estava melhor do que quando havia saído do hospital. Fui em direção a cama novamente e caí no colchão, me cobrindo com o cobertor fofo e quente.

Estava com saudade da minha cama, e depois da minha ida para Forks ainda não havia dormido nela. Jasper sentou-se ao meu lado e estendeu a mão para mim, me entregando o remédio da noite e um copo de água.

Engoli as pílulas e me ajeitei na cama. Jasper me fitava, calado.

- Eu vou sempre precisar de cuidados, Jasper.

Disse sem pensar. Na verdade, tinha muito tempo que essa idéia estava rondando minha cabeça. Eu gostava de ser humana. Mas ser humana e conviver com um vampiro poderia ser bem irritante. Eu sempre me sentia minúscula, vulnerável e inútil.

Jasper ficou um pouco pensativo ao ouvir minhas palavras, os olhos vermelhos que antes me fitavam agora estavam focados no cobertor da cama. Ele se remexeu e pousou a mão na minha perna. Não consegui sentir a temperatura gelada de seu toque.

- Eu pensei em te morder... quando te vi... naquele estado.

Falou pausadamente, como se temesse minha reação. E ele tinha motivos para temer. Eu não queria ser vampira, eu gostava de ser humana, de comer comida saudável, de sentir frio e calor... de sentir meu coração palpitando quando eu estava alegre, ansiosa, com medo... correndo...

- Eu não quero ser transformada, Jasper.

Minha resposta surpreendeu o vampiro. Claro que sua reação não poderia ser diferente, Jasper tinha me conhecido em uma época em que eu idolatrava sua raça. Mas não agora. Não... eu definitivamente não queria ser vampira, e eu tinha vários motivos para isso, mas apenas um era fundamental e me impedia de querer o que eu tanto queria anos atrás.

- Por quê?

O vampiro me perguntou, fitando-me com curiosidade. Eu desviei meus olhos.

- Porque eu não vou ter ninguém para desfrutar da eternidade comigo.

Não deixei Jasper responder, apenas me virei de costas e puxei o cobertor, fechando os olhos. E pela primeira vez eu desconcertei um vampiro a ponto de deixá-lo sem palavras.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

**- Quatro dias depois -**

* * *

**Jasper**

Eu fitava com desatenção os flocos de neve que caíam e se amontoavam na grama, deixando-a como se fosse um tapete branco e felpudo. Mesmo que meu cérebro fosse inteiramente projetado para dar conta de inúmeros pensamentos de uma vez, ele não estava conseguindo processar nenhum, mesmo que apenas um me deixasse ocupado.

Isabella Swan. O único nome que rodava em minha mente, o único ser humano que conseguia me fazer ficar confuso e inseguro. E eu estava ficando louco, literalmente.

Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a rosnar, minha mão segurou um galho com força, quebrando-o. Fiquei alarmado com minha raiva súbita e joguei os pequenos gravetos de madeira no chão, tentando me acalmar.

Estava em cima da árvore do parque há horas, o lugar que eu mais gostava de ficar para pensar, o lugar que mais me tranqüilizava, e mesmo assim, nem ele estava me ajudando muito no momento.

Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no que eu sentia por ela, e para dizer a verdade, nem mesmo eu sabia o que era exatamente esse sentimento. Como eu sabia que ela estava correndo perigo? Eu simplesmente sabia, alguma força invisível me puxava para ela, como se eu estivesse em um campo magnético, onde o centro era Isabella Swan.

Mas não era essa a pergunta que mais me importunava. Eu queria saber o porquê de ter sentido isso, o porquê de saber que ela corria perigo. E por mais que negasse a mim mesmo, eu infelizmente já sabia a resposta. Isabella era muito mais que uma simples humana para mim.

Isabella era...

Levantei-me em um salto, assustado com minha conclusão. Não conseguia admitir em voz alta, mas já sabia que meus sentimentos por ela já ultrapassavam o limite da luxúria e do prazer. Ela não era só isso.

Depois de conseguir solucionar o problema mais difícil e perceber que eu estava inteiro, eu decidi pular para outro tópico importante. Valeria a pena transformar Isabella em vampira? Seria inteligente mordê-la?

Se ela ficasse humana, iria seguir o curso natural de sua raça. Ela iria envelhecer, e, cedo ou tarde, Isabella iria morrer. Apenas a existência de uma pequena possibilidade de um dia perdê-la me deixou maluco, e eu consegui sentir mais um tronco se quebrando em minha mão. Eu teria que sair da árvore se não quisesse derrubá-la. Mas eu teria que tomar minha decisão antes de voltar para a casa dela.

Como eu conseguiria convencê-la? Ela não queria ser transformada, isso estava mais que claro para mim. Além de suas palavras naquela noite, eu pude sentir sua convicção quando ela havia me falado. Isabella tinha certeza de sua permanência como humana.

Para Isabella aceitar ser mordida, eu teria que dar algum motivo para ela tomar tal decisão. E algo dentro de mim já sabia qual motivo eu daria, mesmo que eu tentasse esquecer isso. Eu não queria dizer isso a ela, mas eu não tinha alternativa, eu teria que ser sincero e dizer a verdade.

E a verdade é que eu gostava de Isabella Swan.

Admitir isso me tirou um peso enorme do peito, como se eu estivesse aceitando meu destino. Não pensei muito depois disso, tomei um impulso e pulei do galho, plantando meus pés no chão macio com facilidade.

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo o aroma de gelo misturado ao de grama úmida invadir meu nariz. Mas eu queria sentir apenas um cheiro essa noite. Eu queria sentir o cheiro dela.

Corri em direção ao prédio de Isabella com velocidade. Já estava no fim da noite e começo da madrugada, não havia possibilidade de eu ser visto nas ruas; julgando pelo frio que estava fazendo, eu acho, todos estavam em suas devidas casas quentes.

Meus olhos correram pelas janelas e eu sorri percebendo que a janela da sala estava aberta, como prometido. Não precisava de chave, afinal. Subi com facilidade devido à parede de tijolos e em um segundo entrava no apartamento, fechando a janela para que o cômodo começasse a se esquentar. O cheiro de Isabella invadiu meus sentidos no mesmo segundo e eu fechei os olhos, correndo a língua pelos lábios, sentindo o gosto do meu próprio veneno inundar minha boca.

Ela estava acordada, eu conseguia saber apenas pela sua respiração. Caminhei lentamente em direção ao quarto. A porta estava encostada, e sem pensar muito eu a abri, olhando com cuidado para dentro do cômodo. Isabella estava sentada na cama, um livro estava aberto em cima de suas pernas, sua mão segurava uma taça de vinho. No mesmo momento eu percebi o motivo do cheiro de Isabella estar mais forte. Sua temperatura estava mais elevada do que o normal por causa da bebida.

Eu entrei totalmente no quarto, ficando pela primeira vez visível para olhos humanos. Fechei a porta. Isabella olhou para mim, e sem pensar muito, sorriu.

Ela era linda, mas o vinho que ela estava bebendo tinha um cheiro muito ruim, comparado ao cheiro dela, e eu me perguntei como os humanos conseguiam beber aquilo sem ficarem enjoados. Não era possível que era tão bom, apesar da cor lembrar muito a cor do sangue.

Esqueci as comparações absurdas e fora de hora para me focar no meu objetivo. Eu precisava conversar com ela, e precisava convencê-la a ser _minha_. Com um pouco de relutância, me aproximei da cama e Isabella fechou o livro, colocando-o de lado. Estava totalmente recuperada, e isso apenas me relaxou.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e a fitei com intensidade. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam aberturas, eu conseguia ler Isabella totalmente quando ela me olhava, e meu dom apenas me ajudava a fazer isso. No momento, Isabella estava um pouco nervosa, como se estivesse com expectativa de algo. Eu fiz força para não rir.

Não sabia por onde começar.

- Isabella?

Ela respirou fundo, dizendo por meio desse gesto que estava atenta ao que eu ia falar.

- Lembra do que conversamos há alguns dias?

Comecei a sentir a tensão tomar conta do meu corpo e fechei meu dom, para que isso não a afetasse também. Isabella assentiu, sorrindo com tranqüilidade. Não sabia o que fazer, ela estava praticamente me obrigando a iniciar uma conversa que eu não queria. E eu estava desconfiado de que ela já soubesse qual conversa eu queria ter.

- Você já pensou sobre esse assunto por outro ângulo? Digo... outras possibilidades?

- Quais possibilidades?

A curiosidade dela começou a tomar conta do quarto e eu me aproximei, ignorando sua pergunta.

- Você realmente não quer se tornar vampira?

Isabella vincou a testa e eu senti uma combinação de incerteza e desconfiança. Ela não sabia realmente se queria continuar humana?

- Não quero me tornar vampira.

Sua resposta quase me fez desistir. Quando Isabella enfiava algo em sua cabeça, não mudava de idéia nunca. Isso podia ser irritante em certos momentos.

- Nem se eu te desse alguma opção?

Ela desviou seus olhos dos meus e eu percebi que a humana estava indecisa. Pelo que eu sentia vindo dela, ela não estava entendendo muito o que eu queria dizer, e para falar a verdade, nem eu. Se eu quisesse o aval de Isabella para mordê-la, eu teria que ser mais específico e claro.

- Como assim?

Ela voltou a me olhar e se assustou quando eu me aproximei ainda mais dela, colocando minha mão sobre a dela. Isabella era quente.

- E se eu te transformasse para ficar comigo?

A reação da humana mudou completamente. Sua respiração se acelerou minimamente, seu coração começou a bater com um pouco mais de força, sua mão tremeu com delicadeza sob a minha. Ela desviou seus olhos dos meus para fitar nossas mãos juntas e depois voltou a me olhar.

- Me dê um motivo para isso.

Merda, eu tive que me controlar para não matar Isabella ali mesmo. Ela sabia que eu não era bom com palavras, e me pedir algo assim apenas me deixava pior. Mas ela não parecia estar se divertindo, e eu percebi que ela não perguntou por mal, apenas por inocência da parte dela. Respirei fundo, sentindo seu aroma doce.

- Porque eu gosto de você, e quero que você passe a eternidade comigo.

No mesmo momento eu senti o ambiente ficar mais leve, a indecisão e a insegurança dela deu espaço para que outro sentimento aparecesse: a felicidade. O sorriso que Isabella me deu foi o sorriso mais sincero que eu já havia visto em seu rosto, e eu não precisei de aval melhor para concluir que ela havia aceitado minha proposta.

Sem pensar muito, me aproximei dela e a beijei.

O gosto dela invadiu meus sentidos no mesmo momento, o cheiro adocicado que ela exalava me deixava excitado das piores maneiras, a boca sempre quente e convidativa fazia com que eu quase me descontrolasse. Quase.

Afinal, eu conseguia canalizar meu desejo de outras formas.

Minha mão correu pela perna dela, sentindo a textura da pele fina e arrepiada. Usava apenas uma camisola de malha, o que facilitou muito meu trabalho quando minha mão subiu, fazendo o arrepio se intensificar. A outra tomou um rumo diferente, chegando aos cabelos longos e castanhos, puxando-os.

Isabella arqueou quando sentiu meus dedos começarem o trabalho que adoravam fazer, o cheiro de sua excitação ficou mais evidente quando eu coloquei a calcinha para o lado, expondo parcialmente o seu sexo. Estava quente e molhado. Introduzi um dedo com facilidade, escutando-a gemer no meu ouvido. Isso fez com que meu monstro aparecesse.

Eu me afastei um pouco dela, sua respiração batia no meu rosto, a boca estava parcialmente aberta. Eu conseguia sentir o seu cheiro misturado ao cheiro do vinho que ela havia acabado de beber. O aroma da bebida não era bom, mas combinado ao cheiro de sua boca, ficava perfeito.

Os olhos castanhos, tão acostumados com os meus olhos vermelhos, estavam em chamas. Ela instintivamente arqueava em direção a mim, mas eu sabia que a humana nem estava percebendo a reação que o seu próprio corpo estava tendo ao meu.

Deitei-a na cama com delicadeza e subi um pouco mais a camisola de malha. O quarto estava um pouco frio e minha temperatura não estava ajudando muito. Mas parecia que Isabella estava habituada ao gelo que eu emanava. Ela não sentia frio quando eu estava perto, apenas excitação.

Já eu sentia uma combinação de desejo e sede, que se tornava sempre perigosa quando eu estava no ponto em que estava.

Eu queria tomá-la de todas as formas, com toda a intensidade que eu tinha direito. Mas infelizmente eu precisava ter cuidado se não quisesse feri-la. Olhei novamente para Isabella e ela corou, uma onda de luxúria me atingiu com intensidade e eu fechei os olhos, contendo um sorriso. Minha humana era incontrolável.

Fiquei de joelhos, as pernas em cada lado do corpo dela. Comecei a tirar minha blusa e joguei o pano para um lado do quarto, sem me dar conta se havia atingido algo ou não. A onda se intensificou quando eu vi os olhos castanhos de Isabella percorrendo cada cicatriz que tinha em meu peito e abdômen. Por mais que eu quisesse e me esforçasse, eu nunca conseguiria entender o fascínio que ela tinha pelas marcas do meu passado.

Livrei-me do restante das roupas em um minuto, ficando nu de frente para ela. Mesmo se eu desejasse, eu não conseguiria esconder minha excitação. Mas eu não queria, eu queria que Isabella soubesse o quanto ela conseguia me deixar no limite.

Eu tomei sua boca com a minha, deixando meu corpo perto do seu. As peles estavam por um centímetro e eu conseguia sentir o calor emanando de cada poro dela. Meus lábios deixaram os de Isabella, formando um caminho até a sua clavícula, chegando ao pescoço e descendo para os seios.

Ah... Os seios, os mamilos enrijecidos. Ela arqueou quando sentiu minha língua fria deslizando por um deles, enquanto a mão acariciava o outro. As pernas travaram-se na minha cintura, tentando em vão me empurrar para perto dela. Mas eu não estava com planos de saciar sua vontade agora. Não essa.

Desci mais um pouco, a língua correu pela pele quente e sedosa, sentindo o gosto único que apenas Isabella Swan tinha, sentindo o corpo da humana reagir a cada toque meu. Não demorei muito para encontrar meu destino, espacei um pouco as pernas dela para que eu tivesse livre acesso à parte que eu mais gostava. Mergulhei-me, sentindo o sabor adocicado do lugar, o sabor maravilhoso que ela tinha, o cheiro incomparável. Apenas o cheiro do seu sangue era melhor que aquilo, e eu desconfiava de que o gosto também, mas não queria pensar sobre aquilo no momento.

Os gemidos dela ficaram mais altos quando eu introduzi os dedos, massageando com o outro uma parte sensível do seu sexo. Eu senti as pernas travarem-se, dando-me a confirmação de que Isabella havia chegado ao ápice. E eu ao meu objetivo.

Levantei-me novamente, fitando-a com olhos intensos e sorriso jocoso nos lábios. E a humana estava como eu havia planejado. Faminta.

Ela se levantou e veio em minha direção, fazendo os corpos chocarem-se. Eu não senti muito o impacto, já Isabella teve que se agarrar ao meu ombro para não se desequilibrar no colchão fofo. Eu sorri, deitando-me no colchão e colocando Isabella no meu colo. Ela entendeu o que eu queria, e apenas com um empurrão ávido, sentou-se sobre mim, fazendo-me penetrá-la.

A humana arqueou o corpo, no mesmo momento que tombava a cabeça. Um rosnado severo saiu da minha garganta, enquanto eu fechava os olhos. Sentir Isabella era algo inenarrável. Minhas mãos frias pegaram a cintura delicada com um pouco de força, e eu tive certeza que ficaria marcado depois.

Foda-se, eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

Levantei o corpo frágil e leve, descendo com lentidão, conduzindo assim os movimentos do jeito que eu queria. E Isabella deixou-se ser conduzida sem pestanejar, afinal, quando os movimentos foram se intensificando, ela já não conseguia mais se mover, ficando à minha mercê.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais bruscos, e eu parei, retirando as mãos de sua cintura e olhando-a com malícia. Isabella mordeu os lábios inchados e úmidos e começou a se mover por conta própria, deixando-me apenas observá-la enquanto ela sucumbia ao desejo. Os cabelos longos estavam jogados pelo corpo, alguns fios tampavam um seio enquanto outros desciam como cascata pelas costas.

Não demorou muito e eu senti Isabella parar, um pequeno espasmo percorreu cada linha de seu corpo, cada músculo que eu conseguia sentir com meu membro se contraiu, e ela abriu a boca, gemendo meu nome em um tom de voz rouco e sensual. Estava corada devido ao esforço e à bebida alcoólica.

Eu sentiria falta de sua pele corada, de sua temperatura elevada, de sua respiração descompassada e do seu sexo quente me envolver, mas eu sabia que se eu quisesse ter Isabella comigo para sempre, eu teria que abrir mão disso tudo.

E eu a teria para sempre.

Foi com esse pensamento que fiz meu último movimento, derramando-me dentro dela sem nenhum esforço adicional. Isabella ofegava em cima de mim, a pele branca brilhando minimamente devido ao suor pelo ato.

Eu abriria mão disso tudo de bom grado para ter Isabella ao meu lado por toda a minha vida eterna.

O que eu sentia por ela não era apenas um carinho excessivo, um sentimento de companheirismo criado por fatos avulsos. Eu amava Isabella Swan. E foi isso que eu disse para ela quando ela se aproximou de mim, deitando-se no meu peito frio.

- Eu amo você.

As palavras saíram com facilidade da minha boca e eu me surpreendi com isso. Eu senti o coração de Isabella bater com mais força, palpitando um pouco a pele que agora estava colada à minha. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, eu senti este se contraindo, dizendo-me por meio disso que a humana estava sorrindo.

Minha humana. Minha Isabella.

Mas não demorou muito para que seu peso caísse em cima de mim, e ela sucumbisse totalmente ao cansaço da noite. Eu respirei fundo, relaxando completamente depois de tudo.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Isabella**

Acordei com uma sensação de que havia dormido por semanas. Meu corpo estava levemente dolorido e gelado, um cheiro de hortelã estava fresco em todo o meu lençol. Sorri e me espreguicei, sem abrir os olhos. Não queria levantar no momento. O dia parecia estar bem frio e eu ainda tinha alguns dias, para não dizer muitos, de atestado médico indecente.

Com um pouco de relutância, eu agarrei o lençol fino com força e abri os olhos, acordando-me definitivamente. O quarto estava escuro, como se o tempo lá fora estivesse fechado, e eu sentia um pouco de frio.

Por incrível que pareça, eu olhei para baixo e reconheci o vampiro da noite anterior deitado sob mim. Minha mão segurava com força sua blusa de malha e eu agora conseguia entender o motivo de sentir um pouco de frio, mesmo estando debaixo dos cobertores.

Corri meus olhos pelo peito de Jasper e subi, chegando aos seus olhos cor carmim. Quando o fitei, o vampiro me mostrou seu sorriso de lado, fazendo as covinhas aparecerem. O sorriso que eu tanto amava, as covinhas que eram tão lindas.

- Bom dia.

O hálito gelado e com aroma de hortelã bateu no meu rosto. Jasper pegou a minha mão com delicadeza, depositando com os lábios frios e carnudos um beijo leve nas costas. Eu vinquei a testa com o ato incomum do vampiro. Depois de alguns minutos, a noite anterior tomou a minha mente.

Jasper entrando no meu quarto e fazendo a proposta para eu me tornar vampira. Tornar-me vampira para ele, por ele. Era muito irônico o meu destino, o que eu tanto queria há anos, agora se fazia presente novamente na minha vida, mas por meio de outro vampiro. Vampiro que agora corria os dedos levemente pelas minhas costas.

Tentei me concentrar nos últimos momentos que passei acordada com ele. Fazer sexo com Jasper sempre fora bom, e já estava se tornando parte da minha rotina. Mas não era esse fato que ocupava minha cabeça no momento. O vampiro me dissera que me amava, com todas as letras, olhando nos meus olhos. Fazer sexo com Jasper e depois ouvir uma declaração igual ele havia dito não era algo comum, e me deixava com uma sensação... estranha.

Senti meu rosto queimar no mesmo momento que me lembrei de tal fato. Eu espalmei minhas mãos no colchão e tentei sair da cama, mas fui impedida por mãos masculinas e fortes. Jasper me olhou intensamente, sua testa estava levemente vincada.

- Por que está com vergonha?

Não respondi, apenas me remexi inquieta na cama, mas ainda estava presa pelas mãos de Jasper.

- Como sabe?

Ele revirou os olhos e me puxou para perto.

- Eu sou um empata, Isabella.

Surpreendi com minha falta de atenção. Meu cérebro parecia mais lento do que ficava normalmente pela manhã. Depois me dei conta de que não tinha idéia de que horas eram.

- Que horas são?

Jasper olhou para o teto e suspirou sem motivos, fazendo o peito subir e descer levemente.

- Três horas da tarde.

Tentei me levantar novamente, mas o vampiro não deixou. Eu havia dormido muito e consequentemente perdido meu dia inteiro. Depois de desistir de lutar contra a força dele, corri meus olhos pelo vampiro e franzi o cenho.

- Como você está de blusa?

Jasper sorriu maliciosamente e seus dedos gelados voltaram a correr pelas minhas costas, arrepiando-me.

- Eu coloquei uma blusa enquanto você dormia... depois só voltei para meu lugar. Você estava dormindo igual uma pedra, mas ainda é leve.

Meu rosto voltou a queimar e eu pousei minha bochecha no peito dele, sentindo a pele fria mesmo por debaixo do tecido da blusa. Não havia batimentos cardíacos, mas eu já estava acostumada com esse fato. Jasper se remexeu debaixo de mim, como se estivesse inquieto.

- Você continua com vergonha.

Não foi uma pergunta, e eu de repente amaldiçoava o dom de Jasper. Não sabia como ia dizer para ele o motivo de estar envergonhada, mas eu queria ser sincera com Jasper. Saí de cima dele e me sentei na cama. O vampiro correu os olhos pelos meus seios no mesmo minuto, mas logo depois me fitava diretamente.

* * *

**Jasper**

Isabella se ajeitou na cama, o rosto estava levemente corado e ela mordia os lábios, demonstrando seu nervosismo. Não precisava disso, eu podia sentir as ondas de ansiedade mesclando-se com as ondas de vergonha.

- Jasper... você me pegou desprevenida ontem à noite... eu realmente não esperava escutar de você o que eu escutei... tão decidido e claro...

A maldição de ser um vampiro era grande, mas ser um vampiro empata era pior do que ter sentidos aguçados. No mesmo momento que Isabella me disse o motivo da sua inquietação, eu pude ouvir seu coração se acelerar, a respiração falhar minimamente... a dúvida correu todo meu corpo. Meu dom estava me dizendo que Isabella não acreditava em mim.

* * *

**Isabella**

Jasper olhava para mim com intensidade, eu já estava ficando desconfortável com isso. Não sabia como o vampiro poderia ter interpretado minha frase, mas o modo como os olhos carmins me fitavam me diziam que ele não estava muito à vontade com tudo.

Engoli em seco e puxei o lençol para meu corpo, esperando uma reação por parte dele. Não sabia dizer se Jasper havia dito que me amava da boca para a fora. Mas eu sabia que infelizmente ele conseguia sentir minha dúvida.

E ele não teve uma boa reação com isso.

Os olhos de Jasper começaram a tomar uma cor mais escura. Eu sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal. O corpo do vampiro de repente ficou inteiramente tenso, imóvel. Eu tentei me afastar, mas a mão dele envolveu meu braço com um pouco mais de força do que o normal, impedindo-me.

Não disse nada, apenas me olhou com intensidade. Seus olhos me passavam determinação, e ele travou o maxilar quando os fechou. De repente eu senti. Uma onda anormal de amor tomou todo o meu corpo, dando-me uma sensação que eu nunca havia experimentado, uma sensação diferente, uma mescla de carinho, satisfação, dever cumprido e liberdade. Tudo o que havia de gostoso em relação aos sentimentos humanos, eu conseguia sentir.

A sensação foi diminuindo, mas ainda permanecia no meu corpo, como se depois de ser sentida fosse impossível de esquecer. Ele abriu os olhos e eu me perdi na cor vermelha intensa, caindo na realidade novamente, e depois de raciocinar com mais clareza, percebi que o que eu estava sentindo, era o sentimento de Jasper. O amor de Jasper.

Fui tomada por uma sensação de surpresa. Meu corpo se assustou quando Jasper se aproximou de mim.

- Você sente?

Eu assenti com a cabeça com toda a certeza e clareza do mundo.

- Você sabe o que é isso?

O vampiro se levantou rapidamente da cama, passando as mãos pálidas pelos cabelos dourados, bagunçando-os um pouco. Voltou a se virar para mim.

- Esse é o tipo de amor mais puro que uma pessoa pode sentir...

O vampiro não me deixou responder a segunda pergunta. Eu sabia que aquilo que eu havia sentido era amor, eu só não tinha idéia de como era senti-lo. Jasper voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, mesmo parecendo mais aliviado, o vampiro ainda estava sério ao me olhar.

- Isabella, eu preciso saber o que você sente por mim.

Não fora uma pergunta. Era uma ordem. E eu sabia que mesmo se eu não quisesse responder, Jasper usaria seu dom para arrancar essa resposta de mim. Respirei fundo e pensei como eu poderia atender o seu pedido. Eu não era boa com palavras, e depois de Edward, isso só piorou.

Não sabia se eu o amava, mas projetei para ele tudo o que eu sentia, tudo o que Jasper havia me proporcionado. Os momentos que havíamos passado juntos estavam gravados na minha mente quando eu tentei me abrir completamente, para o dom dele capturar qualquer sentimento bom que eu estava tentando mostrar.

Ele ficou imóvel, apenas me olhando com atenção. Eu relaxei, esperando uma reação por parte dele. Jasper apenas fechou os olhos, um sorriso de satisfação começou a nascer em seu rosto perfeito e eu apenas esperei. Ele balançou cabeça ligeiramente e se aproximou ainda mais, me tomando nos braços com uma força bastante anormal. Mas era uma sensação bem gostosa, ser abraçada assim.

Sua pele fria me relaxava, seu cheiro de hortelã me proporcionava calma. Eu afundei meu nariz na gola de sua blusa, inalando o aroma peculiar do vampiro. Jasper tremeu ligeiramente e se afastou o suficiente para me olhar.

- Isabella?

Ele parecia apreensivo. Vinquei a testa e gesticulei com a cabeça, para o vampiro continuar o que estava pretendendo falar.

- Eu preciso de você em forma de vampira, para que eu compartilhe tudo com você.

Momentos antes, essa frase faria meu corpo ter uma sensação totalmente diferente do que ele estava tendo agora. Momentos antes, eu acharia um absurdo e uma idéia totalmente sem nexo, me tornar vampira apenas por um luxo, para ser imortal.

Agora não.

Eu queria me tornar vampira. Eu queria ter meus anos de vida ilimitados para compartilhar com Jasper tudo o que gostaria de compartilhar com alguém, tudo o que eu planejara compartilhar com um homem quando me casasse. Eu só pretendia compartilhar tais coisas com um humano. Mas eu sabia que minha vida não era normal em nenhum aspecto, e não seria nesse também.

- Eu gostaria de me tornar vampira... por você.

Respondi com simplicidade. Jasper sorriu, voltando a se aproximar de mim. Os lábios carnudos encontraram os meus em um beijo mais calmo, um beijo cúmplice.

Mas o beijo tomou o rumo que sempre tomava quando eu sentia a língua de Jasper dançar com a minha. Os toques foram se intensificando, a sua mão gelada deslizou pelas minhas costas, fazendo cada poro do meu corpo se arrepiar.

Jasper contornou cada curva do meu corpo, sentiu cada célula presente, como se estivesse me tocando pela primeira vez. Um rosnado calmo e ao mesmo tempo estimulante saía de sua garganta sem que ele pudesse se conter, toda vez que eu respirava com um pouco mais de dificuldade.

Ele me deitou no colchão com lentidão, ficando por cima de mim, pressionando meu corpo com seu peso. Eu abri as pernas pare recebê-lo, esquecendo-me completamente do assunto que estávamos conversando. Eu tinha acabado de confirmar minha escolha, escolher meu futuro, meu parceiro. E a única coisa que eu queria era sentir Jasper dentro de mim.

E parecia que o vampiro não pretendia satisfazer minha vontade tão cedo.

Ele apenas pressionou seu membro duro de propósito, fazendo-me sentir cada centímetro através do leve tecido da sua boxer. Eu mordi os lábios, olhando-o com intensidade. Jasper sorriu maliciosamente, antes de correr seu nariz gelado pelo meu pescoço. Os lábios carnudos beijaram com luxúria cada centímetro da minha pele, chupando com um cuidado adicional, sentindo o gosto que eu sabia que ele sentia. O gosto que apenas um vampiro poderia sentir.

Os lábios tomaram um caminho diferente, descendo pelo meu colo, sugando cada pedacinho do meu corpo. Jasper passou a língua com lentidão por meu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo-me gemer e fechar os olhos. O hálito gelado do vampiro bateu na minha pele quando esse deu uma risada maldosa.

Jasper continuou a descer a boca pelo meu corpo e eu apenas esperei, na expectativa de obter o prazer que ele sempre me proporcionava.

E ele não me decepcionou.

* * *

**Jasper**

Passei a língua pelo sexo de Isabella, meu monstro rosnou de prazer no momento que senti seu gosto peculiar invadir todos os meus sentidos, o gosto da mulher que eu amava. Meus dedos ágeis começaram a massagear o local vagarosamente, para que Isabella sentisse cada toque.

Ela gemeu e tentou fechar as pernas por um reflexo, mas eu a impedi. Eu podia sentir a onda de prazer planar por todo o quarto da humana, e sinceramente, sabia que parte disso era culpa minha.

Intensifiquei os movimentos, ávido para que Isabella chegasse ao seu máximo. Eu já sentia sede apenas por captar o seu leve cheiro pelo cômodo por causa do rubor do seu rosto, e com Isabella gemendo e contorcendo-se diante de mim, isso não seria bom em longo prazo.

Não demorou muito e seu corpo travou, dando-me a certeza de que ela estava satisfeita. Os olhos achocolatados de Isabella se abriram e ela levantou minimamente a cabeça para me fitar. Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela, lambendo-a pela última vez.

Isabella tombou o corpo, amolecendo pelo clímax. Eu engatinhei até ela, ficando por cima do seu corpo frágil.

- Você vai me deixar mal acostumada.

Eu apenas sorri, beijando seu colo novamente. A reação foi imediata.

- Eu posso ficar a eternidade deixando você mal acostumada.

Isabella corou, mas um sorriso tímido nasceu eu seu rosto. Eu deitei-me sobre ela, tomando o cuidado de não jogar todo o meu peso para ela.

- Isabela... quando você quiser ser transformada, é só me pedir.

A humana ficou quieta de repente. Seu coração se acelerou um pouco. Eu não entendi sua reação. Os olhos achocolatados me fitaram intensamente e ela respirou fundo antes de abrir a boca.

- E se eu quiser ser transformada agora?


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Jasper**

Eu escutei a pergunta de Isabella em choque. Não sabia respondê-la, mas eu sentia a determinação da garota fluir pelo quarto. Engoli em seco, em um gesto mais automático do que necessário.

Antes que eu pudesse encontrar uma resposta satisfatória, eu senti meu celular vibrar, quase caindo do criado-mudo onde estava. Meus olhos felinos enquadraram o aparelho e eu percebi que havia recebido uma mensagem, e algo me dizia que eu não ia ficar muito satisfeito em lê-la.

Isabella me olhava curiosa com a atenção que eu estava dando ao aparelho, e depois de alguns segundos eu percebi que meu corpo estava tenso. Ela devia ter percebido tal reação da minha parte.

Depositei um beijo leve nos lábios doces de Isabella antes de me levantar da cama. Coloquei uma calça escura e uma blusa da mesma cor. A humana acompanhou meus gestos, colocando uma camisola que estava perdida entre os lençóis, enquanto eu caminhava até o criado-mudo, pegando o celular e abrindo-o.

"_Não faça isso. Alice."_

Uma mensagem pequena, mas uma mensagem que conseguiu fazer meu monstro aparecer da pior forma possível. Como alguém conseguia me irritar apenas com quatro palavras? Quem era Alice para me dizer o que fazer ou não?

Sem pensar muito, apertei o aparelho na minha mão, sentindo-o começar a se espatifar com facilidade entre meus dedos, e o joguei na parede. Ele se quebrou em vários pedaços. Eu coloquei as mãos no rosto e me sentei novamente na cama. Meu corpo inteiro estava tenso e eu procurava um jeito de me acalmar.

Respirei fundo várias vezes, inutilmente. Senti o colchão se afundar levemente ao meu lado, indicando-me que Isabella havia se aproximado. Ela pousou sua mão quente no meu ombro, apertando de leve o local.

- Quem era?

Ponderei se seria inteligente responder a pergunta de Isabella. Eu sabia que a humana não gostaria muito de saber que Alice às vezes me mandava mensagens no celular, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca responderia. Eu tentei trocar de número inúmeras vezes, mas infelizmente o dom de Alice conseguia chegar além das minhas expectativas.

Travei meu maxilar e fechei os olhos, decidindo por não responder a pergunta. Isso poderia apenas piorar a situação entre mim e Isabella. Senti o aperto de sua mão quente se intensificar.

- Jasper, se eu for passar a eternidade com você, eu exijo que você pelo menos seja sincero comigo.

Considerei sua fala, colocando na balança qual atitude seria a menos desastrosa. Com certeza contar a Isabella era a atitude mais certa, mas minha preocupação era a conseqüência disso. Decidi por ser sincero, assim como ela pediu.

- Era Alice.

Esperei uma reação de Isabella, mas mesmo com o meu dom, não consegui captar nada do que ela estava sentindo no momento. Concluí que minha humana queria saber mais, como se descobrir quem era não fosse suficiente.

- Alice acaba de me mandar uma mensagem... dizendo para eu não te transformar...

Fiz uma careta, apenas a lembrança da mensagem fazendo meu corpo esquentar em fúria. Esperei novamente uma reação por parte de Isabella, e o que ela me mostrou acabou me surpreendendo.

A humana riu, aproximando-se de mim. Seus braços quentes me envolveram e ela colou seus seios cobertos apenas pelo fino tecido de sua camisola em minhas costas, suspirando um pouco.

- Não se preocupe com Alice, Jasper. Ela não é mais sua dona para mandar você fazer algo.

Disso eu sabia, mas a petulância irritante de Alice ainda conseguia me fazer sair do sério. Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punho, mas no momento que senti as mãos de Isabella acariciarem meus braços gelados, eu relaxei.

- Além do mais, sua dona agora sou eu.

Eu tinha mais de cem anos de vida, e nunca havia escutado isso da boca de uma mulher, nem mesmo de Alice. Parte de mim sabia o motivo principal. Eu odiava escutar isso de alguém, eu odiava ser tratado como propriedade privada de alguma mulher, eu era Jasper Whitlock, um vampiro sem parâmetros normais, sem donas.

Era.

Escutar isso de Isabella me surpreendeu. Não pelo fato da humana ter a coragem de dizer isso com simplicidade e convicção. Mas o que me deixou surpreso foi como meu corpo reagiu às suas palavras. Uma eletricidade percorreu cada célula morta da minha pele, meu monstro rosnou de satisfação, e eu senti um arrepio na espinha, sensação que não sentia desde quando eu era humano.

Mas eu não consegui me conter. Eu era um vampiro excitado por escutar uma humana dizer que ela era minha dona. Um rosnado leve saiu do meu peito e Isabella olhou para mim, um sorriso malicioso percorrendo seus lábios.

Eu me aproximei, deitando-me sobre Isabella no mesmo momento. O corpo da humana, normalmente quente, estava em chamas quando meus lábios alcançaram os dela, minha língua invadiu sua boca, minhas mãos fortes apertaram a carne macia de sua cintura.

Subi sua camisola fina com facilidade, expondo sua pele alva e arrepiada. Minha mão descia a minha calça, suficiente para pegar meu membro e direcionar na entrada de Isabella. Ela já estava pronta.

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu senti. O cheiro conhecido dos dois vampiros percorreu cada canto do quarto, e eu sabia que os aromas deviam estar por todo o apartamento também.

Travei meu corpo sobre o corpo de Isabella, sabia que os dois vampiros estavam por perto, e podia jurar que a origem do cheiro era a porta de entrada para o apartamento de Isabella. Ela percebeu minha reação e ficou confusa, os olhos castanhos estavam me fitando com um ar curioso e a testa estava vincada.

- O que foi?

Minhas suposições foram confirmadas no momento que escutei a campainha do apartamento soar pelo imóvel inteiro. Eu deixei Isabella sair debaixo de mim e a humana colocou um penhoar por cima da camisola amarrotada.

Ela passou por mim, indo em direção a porta. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu peguei o braço de Isabella um pouco bruscamente, impedindo-a de dar mais um passo em direção à maldita sala. Ela tentou puxar o braço, mas só conseguiu sentir mais dor.

Um novo toque de campainha.

Não consegui conter o rosnado animal que saiu da minha garganta. Edward estava tentando me ler, eu conseguia sentir a pequena fincada na minha cabeça, o filho da puta não conseguia tomar nenhuma atitude sem ler a mente de alguém. Isabella se assustou com meu rosnado severo e amoleceu, me olhando com um pouco de medo.

Meu peito se apertou no mesmo momento que vi minha humana com medo de mim. Por quê? Isabella estava pensando que eu iria machucá-la? Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso... não agora.

- Não atenda...

A alertei, olhando para a porta com um pouco de raiva. Meu maxilar estava travado, meu corpo se arqueava automaticamente, como se eu estivesse me preparando para um ataque de recém criado. Certas manias e atitudes realmente não mudavam.

- Por quê?

Ela perguntou curiosa. Eu olhei para Isabella com um pouco de medo, não queria dizer a verdade, por mais que conhecesse a humana, eu não tinha a mínima idéia de sua reação se ela soubesse que Alice e Edward estavam parados do outro lado da porta.

- Acho que você não vai querer saber quem é.

Afirmei. Foi o melhor que consegui. Isabella abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que alguma palavra saísse, a porta foi aberta com um pouco de força. Força anormal para qualquer ladrão humano, mas força insignificante para um vampiro.

Então os dois entraram.

* * *

**Isabella**

Eu estava em estado de choque. Não sabia o que dizer quando vi os dois vampiros entrarem pelo meu apartamento, como se fossem dois amigos conhecidos e com liberdade suficiente para tal atitude. Mas eles não eram, um era meu ex-namorado, a pessoa que acabou comigo anos atrás, a outra era ex-mulher do homem que agora eu amava, do _vampiro_ que eu amava.

Eu me aproximei automaticamente, os punhos cerrados com força. Meu corpo inteiro estava quente, a visão se tornara escura, e eu saí do quarto, indo em direção à sala onde eles estavam, como se eu fosse expulsar dois cachorros de rua.

Mas eu não ia tentar expulsar dois cachorros de rua. Eu ia tentar expulsar dois vampiros incrivelmente fortes. Jasper percebeu a situação rápido demais, como de costume. Antes que eu pudesse dar o próximo passo, eu senti as mãos frias do vampiro envolverem minha cintura com um aperto não muito forte, mas firme o suficiente para me puxar de encontro ao corpo dele.

Eu respirei fundo, e esperei.

Os olhos dourados corriam pelo meu corpo, até Jasper. Eu sabia que Edward estava lendo todos os pensamentos do vampiro, eu sabia perfeitamente o que Alice iria falar para Jasper, ou para mim. E ela não me decepcionou.

- Jasper, não faça isso.

Eu entendi o que Jasper sentiu quando recebeu a maldita mensagem de Alice. Quem era ela para dizer o que ele devia ou não fazer? Jasper era meu homem, meu vampiro, e não o dela, não mais. Ela podia se contentar com Edward e seu puritanismo exacerbado, porque o vampiro ninfomaníaco eu já havia tomado como meu.

As mãos de Jasper me apertaram um pouco e eu senti uma onda de calma percorrer meu corpo, ele estava usando seu dom para que eu ficasse mais tranqüila, o motivo disso eu ainda iria descobrir, mas temia que Jasper estivesse apenas interpretando toda a tensão do ambiente como uma ameaça. Eu torci para que ele se controlasse.

- O que fazem aqui?

Perguntei, para ambos. Edward não respondeu, permanecia atrás de Alice, como se fosse um cachorro adestrado. Alice foi a primeira a falar.

- Estamos tentando impedir que você cometa o maior erro de sua vida.

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. O maior erro da minha vida já fora feito. Sofrer pelo vampiro de olhos dourados, que agora fitava Jasper como se esse fosse uma arma nuclear. Esse foi meu único erro, até porque se eu não tivesse passado a noite com Jasper, ele não estaria ali, me abraçando, colando seu corpo atrás do meu.

Seu aroma de hortelã me deixou calma, mas eu não respondi Alice, com medo que eu estivesse enganada, eu poderia tentar algo estúpido. Jasper respondeu por mim.

- Isabella já tomou a decisão dela, Alice.

Senti o corpo de Jasper tremer, para depois ficar imóvel. Não interpretei isso de uma forma positiva, o vampiro parecia disposto a arrancar a cabeça de Edward e Alice assim que eles se mexessem.

A vampira pequena olhou para Edward por um breve segundo, depois eu percebi que ambos olharam para mim, respirando fundo e franzindo o nariz ao fazer isso. Não precisava de um conhecimento muito profundo da raça deles para descobrir que os dois tinham sentido o cheiro de Jasper em mim, por todo o meu corpo.

Os olhos dourados de Edward cravaram-se nas minhas pernas quando eu dei dois passos para trás, colando-me ainda mais a Jasper. Eu sabia que estava com leves marcas arroxeadas nas pernas, e eu sabia que não estava vestida corretamente.

- Bella...

Ele se aproximou de mim e eu senti o peito de Jasper tremer. Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu em repulsa quando ele me fitou, aqueles olhos dourados passando um momento de dor, como sempre passavam na época que eu queria me tornar imortal para ele.

- Não se aproxime dela.

Jasper disse em um sibilar de dar calafrios, seu sotaque sulista sempre ficava acentuado quando o vampiro estava com raiva, deixando-o mais sensual, porém mais perigoso.

- Bella, não faça isso... por favor.

Escutar tais palavras de Edward foi como jogar álcool em uma fogueira. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu, eu me esquentei por dentro e estava prestes a voar no vampiro para tentar fazê-lo sentir dor, mas depois eu percebi. Ele me pedia algo como se soubesse o que iria acontecer.

E sabia. Alice já devia ter alertado Edward daquele jeito irritante, pelos pensamentos.

Eu sorri, sabendo que qualquer atitude que eu tomasse no momento, irritaria os dois e os decepcionaria. E eu tomei uma atitude pouco pensada, mas estava convicta de que não conseguiria hora melhor para tentar o que eu ia tentar. Poderia dar certo. Eu esperava que desse.

Foi com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios que procurei a nuca de Jasper, apertando a pele fria de mármore e indicando para onde ele devia ir. Ele se deixou levar, e eu o empurrei para meu pescoço, no momento que jogava meus cabelos para o lado, assim como minha cabeça.

Edward ficou tenso, e eu apenas esperei a mordida.

* * *

**Jasper**

Não entendi de imediato quando senti expectativa fluir do corpo de Isabella, mas no momento em que ela me empurrou para seu pescoço suculento, percebi o que a humana queria.

Olhei para Edward, o vampiro estava disposto a impedir o que Isabella queria a todo custo. Alice também.

Não pensei duas vezes, me aproximei ainda mais do pescoço alvo da humana, sentindo o sangue fluir pela veia principal, fazendo minha garganta queimar. Ela estava nervosa, e eu com sede. E isso só piorava as coisas.

Mas era minha Isabella, e eu a queria para sempre.

Foi com esse pensamento que prendi a respiração, fincando meus dentes afiados na pele macia. Eles cortaram a carne como navalha, e no momento que eu senti o gosto do sangue dela, eu achei que estava no céu, se é que um lugar assim existia.

Fechei os olhos, provando um banquete que eu sabia que ia provar apenas uma vez na minha vida. Eu consegui discernir os sentimentos pelos cômodos. Isabella sentia dor, dor forte. Dor imensa. Alice sentia desespero... e Edward sentia medo, medo por mim, medo que eu não conseguisse parar.

E eu consegui, mas precisei de todo o autocontrole adquirido em todos os meus anos de imortalidade. Retirei meus dentes do pescoço de Isabella, lambendo os furos que ainda jorravam sangue, tentando cicatrizar a ferida.

Lambi os lábios também, tentando pegar a última gota do sangue dela, no mesmo momento que olhava para Edward. Um sorriso vitorioso percorreu meus lábios. Sim, eu era um filho da puta que bebia sangue humano, um filho da puta que havia bebido o sangue de Isabella, o sangue que era considerado intocável.

- Você é um monstro.

Alice disse no mesmo momento que Isabella tombava o corpo nos meus braços, começando a respirar com dificuldade.

E quando ela gritou com toda a força possível, eu percebi que ela seria minha.

Isabella seria minha para sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bom... se estavam esperando uma transformação estilo True Blood, e gostam disso, leiam Nada Importa. xD


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Isabella**

Poderia existir dor pior? Pense em mil facas enfiando em seu corpo. Multiplique a sensação por dez. Você vai ter uma idéia do que é ser transformada em uma criatura imortal. Mas não era a dor no corpo que me deixava aflita e com ânsia de vômito. O que me deixava impaciente com a transformação, era o som das batidas do meu coração ficando cada vez menos audível, fraco...

A sensação era de agonia pura, mas de libertação. No mesmo momento que eu sentia meu corpo queimar por inteiro, eu podia senti-lo ficar mais forte à medida que as chamas iam corroendo as células mais fracas, deixando apenas cinzas. Cinzas que seriam transformadas.

A sensação diminuiu aos poucos, dando espaço para meus ouvidos, já poderosos, captarem o mínimo barulho. Apenas o som do meu coração preenchia o ambiente, cada vez mais fraco. E quando eu o escutei dar a última batida, eu sabia que havia me tornado imortal.

Fiquei parada e de olhos fechados por um longo tempo, temendo acordar e descobrir que era apenas um sonho idiota. A imortalidade era desejada por muitos, mesmo que esses soubessem que tal coisa não existia.

Existia para mim.

Senti meu corpo forte o suficiente para me arriscar a abrir os olhos. O cômodo era claro demais, as cores eram mais vivas e os móveis muito mais detalhados. Eu reconheci meu quarto, mas fiquei imóvel, apenas absorvendo a quantidade de informações que meus olhos podiam captar.

Tentei me lembrar de alguns fatos importantes da minha vida humana, mas tudo parecia um borrão, como se eu tivesse sonhado uma vida inteira e acordado depois de anos. Eu sabia que depois de um tempo, as lembranças voltariam à tona, Carlisle me falou sobre isso certo dia.

Lembrar do médico fez com que meu corpo sentisse o primeiro sinal de reconhecimento, e alguns rostos familiares começaram a inundar minha mente rápida, deixando-me um pouco tonta pela quantidade de informação. Eu conseguia ouvir com nitidez o ponteiro do relógio, os carros passando com lentidão pela rua, o vento batendo com força na janela, os pequenos ruídos dos meus vizinhos... Isso estava ficando até mesmo irritante.

Mas eu senti uma coisa que me fez sobressaltar. Eu senti uma presença ao meu lado. Virei minha cabeça em um movimento rápido demais para um ser humano, o que me deixou bastante surpresa e fascinada, e eu o vi. O vampiro estava sentado ao meu lado, na cama.

Pulei da cama em um salto, ficando em um canto do quarto. Meu corpo se arqueou instintivamente, mas o vampiro apenas se levantou calmamente e deu dois passos a frente, ficando perto de mim.

O vampiro sorriu para mim, mostrando um rosto perfeito. Ele parecia tranqüilo, como se eu não fosse nem um pouco uma ameaça a ele, como se um recém criado fosse algo normal. Isso me deixou apenas com raiva, por assim dizer.

Eu senti uma calma interior no mesmo momento, como se meu corpo estivesse relaxando sem meu consentimento, me obrigando a abaixar meu escudo.

- Isabella... fique calma.

Ouvir o tom de voz dele fez meu corpo relaxar completamente. Era Jasper, apenas Jasper. O vampiro que eu amava estava na minha frente, esperando uma reação da minha parte.

Ele era alto, um pouco mais alto do que eu me lembrava. Estava com os dois braços ao lado do corpo em uma posição contida, as mãos estavam fechadas em punhos. Ele parecia um vampiro forte, mesmo para mim, uma recém criada. Não seria o tipo de vampiro que eu confrontaria se tivesse escolha.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção, foi quando vi as cicatrizes de Jasper agora com olhos imortais. Elas eram bem mais visíveis sobre a pele branca, quase translúcida. As elevações em formas de meia lua poderiam assustar até mesmo os piores de nossa espécie, mas eu apenas as achava instigantes e atraentes.

- Respire.

Ele praticamente me ordenou, e eu apenas obedeci, esquecendo-me completamente das minhas próprias vontades. No momento que enchi meus pulmões de ar, eu cambaleei. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro forte do meu quarto, o cheiro do lençol da minha cama, o cheiro da comida da minha vizinha. Porém, o mais importante, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro dele.

O mesmo cheiro, porém mais intensificado. Melhor, por assim dizer. O aroma de hortelã invadiu meus sentidos, fazendo minha boca salivar. Jasper era o mesmo vampiro que eu me lembrava, contudo, eu agora conseguia enxergá-lo ainda mais bonito, sentir seu cheiro ainda mais convidativo.

- Controle-se.

Ele ordenou novamente, mas dessa vez não consegui entender o porquê do pedido. Depois de milésimos de segundos, eu percebi que estava desejando Jasper mais do que o normal. O desejo aumentava de proporção assim como os sentidos?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, e eu me lembrei de um relance da minha vida humana. Meu último segundo como humana, por assim dizer. Jasper havia dado o mesmo sorriso para alguém que estava presente.

Alice e Edward.

Lembrar dos dois vampiros fez meu corpo inteiro se enrijecer, um rosnado leve saiu do meu peito. Achei estranho o som, não sabia que conseguia fazê-lo tão naturalmente.

- Controle-se, Isabella.

Ele ordenou novamente, dessa vez mais autoritário. Eu mostrei os dentes.

- Onde eles estão?

Uma nova onda de calma me engolfou, obrigando-me a relaxar. Eu olhei severamente para Jasper, mas o vampiro não se incomodou com meu desconforto. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, seus olhos vermelhos cravados em mim, analisando minha reação.

- Edward e Alice já foram embora, Isabella...

Aproximou-se mais um pouco, ficando dessa vez perigosamente perto.

- Claro que não foram embora por livre e espontânea vontade.

Jasper desfez o contato visual, seus olhos vermelhos correram pelo braço, e pela primeira vez eu vi uma cicatriz que parecia recente, estava mais nítida. O vampiro pousou a mão na marca do corpo e me olhou com olhos temerosos. Mas eu apenas senti pena.

Caminhei em direção a Jasper e retirei sua mão, olhando mais de perto sua cicatriz. Meu corpo inteiro começou a tremer. O vampiro percebeu isso.

- Quem fez?

Ele relutou em responder minha pergunta, eu apenas o olhei, mostrando novamente os dentes em um gesto mais automático do que proposital.

- Edward.

Minha vontade era a de matar aquele maldito vampiro de olhos dourados. Antes que eu pudesse sair do lugar, Jasper me pegou pelo braço. Eu olhei sua mão me apertando, eu sabia que com um gesto fácil, poderia obrigar Jasper a me soltar, eu poderia até mesmo machucá-lo, minha força era muito maior do que a dele agora. Mas eu não queria fazer nada, parte disso era minha consciência me alertando de que não seria um gesto propriamente meu, parte disso era meu medo.

Eu tinha medo de Jasper.

Porque ele não era apenas um vampiro mais fraco me segurando. Era Jasper Withlock me segurando, um vampiro tão acostumado com recém criado como um humano acostumado em respirar.

- O que aconteceu aqui, afinal?

Perguntei, temendo a resposta. Jasper soltou o meu braço quando viu que eu me acalmara. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para a janela. Parecia cansado, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

- Alice e Edward tentaram te levar... eu impedi... fui mordido por Edward. Alice me chamou de monstro novamente... foi bem estranha... a sensação de que eu havia te atacado, você em meus braços... eu já vivi isso.

Percebi que o vampiro estava se lembrando do meu aniversário de dezoito anos. No dia fatídico que ele tentara me morder, sem obter sucesso. De repente eu senti pena de Jasper, mas rapidamente tratei de ignorar tal sentimento, temendo que ele pudesse sentir. Mas o vampiro não deu indícios de que havia captado nada.

- Jasper... você é melhor do que isso...

Tentei acalmá-lo, mas realmente não tinha palavras. Não acreditava ainda que Jasper sequer pensava que era inferior a Alice ou Edward, se é que pensava. Eu não sabia dizer ao certo. Sem pensar muito, terminei com a distância entre a gente, colando meus lábios ao dele pela primeira vez como vampira. E era divino. A temperatura agora não era gelada, e sim perfeita como a minha, o gosto de Jasper era ainda melhor, eu conseguia sentir a textura da língua dele com exatidão, a maciez dos lábios, a pele de seda roçando na minha enquanto ele me abraçava.

E eu conseguia sentir agora a queimação na minha garganta.

Isso me assustou, e Jasper percebeu. De repente meu corpo inteiro travou, ficando imóvel, apenas esperando a ardência parar. Mas ela não parou. Comecei a ficar preocupada. Se o que eu estava sentindo era sede, isso se tornaria complicado de controlar mais tarde.

- Você sente sede.

Jasper afirmou, confirmando o que eu temia. Coloquei automaticamente a mão na garganta, tentando por meio desse gesto diminuir a ardência. Mas eu sabia que ela não ia parar. Pelo contrário, minha sede estava apenas começando.

- Você quer caçar o que?

A pergunta de Jasper me fez sair dos meus pensamentos. Ele me olhava seriamente, e parecia esperar minha resposta com certa expectativa. Depois de alguns segundos, lembrei-me de que não havia pensado na minha possível fonte de alimentação. Eu não tinha tido tempo para isso. Engoli em seco, começando a ficar nervosa.

- Eu quero ser uma vampira... de todas as formas.

Jasper sorriu para mim. Ele conseguia ficar mais bonito sorrindo. Caminhou para meu armário, abrindo a porta com cuidado e pegando uma roupa. Jogou uma calça e uma blusa de manga para mim.

- Não estou com frio.

Jasper revirou os olhos, e eu comecei a colocar as roupas.

- Você nunca sentirá frio. Mas os humanos precisam achar que você sente, Isabella.

Em menos de um segundo já estava devidamente vestida. Ter uma velocidade fora do normal era bem útil em certos momentos. Saí do quarto, não conseguindo ignorar a porta que estava destruída, segui Jasper até a porta do meu apartamento, saímos pelo corredor do prédio sem fazer um mínimo barulho sequer. Eu sabia que poderíamos ter pulado a janela, mas acho que eu não estava preparada para isso... mentalmente.

Pela primeira vez eu consegui ver cada floco de neve caindo na minha frente, para depois pousar delicadamente sobre os carros parados na rua, sobre os muros das casas, sobre o passeio. E eu não sentia o frio, apenas uma leve brisa no meu corpo. Respirei fundo, fazendo o cheiro de gelo misturado ao cheiro de diversos humanos entrarem pelo meu nariz. Divinos. Parecia que eu tinha entrado em uma padaria, sendo engolfada simultaneamente por vários aromas, cada um mais delicioso que o outro.

Jasper olhou para mim, esperando com que eu me acostumasse com a enxurrada de tentações. Eu pousei novamente a mão na garganta, o desespero começando a ficar intenso. Senti a mão do vampiro no meu braço, agora em uma temperatura normal. Eu teria que me acostumar com isso.

- Há um bar aqui perto onde você poderá caçar. Podemos ficar perto de umas árvores, os humanos não conseguirão nos ver.

Ele falava com facilidade, como se fosse normal matar alguém para comer. Isso me lembrou canibalismo, e eu apenas consegui ficar mais nervosa, mas assenti. Ele começou a correr, e dessa vez eu consegui enxergá-lo com exatidão, eu conseguia acompanhá-lo tranquilamente.

Jasper estacou e eu fiz o mesmo. O bar que ele mencionara estava na minha frente. Eu nunca havia freqüentado tal lugar, ou eu não conseguia me lembrar dele... poderia ser uma opção, já que minhas lembranças humanas ainda não estava funcionando direito.

Os aromas doces chegaram ao meu nariz e eu inspirei profundamente, fazendo minha garganta queimar por inteiro. A sensação de sede já estava ficando sufocante. Eu olhei para Jasper e ele apenas sorriu.

- Você pode ir até lá e atrair algum humano, ou pode simplesmente esperar algum sair e...

Não terminou a frase. O sorriso de Jasper se esvaiu no mesmo segundo. O vampiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Parecia buscar calma no momento. Eu não entendi de imediato, mas depois eu senti. Dois aromas, mas não dois aromas humanos. Dois aromas que eu me lembrava fracamente, mas que agora estavam mais fortes, fazendo meu nariz poderoso se irritar. Por incrível que pareça, os cheiros que eu sentia não eram tão bons quanto eu achava.

Meu corpo inteiro se arqueou, a lembrança da marca no braço de Jasper fluiu por toda minha mente, um rosnado severo saiu do meu peito. Jasper fez o mesmo som, porém mais masculino. Eu fechei os olhos quando o cheiro se intensificou, e pela primeira vez, meu ouvido captou com clareza o tom de sua voz. O nojento tom de sua voz.

- Bella... não faça isso.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Isabella**

Me virei, sentindo meu corpo se esquentar por inteiro, como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fervendo em cima dele. Jasper olhou para mim rapidamente com seus olhos vermelhos, mas logo os focou em um ponto fixo por entre as árvores. Por mais que eu tentasse ignorar, eu sabia perfeitamente onde ele estava.

A mão de Jasper apertou meu ombro com delicadeza e o vampiro não precisou de mais nenhuma ação para me dizer o que queria. Eu sabia que Jasper estava preocupado com a minha reação, e para ser sincera, eu também. Não sabia qual atitude tomar, minha vontade era pular no pescoço de Edward e dilacerar cada pedaço de pele exposta. Mas eu não sabia o tamanho da minha força. Eu não sabia nem mesmo como lutar com um maldito vampiro.

Escutei o som de passos lentos se tornando cada vez mais nítidos e esperei. Duas silhuetas distintas apareceram por entre os troncos das árvores. Uma era mais alta, a outra era menor do que eu me lembrava, mas por incrível que pareça, eu não consegui sentir raiva de Alice. Esse sentimento estava focado apenas no vampiro que estava ao lado dela.

- Saia daqui.

Alertei-o, mostrando os dentes. Os olhos dourados piscaram por um momento, como se não estivessem acostumados a ver uma recém criada com raiva. Jasper permanecia calado, assim como Alice. Edward deu um passo a frente.

- Bella... você vai se arrepender de tirar uma vida... acredite.

Edward olhou para Jasper com nojo, e o que meu corpo sentiu quando eu o vi fazer aquilo não foi bom. A raiva triplicou e a vontade de matar, tanto Edward quanto um humano, se intensificou. Jasper apertou meu braço.

- Vá embora, Edward.

Me virei de costas para retornar o que eu estava fazendo. Foi quando senti Edward se aproximar de mim, e mesmo que meus sentidos estivessem rápidos, eu tive dificuldade para perceber o que aconteceu logo em seguida.

Olhei com rapidez para a cena a minha frente e vi de relance Jasper pegar o braço de Edward e empurrá-lo com força. Alice se aproximou dois passos e pegou os ombros do companheiro, dizendo por meio desse gesto que era inútil o que ele queria.

Edward respirava com velocidade, mesmo que não fosse necessário. A raiva do vampiro Cullen era óbvia, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar em Jasper.

Foi a minha vez de interferir.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que Jasper conseguiria se livrar dos dois vampiros tranquilamente, a única imagem que estava na minha mente, era a da nova cicatriz que Jasper tinha no braço, por causa de Edward. Eu corri, e em um instinto, plantei minhas mãos no peito forte do vampiro, o empurrando. As conseqüências foram desastrosas.

Eu não sabia o tamanho da minha força, e definitivamente não sabia como controlá-la. O vampiro voou em direção às árvores, batendo em uma em particular. O tronco cedeu devido ao peso de Edward e a força do impacto. O barulho foi ensurdecedor. A árvore caiu em cima de um veículo. O barulho do alarme soou rapidamente, e eu sabia que era questão de segundos até que o dono do carro aparecesse.

E eu estava certa.

Jasper olhava tudo com surpresa e diversão nos olhos vermelhos. Alice pegou o braço de Edward e o ajudou a se levantar. Ambos recuaram quando um homem de aparentemente vinte e cinco anos saiu do bar furioso.

- Que merda é essa?

Ele tirou o gorro da cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e pretos, olhando todos com raiva. Minha garganta queimou. Estava sozinho, mas parecia furioso com a cena. Os olhos castanhos do humano percorriam todos os vampiros presentes sem se dar conta do perigo que estava correndo, para depois pousar no seu carro, ou o que restou dele.

- Quem foi o responsável por isso?

Edward e Alice nem se mexeram, e pareciam temer a reação de Jasper. O humano chegou perto do meu vampiro, eram da mesma altura. Cutucou o peito forte de Jasper e o olhou irritado.

- Por que está rindo seu filho da puta? Terá que pagar por isso.

Eu olhei mais atentamente para Jasper não acreditando que o vampiro estava com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios carnudos. Mas estava. Jasper conseguia ser mais filho da puta do que eu me lembrava na vida humana, e parecia não sentir nenhum incômodo em fazer coisas erradas a humanos.

- Não vou pagar por nada.

Ele se virou e o humano tentou acertá-lo, mas Jasper apenas abaixou-se. O moreno ficou surpreso com a reação rápida do meu vampiro. Mas não foi isso que estava chamando minha atenção, o que começava a me inquietar, era a veia do pescoço, pulsando devido à raiva, me convidando a saborear o líquido escarlate que eu sabia que corria por debaixo da pele.

Passei a língua pelos lábios, e Jasper apenas me olhou, pegando o casaco do humano com força e o empurrando para a neve. Ele caiu, as mãos espalmaram na relva branca e ele tentou se levantar, mas Jasper colocou o pé nas costas do humano, impedindo-o. Era a minha deixa.

Sem pensar muito em como eu ia me sair, eu corri em direção ao humano, ficando em cima dele. A veia pulsante me chamou, e eu finquei os dentes com todas as minhas forças no pescoço macio. O líquido jorrou com facilidade pela minha garganta, a sensação era divina. O cheiro que antes me enojava, agora abria meu apetite de forma assustadora.

A sede ia diminuindo vagarosamente conforme eu o drenava. A sensação era a mesma de andar em um deserto por dias, e beber um copo de água gelado. Era sensacional, era delicioso.

- Não!

Escutei a voz de Edward me repreender, mas não dei muita atenção, em vez disso, a foquei em sugar o que eu podia do líquido vermelho.

* * *

**Jasper**

Edward se aproximou dois passos e eu achei que era o momento certo para dar um fim em toda aquela palhaçada. Eu já estava começando a me irritar com meu ex-irmão interferindo na minha vida e agora na vida de Isabella a toda hora. Já não bastava encher a porra da cabeça de Alice, tinha que controlar todos os de sua espécie.

Eu me aproximei, tampando a visão de Edward. Isabella estava atrás de mim, e pelo estado de êxtase, não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ela ainda não tinha habilidade para se alimentar, o sangue escorria pelo seu queixo, pingando na neve e deixando-a em um tom de rosa. E mesmo assim era uma cena bonita de se ver. Acho que Edward não concordava comigo.

- Deixe Isabella em paz, Edward.

Alertei-o com certa impaciência no tom de voz. Edward olhava para Isabella com incredulidade, Alice parecia chocada com a cena. Sua querida amiga, totalmente correta, com valores nobres, drenando um humano como se esse fosse uma lata de refrigerante.

Edward se aproximou. Eu perdi o restante de paciência que ainda tinha. Eu corri em direção a Edward, pegando o pescoço frágil com uma mão, levantando-o. Sabia que meus olhos estavam negros de fúria quando eu o fitei, e também sabia que conseguiria arrancar a cabeça do vampiro em menos de um segundo. Mas eu não o fiz, apenas apertei os dedos, fazendo-o sentir dor, uma dor que apenas outro vampiro poderia proporcionar.

- Você não quer uma cicatriz no seu corpo perfeito, quer?

Ele olhou para meu braço e voltou a olhar para Isabella, travando o maxilar no mesmo instante. Ela já havia terminado, e agora olhava a cena com certo interesse.

- Eu não me importo com mais uma cicatriz, já tenho muitas. Apesar de que vou sentir nojo quando eu olhar a que você fez e sempre me lembrar de sua cara.

Apertei mais um pouco os dedos no pescoço ao dizer a frase. Edward jogou as mãos para cima em um gesto de redenção. Eu olhei para Alice, os olhos dourados me fitavam com expectativa, esperando o que eu faria ao seu companheiro. Mas eu não gastaria minhas forças desmembrando Edward, eu tinha outros planos para aquela noite.

Joguei o vampiro longe, tomando o cuidado para que ele não acertasse mais nenhuma árvore. O humano estava morto na neve, e daqui a pouco outros iriam procurá-lo. Ficar ao lado de um cadáver quando se tem muitos humanos por perto não seria algo divertido. Eu teria que matar todos. Pensando melhor, aquilo poderia ser divertido, se não causasse tantos problemas com os Volturi.

Edward se levantou com pressa e Alice olhou pela última vez Isabella, antes de desaparecer por entre as árvores. O outro demorou mais um pouco, mas logo seguiu os passos da companheira. Eu me virei, olhando para minha vampira, que carregava um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- O quê?

Perguntei, sem entender o motivo da diversão.

* * *

**Isabella**

Três humanos depois, eu já sentia minha sede diminuir a ponto de não me incomodar mais. Assustei-me com isso, eu não queria matar _tanto_ toda vez que fosse me alimentar, não planejava isso de forma alguma. Olhei para Jasper, o vampiro estava jogando o corpo de um homem em um lugar escuro e mal habitado. Não senti pena da minha última presa, apenas achei estranha a forma como me acostumei rápido a matar. Parecia algo... natural.

Jasper se virou e olhou para mim sorrindo, não sabia se estava orgulhoso pela caçada ou se estava aliviado por minha sede ter quase cessado. O vampiro se aproximou vagarosamente, ficando de frente para mim, a centímetros de distância, os olhos vermelhos escuros me fitavam com intensidade, eu senti a mão suave de Jasper contra meu cabelo, descendo pelo meu braço. Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para perto, pedindo com esse gesto para que eu o seguisse.

Entramos em um parque. Um parque eu nunca havia visto quando humana. A placa proibindo a entrada estava coberta de neve, e tudo estava claro. Tudo era branco, tudo era lindo. Algumas árvores estavam totalmente cobertas, mas havia uma no centro de uma pequena praça que se destacava. Era enorme e parecia assustadora. Na certa, qualquer humano seria proibido de entrar naquele lugar.

- Eu venho aqui para pensar, acho que você precisa de um lugar para fazer o mesmo.

Olhei para Jasper confusa, depois me lembrei do seu dom e bufei. No mesmo momento ele sorriu e parou de andar.

- Você estava emanando confusão e insegurança.

- Estava?

Jasper revirou os olhos e voltou a andar, sentando-se embaixo da árvore branca. Eu o acompanhei, sentando-me ao lado dele. Não sentia frio.

- Você tem o péssimo costume de virar um escudo quando está brava.

- Não estou brava, apenas irritada. Parece que você me conhece mais do que eu mesma!

Jasper apenas sorriu. Eu sabia que não era culpa do vampiro, ele tinha um dom, mas era um pouco desconfortável a pessoa que está ao seu lado saber tudo o que você está sentindo, e manipular isso, se quisesse. Ele apenas esperou, sabendo que a qualquer momento eu não conseguiria mais ficar calada. Não demorou muito.

- Sinto medo de ter que matar tantos sempre que eu estiver com sede.

- Não precisa ter medo, Isabella. Sua sede agora é anormal, mas não será sempre assim.

Eu enfiava meus dedos na neve, deliciando-me com a sensação de não senti-los congelar, apenas os montinhos derreterem quando eu os apertava. Mesmo que Jasper tentasse me tranqüilizar, isso estava longe de acontecer.

- Eu temo por mim.

Jasper se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, seu braço forte me envolveu.

- Acalma-se, sei lidar com recém criados. Com você será ainda mais fácil.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, não entendendo o que Jasper estava me dizendo.

- Por quê?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, sua mão subiu pelas minhas costas, fazendo-me rosnar, os dedos se embrenharam pelos fios do meu cabelo e ele puxou minha cabeça com certa violência.

- Porque eu sei do que você gosta...

Terminou com a distância entre nossas bocas, eu fui surpreendida com a rapidez do vampiro mesmo que eu possuísse a mesma velocidade. Os lábios macios de Jasper se entreabriram e sua língua aveludada encontrou a minha. O beijo tinha um leve gosto de sangue por causa da minha alimentação recente, e mesmo assim eu conseguia sentir o sabor de hortelã, o sabor dele.

Um leve rosnado saiu do peito de Jasper e ele me pressionou com força contra a grama coberta de neve, deitando-me no local onde estávamos e ignorando completamente a possibilidade de alguém aparecer, mesmo que essa fosse mínima. As mãos subiram para o cós da minha calça, e com um pequeno esforço, ele a rasgou, expondo minha pele agora branca feito mármore, e perfeita.

E quando ele me fitou com olhos negros de desejo, eu me perdi.

* * *

**Jasper**

Os olhos de Isabella estavam carmim, os sinais de sua excitação agora estavam mudados, eram diferentes, iguais a ela. Em vez do rubor fraco na pele, eu conseguia ver os olhos vermelhos ficando cada vez mais negros, o cheiro da sua excitação se intensificando conforme eu a pressionava na grama coberta de neve.

O que me excitava, não era o corpo perfeito de Isabella. Para mim, ela seria linda de qualquer maneira, humana ou vampira. Não... o que mais me excitava, era ter a consciência de que eu poderia usar e abusar da minha força, e que agora ela era projetada para agüentar isso. E eu usaria, e abusaria disso.

Terminei de rasgar suas roupas em um segundo, a pele era mais branca do que o normal, cada mancha peculiar do seu corpo havia sumido, os seios estavam mais torneados, o cheiro era parecido, mas não me deixava com sede, agora me deixava com fome. Fome pelo seu corpo.

Isabella abriu as pernas e o cheiro de sua excitação me golpeou fortemente, eu não iria agüentar muito. Ela plantou as mãos pequenas no meu peito, sentindo a textura da roupa que eu usava. Era apenas um casaco fino, e eu me afastei um pouco, abrindo o zíper do casaco com certa lentidão. Os olhos escuros não se desgrudaram do meu corpo, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando eu joguei a peça de roupa para o lado.

Deitei-me novamente por cima dela, minha ereção pressionando diretamente seu sexo, Isabella fechou os olhos ao me sentir. E algo me veio à mente.

- Posso usar meu dom dessa vez?

Eu nunca havia feito isso, não de propósito e com intensidade. Senti Isabella ficar confusa, mas depois ela deu de ombros e começou a retirar minha calça. Acho que a vampira não entendeu muito o que eu queria, e faria.

De repente ela arfou e fechou os olhos, os lábios avermelhados se abriram e as mãos fecharam-se, segurando montes de neve. Eu sorri maliciosamente, sabendo que Isabella enlouqueceria. Uma punição por não acreditar muito no poder do meu dom.

Ela tombou o corpo na neve quando eu suspendi a onda que estava mandando até o seu corpo. Os olhos negros me fitaram e ela travou o maxilar ao ver o sorriso estampado no meu rosto. Logo depois, Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu também, gesticulando com a cabeça.

- Faça de novo.

Mandei novamente ondas cada vez mais fortes para Isabella e ela arqueou as costas novamente, fechando os olhos e rosnando de satisfação. Luxúria, desejo, prazer... tudo o que um vampiro amava, e que Isabella teria que se acostumar daqui pra frente. Eu suspendi o prazer, deixando-a sentir apenas um desejo anormal, sobrenatural igual ao corpo dela. Retirei o restante da roupa e esperei a reação da vampira, reação que eu já conhecia.

Isabella voou em minha direção, uma mescla de desejo e raiva. Raiva por eu conseguir manipulá-la tão facilmente e por eu ter suspendido o que ela mais estava gostando, desejo pelo meu corpo, por sexo.

Seu corpo bateu de encontro ao meu e o barulho foi alto, mas eu não estava preocupado com aquilo, eu sabia que ninguém entrava naquele parque, e mesmo se aquele momento fosse uma exceção, eu não me importava. As pernas fortes de Isabella me enlaçaram, sua boca encontrou a minha com certa urgência, e em meio a um rosnado, ela mordeu meus lábios.

- Ordinário.

Eu sorri, abraçando Isabella com força, ela tentou tomar o controle da situação, achando que por ser uma recém criada e ter mais força do que um vampiro centenário conseguiria tal proeza. Mas eu estava acostumado demais com recém criados para deixar Isabella fazer o que queria. Não... eu não deixaria, não naquele momento.

Isabella pegou o meu membro, mas antes que pudesse direcioná-lo para onde queria, eu a empurrei de encontro à grama. A vampira me olhou furiosa, mas depois sorriu, esperando minha reação. Abriu as pernas novamente e eu respirei fundo, o cheiro era divino, me excitava mais do que o normal, e eu já estava desconfiando do motivo disso, mas não perdi meu tempo raciocinando sobre esse assunto.

Aproximei-me de Isabella e peguei suas pernas, ela esperou o forte puxão, que nunca chegou. Eu a virei, deixando-a ficar de costas para mim, e sem deixar um espaço de tempo para ela reclamar, se é que reclamaria, eu a penetrei violentamente, como nunca havia feito. Eu podia fazer tal coisa agora, e isso só me estimulou a continuar. Isabella gemeu, o rosto estava encostado na neve, mas o resto do corpo estava completamente guiado até o meu.

Meu braço a segurava onde Isabella tinha que estar para me proporcionar prazer, minha mão livre correu pela pele de seda de suas costas, chegando aos fios castanhos, eu os puxei e Isabella rosnou novamente. Não dei muita importância ao significado do rosnado, querendo ou não, Isabella me deixaria satisfeito naquela noite.

As estocadas ficaram mais urgentes, eu estava extasiado com a força que eu fazia no quadril e como o corpo de Isabella reagia a isso. Ela pedia cada vez por mais, e felizmente eu sabia que a vampira agüentava o que pedia. De repente Isabella parou e eu senti as paredes do seu sexo apertarem meu membro, dando-me a certeza de que ela chegara ao primeiro orgasmo de sua vida imortal. E eu não demorei muito a chegar ao meu. Derramei-me em Isabella, fechando os olhos com a sensação. Era diferente, era prazerosa demais para ser apenas sexo, era surreal.

O corpo de Isabella tombou na neve e o meu foi logo em cima do seu, dois vampiros fisicamente esgotados, mesmo que isso fosse impossível. Ela ficou em silêncio, eu apenas esperei, meu nariz poderoso colado à pele de suas costas, sentindo o cheiro único de Isabella, era doce... fez minha boca encher-se de veneno.

Eu inspirei profundamente e Isabella riu. Ela virou o corpo e deitou-se na neve, olhando para mim. Isabella era minha, _tudo_ nela me excitava, _tudo_ nela me deixava possessivo. Eu ainda estava em cima dela, e quando eu fitei seus olhos vermelhos e seus lábios carnudos curvados em um sorriso de satisfação, eu percebi.

Isabella não era apenas uma vampira. Isabella era minha companheira.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Isabella**

Estávamos deitados há horas, eu sentia perfeitamente a neve sob meu corpo, mas não conseguia sentir a sensação gelada que ela deveria proporcionar ao contato. Meus olhos estavam focados nos galhos secos da árvore que nos abraçava e eu me deliciava com a sensação de conseguir enxergar cada detalhe do tronco.

Eu sentia Jasper ao meu lado, respirando vagarosamente e totalmente calmo. Estava nu, apenas sua perna levantada me impedia de ver o corpo completamente. As cicatrizes pareciam mais nítidas quando se olhava o conjunto todo, se destacavam devido ao tom branco que predominava na paisagem em que estávamos.

O cheiro de hortelã batia no meu rosto toda vez que Jasper soltava o ar, e eu fechava os olhos, apenas pensando em tudo o que eu havia sentido horas atrás. Eu já havia feito sexo com Jasper inúmeras vezes, e mesmo que estivesse me recuperando da minha primeira vez como vampira, eu senti que aquele momento em específico foi diferente. _Bem diferente_.

Meu corpo estava exausto, e pela inércia de Jasper, eu sabia que o dele estava também. Ainda não havia perguntado o motivo disso para o vampiro, mas algo estava errado. Eu era uma vampira agora, e tudo em mim era programado para não sentir as conseqüências do esforço físico. Esse fato estava me incomodando muito, para dizer o mínimo.

As sensações foram intensas, e a dúvida não queria deixar minha mente. Algo me dizia que tais sensações não foram intensas pelo simples motivo de meu corpo ser imortal. Não, definitivamente algo estava errado.

- O que foi?

A voz suave de Jasper me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu virei minha cabeça, fitando o vampiro nos olhos pela primeira vez depois de horas. A cor avermelhada havia retornado, indicando-me que Jasper já estava mais calmo. Não poderia falar o mesmo de mim, eu tinha certeza que os meus olhos não estavam tão claros, a sede já começava a dar os primeiros sinais.

- Como assim?

Perguntei a Jasper e ele revirou os olhos carmins, apoiando-se no cotovelo e ficando de lado.

- Você está curiosa.

Não era uma pergunta, e pela milésima vez eu me lembrei que o vampiro ao meu lado era um maldito empata, e eu sempre seria analisada. Não precisava pensar muito para entender que Jasper queria saber o motivo da minha curiosidade. Ponderei alguns minutos se seria proveitoso e inteligente contar a ele minhas dúvidas. Infelizmente ele sentiu minha dúvida também.

- Isabella, se eu for passar a eternidade com você, eu exijo que você pelo menos seja sincera comigo.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ou escutar a frase sair de sua boca. Eu me lembrava dela, em um dos meus momentos humanos, os _últimos_ momentos humanos. Antes que eu pudesse, e conseguisse, me conter, minha boca se abriu e eu contei a Jasper o que estava sentindo.

- Meu corpo está cansado, Jasper...

Pausei momentaneamente para ver a reação do vampiro, mas a única coisa que consegui captar foram seus olhos vermelhos intensos me fitavam com uma atenção anormal.

- Quando fizemos... quando transamos, eu tive sensações muito fortes...intensas. Meu desejo, minha luxúria... meu prazer... foram triplicados.

Jasper remexeu-se inquieto ao meu lado e eu não sabia interpretar se tal gesto era um sinal bom ou ruim. Mas decidi por continuar.

- Algo me diz que o motivo disso não é o meu corpo sobrenatural.

* * *

**Jasper**

Isabella me olhava com atenção. Seus olhos estavam levemente escuros, eu sabia que em breve teria que levá-la para se alimentar novamente. Cuidar de uma recém criada não era algo fácil, mas poderia ser prazeroso se você soubesse como fazer.

Mas não era isso que estava prendendo minha atenção. Eu estava fascinado ao escutar o que Isabella estava me contando. Eu havia percebido que a vampira que estava a minha frente nesse momento era minha companheira. Escutar isso dela em outras palavras era sublime.

As sensações não eram triplicadas por qualquer motivo. Ela sentiu o mesmo que eu. A química que apenas companheiros de uma vida imortal poderiam ter. O desejo anormal pelo corpo, a luxúria quando o outro está perto. O prazer apenas com um simples toque.

- Em que está pensando?

Percebi que havia ficado pensativo quando Isabella se remexeu inquieta ao meu lado, esperando com expectativa uma explicação minha. Eu precisei ter cuidado ao escolher as palavras.

- Isabella... o que você sentiu, são conseqüências do que seu corpo acaba de reconhecer.

Uma onda de confusão me embalou e eu respirei fundo, sentindo seu perfume adocicado ficar mais forte ao fazer isso.

- O seu corpo acaba de reconhecer o corpo de um companheiro. Companheiro de uma vida imortal.

Esperei a reação de Isabella com certo medo. Eu não sabia se as informações eram muitas, mas definitivamente não poderia mais adiar a conversa. Isabella tinha todo o direito de saber o que havia sentido, e o porquê disso.

A vampira não reagiu como eu imaginei, apenas abaixou a cabeça em um gesto de vergonha. Sua pele não corou como fazia quando ela estava daquela maneira quando humana. E mesmo que isso não tivesse acontecido, eu senti prazer ao perceber que algumas características de Isabella tinham permanecido depois da transformação.

- Jasper, desde muito tempo eu sei que você é a pessoa certa para mim.

Isabella desviou os olhos para algum lugar da árvore. Eu fiquei um pouco confuso. Por mais que eu raciocinasse, não conseguiria pensar em como Isabella pudesse ter consciência de tal fato.

- Desde quando você sabe disso?

Perguntei sem conseguir me conter, e os olhos vermelhos finalmente me fitaram diretamente.

* * *

**Isabella**

Não sabia se seria inteligente responder a pergunta de Jasper. Com certeza o vampiro me acharia louca quando escutasse minha resposta. Mas ele era meu companheiro, sempre seria meu. Mentir estava fora de cogitação, eu me sentia mal apenas com o pensamento fraco de omitir algo a ele.

Decidi por ser sincera, tomando um fôlego desnecessário.

- Desde que fizemos sexo pela primeira vez.

Silêncio.

Dizer isso em voz alta abriu muitas portas dentro de mim. Sentimentos que eu havia enterrado a sete palmos, lembranças da minha vida humana que eram um borrão minutos atrás, mas que agora tomavam formas e ficavam mais claras em minha mente.

Eu não deixei Jasper responder, eu queria dizer tudo o que sabia há anos, e que nunca conseguia afirmar para mim mesma, muito menos para outra pessoa. Mas eu o faria agora.

- Desde que passamos nossa primeira noite juntos, você me marcou... me deixou uma marca que nunca foi embora... e por mais que eu tentasse, nunca conseguia apagá-la...

Os olhos de Jasper me fitavam intensamente. Ele parecia surpreso com as minhas palavras, e para falar a verdade, eu também estava. Sentia-me mais leve, e nunca imaginaria que teria coragem de dizer tais palavras a ele, nem a mim mesma.

Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei de Jasper, o vampiro ficou imóvel, mas não se afastou. Não podia, o corpo dele pedia pelo meu corpo igual ao meu corpo pedia pelo corpo dele. Eu fechei os olhos e corri o nariz pela pele de Jasper, sentindo o aroma de hortelã.

- Você me marcou emocionalmente.

Encostei minha língua em seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto que o vampiro tinha. Ele soltou um leve rosnado, seu corpo começou a dar os primeiros sinais de excitação.

- Eu quero uma marca física dessa vez.

O corpo do vampiro enrijeceu, os olhos vermelhos me fitaram com intensidade, mas um sorriso malicioso correu pelo seu rosto, fazendo as covinhas ficarem visíveis. Meus lábios foram esmagados pelos lábios macios de Jasper, a língua aveludada entrou na minha boca no mesmo momento que ele empurrava meu corpo de encontro à neve.

A mão forte do vampiro deslizou pela minha pele, encontrando a barriga e descendo vagarosamente até encontrar o lugar que ele queria. Seus dedos começaram a massagear com lentidão a parte sensível do meu sexo. Um rosnado saiu da minha garganta sem que eu conseguisse me conter.

As sensações fortes voltaram à tona, meu corpo começou a entrar em uma sensação de torpor a cada toque do dedo de Jasper, meus lábios só pediam pelos lábios dele, minha mente estava ligada à mente dele, eu pedia mentalmente, e ele fazia comigo tudo o que eu queria.

Encontrar seu companheiro poderia ser vantajoso se você conseguisse tirar proveito disso.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior no mesmo momento que eu arqueava meu corpo, sentindo-me completamente satisfeita. Em poucos segundos, Jasper conseguia me proporcionar um prazer inexplicável.

Ele voltou a olhar para mim, e eu apenas virei meu rosto, expondo meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos quando senti os lábios de Jasper depositarem um beijo ali. E depois ele me mordeu.

Eu fiquei quieta, apenas esperando a sensação de queimação que minha pele sentia quando os dentes de Jasper fincaram em minha pele, no mesmo lugar que ele havia me mordido quando me transformara.

O vampiro se separou de mim e me olhou com olhos negros, mas eu conseguia enxergar o tom avermelhado no contorno das orbes. Minha garganta queimava de desejo, dando-me a certeza de que eu teria uma cicatriz igual à dele, mas uma cicatriz que eu teria orgulho de mostrar a todos. Ele sorriu. Eu também. Uma onda de amor começou a tomar conta do meu corpo e eu fechei os olhos, balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Jasper, se você continuar projetando isso, vamos parecer um casal de namorados adolescentes e comuns.

Jasper soltou uma risada baixa. O vampiro me pegou pela cintura com força, me puxando violentamente para ele.

- Eu nunca serei um homem comum, Isabella.

Ele sorriu para mim no mesmo momento que puxava o meu cabelo, dando-me a certeza de que ele não estaria satisfeito fisicamente igual eu estava tão cedo. Jasper começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos, rezando para que o vampiro realmente estivesse dizendo a verdade.

E eu sabia que estava.


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O vento batia levemente em meu rosto. Eu fechava os olhos ao contato. Gostava dessa sensação, sempre a apreciava quando eu tinha um tempo para mim. Meu corpo estava deitado de forma leve na cama de casal. Os raios de sol, agora mais presentes devido ao lugar onde estávamos, batiam no meu braço, fazendo minha pele cintilar ao contato.

Eu apreciava o sol também, mesmo que eu soubesse que a sensação não era a mesma de quando eu era humana, eu gostava de senti-lo entrar por cada poro do meu corpo. Isso me lembrava Renée, e quando eu morava com ela, há cinqüenta anos.

Sentia falta da pessoa que eu chamava de mãe, e de Charlie também. Infelizmente as perdas das pessoas que convivemos e amamos na vida humana eram conseqüências da vida que eu havia escolhido.

O vento continuava a soprar no meu rosto quando eu o inspirei profundamente, sentindo o leve cheiro da grama. Mesmo que o sul fosse teoricamente um pouco mais quente do que os locais que eu já tinha vivido, eu gostava daqui, e meu corpo não sentia as conseqüências da temperatura elevada.

Meus pensamentos correram por toda a minha vida humana, um costume que eu havia ditado ao me encontrar sozinha. Meu cérebro viajava pelas lembranças, e pousou em uma em específico: a primeira vez que Jasper me tocara.

Não era uma lembrança ruim, e sim um marco na minha vida. Eu agradecia todos os dias pela ousadia do vampiro, senão nunca estaria onde estava. Claro que Jasper era ousado mesmo quando não precisava, como quando expulsou Michael do meu antigo apartamento do Alasca. O garoto só queria saber o motivo da Isabella Swan que ele conhecia ter pedido transferência da faculdade, não precisava ter traumatizado o menino.

Sorri, mas depois meu sorriso se esvaiu. Algumas lembranças da minha vida humana conseguiam voltar à tona nos momentos mais incertos. Jasper me estuprando era uma delas, e mesmo assim eu não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Agora eu entendia perfeitamente a situação dele na época. Eu, uma vampira, nunca conseguiria me controlar se Jasper me negasse algo carnal.

Sorri novamente, a imagem de Jasper no Alasca assaltando minha mente. A surpresa que me tomou no momento que corri meus olhos pelo vampiro, constatando que nunca ficaria livre dele. Ele tinha ido até lá. Até mim.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, abrindo meus sentidos. Algo me dizia que Jasper estava por perto, mas não o suficiente para que eu o visse.

O pedido do vampiro, feito há anos, havia sido outra surpresa para mim. Voltar a morar no sul, um lugar onde o sol era rotina. Mas morávamos em uma casa isolada, o que deixava um espaço grande para que ficássemos à vontade.

Perguntei-me mentalmente se havia feito a escolha certa. Torna-me vampira, abandonar o Alasca, ter deixado minhas ausências em datas comemorativas cada vez mais freqüentes. Suspirei novamente e abri os olhos.

No momento em que duvidava das minhas escolhas, eu escutei um barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Sorri e me virei, sabendo que ele estaria ao meu lado. Jasper estava em frente a mim, de pé. Usava uma calça jeans, que no momento estava imunda de terra, o peito estava nu, mas impecável. O chapéu característico era uma marca presente em quase todos os dias agora.

Sabia que Jasper estava andando a cavalo, como ele adorava fazer. Seu dom o ajudava nisso, não deixando o bicho fugir. A velocidade do animal, mesmo inferior à dele, era uma das poucas coisas que acalmava meu vampiro, deixando-o paciente com tudo.

Realmente eu havia descoberto muita coisa de Jasper nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

O vampiro retirou o chapéu, deitando-se ao meu lado. O cheiro de terra e hortelã chegou ao meu nariz, fazendo-me arrepiar. Poderiam se passar mais cinqüentas anos, o cheiro de Jasper sempre conseguiria me entorpecer. Senti os dedos do vampiro deslizarem pelo meu braço, no mesmo momento que Jasper se inclinava e beijava o meu pescoço. Eu senti sua excitação também.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que os dele estavam se tornando carmim turvo, escurecendo-se à medida que os dedos dele passavam pela minha pele. E no momento que eu o fitei diretamente nos olhos, eu tive a certeza de que havia tomado a decisão correta.

- Eu amo você.

Disse sem conseguir me conter. O vampiro sorriu, lambendo meu pescoço e mordendo-o com leveza.

- Eu também te amo.

Fechei os olhos ao sentir a pressão do corpo de Jasper aumentar sobre o meu.

- Eu te amo muito.

Jasper apertou minha cintura, trilhando beijos por toda a extensão do meu pescoço, intercalando com chupões.

- Eu também te amo muito, mas se você não calar a boca, vou ter o que quero à força.

Eu ri, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Meu vampiro conseguia ser autoritário quando queria.

- Eu não tenho medo de você.

Provoquei-o, sabendo o que viria a seguir. Jasper intensificou o aperto na minha cintura, quase me machucando.

- Pois deveria ter.

Disso eu sabia. Mas não conseguia negar nada a ele, e para dizer a verdade, eu o queria da mesma forma, na mesma proporção. Eu nunca deixaria de desejá-lo.

Jasper poderia me ter como quisesse, como já fez várias vezes, até mesmo à força, como já fez uma vez. Pensei, no momento que as mãos fortes do vampiro rasgaram o meu vestido fino.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

É, acabou! . Parte de mim não queria que isso acontecesse, porque eu amo essa fic, a outra parte queria, porque agora vou poder me dedicar a The Tracker, minha nova Demetri/Bella. Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic desde o começo, agradecer as pessoas que começaram a acompanhar agora, e agradecer a todos pelos comentários. Obrigada! Muito obrigada!


End file.
